


Electric Sheep

by kiichu



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Development, F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Game(s), Slow Build, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 137,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiichu/pseuds/kiichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-VLR. After discussing the fate of the failure with her superior, Luna is left in charge of Dio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defiance

He pried his heavy eyelids open. The world spun, the blurs in his vision refusing to clear. His mind felt like fluff; useless and canceling any chance of noise. Everything was silent for the few precious moments he was dragged back to consciousness.

The first noise he registered was his own voice letting out a soft groan. The tapping of water hit his ears next. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Even half-asleep, the sound irritated him. With a hiss of annoyance, he tried to swat out at whatever was making that insufferable noise.

It took a moment for him to register that his arms weren't moving as he commanded them too. His right wrist had something cold tightly gripped around it, and no amount of shaking could set him free. Sighing, he swung his head towards the source of his entrapment, his surroundings finally coming into a semi-focus.

Handcuffs.

He had to blink a few times to register them; he couldn't even begin to wonder how they got there and who put them on.

As his surroundings and memory simultaneously grew clearer, his mind began to race. He tugged at the cuffs, almost expecting them to break at his weak pull. But his wrist snapped back, and he let out a quiet hiss of pain.

His gaze flickered over to his other hand; this one was free and moveable. He curled his fingers towards the center of his palm, his eyes narrowing at the gray and black watch still clamped around his wrist. The LED lights taunted him, blinking with numbers whose purposes still eluded him at that point.

“What... the...?” It took a moment for him to even recognize the pitiful sound as his own voice. It sounded... foreign. Raspy and quiet were not words normally associated with him; he did recall that he was loud, and confident to a fault.

He had strength, and unbelievable stubbornness. He was not usually so weak.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he spoke again. “Where am I...?” His eyes scanned the room, taking in the pale cyan walls and blurry equipment further away. With his gaze finally clear, he could see a sink next to him, sporting the other half of his pair of handcuffs.

His mind instantly went to work, trying to decode what this scene meant. He had one half of the cuffs on him, and the other cuff was around the sink's pipe...

Once more, he yanked at the chain; the sink didn't budge, nor did the cuffs. The truth settled into his stomach like stones.

He was trapped.

Though he still hadn't the slightest idea of what happened, he began to yell. Screaming brought a new pain to his throat, as if he had swallowed a live sea urchin. Something warm flecked his lips as he yelled, but he ignored it and kept yelling.

There were nothing sensible that escaped his mouth; after a few moments, all hints of comprehensible words crumbled into confused snarls and demanding hisses.

As far as he knew, he was alone in the room. Was there anyone else around at all? Had he been left to rot in this place? He couldn't survive long without food or water; did whoever was behind his current situation intend to slowly kill him?

But where  _was_ this place? Where was he? No,  _who_ was he? What was his name? Panic settled inside him as he realized he couldn't recall right away.

Had he been drugged?

Before he could explore that possibility, his eyes caught on something; golden embroidered numbers on the inside of his jacket, just below the collar.

They said “D-10.”

“D...10...” mumbled, running his free fingers across the thread. The decoding process took longer than it should have for a man his age, but his mind was heavily delayed due to... something. Drugs? Alcohol? A one-night stand?

His heart pounded faster. The memories eluded him still, but he was slowly working towards his name.

“D...i...o...” he slurred, the sounds at least a little familiar. “Dio.”

_...yeah. Dio. That's it._

Dio curled his lips to a weak smirk at the triumph. “Dio.” With a nod to confirm it, he worked towards the next question in his mind – what was he doing here?

Before he realized it, the name 'Brother' flashed through his mind.

_Broth-_

… _of course!_

His name was Dio. He was here, on a mission for Brother...! Brother was his leader, his purpose – his ironical  _father._ Dio existed because of Brother. That man was the reason he still breathed, and was the only way to save his soul.

Every inch of Dio's being believed in this truth. How could he have forgotten? He felt despicable for concentrating on something other than his sacred mission. When he had left base, his mind was focused on his resolve and nothing else. The task was life or death, after all; if he failed, Dio knew he had to die.

Brother had explained it in simple terms when he assigned Dio the mission and packed him a cyanide capsule. He didn't even need to say anything (not that he could, being that old); his message was as clear as crystal.

_Complete this mission, or we will no longer have a purpose for you._

And those unspoken words made everything that much more important. Dio had never forgotten the terms as he played through the Nonary Game, keeping his poker face and claiming his innocence just as he had practiced. The other idiots went along with most of his ludicrous declarations; after so long, it became a game. How far could Dio stretch the truth before someone questioned him?

...a lot farther than one would think.

Thinking about the Game brought about perhaps the most important question in his mind: how did he get here? Judging from the pastel blue walls and smell of antiseptic, he guessed he was in the infirmary.

Did he succeed in his mission? Going by the handcuffs, he assumed not, but...

His sluggish thoughts dissolved as he heard footsteps approaching. Perking his ears, he worked through the molasses of his mind and estimated that they were already in the room. He was unable to see them, but he could tell they were there.

“He...llo?” he ground out, his throat throbbing from the yells. “Who's there? What's... what's going on?” Speaking had taken its toll on him; he hacked as the blood caught in his mouth choked him.

No answer. He pulled at the cuffs, grunting a bit at how much strength that simple action took. Whoever was there was quickly approaching, their quiet steps growing into stomps as they grew near. He gave one last effort to escape, struggling against the silver chain binding him to the sink. His groans died down to pained whimpers as whoever was nearby was standing over him.

He lifted his head, gazing over the tip of his hat, to meet the cerulean-rimmed eyes of the young woman staring down at him. Though his mind's mechanisms still felt like a snail riding on top of a tortoise, he was able to process her identity within a few moments.

“Luna...” he murmured, his voice cracking weakly at the end.

The girl sighed, folding her hands together in a nervous gesture and breaking eye contact with him. She let out a soft, half-hearted giggle that made his lips instinctively curl into a snarl. His head snapped further up to glare towards her, a growl forming in his throat. At the threatening sound, she threw up her hands in defense.

It was then that he noticed the injection gun in her hand. A pink fluid, churning in a glass container, was set at the top of the gun.

“U-um, Dio, please don't hurt yourself...” she whispered, glancing back towards the door for a moment and taking a step towards him.

Her soft voice and gentle gestures only angered him further, setting off a rage embedded within him. His teeth gritted together, his hands balling into fists, and he leaned his head towards her and spat at her feet. He couldn't see himself, but he was almost positive a feral look had overtaken him.

She bent down, her blue eyes only meters away from his. A disgusting look washed over her face; it was a look he didn't often see, but one that set him off all the same. Her eyes practically emitted pity, her lips drawn in a thin line of sorrow and regret.

His fury only escalated from there.

“What the hell!?” he yelled out of the blue, yanking on the cuff chains violently. Though his throat burned from the overuse, he was blinded by wrath. “What the  _ **f**_ _ **uck**_ did you do to me, Luna? Let me go!  _ **Let me go!**_ ” He howled and writhed, trying so desperately to be free, or to strike her, or at least make contact…

Feeling a sharp sting, his gaze snapped back to his hand. The cuff around him had been rubbed too roughly against his skin, it seemed; a thin line of red was beginning to hover above the thin blue veins of his wrist.

The more he struggled, the thicker the line grew. Sticky blood bubbled under the cut and began to trickle down his arm. He stared at it for a moment but, similar to a desperate beast's stance on the matter, the sight of it only made him angrier.

“You better have a good  ** _fucking_**  reason I’m stuck like this,” he warned Luna, “or I swear I'll snap your fucking neck!”

Luna had stood up and was waving her hands in defense, shuffling back a bit. “Dio, calm down, please... you're... you're bleeding...”

At that point, Dio was little more than a caged animal. His instincts were set off by the situation; he was trapped, and he needed to do whatever was necessary to escape. If he couldn't get the cuffs off, he might be desperate enough to chop his hand off somehow.

“Who the hell chained me to this fucking sink!?” he demanded, trying to remember the circumstances that led up to this moment. He had probably been drugged by that fucking injection gun. But... there had to be a purpose; they weren't as ruthless as he was, right? Out of the whole bunch, Alice was probably the closest to his level of focus, but even she wouldn't put someone under anesthesia without valid reasoning...

He couldn't remember what he had done – if anything. Something in the back of his mind told him that there was definitely a reason, he just couldn't find it. As he racked his brain for  _anything_ that would spark a memory, he noticed Luna looming over him again.

“Get the fuck away,” he warned, springing back to attention, “Go away, L-!”

A sharp pinch to his arm killed the rest of his words. All at once, his mind grew fuzzy and his vision swayed once more. His limbs, his head, his eyelids... everything felt as though it was weighed down by tons of sand. He couldn't find the strength to lift or move anything, and his eyes shut immediately.

His head drooping was the last thing he registered before his world went dark.

* * *

Luna's quiet footsteps were nearly lost in the spacious warehouse. The older woman was standing a ways off from the AB doors, her hands behind her back. She didn't offer a greeting, so Luna approached and folded her hands politely.

“Ma'am,” she said softly, “I… administered some more Soporil to Dio…”

“Very good, Luna,” Ms. Kurashiki rasped, turning her head to nod towards her GAULEM. “Was there any trouble?”

Luna nodded, biting her lip. “Y-yes,” she murmured, “he was awake for a few minutes before, and he struggled a bit until I gave him a dosage. Um... ma'am, how long do you plan on doing this...?” She flinched instinctively, expecting a retort in reply.

Ms. Kurashiki shook her head. “We cannot afford to waste the Soporil. There is a limited supply.”

“Of course, ma'am, but... how can we fix this issue?”

Akane grinned slyly, her old eyes flickering with a rare, youthful mischief. “I suppose we cannot keep Left under anesthesia forever. However, sending him back to his organization would not end well for him.”

“Would they... kill him?”

“Most likely,” the old woman replied, bringing her hands out from behind her, revealing the glistening Myrmidon knife. She polished the blade with her sleeve, emotionless eyes gliding over it from hilt to tip. “The Myrmidons do not tolerate failure.”

The words made Luna's heart (or whatever mechanism was in place of one inside her) grow cold. She nodded, afraid of Ms. Kurashiki's decision. Though Dio probably deserved whatever fate she chose for him, it still saddened Luna. She didn't agree with death, even to those who yearned for it. Being a GAULEM, she wanted nothing more than to be human; she couldn't even begin to imagine anyone wanting to rid themselves of a fleshy body and actual emotions.

Presumably, this was part of her programming, but Luna found herself clinging to any chance of free thought in her circuits.

But, as it was, Ms. Kurashiki designed her this way for a reason...

Regardless, she wasn't sure if Dio was going to try to find his capsule again, but she made sure to make sure it was flushed away in the infirmary's sink. He couldn't kill himself around her watch, at least.

“Luna, I have an order for you.” Akane's words snapped Luna out of her thoughts. “I have decided what we shall do with Left, for now.”

The android nodded, perking her ears for the instructions.

“I will not allow Left to harm anyone else. But we cannot keep him under Soporil for too long, as our inventory is not endless. He shall remain in this facility. Your orders, Luna, are to keep watch over him and attempt to...  _rehabilitate_  him.” The woman's foxlike grin fell for a moment, and she tightened her grip on the handle of Dio's knife.

“Should he resist rehabilitation, and wishes to die, you must let him fulfill his desire.”

Luna's breath caught in her throat as she opened her mouth to protest. She chose instead to simply nod, her eyes shining with worry.

With a nod of confirmation, Ms. Kurashiki looked back at the painted words, running her slender fingers across the smooth surface. Luna had always wondered why the anagram “TWO MILKMEN GO COMEDY” was important to the game; clearly, the Nonary Game players understood that this was a 'kingdom' of sorts by Lagomorph's explanation…? It didn't have a purpose like the second phrase on the upper floor.

It wasn't her business, though; Ms. Kurashiki told her as much quite frequently. Luna was a GAULEM, and she was to follow the orders given and not ask questions.

And she could never challenge  _anything_  Ms. Kurashiki said.

“Yes, ma'am. I will... do my best with Dio,” she murmured, bowing her head in acceptance.


	2. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dio wakes up again, but there's more than one person visiting him this time.

When Dio awoke, his memories still eluded him. It took just a bit longer than the last time to recall his name, his purpose, where he was, and the like. The rest of his memories were still quite fuzzy, and he guessed it would take a while to regain them.

He did, however, remember what had happened moments before he fell unconscious again. Luna had shown up, telling him to calm down, and ended up pricking him with the anesthesia gun. Why the hell was that bitch the only one around, anyway? Where were the others?

Quickly, he searched his memory banks. His name was Dio, he was here for Brother's mission – to interfere with the Nonary Game by participating in it – and... what else?

How else would he prepare for such a mission? He went through the procedure in his mind; if he failed to kill one of the players and take their place, how else would he ensure the Nonary Game's end?

 _Shut the system down?_ No, that couldn't be it, as he didn't have the hacking skills needed. Brother was aware of that, too; he wouldn't assign Dio a mission he couldn't complete.

Brother chose the Left clones for specific tasks, but he decided on Dio to do this one. This was one of the most  _important_  missions for Free the Soul to succeed in their plans, and would require a very  _important_  person.

When he was selected, Dio had been ecstatic. He had begun to think that Brother had forgotten him, or was going to reject him because of his sin. But the holy father had reached out to him – D-10,  _Dio –_  over thousands of identical faces.

Dio had known the stakes... So what had he done for backup, should he fail?

_...of course...!_

As if it would help jog his memory, Dio sat up a bit straighter. He had... there were...  _bombs._ That's right! He had them all over the facility, just in case he couldn't fuck up the Nonary Game by traditional methods. And if he couldn't win, he had decided to blow the place to hell.   

And... he had pulled out the detonator when things got rough, only to be scolded by that fucking old man. Yes, Tenmyouji... he had goaded Dio into pressing the trigger. But in the end, he hadn't been able to – the automatic detonator had been set off instead.

Why couldn't he just press the damn button? He had purposefully planted those bombs there in case he failed – so that he would die with a completed mission. But... he hadn't expected to  _hesitate_  when confronted. Did he really cling to the flesh? Hadn't Brother taught him the contrary – that the only way to be relieved of his sins is to  _die_?

He didn't understand it, but he didn't have time to ponder. There could still be time to complete his mission – the bombs clearly hadn't gone off yet, so there was time to repent for being so weak.

“O holy father...” he murmured, licking his cracked lips. “Forgive me for being overpowered by those not worthy...”

Though difficult due to his position, Dio attempted to bring his palms together for a better prayer gesture. When he did, however, he noticed something on his wrist. If his (rather faulty) memory served correct, he had cut himself while trying to struggle out of the handcuffs. The blood streaks that had stained his hand had been wiped away. In place of the thin line of red was a white bandage, crisscrossed and tied snugly and securely.

The sight confused him. Many questions ran through his mind, but the first thing he could think of was why the hell anyone would bother. It was such a minute wound; Dio had let worse go untreated before. In fact, healing with medicine or antiseptic sprays was looked down upon in Free the Soul; if a human had to rely on anything but the endorphins churning through their very veins, they were inadequate. The Myrmidons took a naturalistic approach to many elements of life; Darwin's concept “survival of the fittest” was part of their code.

He also couldn't figure out why they would bandage  _him_  in the first place. Dio was the one who planted the bombs, who planned to kill everyone in the facility. Shouldn't they be scrambling around and making in-the-dark guesses at passwords, rather than patching up an enemy?

Shouldn't they have just left him here to die?

He wouldn't put it past them; it  _was_  nature, after all. Dio should have realized it sooner and trained harder for his mission. Only the strongest would triumph in the end, and he had let them overpower him.

It was the way of the animal kingdom, of  _beasts_ , but it was life at its most pure.

Part of his mission  _was_ , after all, to overpower one of the Nonary Game players, kill them, and assume their role in the game. And though he couldn't recall actually sinking the blade into the old bitch's heart, he must've. Due to his fuzzy mind at the moment due to the anesthesia, he wasn't concerned about the missing memory.

Besides, if he had played the damn game by taking someone's bracelet, they must've died. And he was pretty sure he had killed that old woman...

He did remember one thing, though: his knife was missing. Perhaps he had dropped it when he walked back to his AB room with Quark; that was the only explanation he could think of. He had searched for it any free moment he had during the game, but never found it. Barring a fingerprint analysis, however, no one would know it was his. If nothing else, Dio prided himself on being a  _great_  liar.

It didn't matter now, though. When those bombs go off, they'll all be vaporized instantly. The knife will be soon forgotten, if it wasn't already.

Shaking his head, he sighed and let out a soft moan, testing his vocal chords to see how far he could stretch his voice before hurting it like before. As his groans grew louder, pain coursed through his throat. If he wasn't able to yell, would anyone hear him?

Did he want anyone to hear him? No, he supposed not; at the detonation, no one will even be able to think before it was over. But he had to admit, the thought of gloating about his own soul being saved while the others' were damned was a type of schadenfreude he could jump on board with.

Speaking of the others, if they were off looking for the codes, why wasn't Luna with them? Why had she come into the infirmary to check on him or whatever, when she should be scurrying about, desperate for her pathetic life like everyone else?

He didn't understand her.  _Was she stupid?_ He wondered, but couldn't further ponder it, as the sound of a door sliding open caught his attention. With a grunt of effort, he tried to lean towards the door, to see who was approaching. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped, however, as there was a partition blocking his vision.

“Who the hell's there?” he growled, still attempting to identify his visitor before they revealed themselves.

“My, Left, aren't you a bit loud for someone who just woke up?” He didn't recognize the raspy voice, but the sight of the person it belonged to made him stiffen instantly. His mind whirled as he tried to process it, the edges of his vision growing black from the sheer processing malfunctions taking place in his brain.

He- he had killed her, hadn't he?! Why was she here? Was he still asleep? No, his body's constant dull throbbing proved that he was conscious. Could he be... hallucinating? Had they laced the soporil with dissociatives? But where would they even  _find_  anything like that?!

“T-the  _ **fuck**_?!” he screeched and immediately winced, regretting the throat-damaging volume. “No, you're supposed to be fucking dead...!” he hissed quietly, the words trekked over carefully with his voice.

The old woman curled her lips into a smirk, her wrinkled face showing delight in his confusion. “Poor, poor Left,” she chided with a shake of her head. “It seems you are still a bit woozy from your naps.”

Spitting in her direction, he tried to free himself from the handcuffs once more. “Come over here and let me fucking  _kill_  you!” he howled, ignoring the returning taste of blood in his mouth.

He didn't even notice that Luna was behind her until he recognized her quiet pleads. “Dio... Dio, calm down...” She had that  _damn_ injection gun in her hand again; he couldn't see what she was doing with it but the very sight of it made him howl in fury and try to break free -

“ _ **Enough!”**_

Despite himself, Dio jumped at the old woman's tone and volume, his heart speeding up in instinctive fright. Her eyes were narrowed, her hands behind her back shifting position ever-so-slightly. Now that he had calmed down a bit and could focus, he swore he saw something shine in her hand, but he couldn't see it from his position.

“Left,” she began, “How are you faring?”

“What the hell do you care?” he spat, sending a fierce glare right back to her. Smirking, he added in a mocking tone, “Actually, I have a  _throbbing_  headache. You gonna get me some ibuprofen for it? Nurse me back to health?”

She chuckled. “No, I do not believe that is necessary. You seem fine. Not that it matters either way.” With a sly grin of her own, she pulled out the shiny object from behind her back.   

“My knife!” he cried, his fists reflexively tightening. “Where'd you find that?! Why the fuck isn't it lodged in your chest!?”

“Oh, Left... you know so little,” she replied, her smile growing more and more amused (much to his frustration).

“Yeah? Care to  _enlighten_  me, then, on why I'm chained to this fucking sink?”

Akane glanced towards Luna. “Would you care to explain?” she asked, bringing her taunting gaze back to the blond.

“U-um... well, I'm sorry, Dio,” Luna fidgeted, and he wondered why the  _fuck_ she was apologizing to him when she had no reason to, “Sigma and Phi... they decided it was the best way to... um... calm you down. You activated the bombs and were going to... kill yourself.” The last words were so quiet he had to strain to hear her.

“Because I finished my mission,” he clarified with a taunting smile. “I noticed I don't have that damn capsule anymore, but it doesn't matter. You know why? Because in however-the-fuck many minutes or seconds, this place will be blown-”

“The bombs... have been deactivated.”

Her quiet voice began to be drowned out by the blood roaring in Dio's ears. “What?!” he snarled, his head pounding with rage as he started to claw at the ground with his free hand. “What the  _ **fuck**_!? I – I didn't give them all of the passwords! How the hell could they have known there were even four of them – let alone the  _fucking_  codes?!”

“Dio, please...” Luna mouthed, or whispered – he couldn't hear her. He was too angry; angry with her, with the world, with Akane, with his own  _damn_  failure...!

Speaking of the old woman, she was snickered like the death-eluding  _witch_  she was. “Left,” she began with another shake of her head, “We could explore this conversation for days, but ideally, neither of us would fancy that idea. So, I will explain what I must, and you may react later.”

He spat in her direction again, trying so hard to hit her shoes. “Fuck you,” he snapped.

Her eyebrows twitched for a moment before the calm look returned to her features. “What's the matter, Left? Could you be upset because your sacred mission ended in  _failure_?”

A part of him knew she was right, but there was one more aspect she hadn't considered. “Like hell. My mission was to sabotage the Nonary Game. I still have plenty of time, even with those fucking bombs deactivated.”

“The game is over.”

… _!_

Dio's heart sank instantly, his eyes bugging wide. “I- w-what?” he sputtered, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. “No...!” Uncharacteristically, his voice grew quiet and cracked with disbelief.

“Luna, release him,” Akane said, her hands once more returning to behind her back.

The younger female stepped closer to him, bending down and inserting a key into the handcuffs. A quiet click sounded, and Dio was free. He attempted to stand up and strangle Akane right on the spot, but his legs felt like gelatin. Clearly, he wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while.

Akane smiled and nodded. “Very good, Luna. Now, if you will, explain things to him so poor Left is not  _left_  in the dark.” There was an infuriating hint of mirth in her eyes at the pun.

Luna pursed her lips, her eyes shimmering with sadness and regret. Even in his current state, with his mind racing with thoughts and emotions at a mile a minute, he could tell she didn't want to say it. But something forced her to; come to think of it, since the game was over and she was still here, she must've been working for the old woman all along.

 _Traitor. Bitch._ He thought, but his churning mental processes were preventing any form of communication other than wide eyes and garbled semi-words.

“Dio...” Luna whispered, looking away from him. “The others... the others escaped out the Number Nine door.”

“...they just  _left_?” he asked, his voice unnaturally quiet. He could almost understand them leaving him behind, but  _Luna_? She had the trust of most of the players, if not all. Had she betrayed them in the end, or was there something else going on?

She nodded. “I'm afraid you and I... we were the only players left behind. And Ms. Kurashiki, of course, but she isn't a player.”

He growled threateningly, causing her to scoot back just a bit. “How did she survive?” he asked, bewildered.

“You never did kill me, Left,” Akane replied. “I'm sure you recall differently, but you were knocked unconscious before your blade could reach me. A pity; Brother should have sent a more competent clone, shouldn't he?”

Dio realized she was trying to get under his skin, but it was working, damn it! He scowled, retorting, “You forgot that you freed me, you old bitch. Now what's stopping me from strangling you once I can stand?”

“Simple. Luna will be keeping an eye on you from now on.”

“And if I kill her?”

Akane raised an eyebrow. “That wasn't part of your mission, was it?”

“So fucking what?”

“I didn't realize you were so eager to disobey your Brother, Left.”

“Excuse me?” he barked, crossing his arms.

The old woman chuckled and explained, “Your mission was to stop the Nonary Game, correct? Why would you do anything outside your mission? That would be a sin, according to your Brother, wouldn't it?”

Her hands appeared again, and she threw the knife in front of him. “Go on, Dio,” she chided, “If you do not mind breaking Brother's rules and damning yourself, by all means.”

He stared at the knife, eyes wide as saucers. “But... but I...” Damn it, he hated to admit it, but she had a point. Brother had specified to interfere with the Nonary Game, but he never said to kill anyone in cold blood. If Dio killed these two women, would he be disobeying the holy master? He would never achieve his divine recognition if he disregarded his orders – the same orders Brother had given him to achieve  _salvation_.

Now that he was stuck in this place  _forever..._ There was no way out, he knew. He had got in easily enough, but there was no means of escape from the inside. The number nine door wouldn't open ever again.

Was there any hope for his soul to be forgiven? Could it be...  _free_ , like he so desperately yearned for?

Shakily, he stumbled to his feet, emptily gazing through the other two. “I... I have to... free myself,” he murmured.

Luna tilted her head, as if she didn't understand, but Akane had clearly heard him. “By all means,” she repeated, nodding towards the door. He didn't even bother answering her, and before he realized it, he had picked up the knife and his feet took him outside the infirmary, into the main warehouse. His lungs burned, and his head pounded, but he couldn't have anyone interrupting his chances of freedom.

He hadn't completed his sacred mission in the end, but maybe with Brother's divine mercy and guidance, his soul could be saved.

But he no longer had the strength to think about it; time was running out, after all. He would rot in this place, he'd die without the chance of ever returning to the holy father.

He readied the knife, the sharp edge pointing towards his heart. 


	3. Mercy

“Ma'am,” Luna asked, her eyes shining worriedly. “Where is he going?”

“Is it not obvious? Luna, as a member of Free the Soul, he has simply realized what his fate shall be.”

Luna's eyes widened, the cerulean-rimmed irises displaying fear and surprise, and she took a step towards her superior. “M-Ma'am! I thought you... you didn't want to send him back to his organization, because they would kill him...”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“So why are we letting him...?”

“Luna, what were your orders?”

The GAULEM folded her hands in a nervous gesture, murmuring, “U-um... to keep watch on Dio, and, should he have them, let him fulfill his wishes to die...”

“Then ' _why_ ' is none of your concern,” the older woman snapped, making her way out of the room (presumably towards the elevator to Floor B). “A simple machine wouldn't understand.”

Luna knew she  _could_  understand, if Ms. Kurashiki explained it, but she knew not to disregard her creator's words. She wasn't allowed to interfere with Dio's wishes...

Still... another part of her ached. She knew it was an artificial ache, but it spread a coldness across her circuits all the same. She wasn't sure what it meant, to feel sorrow or sympathy, but she was almost certain her body was imitating those emotions washing over her. Her head whirled as she tried to imagine Dio slumped over – the knife sticking out of his chest, his pulse halting to a stop...

Luna had always been fond of humans. The caged bluebird around her neck reminded her of their freedom, their mortality, and how much she envied creatures with a beating heart. She longed to be able to bleed normal crimson blood, to not have to process exactly  _what_ sort of sentiment she had been programmed to 'feel'.

Dio was a bad man, Luna knew. He had apparently killed Ms. Kurashiki in many timelines, and had attempted to detonate the bombs hidden in the facility. That was unforgivable, even to the android's benevolent standards.

Still, she knew Dio's behavior was not  _all_ his fault. Or, at least, that's what she believed; she didn't know much about the man, given his status as a Myrmidon. But she was informed of Dio's identity as a Left clone. She could understand that much, at least; she, too, had the same face as another.

But there was little time to ponder anything more; Dio was in danger. It went against her orders, but she wasn't built to stand by and watch anyone die. Whether it was someone like Dio or Dr. Klim himself, it clawed at her mechanical heart all the same.

Ms. Kurashiki would have to understand;  _she_  had built her with overflowing compassion, after all. Yes, Luna had followed orders during the game, even when others were in danger, but the stakes were higher. The Nonary Game was over now, and Dio was stuck in this facility for now. He had threatened to kill her, but he was more intent on killing himself right now.

And that concerned Luna. She felt the worry, deep in the wires of her core. If nothing else, that was making her rush through the door opposite the one Akane exited and down the hallways.

She jammed her finger into the button, and the Chromatic door slid open, leaving her a straight path to the warehouse.

As she ran into the center of the facility, she instantly noticed Dio standing near the AB rooms, muttering something she couldn't hear. Even from her position, however, she could see the glassy look in his eyes; the way he didn't really even notice her and kept his empty gaze on the Myrmidon knife. The tip of the blade was pointed towards his chest, and he had drawn it back.

Time seemed to slow down as Luna screamed and rushed towards him, throwing her hands out as if it would stop him. She didn't have the perceived strength to knock him over; doing so would only reveal her identity as a GAULEM. As it was, she was quite close to doing it anyway, for the blade was so close to his skin –

“My soul... my soul is free now...” His mumbles grew louder as the knife dug its way into his chest, blood seeping out from the wound and through his clothing. Luna cried out and, once she reached him, grabbed the knife hilt and managed to pry it out of his hands. Unfortunately, she had to rip it out of his flesh, but she had no other choice.

Dio swayed, his mouth moving as if to spit out insults, and his legs trembled. Luna cautiously squeezed the knife and dropped it, her eyes looking over his pale form in concern.

“Um... D-Dio, you're... you're hurt...” she stammered, unsure what to say (other than the obvious). He didn't register what she said, tilting his head and consequently making his hat tumble onto the floor. That was the least of Luna's concerns, however, as his chest seemed to be hemorrhaging blood. It was amazing his legs hadn't given out yet.

He was shaking, his blue eyes wide and dilated, and his skin was about two shades paler. Sweat drenched his dirty blond strands of hair and his cracked lips were flecked with blood. Luna opened her mouth to whisper something comforting she could think of –  _anything at all_ would do – but his arms shot up in defense instead as he began to yell incoherent phrases. Her heart twisted as she took a few steps toward the man, a concerned look washing over her face.

“Dio...” she pleaded, “Let me help you...” Her eyes filled with spurious tears; she felt the bubble up behind her eyelids and slip down her cheeks in sympathy. “Please...”

“Get  _back_ ,” he hissed instantly, shuffling away from her. “Get back, back,  _back..._!” Like a frightened and wounded animal, he seemed to curl in on himself in defense, his arms crossing over his bleeding chest. The knife was a few feet away from him; by some stroke of luck, he didn't seem to notice it. Luna had half a mind to kick the horrid thing away, but she was more concerned about where he thought he was going in that condition.

His boots took him back as far as he could manage, until he couldn't hold himself up any longer. The strength seemed to drain out of him all at once, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, showing the whites. The sight frightened Luna, but she still watched in horror as his knees buckled and his upper slammed into the ground. His hollow eyes lifted up to glance her way for a moment before they fluttered closed.

“Dio,” she whispered, letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and approaching him with caution. Despite how close she was getting, he didn't move. His breathing was labored, a wheezing sound escaping his dry throat. Blood had already begun to pool around his chest, sending chills through Luna's circuits.

She bent down, unsettled by the lack of reaction from the eccentric man. Dio was growing paler by the minute, and when she pressed her fingers to his wrist, she could feel his pulse slowing down. There wasn't much time.

Making sure he was fully unconscious, she shot one quick glance around the warehouse before gently flipping him over and looping one arm under the backs of his legs and the pressing the other onto his back for support. It was natural for her, being something not human, to possess inhumane strength, but Dio could not know that. She supposed her old orders to keep quiet about her identity still stood effective, and she didn't want Dio to know, anyway. She wasn't sure how, exactly, he could abuse that knowledge, but she was almost certain he'd try.

She lifted him with ease, turning around and began running at a fast enough pace that wouldn't harm him further. Her burden didn't move, his breath becoming even more shallow. Casting a worried look down at him, she continued her pace until she reached her destination – the treatment center.

A simply trip to the infirmary wouldn't be enough for Dio, she assumed; he  _was_  bleeding rather profusely, after all. But she had been taught that the pods in the treatment center work wonders on even the most horrible of wounds, and were even powerful enough to freeze and preserve a human for years and years (as she had directly witnessed more recently).

There was absolutely no question on how to heal him; Luna was confident the pod would do the trick. Thankfully, whoever had investigated this room had already performed the vegetation test with the plants in the room. Carefully, barely shifting the cargo in her arms, she pulled the lever to open the pod. With a hiss, it creaked upwards, and Luna set the injured man into it. Once she laid him out, she noticed the sticky blood covering her dress; she would need to change later on. As much as she longed to have blood in her system, the sight of the red fluid unsettled her.

She had seen Dio unconscious before, chained to the infirmary sink, but she hadn't ever seen him looking so vulnerable. Even with Soporil flowing through his veins, he still wore that defiant scowl on his face. But now, in his weakened state, he seemed much smaller – more fragile. Of course, Luna realized that humans were  _all_  fragile; so much could go wrong with their systems and kill them. And if she didn't hurry, Dio would die of blood loss.

“You'll be okay,” she promised him, and closed the pod. The quiet voice from the pod's speakers announced its current functions.

_[Identifying subject... done. Diagnosing subject... done.]_

_[Beginning treatment.]_

_[Single human occupant secured.]_

Turning to the screen, Luna nodded to herself as the healing function automatically set up. The screen displayed Dio's vitals: his body temperature, pulse rate, blood pressure, respiratory frequency all were lower than normal, but the healing function would help bring them up again.

As her eyes scanned the diagnostics, Luna noticed a few chilling words near the bottom of the screen.

_[Radical-6 virus detected in subject. System is not equipped to treat Radical-6. Current program will alleviate symptoms, but cannot cure viral infection.]_

Luna's mouth gaped open. Of course, how could she have forgotten?! Everyone who put on a bracelet was at risk for contracting the virus, and Myrmidon or not, Dio was no exception. But after using the machine to copy it, she had administered Axelavir to everyone who was sick, except for...

_Dio..._

So this was her fault. She had forgotten about him, chained to the sink like a wild animal. What if he had succeeded in killing himself? She'd be responsible for a human's life lost... It didn't matter if it was Dio; it would have hurt her all the same, and she would be going against the first Law of Robotics.

Still, he was out of harm's way for now. She had to keep him in the pod and hope the Radical-6 symptoms are treated until she could copy a bottle of Axelavir. But she wasn't sure she should leave him just yet. It wasn't as if he was in danger anymore, being safe in the pod, but Luna still hesitated.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing behind her. She didn't even bother turning her head; there were really only two possible others entering the room. And since one of them was still recovering from his body-swap, Luna could make an educated guess on who was approaching her.

Tightening her grip around her bluebird necklace, she murmured, “H...hello, ma'am.”

When no response came, she slowly glanced in the direction of the door, only to be met with the sight of the older woman wearing one of the fiercest glares she'd ever seen on a human. Ms. Kurashiki had her hands tightened into fists in front of her, trying to maintain a controlled front, but the GAULEM saw right past it. Luna  _had_  disobeyed her; it was only natural for her to be angry.

“Ma'am... I- I'm sorry...” she began, her voice trembling.

“ _Luna_ ,” Akane rasped, her elderly voice laced with fury, “What have you done?”

The android's eyes flashed back to the blue screen of the pod, the message “ _[Currently treating: 1 subject]_ ” blinking in pixelated letters, and brought her gaze back to Ms. Kurashiki once more. She swallowed hard, biting her lip, and folded her hands.

“M-Ma'am, I couldn't... Dio was going to  _die_...” Despite herself, sadness clung to her artificial heart again. She couldn't imagine anyone killing themselves, especially in her presence...

The older woman shook her head. “Luna, what were your  _orders_?”

Luna flinched, breaking eye contact almost instantly. “To keep watch over Dio, ma'am. And, um... if he wishes to die, then I must... let him.”

“Precisely,” Akane snapped, baring her teeth. “You deliberately disobeyed me, Luna.”

“But, ma'am-”

“No. Open the pod at once and leave him be.”

Luna shook her head instantly, standing in front of the pod almost protectively. “M-Ms. Kurashiki, I'm sorry, but I  _cannot_  do that!”

Akane sighed deeply and replied, “Explain  _why_  you cannot.”

The GAULEM lowered her head, clutching her necklace tightly and reciting part of the code she was built on. “The first law of robotics is... a robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.” This went beyond her desire to prevent death, and to protect humans. This philosophy was embedded into her very core; her circuits were based on the rules.

She lifted her gaze once more to stare as confidently as she could at her creator. “The second law is that a robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the first law. Ms. Kurashiki, by my inaction, Dio would have died. And I had to disobey you to prevent his death. I'm sorry, but I... I have to follow these rules.” Luna knew that if she didn't have the Three Laws to guide her, she'd be as competent as a toaster. She wanted to possess free thought, and she wanted to be able to make her own guided decisions.

Akane's glare faded into the same emotionless expression she often wore. “I thought you had forgotten those rules long ago. I'm surprised, Luna.”

It was obvious that Ms. Kurashiki was referring to the fact that she had ordered her GAULEM to lie to the others, to the humans, and subsequently put their lives in danger. She hadn't regarded the Laws then, but right now was a less crucial situation. The lives of all humanity was on the line before, but right now, the only person that was in danger was Dio. Prisoner or not, he was human, and she refused to harm him now.

Luna shook her head. “No, ma'am, I haven't forgotten. I never will.”

The old woman's eyes flashed with something unreadable for a brief moment, and her smile faded. “That may be, but do not forget that, as your creator, I have the authority to shut you off completely.”

“I... I haven't forgotten that, either.”

“Good. Do not think I will hesitate to power you down if you disobey me again.”

Ms. Kurashiki's threats were always serious, and Luna understood completely. If she could help it, however, the GAULEM would make sure Dio never attempted to kill himself again.

“Yes, ma'am.” Pursing her lips, Luna cautiously began to walk towards the door. “Um... I'm heading to the infirmary to retrieve the Axelavir bottle and copy it. I'll be back in a few moments.”

Akane curled the corners of her mouth into a smirk. “What make you so certain I will not simply shut off the oxygen in Left's pod before you return?”

“That's easy,” the android murmured, the tiniest hint of a smile on her freckled face, “If you wanted to kill him directly, I'm certain you would have done it by now.”


	4. Recollection

When Luna returned to the treatment center with a freshly-copied bottle of Axelavir and a glass of water for Dio, she noticed instantly that Ms. Kurashiki had disappeared. Only for a moment, Luna worried that she had actually turned off Dio's oxygen, but her fears were alleviated when she found the blue screen displaying the same stats it had before she left.

Sighing to herself in relief, she approached the pod. It was so quiet in the room; she could only hear the sound of her breathing in and out.

Luna didn't need to breathe; the reflex had a code written into her program, but she wasn't required to use it. However, in her desire to feel more like a human, she decided that breathing was a much-needed part of the image she wanted to uphold.

The pods didn't have windows, so she couldn't see how Dio was. The machine would tell her if there was an issue. Casting a glance over at the pod's screen, she noted that his vitals were slowly rising;

she grinned a bit, comforted by the sight. Dio seemed to be on his way to recovery, and was out of harm's way.

But just to quell her worries, she decided she'd have to open up and see for a moment. It wouldn't be too long, of course; surely not long enough to hinder the healing process. Besides, she needed to administer the Axelavir as soon as possible so it could begin working, anyway.

Pursing her lips, she pulled the latch to open up the pod. With a quiet hiss, it lifted and revealed an unconscious Dio. His chest was rising a bit more steadily, and his puncture wound seemed to have stopped bleeding. The blood that was once flowing freely had finally begun to dry, and there didn't seem to be any infection.

Carefully, she lifted his arm and brought the needle of the gun to his arm. With a wince, she pressed the trigger, draining the red fluid from the vial into Dio's bloodstream. Once it was emptied, she brought the gun away and smiled to herself, looking him over once more.

Dio's blond hair was unravelled from his braids, falling over the sides of his face. Cautiously, she pushed some of the sweat-drenched hair back away from his face. He didn't react to the touch, not even a mumble or a sluggish motion to swat at her. Nothing. Once again, she was reminded of how strange and disturbing it was to see Dio like this.

This scene reminded her of something, but she couldn't place it for a few moments. Her gaze trailed over his prone form as she made mental notes of his condition. Breathing was steady, the prick from the Axelavir gun wasn't bleeding...

His eyes were closed, and he looked...  _peaceful_. His complexion was still a bit pale, but he didn't resemble a corpse like before. No, right now, it was as if he was asleep; his expression was relaxed, his lips pressed together in a thin line and no tension showing in his face.

_...oh!_

As soon as she realized what Dio's position reminded her of, Luna gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth, surprised at her own silliness. With a thin smile, she gave one last glance to Dio and closed the pod.

Luna had been “born” in the facility, and had never seen the outside world. However, she loved to be told stories; though her model was built to forever be a woman in her 20s, a part of her was quite childlike and adored fables of fantasy and adventure. Her favorites were, by far, fairy tales. Dr. Klim often commented on how starry-eyed she'd get at the mention of a princess in a far-away castle; she couldn't help but adore them – they were so magical and pleasant to hear.

Dio's unconscious body reminded her of one of her favorites: the legend of a maiden locked away in a deep slumber by an evil enchantress's spell. The kingdom fell into despair, fearing they had lost their princess to sleep forever, until a shining prince rode in on a up to the maiden's tower. His sword was able to kill the enchantress even in her dragon-form, and he made it to the princess's room unharmed.

Admittedly, Luna's favorite part was when the prince found the princess, still under the spell in her bed. No matter how long the maiden, Princess Aurora, had been asleep, it only took one kiss from her prince to wake her. They fell in love at first sight and ruled the kingdom together, happily ever after.

Just thinking about the tale sent a small blush through Luna's circuits. Of course, Dio was hardly a suitable standee for Aurora, and Luna was  _no_  prince, but the situation prompted her to make connections nonetheless. She giggled softly to herself, wondering what Dio's reaction would be to her thoughts. Provided he didn't kill her on the spot, she imagined he'd be flustered and start cursing.

Speaking honestly, she'd prefer  _that_ Dio to this one. She loved humans, regardless of the way they presented themselves. She'd learned a long time ago that just because someone does bad things, it doesn't necessarily make them a bad person. Ms. Kurashiki was a prime example of that; she heard her talking to Dr. Klim one day about the men she had manipulated someone into killing. Despite doing that, Luna knew Ms. Kurashiki was a good person underneath. She had to be, right?

Luna wasn't sure if Dio was a good person, but she did intend to find out whether he  _could_ be while she was in charge of him. His background was... less than ideal, so did he even have the ability to change? Was there an opportunity? If he was not under direct orders from his superior – much like Luna was during the Game – what sort of person was he normally?

Sighing once more, she sat down next to the pod, noting that they needed some chairs in this room. According to the monitor, the healing process would take another hour. That wasn't a big deal for the android, as she could simply shut herself off for that time. Like a computer, she had the ability to enter 'Sleep Mode' at will. Even the slightest noise or prod could wake her up if she chose, so it was a function she often utilized.

One of her favorite things about Sleep Mode was the program Dr. Klim had installed for her. He had taken notice of her desire to feel human, and set up a process of “electric sheep,” as he called them – screensaver fractal flames generated by her main drives – that allowed her to “dream”.

These images used to be part of a distributed computing project, transferred from computer to computer across the internet. However, due to her setup being a bit more complex than a normal hard drive or laptop, her images were more personal. The sheep were still fractal flames, but they were representations of Luna's tastes and experiences. For example, many of her dreams were blue in color and flew around, as reference to her bluebird necklace. It was very important to her, after all; her favorite possession, given to her by the doctor himself. She also hoped the soft blue pastels in her dreams were referencing Dr. Klim's favorite shirt.

A smile curled on her lips; thinking of Dr. Klim always calmed her down in times of distress. She did love him, in the ways a robot could love a human, but sometimes she could fool herself into thinking it went deeper than an artificial bond. Sometimes she claimed her heart sped up at the sight of him – that her cheeks grew a flushed pink color around him. It was an illusion, but she wanted to think it was the kind of love in fairy tales.

Slipping her eyes closed, she gave a pleasured sigh to herself and took a deep breath, feeling her circuits shut down. There was a slight whirring sound that filled her artificial brain before she dissolved into the darkness.

* * *

Dio's consciousness was at a halt. He felt limp, no longer in charge of his own limbs, as the never-ending black seemed to smother five of his senses at once. He couldn't move, couldn't even _think_ as he floated through endless darkness for what felt like an eternity.

What had happened? Where was he?  _Who_ was he, and why was he here? The answers eluded him as he racked his brain, trying to find any sort of familiarity that could clue him in.

Slowly, his ears opened up to the world, and he recognized a dull humming. His heavy eyelids twitched and he pried them open; it wasn't very effective, however, given that the same blackness refused to let go of him.

Panicked, he forced his head to move to the side, rewarding him with both a thump and a slight jolt of pain. He hissed lowly, confused as to why his eyes were not working. Were his eyes shrouded? He tried to bring his hand up to touch his face, but felt his arm hit something on the way. Moving the other arm yielded the same results.

Weakly, he attempted to sit up, but banged his head yet again on whatever was above him. Even his half-conscious mind could tell that he was trapped in some sort of containment chamber. His breath hitched; he wouldn't go so far as to call himself claustrophobic, but tight spaces did frighten him, especially in his disoriented state.

He tried to let out a quiet groan, but it ended up sounding quite pathetic and raspy. He thrust his palm into whatever was enclosing him...

...nothing. The echo hit his eardrums harshly, and he heaved a deep and tired sigh. He was beginning to feel sweat trickling down his face; he was  _trapped_. If he couldn't move, he wouldn't be able to escape, and soon air would run out and he would suffocate and die here, choking to his last breath...!

“Le... let me out!” he cried, choking on the words.  _Someone has to be here!_ He began to panic, smacking the thing harder and harder. “ _ **Let me the fuck out!**_ ”

Some recollections returned to him; he had attempted to kill himself with the knife, and then... what? Somehow, he'd survived, and... now he was in a box? Had Luna found him? Put him in a coffin or some burial shit? But he wasn't dead! For whatever reason, he wasn't dead, but he was going to die here if he didn't get out...!

His mind wasn't his own; he was a wild animal again, desperate for freedom. He needed escape, he needed  _freedom_ , and he would fight nail and tooth for that. Instincts settled in as he screamed and kicked and punched the walls, trying to survive.

He would cry for help, but  _Dio_ is not one to beg. He wasn't going to swallow his pride, little as he had at that point, and cry out like a kitten needing its mother's milk. He was an animal, but he was going to  _fight_  as he always had.

And it seemed his efforts were awarded. Light flooded his vision, temporarily blinding him, and the walls opened up. He gasped for air, forcing himself to a sitting position. “Wh...what the hell...?” he panted, his throat on fire.

He lifted his head to scan his surroundings. Thick glass partitioned the room from another section. A picture of a lion was on the other side of the glass, along with a tank full of floating creatures he couldn't see from where he was.

It all definitely looked familiar, though. After a few more minutes of silent thinking, he recognized the room.

_Oh._

...so this was the treatment center, and he had been in a healing pod. He had never been in any danger.

It made his blood boil (he had panicked for nothing?), but his thoughts were broken temporarily as he noticed the sleeping figure next to the pod. She was sitting on the floor, her eyes closed and her head drooping. Melon-colored strands of hair, broken off from her braids, hung limply in front of her face.

Dio cocked an eyebrow at the sight. If he wasn't so hell-bent on his mission, he would have probably stopped to appreciate her beauty. Appreciate it, mind you, not indulge in it. He had enough trouble with women in the past; Brother made it clear that he could look, but was absolutely not allowed to touch.

Still, she looked rather peaceful and innocent like that; hard to believe she was in cahoots with that Kurashiki bitch. Appearances can be misleading, he supposed, but Dio didn't appreciate being tricked. He was the sly fox of the group; no one else should have had the right to deceive everyone!

 _Damn it!_ He angrily slammed his fist into the side of the pod, causing Luna to jump. Her ice blue eyes snapped open and she glanced around, momentarily confused, until her gaze rested on Dio. She smiled, her expression reading nothing but pure relief and a hint of concern. It infuriated the blond, but he was still feeling dizzy from laying down so long. Instead of snapping at her, he simply narrowed his eyes, watching closely as she stood up carefully, brushing off her dress (which was stained with something faded red – his blood?).

“Dio...” Her voice was as soft as ever, much to his anger. “You seem to be doing a lot better! I'm glad.” He twitched in annoyance at the smile that crossed her lips. It was too... pure for someone who turned out to be a traitor. She honestly looked relieved he was okay, and that  _pissed him off_ ;he hated false care even more than pity.

“Why the hell am I still alive?” he snarled, gritting his teeth. If he recalled correctly, he had felt a strong desire to die. Looking back, it was probably Brother's divine wish willing him to dig the Myrmidon blade into his chest... His blood would be only one cog in the master plan of the almighty father. It was a small sacrifice to pay for eternal salvation.

His hand felt heavy – damn bandage was still wrapped around it – as he lifted it to grab at his hat instinctively. But his fingers brushed against his hair, and... nothing. Where was his hat? Confused, he scrunched his eyebrows together and glanced over at Luna with a dumbfounded look.

He opened his mouth to ask where the  _fuck_ his hat was, but his breath caught in his throat and he ended up breaking down into a series of raspy coughs, clutching at his throat. Over the hacks, he heard the gentle chime of ice cubes against glass; glancing over in her direction, he stared at the cup of water Luna was holding out for him.

After he narrowed his eyes in confusion, she gave an almost imperceptible nod and an encouraging smile. He grabbed the glass roughly, sniffing it for poison (not like he cared at this point anyway). He drank greedily, the fresh water cooling the raw fire in his throat. Come to think of it, wasn't he bleeding earlier from screaming his lungs off? That shit  _still_  hurt.

Sighing, he handed the empty glass to Luna, an unasked question on his lips. Why did she have to meddle and save him?

She seemed to pick up on his thoughts, and looked away for a moment. “Dio... you... you were infected with Radical-6.”

“Oh.” The word escaped his lips so casually. It was probably an inappropriate reaction to being told he had contracted a deadly virus, but he was sent to the facility to allow Radical-6 to continue infecting the earth, anyway. He was fully prepared to contract it himself in the process; sighing, he shook his head and swung his legs over the side of the pod.

“D-Dio!” Luna's voice rose slightly from her usual whisper, “You're still injured...”

“Yeah? Mind telling me what the  _fuck_ you thought you were doing?!” he hissed, curling his lips back in a beast-like snarl. “I don't give a shit if I got Radical-6 or if you're lying again! I just wanted to die, so you should have fucking let me!” He struggled to his feet, his legs trembling, as he yelled at her. She flinched, recoiling at his volume, but didn't stop looking at him with those  _damn_ sympathetic eyes.

She clasped her hands together, pursing her lips. “I'm sorry, Dio, but I couldn't let you die. Ms. Kurashiki even ordered me to let you, but I couldn't. I... I can't bear to see anyone die like that.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but she stopped him. It was so unlike her, he noticed, and she didn't seem to like being forceful. But apparently, it was necessary. “So, Dio,” she said, her voice firm, “I am going to be taking care of you until you get better. I will not let you attempt that again, no matter h-how much you may want to! So please... just let me be of some use, okay?”

Stunned, he looked into her light blue eyes, searching for some hint of deceit. She was lying; he knew she was...!

...nothing. He growled, angry at himself for not being able to see it – angry at  _her_  for hiding it so well.

Sighing, he sat back down in the pod, nodding his head. He was their prisoner, not even allowed to off himself. He didn't know what the Kurashiki bitch's plans for him were, but considering they could torture him, being babysat by Luna for the time being wasn't that bad. He would have to wait this out, and comply, until he could reach Brother.

He took a deep breath, giving a mirthless smirk to Luna, and allowed her to wrap bandages across his chest.

There was still time. He'd just have to think of a plan to get out. 


	5. Calculation

“...there,” Luna announced, tying off the last bandage around the man's torso. “Is that comfortable?” 

Dio rolled his eyes and twisted his sides slightly, feeling an irritating pain shoot through him. But he had to admit, the cover was snugly wrapped around him, and didn't rub his wounds the wrong way or anything. He guessed Luna was experienced in this kind of stuff; didn't she mention once she had a medical license? Maybe she worked for the old woman as her nurse or something. 

Suppressing a cruel smirk at the thought of the Kurashiki bitch not able to hobble out of bed without help, he nodded in reply. “Yeah, it's fine.” Like hell he was going to thank her; she didn't _have_ to do shit for him. It was her choice. 

But the girl didn't even mind, or notice. She held up a finger in thought, indicating an explanation to come. “Unfortunately, the pod takes a lot longer to heal physical wounds completely, and I realize you won't want to lay in it all day... Unless, of course, you would like to sleep in it?” 

Dio instantly shook his head. The thought of being in that thing, even while asleep, sent shivers up his spine. The dark and constricting feeling enclosing him with those walls felt unnerving; it was nothing short of a nightmare. He couldn't afford to be reduced to a frightened kitten in his enemies' presence. 

Luna curled her lips to a small smile, continuing, “I had a feeling. So, I've decided to manually treat your injuries. It should take a few weeks to heal completely.” 

Scrunching his eyebrows, Dio thought, not for the first time, how long they intended to keep him in this hellhole. He was a prisoner, and he had nearly accepted the fact, but that did not stop him from wondering what the hell they wanted. 

He opened his mouth to ask, but she cut him off with another dumb smile. “You'll be feeling better in no time,” she murmured, confirming her words with a nod. “So, um... do you need anything?” 

Obviously, these people didn't know how to treat their POWs. He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, wondering if he should test the limits of his status. Luna might have betrayed the group in the end, but she still seemed easy to manipulate. “Yeah, I'd like a way out, if you don't mind,” he snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Luna pursed her lips and looked away, a disgusting pitiful look settling into her light blue eyes. “I... I'm sorry, Dio, but that is one thing I cannot let you do...” 

He knew it was too good to be true. 

But... but she _did_ falter. Dio was quite perceptive of others' emotions and weaknesses; from the others' points-of-view, it probably didn't seem like it. However, he could be quite the actor when he wanted to be. Free the Soul trained him well, and he had rehearsed his part in this Game for months. His role was a bit idiotic, and he played ignorant more than a few times, but that ultimately helped him in the long run with the bombs. If he could pretend he didn't know about simple shit like Schrödinger's Cat, then he could surely perfect his poker face when important things came up. 

Brother had taught him that skill, actually. 

Anyway, Luna hesitated for a moment before answering; she looked... meek (though Dio didn't trust her as far as he could throw her) and her response was quiet. Maybe she was a naturally shy person, which was possible, but there was a definite _vulnerability_ in her gaze. 

Just as he predicted, he had sniffed it out. If nothing else, Dio was skilled at sensing weakness, and Luna's was clearly her compassion. Her sense of care controlled her actions and thoughts; he had trouble believing she was truly that profound at deceit. 

As much as his instincts screamed to kill her on the spot for getting in his way, he knew that doing so would be suicide. The Kurashiki bitch was in cahoots with Luna, and the second he stepped out of line, he didn't doubt a penalty. 

But hadn't he attempted to take his own life, anyway? He didn't exactly have a purpose anymore; Brother wasn't going to tolerate him failing his sacred mission. Shouldn't he just finally kill the Kurashiki bitch and end his own life while he was at it? 

The thought wasn't as appealing as it was a few hours ago, or however long it had been since he gouged the blade into his chest. Maybe it was because of the smallest iota of hope he had left in his heart. It was still possible that Brother would give him a third chance to prove himself. Of course, they were slim odds, but if he died, he'd never know. 

So he owed it to Free the Soul – to the Myrmidons, to the holy master Himself – to get out of the facility and return home somehow. When he mapped out the mission, he had included an escape route via his transmitter setup outside, but he wasn't so sure it was still working. Regardless, that was his last chance; he'd have to make it outside, contact the Myrmidons, beg for forgiveness, and hope for the best. If, and only if, they didn't accept him back, he could die. 

But even he wasn't stupid enough to think he had a chance of escaping this facility for the time being. It wasn't very practical, but Dio decided to assign himself the new mission: gain Luna's trust, use her to get outside, and go home. He was loyal to his affiliation, and would return to base to let them decide his punishment for failure. It wasn't his place to decide to die now; his soul may still have a chance at salvation, after all. 

Of course, it would take some crafty manipulation to get Luna to let him out; while he couldn't decide whether she was either too naïve or simply that good at acting, the fact remained that he needed to grab ahold of her tightly. 

She seemed like nothing more than Akane's little puppet, after all; but soon, she would be dancing in Dio's palm. 

* * *

Dio's attitude seemed just a little bit brighter, Luna noted as they walked through the hallway together. They were heading to the main warehouse, where she would lay down Ms. Kurashiki's rules for him to follow while he was here. 

Truth be told, Luna had no idea what her creator planned to do with him, but she did know this timeline was doomed. Kyle hadn't stopped Radical-6 in this path, and the earth was destined to fall to the virus. Luna couldn't say she was afraid, but the thought of the rest of the species dying off on earth made her materialized stomach churn. Besides, once Akane and the Doctor died, she'd be alone; she didn't think Kyle was still around, either. 

But Dio was here. Was his purpose now to stay here until he died? The thought was frightening; Luna knew that if she were human, she certainly wouldn't want to be stuck in Rhizome-9 for the rest of her mortal life. 

Was Dio scared? He didn't look it, but he was a terrific actor. It would be admirable if he hadn't used his skills for evil purposes. 

 _No, not evil..._  

From what she had been told, _Brother_ was evil, and the Left clones were little more than soldiers blindly going into battle. Luna didn't particularly think Dio was evil himself, but his actions and orders certainly were. 

It reminded her of the tale of Snow White; the Doctor had once read to her and, much to her embarrassment, compared her to the princess herself. Anyway, in the tale, the queen who ordered Snow White to be killed was definitely evil, but the huntsman she ordered to kill her was not. In the end, of course, the huntsman couldn't morally follow through with his orders, while Dio simply failed. Perhaps it was not the best example. 

She was compassionate by nature, but she wasn't so sure she could forget what Dio tried to do, and what Free the Soul had already done. Helping to wipe out the human race was an act even _she_ couldn't forgive. 

“Hey,” Dio's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked over at him, blinking in surprise. He had an expecting gaze set on her, as if he was waiting for an answer to some question. 

“O-oh! I'm sorry, Dio,” she replied with a nervous smile. “Could you say that again?” 

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I asked where we were headed. I know this prison's layout already, so what is there to see?” 

Luna hummed to herself, thinking of an appropriate answer. “We're going to look around, anyway. I want you to be aware of where you are allowed to go, and what areas are off-limits. There are also some rules to follow...” 

The blond raised an eyebrow, scowling. “And let me guess. I'd better follow them, or you'll kill me?” he snorted, shaking his head.

Shaking her head, Luna replied, “No, we don't intend to kill you, Dio. But we do have a way to detain you, should you get… rebellious.” She pointed to his wrist, with Akane's bracelet still clinging to it like a black and gray coiled snake. 

He followed her gaze to the watch, grimacing at the useless BP still flashing on the screen. “Fuck this,” he spat, yanking at it. “We're not in the fucking Nonary Game anymore! What can this possibly do to me?!” 

“B.O.! Moony! Whazzuuuuuup?!” 

Luna smiled slightly at the digital image of Lagomorph on the wall. The rabbit's hopped up and down as it waved them over. Dio bristled, but followed Luna over to the A.I. 

“Hello, Lagomorph,” Luna greeted with a smile. The computerized animal was cute when he wasn't ranting about death. “I thought Ms. Kurashiki disabled you?” 

“She did for a while! It was awfully lonely...! But I came hopping back hare as soon as I could!” The A.I. giggled to himself as he sillily sprang about. 

“The hell is this? You're back?” Dio hissed, narrowing his eyes. “Go the fuck away! It's bad enough I'm stuck here. Now I gotta deal with _you_ too?!” 

“Aww, B.O.! You're all banged up! What _hoppened_?” 

“Like you don't fucking know. You were probably watching like always behind the scenes somehow. Get lost, you damn rodent!” 

Lagomorph flinched, frowning and putting his face in his paws. “I get it... you don't want me around...” he whined. Without warning, he perked his head up with an “Psyche! Like I would let your stinky opinion bother me!” 

“Fuck you!” Dio drew his fist into a ball, almost as if he was going to punch the rabbit. Luna hoped he wouldn't; if he did, it wasn't going to end well for him. Lagomorph was only a hologram, after all, and the wall behind him was quite solid. 

Fortunately, the young man didn't make a move and simply dropped his fists by his sides, clenching his fingers tighter together. He growled under his breath as the A.I. cackled at him. 

“Silly B.O.! I _hop_ you would be smart enough to know not to try to punch a hologram~” he teased. “Anywayyy... I'm here to make sure you kids get along, 'kay?” 

“What is it you've been asked to do, Lagomorph?” Luna asked calmly; she hadn't expected Ms. Kurashiki to activate him again after the Game's finish. Was he aware that the Nonary Game was over? 

“Moony, I just told you! I'll make sure ol' B.O. here behaves. If he thinks about pulling any _bunny_ business, I press this silly little button and he'll be penalized! Oh, how sad! I _carrot_ bear it!” Once more, the rabbit pretended to sob. 

So it was a bit of extra surveillance. Luna was glad she had a bit of help in her task of rehabilitating Dio. Turning to him, she said quietly, “Well, Dio... The rules are fairly simple.” 

“Yeah?” Dio scoffed, tapping his boot on the ground. “I'm listening.” It was clear he was trying not to lash out at her; she was very thankful for that. 

“Well... You can go in any of the rooms used for the Nonary Game, provided I go with you. Lagomorph is able to see all over the facility, so he will keep an eye on us. If you try to kill me, disable Lagomorph, or harm anyone else here, you will be penalized.” More quietly, she added, “Please... don't let it come to that, Dio.” 

“Tch,” he replied, gazing down at the bracelet snapped around his wrist. “Guess the joke's on me for purposely putting this shitty thing on.” 

He had a point, but Luna wasn't going to agree; she had a feeling that would make things worse. She couldn't say she liked Dio all that much, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Besides, she was in charge of helping him change, if he could. Mocking him wouldn't do any good. 

“Anything else?” Dio asked impatiently. “I'm stuck here, and if I pull anything, I die. I get it. So what now?” 

Luna opened her mouth to reply, but a low, grumbling noise interrupted her. Dio's face flushed a bit as he wrapped his arms over his belly, murmuring curses under his breath. Luna couldn't help but giggle, placing her hands over her mouth sheepishly. 

“S-shut up!” he yelled, groaning as his stomach lurched again. “Fuck... I haven't eaten since...” He paused, thinking for a moment. “I don't even fucking remember!” 

“Well, if you're hungry, Dio, let's go get some food from the pantry,” she suggested with a smile. He glared towards her but nodded regardless, mumbling under his breath as he followed her out of the warehouse. 

“Byeeee!” Lagomorph's yell echoed throughout the large warehouse until the door shut behind them. “Byeee Moony! Byeee B.O.! Have a nice trap!” 


	6. Strain

Luna giggled as Dio scarfed down the loaves of bread, devouring them like a starved animal. He munched and crunched without even taking a breath, crumbs littering his lap and the floor around him. She watched him, amused at his instinctive actions, until he finally slowed his bites down.

“Fuck,” he gasped, wiping his mouth with his arm. “I've fasted before, but that was just... fuck. It felt like I hadn't eaten in months.”

Radical-6  _did_ speed time up, Luna thought. It made sense for him to feel that hungry; what he thought was a few hours was, in fact, a few days. She pursed her lips, watching him gulp down the water she had gotten for him.

“You got a great selection here,” he noted after swishing down a bottle of water. “Guess I found the one good thing about being stuck here.”

She gave a small smile. “Have you had enough, Dio?” she asked, folding her hands idly. He cocked an eyebrow at her suspiciously, looking over the food's remains once more. “What's the matter...?”

“Did you fucking poison it?”

“What? No, of course not!” Luna assured, shaking her head. It made sense, she supposed, for him to be suspicious, but why would she go to such lengths to save him just to poison him with food later?

She pointed that out to him, invoking a growl in response. “Doesn't mean you wouldn't do it. You and that old bitch aren't very bright, are you?”

“Bahahahaha! B.O. is claiming Master and Moony aren't smart! Who's stuck here again?” As if on cue, Lagomorph's childish voice echoed through the pantry. During the Nonary Game, the rabbit was limited to the Warehouse B, but now he had access to all the rooms Luna herself could access. His image wasn't projected, but his voice could be heard as clearly as if he was right next to them.

Dio didn't particularly like that, though. He stood up, albeit a bit shakily, and hissed at the ceiling. “Where the fuck are you?! I'll snap your neck!”

“You wouldn't kill me, would you, B.O.?” Lagomorph whined. “I  _carrot_  believe you would do such a thing...! How cruel!”

“Damn right I would,” he huffed, curling his lips back in a snarl. “If you weren't a fucking computer virus, I would feed you to foxes!”

“Oh, not  _that_! Anything but that!” Lagomorph cried, his worried tone dissolving into more laughter. Luna found herself chuckling under her breath; the rabbit was always in a good mood, that was for sure. It was almost... cute.

“What the fuck are you smiling at!?” Dio's hiss startled her. She looked over at him with wide eyes, dismissing her little grin instantly. The last thing she wanted to do now was anger him further (though it was quite easy to do so, given his temper).

With a more genuine smile, she replied, “I'm sorry, Dio. It's nothing, I promise.” She gave a nod to confirm her statement. His eye twitched, but he said nothing in response and began tearing through a packet of cookies.

The sight was amusing: this terrorist man, who was on the verge of death less than a few hours ago, was wolfing down pastries like they weightless globs of Jello. Luna had to suppress her smile once more, but couldn't help the warm feeling washing over her circuits. This feeling was as close to relief as she could feel; he was fine, and he would be healthy again soon.

Dio finally slowed his chomps down, wiping his mouth sloppily with his sleeve. Panting, he gazed over at her and muttered something she didn't catch.

“What?” she asked, tilting her head a bit and straining to hear him.

Growling, he crossed his arms and looked away. “...Thanks, I guess. For letting me eat or something.” She could tell it was difficult for him to say, given how he was practically grinding his teeth to dust, but she appreciated it. Smiling softly, she nodded and didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead, she stood up and walked over to the door.

“Is there anywhere you'd like to go first before you go to sleep?” she asked.

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “What the fuck do you mean, sleep? I just woke up!”

“Yes, but...” Luna hummed, trying to think of how to explain in a way that wouldn't anger him. “You're still weak from your wounds, so you'll need plenty of rest. You see... one of Radical-6's symptoms is one's sense of time speeding up. While it may feel like a few hours, you've been here a few days.”

For a second, and no longer, there was a flash of surprise in Dio's teal eyes. But it was gone so quickly, Luna thought she had imagined it. His trademark scowl was on his face again, but his eyes were distant. Why had that caught him off guard? Did he know that already, perhaps? His mission was to put on a bracelet...

“I knew that already,” he hissed, narrowing his eyes. “We fucking  _invented_  it, remember?”

She hadn't forgotten. But Dio wasn't Brother, and she considered the possibility that he hadn't known. Besides, he hadn't caught it before (as far as she knew), so she felt the need to explain what had happened all the same.

Pursing her lips, she replied, “Of course. Well... in any case, Dio, your body is still very weak from the virus. It should be all out of your system soon, but you need to catch up on the time lost.”

He ground his teeth again, snorting, “Yeah? And what's stopping me from high-tailing it out of here when I'm supposed to be asleep?”

Luna sighed, looking away and explaining with one word: “Soporil.”

Leaping to his feet, Dio glared and charged right up to her. A bit frightened (though she knew he couldn't harm her), Luna took a step back. He had so much hate in his eyes; was he angry because he couldn't escape, or was there another reason he was this angry?

“You fucking little-!” he yelled, lifting his hand as if to strike her. She flinched; she couldn't feel pain, but she was more worried about what would become of  _him_  if he went through with it. Plus, it was a natural reaction to an incoming hit.

“Dio,  _stop_!” she yelled, her hands instinctively crossing over her chest defensively. She was gentle by nature, and rarely raised her voice, but her body and actions were more mechanical than they'd ever been before.

“B.OOOOOOOOOO! Not. A. Good. Idea!” Zero III piped up through the speakers on the ceiling. “If you touch Moony, you'll be penalized  _fur_ sure!” The digital voice sounded far away for a moment, and it took both Luna and Dio to hear the words and process them. Dio started yelling at the rabbit again, leaving Luna to quietly watch.

He would deny it later, but the GAULEM saw it. Seconds before Zero III even piped up through the speakers with his warning, Dio's hand stopped in mid-air. He had faltered, for whatever reason. Dio wasn't one for physical aggression, based on what she had seen during the game. Save for his attempt to stab her creator, Dio's mischief seemed more sly than outright physical. His tactics were almost... cowardly (not that she'd ever say that aloud).

Her own reaction to the raised hand struck her odd, as she usually didn't flinch – why was there any need to? Her body could withstand much, much more force than a human's, and she couldn't feel pain. But she reacted like a human would in that situation. Like a normal, young woman, she had cringed at a man's raised palm.

It was twisted, she knew, but the thought made her smile.

“Hey, Luna!”

Once more, Dio's rough voice snapped her out of her own musings. Her eyes met his, and she didn't find the same anger and hatred as before; rather, the same distant look had returned.

“Let's go to the damn Warehouse already. I forgot to grab my hat.” He was annoyed, but not furious as before. Luna had missed his banter with Lagomorph; was it that mood-changing? She'd think the rabbit would anger him further...

Regardless, she nodded with the same smile she always wore. At this point, it was a habit more than actual happiness. “Of course,” she murmured, hurrying to the door. As they walked through the hallway to the warehouse, she noticed Dio following sluggishly. She guessed the pain seeming to settle back into his knife wound; he had moved too quickly, it seemed.

Luna almost blamed herself for provoking him.

* * *

This was only the first day, Dio reminded himself. He had plenty of time to gain her trust and get out of here. But, he supposed that nearly hitting her wasn't a step in the right direction. He'd blame her for taunting him, but he found he couldn't.

He wasn't violent by nature. Defiant and aggressive, maybe, but not outright  _violent_. And he'd never  _hit_  a woman – though he knew he was certainly capable of  _stabbing_ one. His mission was to stop the Nonary Game from succeeding, and killing Kurashiki would do just that. But he had respect for females, damned as they were, and he wasn't one for striking out like a beast.

But the fact remained that he didn't get Luna, and why she didn't get angry with him. She was afraid, it seemed, but she just went on like things were normal afterwards. That stupid rabbit had argued with Dio for a few moments while she stood in complete silence, but when she came back to reality, she was fine. He couldn't understand how her feelings were so compromised.

And things that he didn't understand pissed him off. Her stupid smile and innocent aura didn't make any sense. She was in cahoots with Akane, wasn't she? Was she that good at deceit, or did she just blindly follow the old bitch?

Thinking about it making him soft just irritated him further. Luna was a bitch, he told himself; a coldhearted wench who was keeping him here.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the blond strands. He noticed for the first time that his braids were undone. As they walked, he tied them up again as best he could, wincing at the dull burning sensation across his chest. The wound was throbbing, but he wasn't about to complain. He wanted his damn hat.

Finally, the door slid open and he found his beloved hat sitting by a pile of dried blood – no doubt his. He didn't even give it a glance as he picked up and dusted off the top hat, placing it back on his head. It fit snugly, as always, and he felt a bit better overall. Pleased with himself, he looked over at Luna. She was idly standing nearby, wearing that same  _damn_  smile. He rolled his eyes and shrugged off the relief at wearing his hat again, and turned to her.

“Now what?” he asked.

“Um... well, we have a little bit of time until you have to sleep.” He rolled his eyes at her motherly tone; like hell she was babying him. “Any preferences on where to go?”

He shook his head. “I don't give a fuck. You choose. Might as well get into a prisoner's mindset,” he scoffed, shoving his hands into his jacket's pockets. He also noted, silently, that letting her choose what to do might help gain her trust.

She paused, thinking for a moment. “Okay, how about we go to the B. Garden?” He took note of how her eyes sparkled at the mention of the place; seemed she really liked the garden. Shrugging nonchalantly, he gave a nod to confirm her suggestion, and she responded with another naïve smile.

“Okay! Let's go, then,” she said, opening the door and leading him outside. Or, as close as “outside” as he could get.

* * *

Luna was feeling quite pleased with herself as they made their way to the garden. She couldn't get her reaction to Dio's almost-strike out of her head. For just a moment, she had acted completely like a human. The thought made her smile and clutch her necklace tightly. Dr. Klim's unspoken words echoed through her mind:  _Luna, happiness is closer than you think._

If that were the case, then perhaps she would find her happiness in this timeline, after all. Her lips curled into an even wider smile at the thought; she couldn't wait to find the Doctor and tell him. Though she did wonder where he was at the moment; probably working in his laboratory, as he always did. It seemed Ms. Kurashiki and he were both relying on Kyle to stop Radical-6.

Humming softly to herself – the tune of her music box necklace, as usual – she stopped as they finally reached the garden. Opening the door felt like a breath of fresh air (almost literally). Luna was overwhelmed by all the natural surroundings and the  _green_...

She sighed dreamily, making her way over to a bench and sitting down. Truth be told, she was in too much of a daze to think about much else; she called Dio over and was surprised when she found him standing near the giant tree. His fists were at his side, shaking as if currents of electricity were streaming through them.

Biting her lip, she stood up and cautiously walked over to him. “Dio, is everything alright...?” she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, he shrugged it off, shooting a glare her way.

But he didn't say anything. The exhaustion seemed to be catching up to him, as his eyes carried a glazed look over them. His gaze was fixed on something by the tree; Luna couldn't see from here, but once she approached...

She felt a hand grab her arm.

Jumping slightly, she turned around and found Dio in the exact position, only with an arm outstretched. “Don't,” he hissed, his tone venomous. “Just... fucking  _don't_.”

Confused, she still nodded and backed away a bit from the tree. But she still strained to see what he was looking at with such anger; what could possible be there-

_...oh._

She recalled and saw it at the same time. The bomb. It was still there, by the tree. The screen no longer displayed anything, the machine completely shut off and inactive. Luna remembered the rush of relief she felt – fairly genuine, by her standards – when Sigma and Phi managed to save them all. At the time, their lives truly rested in Sigma and Phi's hands. And the rest of the group waited in the warehouse for them to either return or for the bombs to go off.

It was an extremely tense situation. Those that weren't unconscious were extremely worried, Luna included.

Of course, it made sense why Dio was bothered by the sight of it. She just didn't know how to respond; she had been so happy when the bombs had been deactivated, and she still was. But Dio's plan was foiled, and she wondered how that felt. Of course, she wouldn't ever be able to “feel” it, but... all the same, she found herself wondering.

She could say nothing. His shoulders were tense, but he eventually wrenched his gaze away from the bomb, an unspoken conversation settling between them:

_Can I touch the bomb?_

_No. Never touch the bomb._

She couldn't risk him setting off anything again. Sighing, she pointed to the small bridge leading them through the garden. “Let's go over here, okay?” Her tone was gentle, and strangely enough, he didn't protest. He nodded, and followed her without a word. Once more, she was reminded of how eerie his silence was.

And so they walked, over to the other end of the garden – slowly, of course, as Dio was staggering even more at that point. Luna knew she couldn't risk him being out for much longer; he looked positively drained.

Though she usually felt at peace in the garden, she was uncomfortable after seeing the bomb. Idly, she bent down to check on the skunk cabbage plants, feeling the soil to see if it was damp. It was, thankfully; Ms. Kurashiki must have been out earlier. Smiling, she rose to her feet again and turned to Dio.

“These are called skunk cabbages,” she explained. “The part that looks like a flower is actually a leaf.”

He cocked an eyebrow, finally finding his voice. “Is there a reason you're telling me this?” he asked, crossing his arms – carefully, she noticed, as he didn't want to press on his wounds.

“Um... no, I suppose not,” she replied with a light giggle. “I just thought I'd share. These are actually the Asian skunk cabbage... there are both Western and Eastern skunk cabbages in North America.”

Dio's eyes narrowed and he crouched down next to the plant. “Looks like a shitty plant,” he barked. “I mean, it  _looks_ like a flower, but you said it's not?”

“No, it's not. It's a leaf.”

“Yeah. Can't even be a normal flower like it should be. And...” He reached forward and felt the soil. “Someone actually bothers  _watering_ these ugly things?”

Luna nodded. “Of course. This garden is my favorite room in this facility... Everything is so full of precious life here.” She clasped her hands together and smiled softly.

“Life isn't precious,” Dio hissed, lifting his foot. Swiftly, he stomped down on the cabbage, rubbing the tip of his boot into the dirt. “Death is.”

Her eyes widened, her mouth gaping open. “W-why would you...?” she choked out breathlessly.

Clearly ignoring her horrified expression, he continued, “We can achieve so much  _more_ in death. Our souls can be set free to achieve a happier state of being. Why live on this flawed planet when we can find a utopia for a small fee?”

Luna shook her head, her gaze downcast. “Dio, please... That plant... didn't do anything to you...”

He couldn't help it; he laughed at her naivete. “Yeah, so?” he scoffed. “Akane didn't do anything to me, and my mission was to kill her. I would have, too, without any regrets. This is what I was  _made_ for, Luna.”

_And I was made to stop you!_

She didn't dare speak the thought. Instead, she looked away sadly, closing her eyes briefly and apologizing, mentally, to the plant life lost. It might be small, but it was still important to her. “We don't always... have a set destiny, Dio,” she whispered, her words barely audible.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he snapped. “I know what my  _destiny_  is. My mission, my  _purpose_ , is to achieve this divine status in the afterlife. And you can bet your ass I'll get it – no matter what it takes.”

And Luna knew exactly what lengths he'd go to reach his goal set by the group that cloned Left's original corpse – far enough to take six billion lives as payment in the process. 


	7. Sincerity

“Dio, do you need anything?” Luna asked with a small smile as the door to the infirmary closed. She noticed, not for the first time, how drained he looked; she supposed after his past few days, it was expected. His eyes were glazed over with drooping eyelids, his walk had lessened to a stumble, and his slouch brought his chest closer to the floor every second. Despite their spat in the garden – if one could call it that – Luna still worried for him.

Utterly worn out, he practically fell onto one of the infirmary beds, a groan escaping his lips. She was at his side in an instant, looking down apprehensively.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

He rolled his eyes and took his hat off, gently setting it on the floor next to him. “These beds are stiff as fuck. This the best you got here?”

“Oh...” She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear idly, nodding slightly. “Yes, unfortunately. Ms. Kurashiki's room is off limits, of course...”

“Not like I'd want to be in that bitch's room anyway. What about yours?”

“M-mine?” Luna blinked in surprise, thinking of a quick answer to supply him with. She didn't really have a use for a room; she had one, but she rarely used it. “Oh, it's... off limits, as well.”

Dio's lips curled into a sluggish smirk. “Why? Got something to hide? Some fancy man magazines? Or maybe pictures of that old fart, Sigma...”

Her eyes widened, a sudden and unexpected warmth flushing through her cheeks. “E-excuse me? No, of course not! W-why would you think that?” Were her affections for the Doctor that easy to spot?

“Relax,” he slurred, closing his eyes, “It was a joke. Jeez.”

“O-oh, I see...” she replied, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. “W-well, Dio, I'm going to give you Soporil now...”

Something told her that if he wasn't seconds away from passing out from exhaustion, he would have fought the needle until she had to hold him down. But as it was, he barely registered the pinch of the injection gun, and his breathing grew steady.

“Goodnight,” she whispered, turning around and shutting off the light of the infirmary. Once more, she looked at him, making sure he was comfortable, and left the room. The dosage she gave him was a small one; it wasn't meant to keep him under very long. To be safe, she should have handcuffed him to the bed, but she was confident she'd timed everything right; she would be on her way back when he was just awakening.

Sighing and clutching her necklace, the GAULEM made her way back to the main warehouse. As the doors slid open, she peered into the large room. Zero III's image flickered onto the wall in the corner, the playful grin still on his 'face'.

“Hello, Lagomorph,” Luna greeted with a small bow.

“Moooooony~! Hiya! Where're you hopping along from?” The rabbit pretended to hop in his restricted digital area, waving his paw back and forth.

Luna smiled softly; his never-ending enthusiasm and excitement was always refreshing. “Ah, Dio went to sleep. Well, I suppose it'd be more accurate to say that I put him to sleep.” Her gaze drifted back towards the door leading to the infirmary. She couldn't help being concerned, but... what was there to worry about? Dio would be fine; she assured herself of this and shook her head clear.

Zero III giggled. “Awww, didja make sure to tuck him in?”

She returned his little laugh, shaking her head. “I suppose next time I'll bring him a blanket. He's only human, after all... I don't want him to get sick or be cold.”

“Aww, Moony, you're too nice. I say he should sleep in the pond in the garden – face-down! That would be so  _bunny_!” he cackled; the digital animal always did find so many things funny, especially when it came to his own puns. Luna couldn't say she agreed that the thought of Dio drowning was humorous...

“Oh dear,” she murmured. “That... I don't think that end well for him...”

The rabbit cackled. “It's like I just said! You  _carrot_ hurt anything, Moony! It's not in your programming!”

Luna pursed her lips. It was true – she wasn't able to harm another. It went against the morals embedded within her. The Laws of Robotics helped control her actions and choices; she wondered if the Doctor purposefully designed them to guide her, or if they were programmed into each GAULEM's circuits. She herself had a number, just like the other units, but she knew there was a reason that she had skin. Ms. Kurashiki had a purpose for her, after all.

But that didn't mean she couldn't be turned off. The thought terrified her; what was it like to die? She had seen plants die in the garden, their forms wilting, brown, and dried up. Would death hurt her? No amount of force could hurt her physically. But perhaps it was a deep emotional pain; thinking about the Doctor not returning her affections did string something similar to sadness into her. It was probably a falsified emotion, but she latched onto anything resembling human traits.

But the truth was that the Doctor would  _never_ return her artificial love. Thinking about it caused a slight pang to her chest, but she appreciated the feeling nonetheless. If she were to die, though...

She wouldn't be able to see Dr. Klim ever again. That reality was perhaps the most distressing to her. It was for that reason she feared death; not because it would hurt, not because she'd be gone... but because he wouldn't be there anymore.

Suppressing a shiver, she turned her attention back to Lagomorph. “You are correct,” she murmured, running her fingers across the bluebird necklace's cage. “I don't think I have it in me to bring harm to anyone or anything. Every life has value.”

“Even B.O.'s?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in her voice. Her tone, while still holding the soft volume, was firm and sincere.

Lagomorph giggled, waving a paw as if to indicate that he was only partially listening. “I will never understand that good nature of yours, Moony! Maybe it's 'cause Master programmed me to be so cute and adorable...” He trailed off for a moment and continued with a lower, ominous voice, “aaaand sadistic...”

It was true, but she agreed that he was quite endearing at times. She loved animals, and the holographic rabbit was no exception. He was definitely entertaining to speak to when he wasn't making death threats; she even found his rabbit puns cute.

“That's just who you are, Lagomorph,” she replied with a small, sad smile. Lagomorph was designed to be the A.I. overseer for the beginning of the Nonary Game. He may be capable of acting and speaking independently (much like Luna and the rest of the GAULEM were), but he was still confined to his programming's cage.

Luna always wondered if she was the same, not able to thinking outside her mental “box”. Of course, she still obeyed her commands, but she was capable of conscious thought. When Ms. Kurashiki had ordered her to let Dio die, she couldn't. Despite what she had been commanded to do, she was not able to fulfill the request. On the contrary, she had consciously denied it.

“Moooooony! You in there!?” the rabbit exclaimed, bouncing around. “What are you planning to do with B.O.? It could get awfully boring around here with the two of you just walking around! Maybe we should put him through the Nonary Game again!”

It had crossed her mind a few times. She didn't know how long it would take for Dio to be 'rehabilitated,' if it was even possible. After the incident in the garden with the plant, Luna couldn't exactly see a change coming to Dio anytime soon. And the possibility of him never changing did occur to her. She just wasn't ready to give up hope yet, and kept a tiny, unbreakable amount of faith in him locked away tightly.

It was just how she was. She saw the good in humans, no matter their flaws. Dio was somewhat of a challenge for her, as it was difficult to believe good of the man who tried to sabotage the Nonary Game (not to mention wipe out the entire human race).

There was also the problem of what they would do in the meantime. Dio was bound to become restless, and the facility only had so much room. If they weren't allowed to leave, what could they do to pass the time? It might be stressful for Dio to pace around like an animal in a cage.

Luna supposed that was why Ms. Kurashiki assigned her to this task. Though a woman of few words, Akane showed that she believed in her GAULEM. Clearly, she wouldn't have asked Luna to participate in the Nonary Game if she had thought she wasn't ready for the job. And as it was, Luna had gone through the Game wonderfully, feigning confusion and a vast range of other human emotions while interacting with the other players. This new task was a challenge, but she could do anything with faith invested in her.

The thought warmed Luna's circuits. She smiled brightly, turning her attention back to the rabbit. “I'm sorry, Lagomorph. I'm afraid I don't know what I'm going to do with Dio... But I will find something, I'm sure.”

“Are you  _sure_  you don't want to make him go through the Game again, Moony? I could set it up in your favor!”

Luna shook her head, her salmon-colored strands of hair bobbing to the side as she moved. “No thank you,” she replied politely. “I think putting him through another Game would do more harm than good at this point. However...” She paused, biting her lip. “I would like to request that you unlock all doors I have access to. I want them to be able to open automatically.”

It was purely for convenience, but she was also comfortable with the thought of the doors being unlocked in case Dio slipped off somewhere. This was just as much for his safety as it was for Ms. Kurashiki's and the Doctor's.

“Sure, Moony! I  _hop_ you will be able to control B.O., though!” Lagomorph cackled, bouncing around and clapping twice. Dramatically, he declared the task completed: “It. Is. So!”

Luna nodded with a giggle. “Thank you very much, Lagomorph!”

“Noooooo problemo. Wouldja like me to tell Master how you're doing with ol' B.O.?”

“Oh! Of course. Thank you.” Luna sighed contentedly. It was nice knowing that her creator was still in the facility, keeping tabs on her. It would be unnerving for perhaps a human, but as a GAULEM, Luna was comforted by it. She didn't want to make a mistake, after all.

“Lagomorph,” she added quickly, “What is the current time?”

The rabbit's voice took a rather mechanical tone, reminding Luna that underneath all that silliness, he was still a computer. “Earth rotation time indicates: 3:40 A.M., Greenwich Mean Time.”

Luna nodded again, processing this information. If the absolute time indicated it to be early in the morning, she supposed she should give Dio at least 4 more hours to sleep. The Soporil should last that long, but just to be safe, she would go back to the infirmary and enter Sleep Mode for about 3 and a half hours. That way, she could 'awaken' whenever the anesthesia began to wear off.

After saying goodbye to Lagomorph, she made her way back to Dio, wondering what sorts of shapes and colors she'd see in her electric sheep soon.

* * *

Dio's awakening wasn't as rough as it had been. Instead of a slow, sluggish trek back to consciousness, his mind gripped certain memories right away and made his awareness metaphorically smack him in the face. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he sat up, pleased he didn't smack his head off anything this time.

Running a hand down his face and through his hair, he groaned and tried to grasp all the pieces of his memory that were fluttering about in his mind like feathers. His name was Dio, he was here for the Myrmidons' mission (and out of Brother's will), he had failed said mission, and...

Luna's face popped into his mind.

Oh, right. She was trying to 'rehabilitate' him. And he was trying to use her to get the fuck out of this prison. But he ended up losing his temper in the garden; granted, it wasn't his fault. After seeing that fucking bomb, anyone would've reacted like that. Why wouldn't he be pissed when his failure was on display like a fucking exhibit in a museum?

So he smashed a dumb plant. Luna wasn't happy with him – at least, if he remembered that correctly. But it wasn't helping his cause if he went and upset his ticket out of there. He had to try to control himself in those situations; so what if she was stupid enough to think 'all life is precious'? It's expected of her – of all humans – to be so naïve. And yet he chose to tell her off.

At least he could admit he couldn't control what he said sometimes.

But he made a vow to himself to at least  _try_ to monitor his temper from now on. Luna wasn't going to warm up to him anytime soon if he acted cruel. And he'd make sure to charm her into letting him out. It was different than falling for feminine wiles, of course; he was deceiving Luna, not being seduced by her. He was allowed to lie and cheat to obtain his goals. Luna didn't matter to him, anyway; she was merely another obstacle in his way.

He groaned, collecting his thoughts. However, a soft voice nearby interrupted him. “Oh, Dio – you're awake! Good morning!” Of course. The salmon-haired girl had appeared again, looking just as bright and cheerful as she had before. It was so annoying.

But, upon closer look, she was holding out a plate of food. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs, to be precise. “What's that for?” he rasped, taking note of how tired his voice sounded. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he rubbed at his stiff neck. Sleeping on that rock slab of a bed all the time wouldn't be good for his overall physical health. Maybe he could convince Luna to get him a pillow or something.

She smiled and pushed the plate forward for him. “Breakfast, of course,” she replied, reaching down next to the bed to grab something else. He gazed down to look and noticed both his hat, a roll of bandages, and a bottle of antiseptic next to the bed. Wordlessly, she handed him his hat.

“Oh, uh... thanks,” he mumbled, placing it snugly back on his head. Instantly, he felt a little better; his hat had an amazing calming effect on him, after all. Sighing, he grabbed the plate off Luna and started munching on the pancakes, not even caring that he was getting crumbs everywhere.

Luna gave a quiet giggle and looked at him shyly for a moment. He scrunched his eyebrows together, about to retort something in response to her ogling, but she spoke before he could get the chance to.

“Dio, I'm... I'm going to need you to take your shirt off again. I have to clean the wound and change the bandages...”

Oh. She was all nervous by that? He shrugged, slipping his coat off and pulling the black shirt over his head, careful not to knock his hat off too far. “Make it quick,” he snapped, stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth. “You get this stuff from the pantry?” he asked, his voice garbled by the food.

Luna nodded. “Yes. We have lots of food, so you can eat to your heart's content,” she explained, beginning to unravel the bandages and brought the antiseptic bottle closer to him. No matter how delicately she tried to be, the spray bit sharply against his bare skin. He winced, gritting the fork that had been previously supplying him with scrambled eggs.

Damn, that hurt. He remembered being clawed by a cat once; it felt a lot worse, but it was something he could compare it to. Like ten cats just clawing at his open wound.

But that wound was his own fault, anyway; he was foolish and forgot that he still had a chance of salvation. A slim chance, but a chance nonetheless.

The girl noticed his flinch, and patted his arm as if to comfort him. He opened his mouth to growl at her, but stopped himself. As hard as it would be, he'd have to  _play nice_  if he wanted out of here.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable and stinging pressure, Luna finally pulled away. “All done,” she announced, blinking in surprise at him. “Oh, and... it looks like you're all done with breakfast too.”

Dio shrugged. “Yeah. I was hungry, I guess.”

_This is it – try it! Try saying something nice. She'll like it._

“...Thanks for feeding me.”

_Good enough._

Luna did smile, an honest relief shining in her eyes. “You're very welcome,” she said with a nod, and held out her hand for him to grasp. He complied, allowing her to help him stand, and slipped his shirt back on. He'd leave the coat here for now, he decided.

“Where are you gonna make me go today?” he asked, trying to feign boredom.

The girl pressed a finger to her cheek in thought. “I was going to ask you what you wanted to do, actually. I don't have anything in mind... besides the garden, of course.”

“Damn, you really like that, don't you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes!” Her eyes sparkled. “Yes, it's my favorite room in this facility.”

He thought he remembered her mentioning something like that before. Giving a shrug, he went over the options in his head. Surely they wouldn't let him anywhere near the Kurashiki woman? He couldn't see even Luna being that stupid. There was always the B. Garden, but he wasn't sure he was ready to see his failure on display again.

Absentmindedly, he ran a hand through his blond hair, his fingers assessing the strands' condition. Scrunching up his face in disgust, he realized how greasy his hair had become; with so much sweat, blood, and dirt it had been exposed to since he broke in, it was no wonder.

“...I could use a shower. You... have one of those here, right?” Instantly, he wanted to bite back that question; of  _course_ they had a shower here! Unless Luna and Akane were some some futuristic cyborgs or some shit that didn't need to shower. He snickered at the thought; would they power down in the water, or just start sparking and explode?

Luna didn't seem to take notice of his chuckles, however, and replied, “Oh, yes, we have one in the quarters. I can escort you there. Would you like some clean clothes? I could put your old clothes in the laundry...”

Now Dio sort of understood why Luna was here in the first place; she seemed like a good maid. He could see that old bitch being too helpless to function, and having to hire a housekeeper. Maybe that was all Luna was. “Sure,” he mumbled, gathering up his coat and unceremoniously presenting it to her. He was half-tempted to ask if she ever dressed up in a maid's outfit for that old shit Sigma.

_No. Try to be nice, Dio. Nice._

“So are you going to cry if I step on a flower again?”

_...Damn it._

Luna glanced over at him with a steady gaze. “No, but I would appreciate it if you would not do that again. We all have a purpose in life. Even plants... and yes, Dio, even you,” she responded firmly, in a tone that both baffled and angered him, as well as simultaneously destroying any thought of an argument he had.


	8. Monotony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a doozy. Hope you enjoy - and try not to get too mad at the cliffhanger at the end. ^^;

Dio didn't  _understand_.

Luna's words echoed his mind as he turned on the water and slipped off the remaining articles of clothing. The bathroom was quaint enough, sporting a bathtub and shower, toilet, and a large sink. Good thing they had some normal rooms in this place, else it'd look like some fancy hermit palace for old rickety bitches and their old rickety husbands and maids. Or whatever was going on in that fucked up family of theirs.

Still, the bathroom's quality wasn't bad, and considering his prisoner status, it could be a lot worse. Dio wasn't one to be grateful – especially not to the people who locked him up in the first place – but he respected that he was given this.

Though, to be honest, maybe shitty living conditions would make Luna want to release him faster. He had half a mind to just skip the shower and let himself get all grimy, but he did have standards. Always appearing rather groomed, Dio never liked to get too dirty. And he did have an amazing sense of fashion – not many could pull off the ringmaster look without it seeming flashy or an eyesore.

Without his trademark hat and coat – without the clothes he learned to tailor himself – Dio failed to see any individuality in himself. And he knew, deep down, that was how it was supposed to be. But another part of him craved to see something more in the mirror, despite the Holy father's teachings. It sure wasn't blending in that made him leader of the Myrmidons. If he hadn't stood out, he wouldn't have been noticed. Perhaps some individuality was necessary, if only to receive the recognition he deserved.

This was something he pondered on occasion. And he didn't think too much about things – he was given orders, and he followed them. But every-so-often, he would wonder just how different he was becoming from his brothers, just by choosing to dress a little differently. He obeyed all orders, so why should he think himself disloyal to the cause? All the same, it did eat away at him sometimes. If Brother wanted a world with perfect humans – perfect, unflawed, utopian beings – why was Dio so easily tempted by things like individuality and sin?

If his soul was saved, would all that disappear? Did he want it to? He wasn't sure, and that bothered him. Brother always saw him as a loyal follower, until...

One mistake.

He shook his head to banish the thought, realizing he was staring at his naked reflection in the mirror as the room filled with hot steam. Growling in frustration, he stepped into the shower, hissing as the burning water sliced at his skin like a knife. Placing an arm over the wound protectively, he adjusted the water to a comfortable, warm temperature.

He sighed, closing his eyes as the water trailed down his hair, washing away some of the grime that had caked into it over the past few days. It took some forceful brushing with his fingers, but he managed to drench every strand of his blond hair in the refreshing, clean water.

That was another thing that was different about him; his hair was much longer than his brothers'. Probably much longer than the original Left's. Brother never talked about the Prime, but Dio assumed that a kid wouldn't have shoulder-length blond hair twirled into braids at the end. That was his quirk alone.

 _...again with the individuality...?_ he thought, bitterly, lifting his hands to lace through his hair. He pulled at the strands, screwing his eyes shut.

_No individuality! A perfect world! PERFECTION! That's Brother's world!_

_(But is it your world?)_

“FUCK!” He screeched, his voice cracking. The pale green wall was mocking him; glaring, he struck his fist out into it. The tiled material crumbled under his hand, small bits mixing in with the blood and water that dripped down his fingers.

“Fuck,” he repeated, retracting his hand and nursing the small cuts along his knuckles.

This sucked. He never questioned things before that mistake. He was but a drone, following his leader without hesitation. After fucking up, he had been doing everything to get his status back. He was perfectly fine with murdering an old woman or a group of eight other people – even going so far as letting himself die – all for his own salvation. And that was the most important thing.

...right?

“ _We all have a purpose in life... yes, Dio, even you.”_

Luna had to be wrong. Of course she was wrong; his “purpose” was to die cleansed of his sins. And that wasn't a purpose, so much as a goal to be achieved. She didn't know what she was talking about; she wasn't him. She didn't understand, being below Brother's sophisticated and complicated ideals. He couldn't expect her to understand. Luna was as dumb as the rest.

So why was she trying so hard to convince him of something like that? Something she didn't believe herself – because  _why would she_? Clearly, she had mastered the art of deception, and was trying to sway him. But he feared it was beginning to work.

No. It couldn't. Not to someone like him.

Behind those soft smiles, behind that stupid pretty face, there was an evil, conniving sinner. No one in allegiance with Akane was that “pure,” no matter how hard she tried to show it. She may have fooled the others into thinking she was so innocent – even going so far as to Ally every damn round of the Ambidex Game – but he wasn't stupid. He was a master at acting, after all – he could tell when another was lying!

So why was he even bothering to think about this? Why bother asking, _Is Luna deceptive?_ when he should know the answer right away?

“Fuck!” He closed his eyes once more and, taking a deep breath, tried to focus on the soothing sound of running water. He tried to transport his mind elsewhere – he wasn't here, he wasn't with these unclean people who were trying to mess with his mind by showing him fake kindness.

He was home.

The thought did calm him down somewhat, allowing his shoulders to loosen a bit and a content sigh to escape his lips. He couldn't afford to think about these things; they were toxic. The only things he had to think about were being saved by Brother. To do that, he'd have to get out of here and return to base, begging for forgiveness. If that was what it would take... he'd do it.

He would not think such poisonous thoughts. He had his mission, and he had to focus. It wasn't any different than the Nonary Game. And if he was content betting his own life during that, he could get home without any problems. It would take some crafty manipulation, but he could do it.

No, he  _had_ to do it.

Once he had washed himself with soap, he decided to take a bath. It had been so long, after all. After filling up the tub, he eased down into the water, wincing as it touched his open wound. The small stab wound didn't look like much, but it was deeper than it appeared. He was certain there'd be some scarring. The pod had worked wonders on it, though; he knew it would look a lot uglier had Luna not put him in it. Hell, he wouldn't be here if not for Luna.

Why did she save him, for that matter? Dio was nothing to her. No, scratch that – he was an  _enemy_. If they only knew what Free the Soul did to their captured enemies. Yet here Luna was, letting him take a bath and giving him food and a bed to sleep on. Letting him yell and stomp on plants and nearly smack her. Giving him so much freedom.

Maybe she wasn't as lowly as he thought.

He sighed, dunking his head under the water and watching his blond strands spread out like a fan. Baths were a rare occasion for him; it was one of the only times he could stop and relax. Dio, by nature, wasn't a mellow person, so quiet things like baths weren't things one would think he enjoyed. But all the same, it was nice to stop and think for a bit (even if it drove him abso-fucking-lutely nuts nowadays).

“God fucking dammit,” he mumbled, his voice's vibrations causing bubbles to gurgle on the surface of the water.

It made no sense, the way his mind ping-ponged how he felt about Luna. Was she an unredeemable bitch like he had thought, or was she simply a soldier for the opposite side? If she was the latter, rather than the former, why did it  _matter_?

He just didn't understand.

Maybe he wasn't ever meant to.

* * *

 Luna made her way down the hallway, towards Ms. Kurashiki's office in the facility. It wasn't a long trek from where she left Dio, in one of the bathrooms in the quarters. This section of Rhizome-9 was sealed off from the other parts, used only for its facilitators (i.e. Dr. Klim, Ms. Kurashiki, Kyle, and Luna herself).

The blond man seemed rather quiet as she left him, which sparked some curiosity. Dio wasn't known to be short of words; after all, he  _had_  complained about his situation quite often since it arose. But instead of making a comment about the quality of the bathroom or asking how long Luna would 'allow' him to bathe, he listened when she told him she would be nearby if he needed anything and simply nodded.

It was strange behavior for him, and Luna wondered if he was alright. Perhaps what she said had thrown him off; soldiers of Brother didn't seem like the types of people who would believe they served a purpose. And Dio's own behavior proved that he himself didn't think he could achieve anything in life.

It was, to be honest, quite sad.

Luna knew her purpose. She would serve Ms. Kurashiki and Dr. Klim until they died or until she was no longer useful and shut off. Her existence was purely for someone else, just like Dio's, but at least she knew she was fulfilling something. There had been another with her face, yes, but Luna knew she was unique (the other woman wasn't a GAULEM, after all).

She couldn't even imagine having thousands with your same face. It was probably lonely, living in such an environment. Dio, and many other clones, probably developed a problem with self-value. If there were many that looked like them, what was special?

Luna knew Dio was his own person, though. She just wasn't sure how to tell him without comparing their situations and revealing her true nature. Dio didn't know, and she didn't  _want_ him to know. Not because Ms. Kurashiki could turn her off, not because it could be reserved information, but because it was comforting knowing one person she could interact with wasn't aware she was a machine.

Although his treatment of her wasn't the best, she was glad he was being  _natural_ with her.

Smiling to herself, she was brought back to reality by the beeping of the pin pad on Ms. Kurashiki's door. Her fingers hovered over each button in an accurate manner; this code was something that was embedded deep within her. Within moments, the door clicked unlocked and she cautiously walked in.

The old woman was sitting at her desk, presumably filing some paperwork. Luna smiled softly as she bowed and uttered a polite greeting, waiting for the other's approval before going further in.

“Ah, Luna. Come in,” Akane rasped, stacking some paper next to her. She gestured for the GAULEM to have a seat in front of her. Luna made her way into a chair, smoothing her hands over her dress.

“Hello, ma'am. I wanted to just talk with you for a few minutes...” she began, folding her hands in her lap.

Ms. Kurashiki raised an eyebrow. “Very well. Where is Left?”

“He is taking a shower at the moment,” Luna replied.

The older woman blinked, a curious expression flashing across her features for a moment. The look appeared and disappeared so quickly, Luna almost assumed she'd imagined it. Still, Ms. Kurashiki crossed her arms, fiddling with the ring on her finger and staring her usual icy stare into the GAULEM.

“I see. Hopefully he will not drown himself in the bath?”

 _Oh. She's wondering if Dio is going to kill himself, now that I've left him alone._ Luna thought, pursing her lips and replying, “No, I'm certain he won't.” She was almost surprised at how confident her voice sounded. But it was indeed how she felt; Dio was cured of Radical-6 now, and he seemed to be focusing on surviving now. At least, she hoped that she was reading him correctly, and that was the case.

“Besides,” she added quickly, “I've asked Lagomorph to monitor him.”

A wry smile made its way onto the old woman's lips. “Is that so? I'm impressed, Luna. You are allowing your charge much freedom.”

“I... simply don't want him to feel like a prisoner here, ma'am,” Luna replied honestly. “I know I wouldn't want to be treated like that.”

Akane nodded. “You are quite kind, Luna. Sometimes, I do not realize how much.”

A hotness flared on the GAULEM's cheeks; she giggled softly, tugging at her necklace in nervousness. She wasn't often praised by Ms. Kurashiki like this, so she wasn't sure how to respond. In truth, she wasn't sure how to respond to kind words in general, often blushing whenever the Doctor gave her a compliment. Being told something nice was an unbelievable feeling for her; it helped her cloak her true identity and see herself as a human worthy of praise.

“T-thank you, ma'am,” she managed, her voice little more than a squeak.

Ms. Kurashiki leaned back in her chair a bit, her eyes hovering over the small voodoo doll placed on her desk. Luna had always wondered what it was, and its significance, but she knew it wasn't her business. It was probably something very important to the elderly woman, though.

“...Luna, was there something you wanted to ask me?”

Luna lifted her gaze from the doll, meeting her creator's eyes. “O-oh! Right... um... Well, I wanted to ask what we have planned for Dio. If, um, I am allowed to know.”

“I mentioned that you are to attempt to  _rehabilitate_ him.”

“Yes, ma'am, but do you mind if I ask for a few details? I want to be successful.”

Akane crossed her hands in front of her, propping her elbows onto the desk and leaning into them. “...I have no plan for Left at the moment. Speaking honestly, his information about the Myrmidons could be useful. However, I don't see him surrendering it any time soon...

“All the same, I want you to get information out of him as subtly as you can, Luna. He doesn't trust you, but I believe he'll respond better to you than to me. I have watched your interactions with him; though he is still being a pest, I noticed his attitude is a sliver better in your presence.”

Luna tilted her head. “With all due respect, ma'am, I hadn't noticed. I think Dio is still... well, I think he's still the same Dio.”

“Of course he is – I'm no fool. But if I recall correctly, he was about to strike you. But something stopped him... Is he truly a coward that fears death as much as the 'unclean' humans he claims he's above? Or... perhaps he respected you enough not to hurt you. Or at least to realize what would happen if he did.”

It was a small thing, but Ms. Kurashiki had noticed it. It had confused Luna at the time, but she had nearly forgotten now. Almost selfishly, she had focused on how it had related to her progress, rather than Dio's. Nodding slowly, she replied, “I... I want to understand clearly, ma'am... You want me to interrogate Dio?”

“No. Myrmidon agents are highly-skilled; they are trained not to give information so easily. Tying him down and forcing him to talk will yield no results. However, I'm certain with time, Left will come to an understanding. At least, you are the one capable of taming him, if anyone can."

“Yes, ma'am. I also wanted to ask something else...”

“I'm listening, Luna.”

“I... I'm not sure the infirmary is the most practical place for Dio to rest. While he is still injured, the beds there are meant for clinical purposes, and they are not very comfortable for sleeping...”

The old woman chuckled lowly. “Your compassion is admirable.”

Luna's cheeks flushed again, and her lips curled into a small smile. “T-thank you, ma'am...”

“Dr. Klim and I could never have predicted how deeply our product could feel.”

Luna flinched, looking away nervously. That's right – this sort of behavior was expected of her. It was how she was built; she could not know any other way, could she? The Doctor and Ms. Kurashiki had modeled her to be a mother figure for their 'son,' Kyle, but he did not want her in the end. It had upset Luna greatly at first, knowing she could not fulfill the purpose for which she was created. She had nearly requested to be shut down, if she no longer serve their family in the way that was intended.

However, with time, the Doctor gave her a reason to enjoy her existence, and to be grateful for it. She owed him so much for that – so much more than her artificial life. He cared about her, told her fairy tales, and let her believe that she could feel human one day.

But every-so-often, she was reminded by those around her that she was built, not born – that she didn't have a beating heart, and in its place were massive amounts of wires and circuits.

Sighing softly, she held her bluebird necklace so tightly she feared it would break. After a few moments, she pushed away her dread and forced a grin. Akane didn't seem to notice her distress, or had chosen to ignore it.

“So, about Dio's room...”

Akane tapped her fingers on the desk in thought. “Consider it a reward for some information. Get him to talk, and I'll give him a room. The more he tells us, the better things will be for him here.”

“Y...yes, ma'am...” Luna murmured, averting her creator's gaze. “Is it safe to dispose of the bomb in the garden?”

“Why do you ask?”

Luna glanced away for a moment, and finally murmured, “I... I think it makes Dio uneasy. I don't believe he means to try to activate it again... I've just seen him look so... nervous around it. Almost... sad.”

Ms. Kurashiki stared at her desk, giving a slight nod. “I'll have the Doctor dispose of it soon. Hopefully, it will be gone by the time our  _guest_ is done with his bath.”

“Thank you, ma'am!” Luna brightened, giving a soft smile. “O-oh! Just one more request... May I have some extra clothes for Dio? His are in the wash.”

Akane once more gave a questioning look, then her head bowed in a nod. “Kyle won't be needing his clothes, will he? You can use some of his.”

A chilling sensation shot through Luna; that's right, in this timeline, Kyle had failed to fix things. Even if his consciousness went back in time to stop Radical-6, the current stream of events wouldn't change. Kyle was still in the pod in the garden, an unmoving, empty shell of who he once was.

Not meeting her creator's empty eyes, Luna gave a small nod and headed for the door. “I understand. Thank you, ma'am.”

As she left, she wondered, briefly, where Dr. Klim was at the moment. Had he been alone since the Nonary Game ended, left to grieve over the fate of his “son”?

* * *

Dio was just about done with his bath, draining the water and stepping out carefully. He wrung out his hair, trying not to drip water all over the floor. It wasn't because he wanted to keep their floor dry; on the contrary, it would be rather karmic if that old bitch slipped and broke her hip or something. But he recognized that he was injured still, and didn't want to risk tripping  _himself_.

He grabbed a towel, running it quickly through his hair before wrapping it around his waist. His reflection was fogged up in the mirror, making it impossible to get a good look at his wound. Smearing his fingers across the glass cleared up his view. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but Dio did notice the cut looking considerably better after soaking it in the bath. Pleased with himself, he gave a little smirk to the man looking back.

If he really thought about it, it was almost like there was another Left clone looking across from him.

“How'd you get hurt?” he asked the 'clone,' crossing his arms. “Clumsy little shit. You can't complete missions and achieve your divine status looking like a beaten dog.”

The other Left crossed his own arms.

“Don't give me that look. It's your own damn fault for getting caught in the first place. Brother would be disappointed if he could actually get out of bed.”

A quiet chuckle escaped his lips, the noise quickly escalating to a laugh laced with bitterness. He had no clue why why he was doing this, talking to his reflection like it was another fucking person, but it didn't help at all. In fact, he was certain he was projecting some self-loathing onto the pathetic mess staring back, and pretending it was someone else wasn't nearly as effective as he thought it would be.

Shaking his head, he limped over to the door, unsure of what to do next. Luna hadn't left clothes for him; he couldn't go outside in just a towel. He supposed calling for her wouldn't do any harm.

“Hey, Luna!” he yelled, banging on the door a bit. “Where are you? I need clothes!”

“Ohoho! This is a surprise! I had no idea B.O. likes to talk to himself!” The rabbit's shrieking voice sounded out of nowhere in particular, causing him to leap back a few inches in surprise.   

“What the-” he stammered, his face growing pale. Had that rodent watched him shower!? “What the fuck? Is this how the Kurashiki bitch gets her kicks, then? Spying on people while they're takin' a bath?!”

More giggles echoed through the small room, and the high-pitched voice returned. “Nooooo, B.O., how many times do I hafta tell you – I am an A.I.! That's Art-oh-fish-al In-tell-i-jen-sss. I'm perfectly capable of free thought and was told to keep an eye on you! And boy, did I get an eyeful! Carrots help strengthen sight, after all!”

“I'll fucking snap your neck!” Dio screamed, punching the wall again. “Where are you hiding?!”

Just at that moment, the door swung open. The melon-haired girl returned, her eyes fixed on the ground as she held out a bundle of clothing.

“H-here, these are for you,” she murmured.

“....thanks,” he forced out, snatching the clothes and slamming the door shut in her face. “Uh, I'll be right out,” he added.

He quickly slipped off the towel and dressed himself; they had even given him the whole package – a pair of boxers (Dio wasn't too happy with that, but he wasn't going commando), jeans, and a plaid shirt. Not his usual fashion choice, as it was much too plain, but he wasn't concerned about it at the moment. At least he wasn't in bloody clothes.

And his boots were left by the door for him, so he had a piece of his old outfit with him.

Still, he did wonder where they got these clothes. He hoped they were in a supply room like the food, but he wasn't sure it worked like that. As someone who tailored his own clothes, he had little experience with the outside world's clothing stores, much less the stock of some base facility on the moon.

“Kekekeke!  _B.O._! You look so weird without your silly outfit!” Zero III's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Dio gritted his teeth, his nostrils flaring in anger.

“Shut up!” he snarled, looking around frantically for any sign of the 3D model rabbit. Where the hell had that thing hopped off to?! Was it watching him now? From  _where_?

As he swung open the door, the rabbit piped up again.

“Ohhh, and I had  _no idea_  you had such a small carrot, B.O.!”

Dio's blood boiled, his face flushing with embarrassment and anger. He was about to punch another wall, guessing at random where the rodent's wires were hidden, but he stopped when he noticed Luna standing in front of him.

“What does he...” Her voice trailed off, a very confused look on her face. She honestly didn't know what the rabbit was referring to.

Unfortunately, the damned animal decided to step in and answer before he could tell her it was nothing. “Poor, naïve Moony! His  _carrot_! It's more like a baby carrot, actually...”

Dio opened his mouth to retort something, but he couldn't say anything once he noticed her face growing bright red.

“S-stop looking like that!” he hissed. “It's not small!” He could've smacked himself; what did it matter to him, anyway? He supposed this was just his pride as a man, embedded in the instincts of every male animal. But fuck, he had said too much – in front of a woman, no less. He couldn't afford to get or give any wrong ideas.

Luna coughed, holding onto her necklace tightly and looking away, still blushing. Dio rolled his eyes and decided to drop the issue. Putting his hands on his hips, he asked, “So where to now? I'm not fucking sleeping yet; that bath woke me up.”

“Of course not. I think we should air out your wound a bit, anyway. Oh... would you mind unbuttoning your shirt a little so it can breathe?” Her eyes fell to his chest, covered by the red plaid shirt whose original owner was still unknown to him.

With an irritated sigh, he popped off two of the buttons, exposing some of his chest. It was just a bit more revealing than his usual shirt, so it wasn't a bother. “There, happy?” he growled, crossing his arms.

She nodded with a small smile. “Let's go to the garden, okay?”

“You really like that place, don't you?” Scoffing, he shrugged. “Fine, fine. Whatever.” In the back of his mind, he wondered about the bomb. Was it still by the tree, on display for anyone who happened to walk into the 'room'? The thought made him grit his teeth in frustration; was the bitch showing him it again to torture him?

_...No, she probably wouldn't do that._

He cursed himself inwardly; he didn't know what she would or would not do. Whatever. Whether or not she meant to instigate him, he wouldn't respond. He wouldn't give her or Zero III or the Kurashiki bitch or anyone the damn  _satisfaction_.

“Let's just go,” he snapped, beginning to briskly walk towards the nearest door. He didn't have a clue where he was going, but he wanted away from the laughing A.I.  _now_.

“Ah! Dio, wait up!” Luna cried, hurrying to catch up. “Thank you for keeping an eye on him, Lagomorph!”

Dio turned around and hissed, “Yeah, thanks for watching me like a fucking  _creep_  while I was in the shower!”

The rabbit just continued to giggle uncontrollably. “ _Hop_ to see you later, kiddos!” he cackled.

* * *

Luna hummed the bluebird melody to herself as they walked towards the garden. She was excited to see if the bomb had disappeared; Dr. Klim never disappointed her, after all. Dio would be very happy to see it gone, she was sure.

Speaking of the Myrmidon, he seemed to be in a slightly better mood. Perhaps the bath calmed him down a bit, and was just what he needed. Provided he didn't misbehave, she wouldn't mind leaving him alone in rooms like that, to have some solitude if he wanted it.

Though he seemed to be more pleasant overall, he was abnormally quiet on the way to the garden. She glanced back at him briefly, catching his unfocused gaze and furrowed eyebrows. He frowned when he noticed her looking at him; she smiled at him and turned back around.

Finally, after much too long, they reached their destination. The doors slid open, and Luna walked into the refreshing room. She mimicked stretching, the actual action not doing anything but the sentiment behind it still there.

Everything was just so  _alive_ here. Lucky organisms full of life.

She stopped walking when she didn't hear footsteps behind her anymore. Confused, she looked around for her charge.

“Dio...”

There he was, a few meters away, standing before the large tree. His head was tilted up towards the branches, until he slowly brought his gaze down, stopping as he settled it onto the location of the bomb.

Or, rather, lack thereof.

Scrunching his face in confusion, the Myrmidon looked over at Luna, and then back to the tree trunk. He blinked a few times, as if he couldn't believe it was truly gone. Finally, he bent down next to the tree, reaching forward and touching only bark and grass.

“Where'd it go...?” he murmured, shifting to rest on his knees.

Luna made her way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, he shrugged it off, snapping a glare up in her direction but not saying whatever retort was on his tongue. Nodding slowly, she kneeled down beside him.

“I got rid of it,” she said. “Well, technically, someone else did, but...”

“You did that?” He looked genuinely confused, tilting his head slightly. “ _Why_?”

Luna folded her hands in her lap, looking over at where the bomb was at the base of the tree. “Well, because... it made you so... unhappy.” She closed her eyes in thought, remembering Dio's haunted look at his failure on display. It may not have been that much of a big deal in hindsight, but it mattered to him. And no matter what he had done, it hurt her to see someone so hurt – even if it was over something that would have killed them all.

Perhaps she was weak, or soft. But she didn't care; it was worth it to see the relief in Dio's eyes next to her. The ever-so-slight traces of a smile that nearly formed on his lips.

That look disappeared in an instant, and his features dissolved back into a scowl, but she had caught it. And it made her artificial heart warm. Once more, Dio's minute actions – the ones he refused to show outright and kept hidden behind a mask of pride and dedication – had caused her to react in a way resembling a human.

Her smile widened, and she patted his arm once more.

“Don't touch me,” he snarled, standing up quickly. “I don't know why you did that for real, but it was fucking useless anyway. It couldn't be activated again, so it didn't even matter.” Running a hand through his still-damp hair, he added quietly, “Idiot...”

Luna ignored his reaction and stood up as well, pointing to the bench. “Let's sit down, okay?”   

“Hmph.” He crossed his arms and followed her without another word.

As they settled down, Luna thought back to what Dio had said a moment ago. He had mentioned the bombs were only used once, and could not be reactivated. Remembering Ms. Kurashiki's request, she swallowed hard and prepared herself. She had to do this; it was an  _order_.

But she wasn't exactly skilled at interrogation, much less subtly doing so.

“So... did you have a nice bath?” she asked, off-topic to ease into the conversation.

“Yeah.”

“Your clothes will be out by tomorrow morning.”

He nodded, gazing at the grass for a moment before replying. “Thanks, I guess. Did you get all that shit off it?”

“They'll be clean,” she assured; her dress that had been stained with Dio's blood was spotless now. Ms. Kurashiki's machinery was top-notch – even household appliances. Luna briefly remembered Dr. Klim telling her about when he argued with Ms. Kurashiki about how much advanced technology went into building their toaster.

Remembering that memory made Luna giggle softly to herself. With that to boost her confidence a little, she decided to try to shift the conversation.

did Free the Soul, um, created those bombs from scratch...?”

She wondered if mentioning the organization was a good idea. Judging by his bristling, hardened look, she could instantly tell it wasn't

He shot a hardened look over to her, bristling. She felt her 'heart' thump against her chest, her palms growing sweaty as she grew more anxious, as she waited for an answer.

“No. No personal things. You're not getting anything from me.”

Darn. He had figured it out that easily; Luna knew she wasn't meant for this sort of work. But she would keep trying in the future.

At the moment, she thought it might be a better idea to focus on earning Dio's trust. Perhaps she could share something about herself...

“Okay,” she replied to him with another smile. “I'll talk about myself. But first, I would like to tell you a story. Dio, do you know Maeterlinck's 'The Blue Bird'?”

Dio frowned, gritting his teeth and hissing, “Stop it. Stop talking. I don't wanna hear about any fucking bluebirds, and I don't wanna hear  _anything_ from you. I'm ready to sleep now. And...” His voice trailed off for a moment.

“Yes? What is it, Dio?” she asked.

“...Can you not give me the Soporil tonight? My wound's healing fine; I don't think I need it tonight.”

She bit her lip. Keeping him sedated wasn't to help his injury heal; it was a way to keep him out of commission for a preset amount of time. True, Ms. Kurashiki didn't want them wasting much more of the anesthesia, but giving him a dosage before bed was still an improvement from his injections scheduled whenever he regained consciousness.

“Um... well...”

Dio swallowed hard, bringing his gaze up to her and forcing the word through his mouth: “...Please?”

Luna's eyes widened for a moment before she replied, “Well, I... I don't know, Dio...”

“I just want to try it without being drugged this time.” He gave a slight smile, but it wasn't nearly as genuine as the almost-one a few moments ago. Luna blinked in confusion; why was he smiling now, when it was so difficult before? Unless this one was purely an act.

“Why do you want to, though?”

“C'mon, Luna – would  _you_ wanna be drugged just to go to sleep? I'm not gonna run off in the middle of the night. I want you to be able to learn to trust me, too.” His lips curled further, into a wider grin, but Luna saw right through it.

He was trying to deceive her.

Her heart sunk at the realization. She didn't expect so much progress already, but it was still discouraging.

She nodded slowly and murmured, “Okay, that's fine. Though... I'm going to have to lock the door, or handcuff you to the bed.”

 _Or both._ She added silently.

The Myrmidon nearly glared at her, but she found the familiar exhaustion creeping into his gaze as he kept the lazy, fake smile on. He didn't seem to want to argue anymore.

“Whatever...” he murmured. “Works for me. Let's go.” He stood up, crossing his arms again impatiently. Wordlessly, she led him out of the garden, not even looking at the conditions of the plants as they left.

They made their way back to the infirmary rather quickly. Luna noted how he uncomfortably sat on the bed, but realized she couldn't do anything for him unless she received some information. But she certainly couldn't tell him of her deal with Akane; who knows what he would try to do?

After handing him a blanket and pillow she had placed in the room earlier (to at least try to make him a little more comfortable), she clicked one handcuff around his wrist and the other to the bed's leg.

“I'm sorry if this is a little rough, but it needs to be done,” Luna told him, not meeting his tired gaze.

“Thanks a lot, Luna,” he replied with that 'sweet' voice. What was he  _doing_? Didn't he know that it was almost  _painfully_  easy to detect what he was up to?

“You're welcome,” she said quickly, turning around and shutting off the light. “Goodnight.”

And quietly, she locked the door behind her and made her way down the hallway, her mind abuzz with thoughts.

She felt like a fool. Why would she believe that she could 'rehabilitate' him so quickly? What made her think that it would take virtually nothing to change a trained Myrmidon agent?

But she wasn't just angry at herself. She almost felt  _insulted_ , as well. Dio honestly believed a few smiles was all it took to manipulate her. She would have to play along for now, but she wasn't as easily duped as he thought.

Once more, her mind drifted to a fairy tale allegory to help her think of what to do next. Dio's mannerisms and personality reminded her of Flynn Rider, the thief-turned-prince of the movie  _Tangled_. Dr. Klim did have a copy of the movie, and Luna and Kyle had watched it together many times during the clone's 'childhood' (though he had preferred to watch it with Akane instead most of the time).

From what Luna could remember, in the movie, Flynn tried to trick Rapunzel into giving him what he wanted and then he could leave. Rapunzel had something he wanted, and he tried everything he could to get it back.

But, like the princess in the tale, Luna was no fool.

It would be in her best interest to keep the fact that she was onto Dio to herself for now, however. With him acting like that, she could possibly get the answers to make his life a little better. Though it made her out to be too childish and innocent to recognize manipulation when she saw it, she might be able to play along for a bit.

As she settled down for Sleep Mode a little later on, her electric sheep were wild reds and crystalized blues. She wasn't sure what to think of these images, puzzled at the contrasting colors, but she didn't get much time to try to decipher them as she 'slept'.

For not long after she had shut down for the night, an agonized scream woke her.


	9. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait! Also note: this chapter, and the next one (probably) will be sorta Dio-centric.

_Terror._

_Complete, utter, unavoidable terror._

Dio was running. Sprinting. From what, he couldn't tell – the beast's breath was hot on the back of his neck, and he wasn't keen on turning his gaze around to figure out his pursuer's identity. His chest burned as he ran, gasps and pants escaping his lips. He didn't know how much more of this full-on running he could take; it tore at his lungs and sent panic streaming through his veins.

The sudden urge to snarl out hit him, but what ended up escaping was a strangled cry. His eyes darted around, seeking out an escape. His surroundings were complete darkness, as if an ebony blanket covered the world. There was a hazy fog around him – the only thing that was not complete black in the area – that smelled sour and clogged up his senses.

What was chasing him? Why was he even running from it? Could he take it? Could he  _try_? What would it take for his legs to stop moving, for his heart to stop pumping wildly; couldn't he just turn around and yell and curse the bastard out?

“ _Stop it!”_

“ _Leave me alone!”_

He had to try. As he tried to halt to a stop, his feet skidded against the ground as if it was covered in ice. Trying desperately to catch his breath, he turned his shaking body towards the predator. To his surprise, however, there was nothing there.

But he could still  _hear_ it. Its animalistic growls still sounded nearby, and Dio could sense movement among the fog – as if someone other than himself was maneuvering about it.

“Get the fuck out here and face me!” he yelled, his voice trembling.

Whispers buzzed in his ears, surrounding him and saying things he never wanted to hear from anyone.

_(“Failure.”)_

Dio wrenched open his mouth and screamed, all the breath leaving his lungs at once. They just – they wouldn't leave him  _alone_! He didn't even know what was chasing him, or what was now prowling around in the darkness, but he didn't like it.

His heart was pounding against his chest as he spun around and continued to run. He noticed that his clothes were the regular Free the Soul attire; a black and red robe with the infamous insignia emblazoned on the breast.

What was going on? Was he back at base? But he was with Luna just a moment ago, wasn't he? Luna and her fake smile and stupid kindness that was obviously bullshit. Where was she?

“Luna!” he called out, hoping that the melon-haired girl would appear at his side; he needed to see someone familiar. Even if it was her.

No answer.

“ _Luna!”_

He continued to sprint, his cloak melting off his skin and exposing his naked body to whatever was pursuing him. Crouching down, he tried to pick up the robe again, but it was a puddle of black liquid now.

And then he was in his ringmaster outfit once more.

_(“Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for your one and only ringmaster... Dio!”)_

The loud, echoing voice made Dio spin around just as the scene around him changed; he was in what looked like a low-lighted circus tent. He could barely see anything around him; there was a spotlight centered on him and the silhouettes of a crowd watching from stands far away. They were clapping and cheering, chanting his name.

_(“Dio! Dio!”)_

He wanted to spit at them and growl that he wasn't some cheap entertainment package to ogle, but the announcer interrupted before he had the chance to.

The spotlight moved along the crowd, showing all Left clones sitting in the back and middle rows, as well as the balconies. The very first front row, however, seated the Nonary Game players. Sigma, Phi, Clover, Alice, K, Tenmyouji, Quark, and Luna were all clapping along with the crowd.

_(“Here he is, the greatest liar to ever live! Also known as Left D-10, heeeere's DIO!”)_

Dio glared at the crowd as the spotlight shifted to him, the bright light blinding him. With a growl and a curse under his breath, he lifted his arm to block out the shining in his face.

_(“Dio! Dio! Dio! Liar! Liar! Liar!”)_

“I'm not a fucking liar!” he hissed at them, clenching his fists tightly. “Stop chanting!”

But the rhythmic words continued. Dio brought his hands up to his ears, their words like the screeches of dying cats.

_(“Liar! Liar! LIAR!”)_

“Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it  _ **stop it**_!” he howled, crouching down and digging his nails into the sides of his head in an attempt to cover his ears all the way.

There was a drumroll sounding above the crowd's roars, and a large cage was wheeled towards him. It was a rusty gray color and was about K's size, with a snarling sound coming from the darkness behind the bars. Dio looked around the side to see who was pushing it; of course, it was that fucking rabbit. Zero III hopped his way towards Dio, his form clearly not confined to a computer program and projector anymore. The rodent gave an infuriating giggle as he waved his paw.

“Heeeeeey, B.O.! I brought what ya need!  _Lettuce_  get the show on the road!”

Before the blond could wrap his hands around the now-tangible rabbit's little white neck, the cage door swung open. The sheer ferocity of the deep rasping from beyond those bars made Dio take a step back. Clumsily, he tripped over himself and landed on his backside on the ground.

There was nowhere to run. But Dio wasn't scared; he narrowed his eyes towards the shrouded beast, clenching his fists tightly.

“Come get me, you bastard!”

Zero III sprang towards him and landed on his hat, his hind legs pounding down through the hat to push down on Dio's head. The rabbit gave another cackle and danced from his position on top of Dio. The blond swung angrily at the pest, trying to grab him or hit him or  _something_... But the bastard was quick.

“B.O.~ I  _hop_ you're prepared for our main event tonight! Is everyone ready to see Dio the Liar take on his sins?”

The crowd roared, the Left clones' expressions sheerly ecstatic. The Nonary Game players each had a distinctly cruel smirk on their faces. It was as if these bastards knew Dio was outmatched, and were  _enjoying_  that prospect. Even Luna had a little smile on; it was gentle, not cruel, but she had to be pleasuring in his pain, as well.

A low growl sounded from the cage, and the beast stepped out. It was a lion, clear as day; his roars making Dio flinch against his will. He swallowed hard and staggered to his feet, narrowing his eyes and getting a good look at the cat.

The thing was huge. A thick mane covered its face, large lips held onto something bright in its mouth. Its tail lashed behind it as it flexed its paws, the claws on each toe dripping with crimson. Dio assumed it was blood, but he didn't want to think about it too much; the feline gave another fierce roar, encouraging the crowd's claps and howls.

Zero III giggled, his voice amplified as if through a microphone. Dio brought his hands up and held his ears, trying to block out the cackling.

“ _Momento mori_!” the rabbit cried, facing the crowd from his perch on Dio's hat. “ _If the nineth lion ate the sun_!”

So the beast had a small sun in its mouth. Clever.

More cheers erupted. Though he took a step back, Dio still stood defiantly against the lion facing him. “I'm not afraid of you,” Dio snarled at him, his fists shaking at his side. “You can eat the fucking sun out of the sky and I'll still kick your ass! I won't let you get the best of me!”

At the point, the blond wasn't sure who he was talking to. Zero III? The lion? The crowd? Left clones? The Nonary Game players?

Perhaps it was a bit of all of the above.

Zero III leaped off his hat and onto the ground, giggling again.

“Ready, B.O.? Have a nice  _trick_ ~”

He hopped away, joining the other Nonary Game players as the lion stared Dio down. The small 'sun' (or whatever that thing really was) it had in its mouth dropped lifelessly to the ground, and it began to prowl forward. Man and beast glared at one another for a few seconds before the latter burst into a short run towards the former. The lion's jaws curled into a snarl, revealing razor teeth glistening in the pale circus light. Dio's boots were planted firmly on the ground, but he couldn't deny the way his legs were trembling.

Still, he would not falter.

“Come get me, you fucker!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, spreading his arms out like a barrier. The lion roared again, the noise sending shockwaves of sound through the whole circus. Dio didn't shut his eyes, but he did brace himself for the impact.

_(“Dio! Dio! Dio!”)_

The crowd's chants were infuriating, but he tried not to listen. They were getting louder as the lion grew closer, pounding in his ears.

He could see Luna's form from the crowd, wearing a look of pure, twisted pleasure in place of her usual apprehensive expression. It made him sick.

“I'm stronger than this,” he murmured under his breath as the massive beast closed in for the kill.

And just as the lion's front paw touched him, it dissolved into darkness. The blond stood, his eyes wide and unblinking, as the creature's black foamy appearance infected the rest of his surroundings. As Dio lifted his hand, he realized that the muck had claimed him, as well; his skin was a sickening black color, producing smoke as if it was on fire.

Dio gazed towards the crowd, and realized they were frozen – like statues, unblinking and unmoving and so  _eerie_. The wild colors of the circus had begun to gray, and eventually darkened as well.

What was happening?

 _Fuck!_ He couldn't speak the curse, for the dark shroud smothered him. He fought to breathe, to  _escape_  – but the entity was heavy, constricting around him and rendering any chance of sound useless.

But who would hear him, anyway?

* * *

Luna's artificial pulse pounded in her ears as she ran out of her room. “Oh no, oh no, oh no...” she murmured to herself as she passed through the main warehouse towards the infirmary, her breath catching in her throat.

How could she have been so foolish?! Letting Dio – a known terrorist and near-murderer – be by himself in a room without sedation...! Though he was handcuffed and the door was locked, she wouldn't be surprised if he managed to find a way to escape. Why was she so naïve?!

If Ms. Kurashiki was hurt, or if Dio had hurt himself – it would be all her fault. She would have broken one of the Laws of Robotics, if not all three at the same time. The possibilities of who screamed, and why, raced through her mind.

Dio could have stabbed himself in the chest again. He could have drowned himself in a shower, or... slit his wrists somehow...

Or... perhaps Ms. Kurashiki was lying dead somewhere. Dio's Myrmidon knife could be sticking out of her chest. The thought sent shivers down Luna's spine, making her stop for a moment to calm herself down.

Her panic just grew worse as she realized the possibility that Dr. Klim was also dead; albeit slim, the chance of that happening caused tears to spring to her eyes.

“No...! No, that can't...” Luna was panting, her artificial breathing wearing her out. How long was it from her room to the infirmary!? It seemed so much further when there was an emergency. Pushing herself, she continued on her way, terrified beyond belief of all the possible outcomes that scream had entailed.

* * *

_(“Dio! Dio! Dio!”)_

The crowd's cries still sounded, even long after their still forms disappeared completely into the blackness. Dio closed his eyes (not that it made much difference in the dark) and tried to block out the sound. Much to his dismay, that seemed to make the roars louder, the sounds echoing and pulsing through him like a stereo system.

_(“'Dio'...?”)_

A chilling voice broke through the chants, smooth and quiet as it seemed to wrap itself around Dio's senses. He supposed if the voice had a color, it would be an icy blue – and if a physical form, the thin shape of a snake.

But the voice was just that – a voice. It wasn't recognizable, nor was it soothing or inviting. Dio didn't want to hear it anymore, but it wasn't overpowering like the yelling of the crowd. It was a quieter cruelty, whispering evil into his ear like the serpent from the fruit tree in that familiar parable.

_(“That's not even your name.”)_

The blond nodded, opening his eyes and trying to look around for the source of the voice. No luck. Everything was dark, and most of his senses were seized by this voice, anyway. All the same, he tried to justify himself.

“But it's... it's from D-10,” he murmured, surprised at his own voice's softness. “I... wanted a name to call my own.” He had taken that name from his number, and it wasn't very creative, but it was  _his_. No one else could claim to be Dio – at least, not around him. No one in the facility had a name. He was the only one that gave himself one.

_(“Your name is Left.”)_

“I know!” Dio howled, shaking his head. “But I just... sometimes I want to be  _Dio_!”

Was that fair? Could he actually  _want_ to be himself, not just another clone? Was that allowed? No, no  _way_ that was allowed in Free the Soul. Hadn't he just had a little breakdown about this in the shower? Dio knew he had to  _fight_  those urges. It was just like the time with that  _woman_. He had fallen to his urges then, but he was a fighter – he wouldn't be bested by shit like individuality.

What a concept. What a  _joke_.

_(“Why do you lie to yourself?”)_

“I'm not lying!” Dio's voice was desperate, and cracked at the end. It wasn't a lie! He wasn't lying! He wasn't a liar – at least, not to Free the Soul!

_(“They weren't wrong. 'Dio the Liar' fits you quite well.”)_

No! That was all wrong! Everything was wrong here! First being chased by virtually _nothing_ , then that  _fucking_  circus, and now a voice he couldn't even  _see_?! “Who the fuck are you!? Get out here and say that to my face!”

Furious, Dio lashed out blindly. He hit nothing, of course, not even feeling the air his swipe had stormed up.

_(“You cannot be Dio. You are Left.”)_

“Fuck off!” Dio hissed, stomping down his boot. Strangely, there was no echo – though he felt his foot collide with some sort of surface.

The outburst caused a backlash of sorts – the voice got louder and more straining on his ears.

_(“Do you deny it? Are you not one clone of many?”)_

“I am,” Dio replied. “I never said I wasn't.”

_(“That is all you are, then. A copy.”)_

“ _No!_ ” Dio screamed, bringing his hands – which he couldn't even see in the pitch black surroundings – up to his ears in an attempt to block out the sound.

 _(“Not even an efficient copy. You're useless_.”)

Dio lashed out more, getting angrier. “No, I'm not! I'll show you how fucking useless I am!”

_(“Brother has many more copies. Many more clones that can do better than you.”)_

“ _No_!”

_(“Sinner. Liar.”)_

“Fucking  _ **stop**_! I'll kill you!”

_(“You want to kill me? I'm right here, Left.”)_

A corner of the darkness lit up.

He noticed it instantly, but eyed it with caution, taking a few steps towards the small pool of light. It revealed a... curtain-like thing that didn't seem to have an end or beginning on its bottom or top. But it did have an opening in the center – a tiny slit that implied the curtain could be pulled apart.

_(“Right behind this slit. Yes, open it!”)_

Dio didn't need prompting. But he did have to take a deep breath before placing his hands on the fabric and ripping it open.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

* * *

Luna couldn't believe what she found in the room.

It wasn't a dead Akane, or Dr. Klim, or Dio – it wasn't a corpse at all.

Dio's wrist was still chained to the bed, and he apparently hadn't moved from his spot. But he wasn't sleeping – at least, not peacefully.

His eyes were closed, flicking back and forth underneath the lids, and his face glistened with sweat. His breath came in and out in ragged pants, and his whole face was scrunched together in an expression of agony.

And what was worse – he was screaming. His body was immobilized by the handcuffs, but he was still yelling his lungs out on the bed, his head whipping back and forth violently.

“No, no,  _no_!”

Luna had never seen him like this. Granted, she'd only seen Dio asleep a couple instances, but this was just  _horrifying_. He wasn't anywhere near a terrorist murderer in this state; no, here he was vulnerable, weak, and frightened.

Tears trickles down his closed eyes, staining his cheeks. It made Luna's artificial heart wrench for him; despite herself, she took a cautious step forward. He didn't even notice her movement, and continued to thrash.

She noticed that his wound had reopened from his movements, the blood seeping through the bandages on his chest.

He looked to be in a lot of pain, and not just physical. It hurt Luna to see him there, lying in his blood with tears pouring out of his eyes. This wasn't Dio – not the man she knew, at least.

“ _Stop_!”

Was he dreaming? It seemed that way; he seemed deeply asleep – enough to hiss out incoherent phrases and not notice his own injury reopening. Should she wake him? Could she even do it? What if it just hurt him more?

Luna, admittedly, had very little experience with nightmares. When Kyle had them as a child, she had tried to console him, but he never wanted her by his side. As he grew older, the nightmares continued, and Kyle requested Akane personally instead of Luna. She had tried to watch what the old woman did to calm the child, but she was often ushered out of the room.

If Luna was useless to of the child she was built to take care of, how could she help this man, laying and suffering, now? She couldn't.

But she had to try. The alternate was unthinkable. Slowly, she stepped towards him and reached for his hand.

“Dio. Dio, wake up. Please.”

* * *

It was a mirror.

A fucking  _mirror_.

The voice had said he was behind the curtain, but this was the only thing here. What did that mean?

Who  _was_  that voice? Was it Dio himself? His inner thoughts and insecurities?

No, that couldn't be right. It made no sense. Dio was strong – he had said so back in that circus. He had faced scorn and even a fucking lion head-on with no fear.

It had to be some Left clone. Some other blond looking through a glass window. That was it – it  _had_ to be. Dio wanted to yell at the pathetic-looking clone.

But as he touched the surface, the copy mirrored his actions. Dio looked closer at the clone; he looked pale, his hair unbraided and a tangled mess. His eyes were sunken in, his lips cracked and dry, and he was once more naked. He could only see his chest, which bore a horrible, oozing wound.

But Dio had hurt himself there – that couldn't be another Left, could it?

His heart sunk as he stared into the glass, willing the other to blink out of sync with him, or breathe in a different pattern, or  _something_ that proved he was something different.

“Please,” he begged the other. “Please, don't be me.  _Please_.”

Left just mimicked his words, at the exact same time. Dio sucked in a shaky breath, refusing to break down in front of this man, whoever he was. It had to be Left. It wasn't Dio.

But what was the difference, really?

They were all the same, in the end.

Still, without warning, the clone in the glass spoke without Dio prompting him to. And his voice wasn't Dio's, but the icy, whispering voice from before. Dio thought he'd be relieved at that, but the words just sent a paralyzing chill down his spine.

_(“How can you protect the world from sin when you yourself are a sin?”)_

_(“DIO!”)_

* * *

“ _Dio!_ ” Luna was trembling herself now, pushing on Dio's collarbone to prod him awake. Tears were falling down her cheeks – almost as fast as Dio's were trickling down his – as she tried her hardest to rouse him.

Nothing was working, and he was getting worse. His wound was nearly hemorrhaging blood, and he was lashing out. Even with one limb secured, his other arm and his legs were free to swing about, knocking over some medical supplies nearby.

“Dio, please!” the melon-haired girl begged. “Please, wake up! It's just a nightmare! It isn't real!” What was she saying? Dio wasn't able to hear her, surely? But it was the only thing she could think of.

She shook him further, not liking the look of pure pain on his face.

“No! Get the fuck away!” he cried, cringing as if in pain. Perhaps he could feel the wound after all? His face was draining of color, fast, and Luna began to fear the worst.

But finally, after what felt like decades sitting there with the suffering man, Luna saw his eyes snap open. She had to blink a few times to make sure it had really happened, and sat back a bit to not frighten him further. He tried his best to sit up, the pain preventing him from doing so all the way. He struggled to a half-sitting position, looking over at the GAULEM with pure terror laced in his gaze.

“Dio...?” she whispered, noticing she was still holding his hand. But she wouldn't let go – not until she knew he was safe (or if he pushed her off).

He looked shaken, his teal eyes wide and unblinking. So small, so vulnerable. His breathing was still heavy, and Luna could guess that his heart was still racing.

For some reason, her mind wandered for a moment. She thought of his terrified state, and how he wouldn't want anyone to know. Perhaps she was so overwhelmed in this situation that she thought of other things.

But he definitely would be angry later if he found out this whole scene had been recorded. Glancing up at the ceiling, she called, “Lagomorph? Please cease recording of the infirmary, and erase all footage of the past hour.”

She had authority over Lagomorph, at least. The rabbit's voice sounded over the speakers. “Youuu got it, Moony!”

“Thank you.”

She brought her gaze down and noticed Dio was still staring at her, most likely still coming back to reality. His breathing was a bit more even now, and his eyes weren't quite as glazed over.

“Dio, are you okay?” she asked quietly, giving his hand a squeeze. He looked down at their conjoined hands, but surprisingly didn't say or do anything to stop it.

In fact, she swore she felt his hand squeeze hers back.

“Luna,” he murmured, his voice like gravel. It occurred to the GAULEM that she should have brought a glass of water, but there hadn't been time.

Her tone was quiet, in an attempt to relax him. “You had a nightmare. But it's okay. You're okay.” She wasn't sure if the words were getting through to him, but the 'motherly' phrases were programmed into her core. It was all she  _could_ say, really.

It took a few more minutes of them sitting there, in the dark room, for Dio to finally regain his senses. He still looked exhausted, but was definitely more conscious of his surroundings.

That look of fear was still evident on his face, however.

“Dio, do you need anything?”

The blond shook his head, dragging his tired eyes up to hers. His cheeks were still stained with tears. Luna found herself at a loss for words.

That is, until Dio spoke again.

“T... tell me about those fucking bluebirds,” he whispered.

“W...what?” Did he really say that? She hadn't ever heard his voice so quiet.

He shifted slightly, wincing at his wound. Luna realized that she would need to take care of that, but it would be better if he wasn't conscious for it. Perhaps if he were to go back to sleep...

“Please.” Dio's raspy voice interrupted her thoughts. It seemed he wasn't fully aware of everything just yet. But it was very early hours of the morning – 2 or 3 am, Luna would guess if she kept close track of the time. “Please, tell me about those damn bluebirds.”

Well, he asked, so she would oblige. She didn't mind, really; it was a nice story. Dr. Klim read to her once, and she never forgot.

“It's called 'The Blue Bird' by Maeterlinck.”

Luna took a deep breath, clutched her bluebird necklace with her free hand tightly, and began.

“On Christmas Eve, a pair of siblings, Tyltyl and Mytyl, are asked to find a bluebird by this old woman. They travel to a dream world in search of the bird... Catching this bird brings a person much happiness; they are granted a wish.

But no matter how hard they try, Tyltyl and Mytyl can't find the bird. Defeated, they return home empty-handed. But when they awaken the next morning, there's a bird in a birdcage in their hut.

It's a simple story, but it teaches a very important lesson... Happiness is closer than you think.”

Luna always thought that the person who gave her this necklace – Dr. Klim himself – was trying to say that her happiness was closer than she thought, as well. That was why she always wore the necklace, as a sort of good-luck charm.

Still, there was another version of the story. She continued.

“But... in Maeterlinck's original story, the story doesn't end with them waking up. When Tyltyl and Mytyl try to feed the bird, it leaves the cage and flies away. That was the original ending to the story. And now, since the story's ending has changed, the moral has changed, as well...

Now the message is that just when you think you've found happiness, you'll lose it again.”

As she told the story, Dio's eyes grew more and more dull, and his eyelids drooped. He seemed to be nodding off, not listening very much to the story. But that was okay – whatever he needed to get back to sleep. Hopefully he wouldn't have anymore nightmares, though Luna planned on giving him Soporil once he was fully asleep again, if only so she could rewrap his wound.

“I believe that happiness is something you should always be looking for. And it's only when you're pursuing happiness that you're truly happy.”

His eyes shut and he sighed deeply, his breath falling into steady rhythms shortly after. His hand went limp in her grasp. It was clear he had gone back to sleep, but she kept whispering to him even long after.

“But no matter what, Dio... Please, don't give up. Look for your happiness, and don't let those nightmares consume you.”


	10. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this took so long! If the next chapter takes a while too, just know that I'm not putting this on hiatus or abandoning it! It WILL be updated!

He had been getting used to the quiet.

It was more than he could ever ask for; some peace did him well. Dio found himself floating in the silence, his eyes closed and his breathing evenly. His lungs worked in a wonderfully calm manner, and his heartbeat gently flowed through him. The steady rhythm was lulling; through the darkness, the man concentrated on it – listened for it every second – and felt his thought-stricken mind calm down.

The voice had disintegrated into the dark voids of his mind, no doubt to brood and scheme until his next sleep. But Dio didn't care at the moment; the remnants of his nightmare were fleeting, and he hoped with all his subconscious that he would be able to forget it once he awoke.

His body was immobilized, but it didn't matter one bit. His pulse was at a steady pace, his thoughts slowed down and shifting as though through mud. Not a trace of his quickened, busy mindset remained.

Deep breaths, relaxed muscles, even pulse – everything was perfectly  _calm_ , and he was  _calm_ , as well.

Again, Dio wasn't a man used to such downtime. Like the bath he had just recently, simple little pleasures in life were usually lost to him. Caught up in his missions and the strong desire to redeem himself in the eyes of the Holy Master, Dio barely got any time to stop and think. To relax.

Not that he would – or  _could –_  have it any other way. His goals were far more important, and all the 'mental healthiness' that he needed.

However, while he was in this state, he couldn't deny that it was pleasurable. He'd have to relish the sensations of peace and serenity before it all crashed down when he awoke.

And as if on cue, Dio began to feel himself being dragged back to the conscious world. It wasn't as slow and sluggish as the previous awakenings when he was chained to the sink, but it took longer than he wanted, for sure. His mouth opened slightly and he let out a tired moan. His head was pounding and his chest burned as his eyes fluttered open.

He could practically feel the last of the Soporil dissolve away in his bloodstream. Groggily, his gaze shifted about the room in search of something to give a hint of his current situation. The blurs were preventing him from getting a good look; after a few blinks and a shake of his head, the world finally cleared and revealed his location.

The infirmary in Rhizome-9. He wasn't actually surprised one bit; it was where he'd been waking up lately, after all.

Had he been expecting to wake up to  _Free the Soul_? Was he hoping that the Nonary Game had been some sort of nightmare, and that he was safe in the barracks of the organization again?

He scoffed at the thought, his lips curling into an empty smirk; he was a prisoner here, and he couldn't forget it. However, he also had to remember that his status was only temporary, and all he had to do to get out of this hell was convince Luna to let him go (which couldn't be too difficult for a pushover like her).

 _Luna_...

The name sent shivers down his spine, and he wasn't sure why. His stomach felt heavy – as though he swallowed a bunch of stones. His heart sped up, but not in nervousness. No, he wasn't nervous, though his ailments were common symptoms of that feeling.

 _This_  feeling... the way his hands shook and his teeth ground together... this was not happiness. But he didn't know what it was, because it wasn't his usual anger, either.

But he couldn't ponder his strange middle-ground between glee and fury, for he tried to struggle to a sitting position and his chest protested with scorching fiery pain. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and his stomach churned as his hands went up to cover his mouth. Was – was he going to throw up? Bile splashed at the back of his throat, but he couldn't manage to gag or dry heave anything up. He kept his hands where they were just in case, though.

The pain was just so unexpected; though he felt the fleeting hurt as he woke up, he could've never imagined something like this. It was unbearable; was he bleeding? He had to be bleeding. But he needed to check first. Before he could puke his guts out or keel over or whatever, he  _had_ to check himself over. He could very well be dying and he would never know until it was too late.

Once he glanced down, he noticed instantly that his shirt was off. Rows of bandages covered his torso tightly, a bit of red seeping through the white. Gingerly, he let one hand go from covering his mouth and hovered his fingers over where the self-inflicted wound was. He winced as he brushed his hand over the injury, retracting it shortly after and examining his palm.

Sure enough, a light red shade colored his skin.

His face paled instantly and he did the first thing that came to his half-conscious mind: scream.

He yelled for Luna, for Brother, for  _someone_. He didn't want to die – at least, not like this. He could kill himself by his own terms, or by Free the Soul's philosophies and contracts. But he didn't want to lie in an infirmary bed and slowly bleed out until nothing remained of Left clone D-10 –  _Dio_.

In his screams, he almost thought he was begging, but he truly couldn't tell. The sight of blood frightened him – but why would it? He had stabbed himself mere days ago, hadn't he? It didn't make any sense, but he was still yelling all the same.

The sound of a door slamming open made him jump, and he stopped for just a moment to look towards the door. Tears were streaming down his face as he sat up, getting a better glance at whoever entered the infirmary.

He wasn't surprised to see the melon-colored hair, nor the light purple dress or apprehensive blue eyes.

“D-Dio, why are you panicking?” Luna asked, the worried look on her face clear as day. “I promise, you're going to be alright!”

“Liar!” Dio snapped, his lips curling back in an animalistic snarl. “Why the fuck am I bleeding!?”

The young woman pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyebrows knitting together in anxiety. “Just... relax,” she murmured, her tone oddly soothing. “I just need to change your bandages.” Her mouth curled into a smile, nodding to assure him it was okay.

But was it? In the state he was in, Dio wasn't in any position to trust her. The lingering effects of the anesthesia made everything hazy, and his paranoia skyrocketed. The throbbing pain in his chest didn't do him any favors, either.

But Luna didn't respond to his hostile glares and edginess – at least, it didn't stop her. She still took a step forward, and he visibly flinched as she grew closer. His steeled gaze never left her, his eyebrows knit together and his lips formed into a firm frown.

“It's okay,” she assured, her blue eyes emitting only gentleness. Carefully, she sat on the edge of the bed and held out her hand. He eyed her palm suspiciously before lightly grasping it – for reasons he couldn't understand. It was as if some instinct told him he would be okay if he did that.

 _Brother_ , he hoped he would wake the fuck up soon before he lost sight of himself. But he supposed this helped his whole 'trust me' ruse, anyway.

“Dio, do you remember what happened?”

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts – and some of the haze of sleep. Slowly, he shook his head, arching an eyebrow in confusion. He had woken up here – a bit slower than he would have liked, but it wasn't a big deal. He had been drugged with Soporil again, and-

Wait.

Hadn't he... asked Luna to nix the drug last night? And she had – he had watched her leave and lock the door. So unless she snuck it somehow or came back while he was asleep...

Yes, his consciousness returned all too quickly, smacking him in the face. “W-what the  _fuck_ , Luna!?” he yelled, a bit too weak to shove her off the bed (though he sort of wanted to). “You drugged me anyway after telling me you wouldn't?”

The girl's eyes lit up for a moment, something unknown flickering in the light blue irises, before she gave a small sigh. She lifted a hand, clutching that stupid charm around her neck tightly. Finally, after a few moments, she turned her attention back to him with a firm gaze.

“You had a nightmare,” she murmured, her face softening into a sad expression. When he didn't respond right away, she continued, “I... heard you screaming, so I came running to find you thrashing on the bed. You were... almost inconsolable.”

Dio raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the burning shame making its way into his chest. A nightmare? Yes, he remembered having one, but he couldn't recall Luna coming in at any time. Maybe that's why he was so confused when he woke up; the remnants of the Soporil and night terrors still lingered in his mind and body.

Well, fuck.

He'd really embarrassed himself like that? And he didn't even remember screaming in his sleep, or violently shaking around like she made it sound... or even her administering Soporil to his veins. It fucking sucked – his memory was fuzzy and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

“I don't remember it,” he replied, for once honestly. He remembered the dream, but nothing of the conscious world he awoke to.“Really. Was it... bad?” What a stupid question. Of course Luna couldn't tell something like that – and didn't she say he was 'inconsolable,' anyway? He sighed and shook his head, correcting himself, “Don't answer that, I know you can't really tell. Uh. I guess... I should maybe thank you for that. For waking me up.”

If he hadn't been woken up, he would have suffered longer. And that was something he could thank her for – just this once.

A small smile appeared on her face, and he instantly felt a twinge of regret and satisfaction combined. Damn it, he wasn't supposed to make her happy, but at the same time, it was a good thing, wasn't it? He could gain her trust faster this way – much as he hated using his manners around her.

He opened his mouth to retort something, but she lit up before he could, her own lips formed into an 'o' shape. “T-that's right! Dio, your clothes are out from the wash. I brought them for you.”

Oh. Well that was... kind of her. He grimaced, wincing as he sat up and looked over at the clothes. She wasn't talking about the nightmare – was that on purpose? Was she trying to spare him the details of his surely-humiliating actions in the waking world while he suffered in dreams? He wasn't sure if he should be angry or relieved about it.

He accepted the clothes, giving her an expecting glance, as if she could somehow read his fucking mind. But, amazingly, she gave a nod and stood up, brushing off her dress.

“I'll be right outside the door, if you need me. I've left a few things for you on that medical table,” she said, giving a nod to indicate the items and turned around. Just once more, she glanced back at him, her blue eyes a bit brighter than he remembered. “Also, I... I have an idea for today, if you're okay with it. Let's do something fun.”

And with that, she shut the door behind her, leaving him a bit dumbfounded.

He blinked a few times, wondering what the hell she could possibly want to do that was  _fun_ , but he had to get changed before he found out anything, anyway. Carefully, the blond slipped the black t-shirt over his head, wincing as it brushed his bandaged wound. Next, he slid off the jeans and slipped into his gray pants instead, fastening the buckle and walking over to the medical table next to the bed.

It seemed Luna left him hygienic things – deodorant, a brush, toothbrush, etc. Things like that. Necessities for cleanliness. Dio would be lying if he wasn't a bit grateful for that; at least he wouldn't  _look_  like a filthy prisoner.

But among the items, Luna had left a mirror. It made sense, of course – how could he know if he looked okay without something to check? It was understandable, and he would definitely use it.

But what he found in the mirror didn't sit well with him – at  _all_.

He looked... worn, almost, his teal eyes tired and listless. Vulnerable.  _Weak_.

The image only told the truth – mirrors didn't lie, after all. Deep down, Dio knew he wasn't anywhere close to what he felt back in that circus – when the lion charged at him, he felt no fear. But it had all been a lie. An ugly, twisted  _lie_ that in any other situation, he would not mind spewing out. However... this was different – this was his own life. It affected him.

“Fuck,” he muttered, glaring once more at the mess in the mirror. He didn't want to face the fact that it was really him.

Dio  _wasn't_ strong. Deep down, he knew this. He couldn't even resist the pull of one woman, after all.

That sin carried on with him, even now, and it only proved his weakness. If he could fall to temptation once, why couldn't he again? What would stop him from messing up and failing at his missions yet  _again_?

That voice in the dream – or Dio's inner thoughts, whatever it had really been – was right. Dio wasn't shit. He messed up too many times, and why should they even want him back?

How could he possibly be valuable to Free the Soul like this? Especially stuck in a facility with no way out, forced to talk to the enemy and trade information for luxuries? Dio just had to be stronger. He was weak – all his life, he had been so  _weak –_  but he needed to be strong if he was going to escape. He had to be strong enough to trick Luna into letting him out. He couldn't crack under the pressure, or give into temptation.

But... he had before, and he couldn't ignore that it  _could_ happen again. He could lie to himself all he wanted, but the past showed how things turned out in the end. And the consequences of his actions and results from said actions just pushed him further into darkness; the fact that he didn't even recognize what was happening just made it worse.

The arrogant and 'brilliant' leader of the righteous Myrmidons was beginning to hate himself.

* * *

Dio's screaming this morning frightened Luna.

It wasn't like him to become so raw; he was always on his guard, and kept any emotions perceived as weak – such as sadness and fear – to himself. From what Luna gathered about the Myrmidons, they were very controlled and organized in a strict manner. It made the GAULEM a bit afraid of how broken through that tough shell must be.

The fact that Dio acted wary around her once he regained his consciousness of the world around him didn't help any, either. The blond seemed on edge since he awoke, and no wonder; Luna had no way of knowing what he had been dreaming about, but it was enough to enter him into such a state that even the core instincts drilled into him by Free the Soul were ignored.

And though some would argue that Dio deserved it, Luna couldn't bring herself to think that way. No one deserved to writhe and cry out on the bed as Dio had, and no one should wake up so disoriented and confused while screaming their lungs out.

Luna's artificial heart broke at his state. She wanted nothing more than to take that pain away from him; perhaps she could carry it herself, if she was able. Though... if she was able to take his burdens, it would let her experience something human, so it would benefit herself, as well. She was quite desperate to feel something outside her programming – even pain would do (though she didn't  _prefer_ it, truthfully).

She sighed, running her fingers over the cage of her bluebird necklace. Dio had asked about Maeterlinck's story when he was half-awake, and she had obliged. Though it was obvious he didn't remember it now, she hoped she would have the opportunity to share it again. The story touched her, as did most fairytales. Though... 'The Blue Bird' was special to her, as she was always searching for her happiness.

It made her think about Dio, too. Where was he most happy? Given the turmoil he suffered at night, it was surely not in Rhizome-9, or at least not yet. But was his happiness truly with Free the Soul? Its goal was so evil, though... surely that couldn't be his true purpose? Luna believed in Dio, after all; she knew he could be more than the Left clones. Deep down, Dio was someone  _different_.

She had seen a small part of that man when he hesitated in his anger. When he had nearly smiled at her in the garden. When he had chosen Ally for her when he chose Betray for everyone else.

How long would it take for him to show more of that side of himself again? Would it ever resurface? Luna could only hope. Dio wasn't exactly a poster person for quick changes, after all (that was perfectly okay – progress was progress, no matter how small).

The redhead stood patiently outside the infirmary. It ended up taking Dio a little longer than Luna had predicted to get changed. She almost knocked on the door to make sure he was alright, but it slid open a moment later.

“D-Dio!” Luna cried, offering a smile to him. He met her gaze and raised an eyebrow, frowning. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

The man shrugged, scratching the back of his head. He seemed uncomfortable or nervous, but Luna wasn't going to ask about it. Instead, she continued to smile politely and listened for an answer.

“Uh. It's alright, I guess. Hurts a bit, but I can handle it.” He brushed it off like it was nothing; it was hard to believe it had been bleeding quite heavily last night. Dio glanced around awkwardly before settling his gaze onto Luna. “So, what was this 'fun' you were talking about?”

Luna clasped her hands together and exclaimed, “Well... I- I think we need to relax a bit. I promised you a tour of the facility before, but I had gotten so distracted by Lagomorph at the time and I... forgot.” She was a bit embarrassed about it, truthfully. “I think we can visit the rooms you didn't get to see during the Nonary Game, in time. But right now, let's go to the recreation room.”

Surprisingly, Dio didn't protest. He didn't seem happy about it, but he didn't actually argue. Luna was confident she could make Dio have a bit of fun in the room, as she had fond nostalgia of it. While she never actually 'grew up,' she had watched Kyle do so, and he enjoyed the mechanical rabbit ride (which was modeled after Lagomorph). Perhaps Dio would get some sort of enjoyment out of the room, as well.

She never saw Dio as someone to take care of, nor as a burden, but she still felt the drive to please others all the same. It was in her programming to be motherly, though she hoped she didn't act like this towards the blond man too much – she didn't think he would appreciate it, and she knew he was, in some ways, way more knowledgeable about the world than she was.

Dio was a peer, but Luna couldn't help her sense of care and compassion.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “So are we going already? I can't wait all day, y'know.”

Smiling wider, she nodded and clasped her hands together. “Of course! Let's go.” She was just happy he was okay with coming; she was sure he would have fun... or she'd try her hardest, at least.

* * *

Dio shoved his hands into the pockets of his garnished jacket. This would probably be stupid, but he couldn't exactly fight it, either. Luna had seen him at his worst, and could use that against him at any time. He never thought he'd see the day, but it seemed like he was a bit  _afraid_ of Luna's power over him. At least, the power she held in the facility.

Sighing, he stared at his boots and followed the ends of the long, purple dress towards the elevator. That design on the lavender fabric was crazy; who designed that shit? Dio had tailored his own ringmaster coat, so he was allowed to judge others' fashion choices (or at least, that's how he reasoned it).

He kicked at the ground as they entered the elevator, watching silently as she pressed the button to go up to Floor B. As the machine hummed to life, Dio closed his eyes in thought.

Though he couldn't really care less about this  _fun_ Luna was going off on, it was essential for him to play along. The only way to keep his mind off his recurring self-loathing thoughts was to keep focused on his mission: get the hell out of here alive. He had to focus; Free the Soul had trained him to be determined and hardy even in the worst conditions, at least.

Luna's eyes met his for a moment and he had to look away, though he wasn't sure why. It was as if, after that whole shit last night and this morning, things had changed between them. Maybe they'd become a little less than enemies now; wouldn't that be something? The blond had trouble picturing it, and his own unconscious reactions to the girl were agitating him.

Gnashing his teeth together, Dio stood awkwardly until a 'ding' sounded. Luna walked forward once the doors slid open, looking back to make sure the man was following. He just rolled his eyes and continued walking with her, eventually catching up to step beside her instead of behind.

“Um, Dio, are you feeling any better?” Luna asked, her tone a bit apprehensive as she cast another glance his way.

He shrugged, again. She kept asking stuff like this, and he didn't know what to tell her. It wasn't as if it mattered how he was feeling, anyway, so it made no sense for her to even bother. Dio wasn't 'okay' stuck in this facility, and he wouldn't 'feel better' over time. This place was poisonous to someone like him; one of Brother's prestigious soldiers.

“I guess,” he offered, his tone bored. “Quit asking, alright?”

“O-oh,” she murmured with a slow nod, “Of course. I'm sorry.” She seemed anxious again, looking down and fiddling with her necklace. There it was again; that stupid bluebird thing. She always wore it, or at least every day since he'd been here. It held a bluebird inside its golden metal wires. To be honest, he didn't see the significance in it.

So why did seeing it make a nasty taste splash into his mouth? She had tried to tell him the story behind it, but he didn't want any part of it. What did he care about some shitty fairy tale about birds?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the annoying voice echo through the hallway.

“Goooooood morning Moony! Oh, and B.O.! Did you kids sleep well~?”

The fucking rabbit. Dio was in  _no_ mood for him. His hands balled into fists instantly, and he whipped his head around, trying desperately to find the source of the voice.

“Fuck off,” he snapped, trying to focus on something else around them (but failing horribly). Luna gave him a worried look, but couldn't say anything over Zero III's cackling.

“B.O.! I'm just tryin'a say I  _hop_  you had a good sleep! Is that such a crime~?”

“For you? Yeah,” the blond hissed back, rolling his eyes. “Get lost. I'm not in the mood for you today.”

The rodent giggled, still not showing his ugly face. “Aww... poor B.O.! Too bad I carrot leave you alone! I'm afraid'a what you might do to poor lil' Moony!”

“Lagomorph... Don't worry. I'm okay.” Luna shook her head, her tone sounding oddly sure and relaxed. It was strange; did she foolishly trust Dio, or was she just putting up a tough front? She didn't seem like the type to do the latter, so maybe she really did think Dio wasn't something to worry about.

That would have made him laugh once, but now it just made him all the more angry.

“Where are you, Zero Jr.? What computer are you hiding in? I'll fucking smash it!” he snarled, turning to look at the melon-haired girl, trying his best to direct his anger at the A.I. and not at her. “Where is the little bastard, Luna!?”

Her hands lifted to wave in front of her face, and she shook her head. “Um... no, Dio, he isn't... I mean... He doesn't technically have a home computer that you can access... and, um... I think you know what will happen if you do...”

“So he's untouchable?” Dio asked, his voice straining in anger. Fuck everything.

“Yup! I'm allllllllways watching, B.O.!” The rabbit cackled, lowering his voice menacingly and adding, “ _Always_ ~”

Wait a minute. If the rabbit was watching as sharply as he said, then that meant... No, it couldn't be. What... could they do with that sort of footage? How could they possibly use it to their advantage? But Dio knew, deep down, that they  _could_ use it, for some purpose, against him...!

His face drained of all color instantly, but instead of lashing out he whispered, “N-no. You... you fucking  _didn't_...” If they had a recording of him crying and thrashing in his sleep, and when he awoke the next morning, as well...

“...morph, we do not require surveillance...”

Honestly, what had become of him? He was a man so determined to earn his sainthood that he would have blown the place to hell if he messed up even a little, just to cover his ass and secure his spot in the new world. Where did that person go? Was he lost in that pitiful fucking  _kid_ who had nightmares and cried?

“...nk you...”

A small hand on his shoulder broke him of his trance; he lifted his head, probably looking so fucking pathetic. He couldn't help it; he truly felt like a rat in a cage now, forced to be watched always by his keepers...

“Dio,” the soft voice continued to work its way through his despair. He gazed over at the girl next to him, looking into her light blue eyes. Her expression was nothing but gentle and  _sure_. Sad as it was, he needed that sort of look at the moment. “Dio, Lagomorph left us alone for now.”

She continued quietly. “He actually... doesn't know about last night or this morning. Everything is daily recorded by the cameras in the facility, but I made sure that he erased all footage of the infirmary.” Glancing down for a moment, she added, “I... couldn't do that to you.”

Dumbfounded, Dio stood there blinking in surprise. She... did that? For him? No, there... had to be some sort of ulterior motive. But why would she erase something like that? To gain his trust or something? It didn't make any sense; was she just being  _kind_? Why to  _him_?

“Luna...  _why_  would you do that?” he asked in confusion. Nothing made sense.

“It's like I said, Dio, I couldn't let you become upset over something like that. Something I could control. Don't worry – I have authority over Lagomorph here. I had him erase everything.” She pressed her lips into a reassuring smile, giving a nod. “Let's just relax and have fun today, okay?”

He sighed, giving a shrug, his anger leaving for the moment. “...Sure.”

* * *

 

Dio looked around the room; it looked the same as it had during the Nonary Game. He'd seen most of the rooms during their downtime, just curious to see what kind of setup they had here. And he didn't mind this room, as well as the Lounge. The two rooms that weren't all business or technology and seemed to promote relaxation was something that he could get on board with.

Though, to be honest, he couldn't see the old bitch using the two rooms for  _fun_ (she was probably too busy being an old crotchety bat).

There was a billiards table in the center of the room, sporting an assortment of colored pool balls in the center, a cue stick laid down next to them. A small patch of the green table was colored darker, for some reason (probably part of the puzzle – Dio wasn't in this room during the Game).

For the most part, it seemed like a normal recreation room; dart board on the wall, record player in the corner, deer head decoration, and the like. A weird set of armor suits were in one corner, displaying a range of weapons in their metal hands (not for Dio to touch, he could already tell). Those were strange, he supposed, but there was one particular item in the room that managed to spook Dio.

A fucking kiddie ride was in the corner – the kind that were still outside the post-apocalyptic supermarkets back on earth. He'd seen them before; they operate on small coins and entertain kids for a few minutes while their parents take a breather. Granted, he'd never seen one in action due to the world being sort of... hell, but still. Dio knew what it was, at least.

The problem wasn't the weirdly-placed ride, it was  _what_ it was shaped like. Though Zero III stood on his hind paws, the quadrupedal animal the machine was shaped like was  _definitely_  him. It had every little detail, down to his stupid hat. That damn rabbit seemed to follow them everywhere – wasn't there a doll of him somewhere in the facility, too?

Did the Kurashiki woman have a rabbit fetish or something?

Suppressing a shiver at the thought, he turned his attention away from the creepy ride and noticed Luna standing near the dartboard. Arching an eyebrow, he asked, “You want to play  _darts_?” That was her big wowza idea? What a letdown; though he should've expected this, as Luna was boring.

She didn't notice his boredom, however, and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I mean... I think it would be fun for us to play a game. It won't be a puzzle; just a regular few round of darts. We can also play billiards, if you like... But I think darts would be a good game to start with.” He wondered why that was, but didn't ask and merely crossed his arms.

“Yeah? How many rounds?”

“Um... best two out of three?”

“Sure. Care to make things a bit more  _interesting_ , then?” He gave a smug look, lifting his head to make himself look more confident than he felt.

“W-what?”

“Are you deaf? I mean I'll play if we can make a bet.”

“Oh? Um... well, I can't let you leave, if that's what you're thinking...”

He rolled his eyes. “No. I'm not stupid. You said you'd give me my own room if I told you stuff, right? Well, what if I beat you? It's not information, but it's a bet. I'll do whatever you want if you beat me.” He tried to sugarcoat it as best he could; it was so obvious he would win, anyway.

She seemed to consider it. “It sounds reasonable... but I don't know what  _I_  would want  _you_  to do...”

“Ugh, really?” He looked around the room, his eyes settling on that creepy ride (it was the first thing that he saw, but it would do). “I'll... ride that thing. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of that.” This part of the bet didn't matter, because Dio didn't intend to lose.

After a few moments to think it over, Luna nodded. “Okay, Dio. If you win, I will talk with Ms. Kurashiki about getting you your own room here. If I win, you will ride the rabbit ride, and we can go to the garden and... talk a bit more about things. Okay?”

“What kind of things?”

“Just... things. I suppose I... would like to get to know you better.”

Again, it didn't matter. He rolled his eyes; as long as he didn't put anything about Free the Soul or Brother in jeopardy, those were fair terms. He nodded, holding out his hand. “Fine, it's a deal.”

She clasped his hand tightly, reminding him vaguely of what he had felt when he'd held her hand before. The anxious, unsure feeling he couldn't place.

Whatever. It didn't matter, because he was prepared to win. It was just a fucking game of darts, right?

“Prepare to lose.”

* * *

An hour and a half, nearly three rounds, and about two dozen usages of the word 'fuck' later, however, he was about to eat his words.

Luna, quite frankly, was kicking his ass. She'd managed to win two games in a row, but they had decided to play the last game, anyway. Just for fun – or maybe to torture Dio some more.

He frowned as it was his turn, kicking the leg of the pool table in frustration. There was no possible way to catch up to her now, not with this being his last throw. She had flipped a switch on the dartboard before they played to change the settings from 'puzzle' to 'normal' or whatever, so there wasn't any chance of it being rigged.

She was just... really good at it.

“How the fuck are you doing this?” he asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Tilting her head a bit, Luna blinked in confusion. “Um... I'm not doing anything, Dio. I'm just trying my best!”

Stupid, stupid naïve smile. It did make sense for her to be good, he supposed; she spent more time here than he had. And he had been stupid and was so sure he could play darts despite never  _fucking_ picking up a dart in his life that the hadn't considered her experience, as well. Talk about not sizing up your opponent before competing with them.

He growled and looked down at his hand, balled into a fist, wanting to just hurl anything he could at the dart board (something besides darts; that trident one of the armor suits was holding looked nice). But before he could think it over more, he felt a dart placed in his hand, and warm fingers brush against his palm.

Luna placed a dart in his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. “It's okay, just try your best,” she encouraged with a nod. Gritting his teeth in anger, the man hurled the dart towards the board.

It hit a blue space, on the outside – 20 points. But it wasn't enough to match Luna's  _much_ higher score. Frowning, he turned to her, expecting to see her gloating.

She was smiling (as usual), but she held her hand out for him to shake. “Good game, Dio. I had fun!”

He wanted to retort that  _he_ didn't have fun. Except it  _had_  been originally for fun, except he changed the rules and took the fun away. Fuck... now it wasn't fun at all! And that was only his fault.

“N-no! No, I won't... I won't get on that thing!”

“B-but... But Dio, you wanted to bet...”

He glared at the girl, crossing his arms. “That's... that's not fair! You... cheated!” He paused, taken aback by his words a bit; was he... whining? Fuck, maybe he  _was_ a little kid. A deal was a deal, and Dio was a man, wasn't he? Even if she somehow cheated or hustled him, it was still honoring his promise.

And Brother knew he  _needed_ to gain Luna's trust here; as small as it was, not fighting this stupid outcome of their bet was probably a step in the right direction.

They stood in silence for a moment, Dio's fists trembling and every part of him protesting, before he finally yelled out, “F...  _fine_!”

He marched over to the stupid ride, climbing on it as best he could. It actually was big enough for him to fit on (probably even for someone as big as K); clearly, it wasn't created for a kid. He watched Luna approach with a red coin; he'd never let her know, but he was a bit... nervous, he supposed.

It was entirely new for him.

Who knew how fast these things went? Maybe this one was altered for faster speeds or something for the puzzle... He had no way of knowing. But she wouldn't put him on something she knew was dangerous, would she? Every part of him wanted to say that yes, she would, but after the incident last night and the morning after, he couldn't think that way. At least, not until she proved herself an untrustworthy bitch again. Her actions spoke good for her, for once.

Clammy hands grabbing the handle in front of him, Dio gave a nod to her and watched her smile gently. He was about to retort something when the machine hummed to life; instantly, he flinched and held on tightly, as if he was on a fucking roller coaster or something.

But, to his surprise (and relief), the ride seemed to be swaying slowly in a up, down, and around motion. Like a merry-go-round without the spinning thing, almost. He didn't mind it, actually, and his grip loosened. As he looked up from his gaze on the mechanical rabbit's head, he saw Luna standing close by.

She had a grin on her face, but it wasn't a mocking one.

“Dio! Are you... having fun?” she asked, clasping her hands together.

He held onto his hat and shoved it down, over his eyes, to try to hide the flush that began to spread across his cheeks. Damn it, he was  _embarrassed_  because of this stupid ride.

“Shut up...!” he groaned, wishing for the thing to stop  _now_. He wanted to get off it and run away, back to the infirmary and hide his face in a pillow or something. The hot feeling on his face wasn't going away; in fact, at her giggles, it only grew worse, making his heart speed up and his breath catch in his throat.

He fought the urge to jump off –  _You need to earn her trust and this is a good way to start –_  and wallowed in his shame until he heard a clicking noise, and a small flash. Was that...? He had little time to ponder it, as the ride came to a stop moments later. He climbed off instantly, inspecting the box in front of the ride, where Luna had put the coin.

Of course there was a lion head decoration on the front (he wasn't too keen on lions at the moment, after that nightmare), and on the other side, a lens (how the hell did he miss that?) and a slot that spit out a photograph a second later. He snatched up the picture, looking it over.

The Dio in the picture looked sorta wary of the thing, but had his hat over his eyes and was clearly blushing. Luna approached him, and he held a hand out for her to stay back for a second. His eyes scanned the image and took every last inch of it in before his features scrunched into disgust.

This wasn't what Dio wanted to look like – even in one dumb photograph. He was the proud and prestigious leader of the Myrmidons, not a fucking  _dope_.

Angrily, he tore the picture in half, turning to Luna. Her eyes seemed a bit clouded for a moment before she focused her attention back on him. “U-um, Dio, we can... have a rematch?”

“What, so you can beat me again?”

“I... know you want your own room. If you do beat me, I will let you have just that, okay? I promise.”

With a shrug, the blond walked towards the door. “Fine. But tomorrow. Let's go eat; I'm fucking  _starving_.”

The girl smiled towards him, nodding. “Okay! Lead the way.” She gave a small giggle, making him raise an eyebrow. She was... giving him a small amount of freedom? Well, it wasn't much, but it was... something.

He smirked back at her silently, turning around. The door slid open, and he walked outside.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Luna had bent down and picked up the photograph's remains. She glanced at the picture, of the image of Dio looking embarrassed and a bit more relaxed and very...  _human_. Giving a soft smile at the pieces, she placed them into her pocket and hurried to catch up with him.


	11. Faith

It had been the same routine for two weeks now, and Dio was a bit sick of it.

Not that he minded a scheduled life; he was quite used to it by now, after all. Free the Soul was known for its uniform agenda, keeping its soldiers dedicated to and willing to sacrifice everything for its cause. Dio was no exception.

Point being, he was used to being told what to do every day. He was comfortable with such an arrangement; ever since he was created, his days had been planned out. Humans were weak-minded in that they wanted ‘freedom’ to do what they want, but Dio never could understand that. If he had all the time in the world, he wouldn’t know what to do. He preferred someone telling him what to do next; far from independent, the blond survived on orders.

That was one of the reason he despised life within these walls. Besides being trapped with his enemies – with people who were supposed to be dead at his own hands – and besides all the fucking questions he kept asking himself about his fate, he was sick of Luna asked him what he wanted to do.

It never worked like that. Ever. And honestly, Dio didn’t have an answer for her when she asked.

He’d merely explained to her that he wanted his own room, and that he would keep trying until he got it. Unfortunately, Luna was all too happy to oblige for some reason, and let him challenge her day after day to darts until he won.

It didn’t help that he fucking  _sucked_ at darts.

Luna, at one point during their totally unfair matches, had suggested a handicap. She asked if he wanted her to only throw Y amount of rounds, vs. the usual X. It would seem like a good idea, if she hadn’t been asking  _Dio_. Dio’s pride mattered to him, after all, and he instantly refused. It made things just that much harder for him, but he was not going to win by any unfair means necessary.

Funny how he didn’t see the Nonary Game in the same light.

Then again, darts wasn’t life or death, nor was his mission on the line.

Of course, Dio wasn’t getting  _worse_  at darts; his progress was just as slow as a slug, was all. Every day, he got a little bit better, earned a couple more points, and he knew he just needed to take his time. Patience was a virtue – a virtue Dio didn’t have, but he had to find some to avoid smashing the dartboard in two after each loss.

Dio was also a sore loser, but he’d never admit that. Luna had to sometimes fucking  _bribe_ him with dinner to get him away from the recreational room, away from trying one more game. She had given him every food he asked for, give or take; that storage room had a shitton of food – well worth a few lifetimes.

Anyway, the routine was something he memorized: wake up, get breakfast with Luna (she somehow always ate beforehand, but he’d stopped worrying about poison), play some darts (see also: fucking  _lose_ at darts every damn time), eat dinner, walk in the garden (seriously Dio had that layout memorized by now) and then go to bed.

He did still have nightmares, but they were scarce and he couldn’t remember them by the time he woke up. They mostly involved Free the Soul, or Brother himself, but every-so-often Luna would show up. She’d usually have a calming effect on the dream, settling down the chaotic events. He didn’t know why she did that to his subconscious; perhaps his mind was just responding to how gentle she appeared to be.

Dio still didn’t trust Luna; like fuck he would ever do something so stupid. But she was his only hope of getting out of here, so he’d taken to not yell at her  _as_ much. He still lost his temper here and there, but noticeably not as much as he had at first.

It was progress – a step towards getting out of here. And Brother knew Dio needed all the help he could get.

* * *

"Goddammit!"

Dio’s cursing wasn’t unexpected; the same thing had been happening for the past two weeks or so. The GAULEM sighed, clutching her bluebird pendant as her blond companion hurled the darts at the dartboard. He was behind only a couple points, but couldn’t seem to catch up.

She had offered more than enough times to allow him to win, but he had fiercely refused every time she brought it up. Humans were prideful by nature, so it did make sense for Dio to want to win fairly; all the same, Luna wished that he had had the same attitude during the Nonary Game (though she realized the stakes were much higher then).

Their games didn’t have bets anymore, though one promise did withstand every match: If Dio won, Luna would grant him his own room in the facility. They did have extras, but if worse came to worst… Kyle’s room was available.

Luna knew sadness through Kyle. Dr. Klim had treated her as kindly as he could, and Ms. Kurashiki was cold but not downright cruel, but Kyle… the young man had grown up neglecting Luna. The reason she had been built was to be a mother to him, to nurture and care for him when he needed her, but in the end…

In the end, he did not need her, and that was what brought Luna sadness for the first time. She couldn’t fulfill her own initial purpose. Dr. Klim hadn’t dismantled her, and had assigned her new tasks to make up for the one she couldn’t do. The Doctor was kind, and took mercy on his broken GAULEM, allowing her to look after the facility as a maid of sorts, and watch Kyle grow from afar. The child was alone most of the time, pining for his father’s attention, but the only one who gave him true, non-artificial affection was Ms. Kurashiki.

Luna supposed her own sorrow at Kyle’s refusal of her was outside her programming; the first time she felt it – true sorrow that racked her processor’s core – Dr. Klim had been startled. Perhaps that was another reason she was kept around; she was able to feel things that other GAULEMs seemingly did not. She couldn’t explain it herself, but it only happened with Kyle a few times, and now it was happening again with Dio.

She was programmed with initial movements and numbered codes for reactions, but in those instances, she moved as a human would – unpredictably, without reason, and moved by her heart (or, in her case, lack thereof). It was a mystery, but perhaps it was best not to question it. Even if it was a glitch, she did not want to know; Luna liked to think that a part of her  _was_ human, or gave the impression of a human.

Dio was unlike her, of course; he was lucky. He could breathe, eat, drink, swim… He could  _feel_. The blond had no idea how fortunate he was to be able to have felt the earth around him, even if it was post-apocalyptic. Even now, he could touch the water in the garden and actually feel the wetness running down his fingertips. He could run his hands through the blades of grass and feel them tickle his skin. There was a reason Luna loved the garden; their nightly walks around the garden, seeing the ‘stars’ lit in the dome’s roof and the rivers lit up.

Their walks in the B Garden became something precious to her; she used to spend time in the dome alone, but now she had a companion, and she was quite grateful. Dio didn’t say much during their loops around the area, but he seemed to be inquisitive about all the plants and things on the ground. Luna had never known the earth, but she guessed from his curiosity that most of the greenery that had once been there had died out. The end of the humans’ days brought about wars and random acts of violence – or so she had read.

Thinking about humans making or breaking their planet reminded Luna of just how much a human could do – and how much power they held in their fleshed fingers.

At the same time, though, Luna understood how  _limited_  humans were. They would die after an unpredictable period of time, and felt pain – physical and not. Dio’s pain was evident in the wound on his chest, as well as his frequent nightmares; though he tried to hide the terrors that plagued him at night, they did not escape her. She didn’t bring them up, of course – though she wished she could. She wanted nothing more than to help Dio, for seeing him in such suffering was unpleasant.

She wanted to take the suffering away. Enemy or not, Dio didn’t deserve what ailed him. No one did.

"Luna!"

Dio’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. Blinking in surprise and uncurling her fingers from her necklace (were those… indentations in her palm?), Luna glanced over at the irate blond, who had his arms crossed in impatience. With the slightest bow of apology, she replied, “Y-yes? I’m sorry, Dio, I suppose I spaced out there for a moment. What is it?”

The man didn’t seem forgiving, but he didn’t press it. “I  _said_  are you gonna go or what? It’s been your turn for the last ten minutes or so.”

"O-oh! Of course, Dio. What is the score so far?"

"You’re about 10 points ahead of me."

Luna nodded; he made her promise not to go easy on him, so she would have to try her best. Holding the darts in her hand, she aimed one towards the board’s circular patterns. She wasn’t programmed to win, of course; it was merely something she had gotten used to. Dr. Klim, Ms. Kurashiki, and Kyle never played with her, for obvious reasons.

It was alright, though, as Luna’s frequent alone time provided her with opportunities to learn. Luna loved learning, after all; the more knowledge she gained, even while alone, was a positive in her robotic mind.

Gripping the metal part of the first dart tightly, Luna reeled back her arm and thrust forward, letting go and allowing the dart to fly through the air. After a few split seconds, it landed on a colored section of the board.

6 points.

Dio’s teal gaze snapped to her instantly. “Are you going easy on me?” he hissed, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in suspicion. Instantly, she shook her head in response, waving her hands in front of her defensively.

"No! No, of course not. It was just… bad luck, I suppose."

"Yeah, right."

Luna could feel Dio’s cold eyes on her as she threw the next dart. As if he was watching to make sure there wasn’t a slip-up of any kind in her technique. He had done this before, but it was mostly when they first started their competition. The GAULEM had assumed he had trusted her to the extent of not cheating by now. Sadly, that didn’t seem to be the case.

The second dart hit a higher point value, at 11 points. Luna glanced over at her companion and saw the man’s sour expression; it seemed he didn’t have anything to comment on the matter. Taking a deep breath, the girl tossed the third dart as accurately as she could, earning herself 20 points.

Dio was now 47 points behind, and this was his last turn.

With a growl, the man pried the darts off the board and took aim. His technique had advanced quite a bit, every match earning him more experience and skill. It was… admirable. Luna smiled softly and watched him size up the board and calculate where to throw the dart, rather than just blindly throwing it like he had the first couple days.

His first dart hit 13 points. Dio’s eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he kept his comments to himself. Instead, he focused on the next dart.

Luna had to admit, Dio was slowly becoming more patient with things. Despite his technical status as a prisoner here, he was a bit more pleasant to be around. The days blurred together and Luna hadn’t even realized that so much time had passed.

To be perfectly honest, she was beginning to enjoy her days with Dio.

She smiled to herself, clutching at her bluebird necklace, watching the next dart hurl through the air. 17 points. Well, that was significantly better than the last throw! Luna silently cheered, not wanting to break Dio’s concentration, as the final dart was thrown.

20 points.

After a few milliseconds of calculating, Luna’s features brightened. That was a 50 point increase! Not only had he caught up with her, but he’d passed her up! She glanced over at him, ready to congratulate him on his victory, when she noticed his expression.

His face softened, a peace washing over his teal eyes and allowing some of his facial muscles – usually so tense with anger and his guard up – to relax. And he was…  _smiling_. It wasn’t a smirk, nor a cocky smile of victory. It was honest, pure relief.

It didn’t look like a Dio expression.

As soon as he caught her gaze, however, he snapped back to his original grimace, crossing his arms and muttering, “Fucking  _finally_ …”

Luna clasped her hands together, giving a nod. “Congratulations, Dio!”

Dio flashed a quick thumbs up, clearly pleased with himself enough to not care about his tough exterior. Just for another moment, he let his softer side shine through. “Yeah, yeah… Now, let’s go get my reward, alright?”

With a nod, Luna led him out of the recreational room. Before they left, however, she looked towards the Zero III ride. Dio paused in his step and followed her gaze. She heard him huff and shift around, crossing his arms, until finally he marched up to the thing and kicked it.

She giggled, despite herself, and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Fucking  _finally_.

Finally.

It took two weeks, but Dio had done it. He’d beaten Luna in a game of darts, and he’d earned himself a room for himself. It was great; he knew he shouldn’t be so eager about this, as he didn’t plan on staying here forever, but… Damn it, he was a little excited.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t earned it, anyway. Just like the rank as Myrmidon leader, he reflected, and how he would earn his saint status; Dio had done (and would do) the work, and thus he had every right to a reward. To  _progress_.

Smiling to himself, Dio followed Luna towards the Kurashiki woman’s door. The thought that perhaps she would be waiting for him behind the door with a knife fluttered in his mind, but at the same time, he found himself forgetting the thought easily. For some strange reason, Dio didn’t think the melon-haired girl would lead him to his demise.

He hadn’t forgotten his mission to leave, but he didn’t groan at the thought of Luna’s company anymore. Two weeks had gone by, after all, and Dio was used to it by now.

Luna was shy and easy to push around, but she was also a bit confusing to him. Being taught that all humans were made of greed and sin, Dio didn’t understand how the girl could seem so innocent. How her front could be up at every waking moment, and how she hadn’t slipped once. It was almost as if she was actually…

No. He couldn’t think that way. Everyone had sins, and humans that were not part of Brother’s cause were irredeemable. Luna’s true self would come out soon, he was sure, and he would be praising himself for not falling for the act.

He nearly bumped into her when she stopped in front of a large door, the words ‘CRASH KEYS’ etched into the hard surface. A pin pad was placed next to the handle, covered for privacy’s sake. Luna’s hand hovered over the buttons, pressing them in a practiced manner (Dio tried to look over her, but the fucking cover prevented him from getting a good look).

After the code had been entered, Luna stepped inside. Dio wasn’t sure if he should follow, and stood there awkwardly until his companion motioned him in. Adjusting his hat apprehensively, he walked in with the utmost caution, still wary of any projectiles thrown at him. He couldn’t help his caution; sensing discomfort was part of his training as a Myrmidon.

Once inside, however, he noted the lack of weapons and glanced around. The walls were bare, of course, a few bookshelves in the corners of the room. A mahogany desk sat in the center, sporting neat stacks of papers, a photograph of a white-haired man that looked around Dio’s age, and… was that a fucking voodoo doll?

But Dio didn’t get time to ponder it before he noticed the old woman. She sat, still as stone in the chair behind the desk like some kind of statue. Hell, he would think she wasn’t really there if there wasn’t the ever-so-slight movement of her chest as she breathed, and her eyes as they blinked. His muscles tensed; how he’d like to find his knife and jab the thing through her heart. If only. Instead, he glared towards her and held her violet gaze.

"Left," she rasped in greeting.

"Bitch," he snapped back.

Luna stepped in between them, placing a hand on Dio’s shoulders and easing him into the chair across from the desk. She sat down next to him, giving him a neutral glance. It calmed him down some; he just crossed his arms and sat back in the chair, scoffing to himself and wishing he were anywhere else but here.

"Ma’am, I’ve brought Dio to speak to you about… our bet." Luna was fidgeting, but he didn’t think too much about it. She did that all the time, after all; her hands were all over that necklace most of the time.

Still, he nodded and added, “Yeah. Won the game of darts finally. So, Luna says you have a room for me.”

The old woman’s eyes lit up for a moment before dissolving back into apathy. “Is that so…?” she asked, giving her maid (or whatever was going on there) a look that he couldn’t read. Was she surprised? Didn’t Luna tell her about this? “And what have you given her in return?”

"W-what?" Now it was Dio’s turn to be surprised. He held onto his hat, keeping it from falling off as he stood up. "Fuck you! I didn’t give her shit because that wasn’t the deal!" Anger pulsed through him; how  _dare_ she make him give more than what was promised? He had won the fucking bet!

But his rage didn’t affect her for a moment. She closed her eyes in thought, murmuring in an oddly calm tone, “Sit down, Left.”

He frowned, narrowing his eyes and resisting the urge to spit in her face. A few minutes of awkward silence passed.

"P-please, Dio…" Luna added after the long pause.

He found himself sitting, though it wasn’t to obey the old woman. He had to believe that Luna was looking out for him, if only a little; if she hadn’t, why had she done so much for him already? Dio was a man who did things for a purpose, and he saw others’ actions like that, as well.

Everything had a reason behind it. Dio just so happened to think that perhaps Luna’s actions were in his best interest. At least… he couldn’t think of anything that would suggest the contrary. If Luna intended for him to suffer, she would’ve left him in the nightmares from the start.

Even if it was to lull him into a state of trust…

Well, it was  _something_. Progress. Dio needed  _her_  trust, after all.

"Fine, so I’m sitting. Are you gonna give me the key to my room now?" he barked, glaring daggers into the old woman. Too bad they weren’t real daggers.

Akane crossed her hands politely on the surface of the desk. “I see. You believe winning a game of darts has earned you your own room?”

"Uh,  _yeah_. It wasn’t just one game, either! I’ve been playing for the past two fucking weeks. I think I earned it.” Pausing, he glanced over to Luna and added, “Besides,  _she_  said I would earn it.”

The woman’s gaze was cool and unwavering and also  _quite_  unnerving. Dio didn’t waver in his glare, however, and scrunched his eyebrows together to make himself look even angrier (if that was possible at this point).

"I-it’s true, ma’am," Luna cut in softly, "I promised Dio. Please… he’s earned it."

Akane’s glance shot over to Luna, a bit of sharpness settling into the old eyes. Dio didn’t want to witness any family or employment drama; he just came here to confront the old bitch and get what was his.

It took another long-ass silence hanging in the air to prompt Luna to continue speaking. “Dio has… proven to be determined in his goals in the past. I am pleased, however, that he has shown interest in something positive, and worked towards that outcome instead of a negative one.”

Dio cocked an eyebrow upwards at her statement; oh, man, if only she knew the truth. But he’d let her think that – anything to get him what he wanted. Snorting, he propped his feet up on Akane’s desk, crossing his arms and making himself comfortable. The old woman shot a hardened look towards him, but said nothing.

"I am… proud of Dio," Luna continued, her voice quiet but firm, "for doing things traditionally, as well, rather than choosing manipulation and other methods to achieve what he wants. I offered to let him win more than a few times, and he refused."

 _That’s because of pride._ Dio thought, but didn’t voice it. A woman couldn’t understand the hardened pride of a man – and a Myrmidon agent, no less.

Still, he said nothing to argue against her. Who was he to distort a poor, innocent girl’s ideals of him? If she wanted to think him a changing man, let her. All the better for him to use.

The Kurashiki bitch seemed to listen to the younger woman’s words, and nodded as she spoke. Finally, after a moment of silence, she rasped, “I see. Left, you seem to have Luna’s faith invested on you. I advise you to appreciate that faith, and do not disappoint her.

Your room will be far away from mine and anyone else’s in the facility. It will be locked while you are inside it, and you must have Luna escort you to and from it. I expect you to behave; remember, we still have a means to control you.” The old woman nodded towards Dio’s wrist, indicating the watch still snapped around him.

The blond growled, gritting his teeth, but kept his mouth shut still.

"Do we have an understanding, Left?"

Dio glared towards her, but nodded and retorted, “Yeah. You got a deal.”

* * *

The two of them set off for the garden after Dio stopped in the pantry for dinner. He ate rather quickly, eager to personalize his new prison. It was pathetic, probably, but he couldn’t help it; it was his small freedom in this hell.

"How big should I expect this room to be?" the blond asked, trying to hide his eagerness. How old was was he, nine?

But Luna just smiled softly and replied, “It’s about the size of one of the crew quarters’ rooms. It should have its own bathroom, as well.”

So not that big, but bigger than the small space he was allowed when chained to an infirmary bed. And thank Brother for his own bathroom; it was so fucking embarrassing to ask Luna to escort him to the bathroom, and even more humiliating knowing that Zero III was watching him do it.

Pleased with her answer, he nodded in response as they reached the garden.

The lush environment never changed, the different shades of green and brown creating a very natural atmosphere, despite their residence on the moon. The water was clean and fresh enough for fish to live in it; Dio wondered why they didn’t have any swimming in the streams. The jellyfish in the treatment room were legit, weren’t they? Luna probably loved animals. As much as her fingers met that bluebird charm around her neck, it wasn’t far out there to assume she favored birds (though he could see her loving all of nature’s creatures).

Dio was neutral about nature. He’d seen animals and plants on the earth, and while he didn’t go out of his way to be cruel to them, he didn’t exactly lift a finger to help, either. Nature was something, in his opinion, that should be left to either flourish or die without interference. Without  _human_  interference.

Free the Soul preached survival of the fittest, and Brother explained that humans were the poison of the earth, not the rest of nature. Nature itself was beautiful because of its pure, untouched state. Humanity was damned because of its sins, and needed to be destroyed for the earth to recover from its plague.

Humans were so weak. Given so much land to own and take reign of, yet they end up destroying everything they touch.

At least Free the Soul was an organization that didn’t sacrifice animals. Luna would be upset if she had to deal with Dio in that regard, wouldn’t she?

Heh. He smirked and followed her around the garden in silence, until they reached their usual spot: the bench near the waterfall. He had to admit, without his failure on display under the nearby tree, the B. Garden was a peaceful spot. Like the last remnants of the pureness of the earth; even if it was a simulation.

He could see why Luna loved it here, honestly.

For the past two weeks, they had walked around the garden with minimal conversation (some days Dio was completely silent). It wasn’t a very talkative two weeks, with the blond steaming in his losses and get through the rest of the day so he could try again in the morning.

But now, with that all over with  _finally_ , Dio could sit down and talk with Luna if she wanted. He figured she’d earned something, as well. Not that he’d spill the beans about Free the Soul or anything, but if she wanted to chat about bluebirds or something, he’d comply – for now, anyway.

Luna sat herself down, smoothing out her dress and giving a smile towards her companion. “I’m so glad you managed to get a room, Dio!” she cried, clasping her hands together on her lap pleasantly. The man plopped down next to her, his movements a lot less graceful as he stretched out his legs on the grass.

"I’m just glad it’s over," he admitted with a dry smirk. "I was getting fucking sick of that game."

She giggled. “I can see why. It’s a hard game to master, but I think you did fine.”

"Think so? Heh. Thanks, I guess." He gave a shy shrug, a bit unsure how to respond to her praise.

"You’re welcome, Dio."

They fell silent, and Dio sat up straighter on the bench, grabbing the rim of his hat in a fidgeting motion. He wasn’t sure how to bring this up, nor how to even  _begin_  to mention it. It was something he’d wondered about since he was first trapped here. Something about the way Luna addressed him was very odd to him.

"I- I’ve been wondering something," he began, avoiding her ice blue eyes. Damn it. He only avoided eye contact if he wasn’t sure in what he was saying. Cursing under his breath, he continued, "Why do you call me Dio?"

She didn’t understand, however. “What do you mean…?” Luna asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Rolling his eyes, the blond clarified, “My real name’s Left. You heard the Kurashiki bitch calling me it. I mean, I think you know about Free the Soul enough to know that the Myrmidons descended from the boy called Left, right?”

Luna nodded. “Yes, I know all about that.”

"So why aren’t you calling me Left?"

The freckled girl bit her lip and looked away, as if determining how exactly to answer him. Her hand met her bluebird necklace again, but Dio wouldn’t let her fidget. He brought his own hand up to hers and pried it away from the charm, their fingers brushing for a few split seconds. Despite the small time, he noticed it.

"Luna," he murmured, a seriousness to his tone he hadn’t even tacked on on purpose. "Tell me."

She nodded, her voice breathless as she answered. “…In the game, you… you introduced yourself as Dio. It… it’s silly, but I suppose I’ve come to know you as Dio, rather than Left. To me, I… suppose you are more than just the clone of a dead child. You’re more than what you think you are.” Her voice continued to grow quiet until it was just a whisper. “I believe in you, Dio. Whether you believe in yourself or not, I… I do.”

Now Dio was speechless. Actually, more like gobsmacked. He was metaphorically smacked in the face by this small, frail woman. Without warning, he was overcome with an urge to simultaneously hit and hug her. He wanted to thank her, and then yell at her and tell her she didn’t know what the fuck she was talking about.

Neither of those reactions were really appropriate at the moment, however, so he simply tugged on the tip of his hat and muttered shakily, “…W-whatever.”

He needed to distract himself from what had just happened, and fast. Switching subjects, he focused on something else he was curious about. “A-and… the hell is your connection to that old bitch? Are you her maid, or what?”

Luna wasn’t expecting the conversation to shift, so she merely blinked in surprise, stammering, “W-what?”

He turned to face her, finally, his eyes ablaze. “Were you Zero?”

Her expression froze in surprise, and for a split second, he thought he had it right on the money. But she shook her head, her ginger curls bouncing as her head moved to the sides. “N-no! No, of course not. I promise, Dio, I’m not Zero. I… You could say I work for Zero, however.”

"So you  _were_ in on the whole thing…”

"Y…yes," the girl whispered, nodding slowly. "Yes, I was."

"You deceived us, like I did."

A nod.

"So you  _are_  capable of lying. Just like you lied to me about the bitch giving me a room. She didn’t know anything about it. What gives?”

The young woman’s gaze fell to the grass, her hand raising again and wrapping tightly around her birdcage charm. He let her this time. “I’m… sorry, Dio. I… was going to tell Ms. Kurashiki as soon as possible. But…”

"But what?" he snapped, glaring at her. "Did you just forget? Did you plan on deceiving me from the start, just like in the fucking game?"

"N-no!" Luna waved her hands in front of her defensively. "No, no, that’s not it at all. I…" Her lips pursed and she took a deep breath before continuing, "I… got caught up in what we were doing, I suppose."

_…what?_

"You were so preoccupied by our games that you forgot to mention that I might not get what I was fucking  _promised_!?” Dio hissed. He was about to stomp out of the garden in anger right then and there, but her response was… surprising, to say the least.

"No," she murmured, standing up to meet his eyes. "I was… having fun."

_…fun?_

How many times had Dio missed the meaning of that word? He wasn’t even sure he knew what it truly meant; had there been a time in his scheduled life where he truly let go and had fun? His memory grew fuzzy as he thought, unable to think of a time like that. There was nothing he could think of, and he found that to be sort of pathetic. He’d never had fun in his life?

He found himself just sitting there, blinking in confusion, and finally forced himself to react. Anger was the only thing he had left, so he just glared at her and turned away.

But  _maybe_  he wasn’t really angry.

 _Maybe_  he was realizing that  _maybe_ , if only a little, he had been having fun with her, too.


	12. Shame

Dio flopped down on the soft mattress, the pale purple comforter sinking around him. It was big enough for him to fit his whole body onto, stretching a few extra feet below the bottom of his boots. There was a plump pillow, cradling his head in an amazingly comfortable way. The whole place smelled clean and sanitized – and not overbearingly strong, like the infirmary.

The walls were painted pastel green, the ground covered with a brown carpet. It sort of made him feel like he was in a forest, with trees all around him and the dirt on the ground.

Maybe that's what they were going for?

It was really plain, furnished with the bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a desk. There was a door adjacent to the entrance that led to a private bathroom. Dio was quite pleased about that.

Of course, all things considered, the room was bit small, but a vast difference from what he was used to. Dio would even claim this was bigger than his shared dorm in Free the Soul's base; it was all his.

And he  _earned_  it. Akane could bitch all she liked that he was the enemy and shouldn't be trusted (hey, he had to admit she was right there), but the fact was that Dio played fair and he was rewarded in the end. That had to say  _something_ , right?

Luna called it 'progress'. Dio just thought of it as treachery, but whatever floated the melon-haired girl's boat.

Sighing, his teal eyes slipped closed. He could've probably fallen asleep on the bed right then and there, if not for the other person in the room. Once he remembered Luna's presence, he reopened his eyes and glanced over to her, not even bothering to get up.

“How do you like it?” she asked, the same gentle smile on her face.

He couldn't help but return the grin. He was too goddamn happy to put up an angry front, after all. Gazing up at the ceiling, Dio replied lowly, “...It's great.”

Realizing that that sounded a bit too nice and genuine, he coated it with complaints. “I mean, the bed's comfy, but the room itself is really fuckin' plain, and it's a bit chilly in here...”

Luna seemed to pick up on what he was doing – or, if she didn't, she just answered in a kind manner, “It may be empty now, but we can... um... decorate later, if you want.” She giggled softly, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

Something about that must've been amusing to her; he rolled his eyes in response, shaking his head. “Yeah, we'll see about that. Donno what you even have in this hellhole.” There wasn't anything he could remember from any of the rooms he'd want to bring to his room. Not the fucking dart board, that was for sure – and  _definitely_ not that Zero III ride.

Why should he even bother decorating, anyway? To make it more like 'home'?

If they gave him a detonator and some atom bombs, he'd feel more at home. Even someone who shared his face would do. Maybe a fucking Free the Soul robe was too much to ask (though Dio wouldn't be surprised if the old bitch had one lying around – she liked to think she was one step ahead).

This wasn't home. It would never be his home. Granted, this room had more space than he'd ever had to call his own, but... It was only temporary. His mission was to escape with Luna's naïve help. She'd let him go; he just had to gain her trust to use her.

Strangely, he had to remind himself of that more and more as the days went on.

Luna continued, despite his internal musings. “The temperature in the facility generally stays the same, but... I'll see what I can do with Lagomorph. If you're cold, I'll bring you some extra blankets, okay?”

She was so doting. Like a mother or an aunt or something. Dio never had anything close to one of those, or rather, any female parental figure in his life, but he knew what they were, at least. And Luna was definitely acting really fussy and caring; he wasn't used to this at all. It was uninviting, yeah, but all the same, he didn't want to smash her face in like he had before.

He was getting used to it, he guessed.

“I've been meaning to ask you,” he began, sitting up on the side of the bed, grabbing a pillow to sit on his lap. “What's your deal here? Are you like, the bitch's daughter, or what?”

Luna's gaze softened as she grabbed her necklace (something she did so fucking often he couldn't keep count). “I've... lived in this facility all my life. Ms. Kurashiki is not my mother, however...” She paused, as if she was going to add more to that, but continued on another thought, “I'm... more of a maid, I suppose.”

Ah. So he had been correct. It made sense – Luna definitely looked the part with her conservative clothing, her dress and apron thing covering every inch of her body (a  _huge_  contrast with Alice and Clover's outfits). Dio didn't mind – less for him to be tempted into sin for, right?

Not that  _Luna_  could ever sway him.

* * *

Dio looked quite pleased with his living arrangements; Luna had seen the way he smiled, how he laid himself down on the bed and looked relaxed for once. It was a good look for him; so rare, yet somehow natural. Humans were complex creatures, but Luna knew the positive affects wearing or seeing a smile could have on them. Perhaps that's why she rarely frowned.  

She was glad that Ms. Kurashiki had given in to her request; she felt horrible that she forgot about her promise to Dio. It was just awful of her to not recall something like that in time, when they had been trying to reach that goal every day for two weeks. It made her feel... inadequate, and untrustworthy.

Dio needed to be in an environment that was safe for him, and if he couldn't trust at least someone (Luna being the only one he saw everyday), it just wouldn't work. Perhaps she was coddling him, but it was a protectiveness that was embedded into her very core.

_Protect. Nurture. Heal._

That was her purpose, but it was as if that part of her had been erased in place of entertainment and thrill. She had been having fun with Dio during her games, so she hadn't really focused on asking Ms. Kurashiki if his end of the bargain would truly be held up.

Once more, Dio affected her in strange, yet slightly concerning ways. While yes, acting unpredictably human was definitely an amazing feeling, Luna couldn't help but be a bit frightened of it. It was, after all,  _unpredictable_.

And it wasn't mere reflexes now; it created a shift in her mood that seemed to disable her concern for Dio's well-being in the long run. She focused on the here and now, rather than the broad picture. She had never operated like that before; the Robotic Laws always umbrellaed her views and thoughts and actions, but now it felt like they were in the back of her mind now. As if they weren't the current focus, but something like simple pleasure was.

The thought simultaneously frightened and exhilarated her.

She always assumed without the Robotic Laws, she would be an aimless machine. Perhaps that was true if those were the only things that mattered to her; now, something as simple as walking with Dio in the garden had managed to become a precious part of her life. Was she so lonely that the first outside human she was with daily – not anyone who knew what she was, and had left her to her own devices for years and years because she failed her initial purpose – seemed to be actually warming up to her?

Dio was still brash, and loud, and still could be temperamental. But there was improvement; Luna could see it as clearly as a ripple through a pond. He was kinder, and more patient, and while these differences were subtle, they were more than Luna had expected. It brightened her spirits a bit, admittedly. If someone from Dio's backgrounds could warm up to someone he perceived to be the enemy, then perhaps there was hope yet.

Luna truly didn't care if he shared his experiences for her – at least, not in the sense that he had information for her to use. She didn't want that sort of information; she had absolutely no use for it (especially with the Nonary Game completed now).

She only would want to know about life within Free the Soul to help Dio, really. Of course, she had no interest in changing him; she couldn't bear to make him into something he was not. But she couldn't imagine what such a strict upbringing would do to a person; though Dio may be used to it by now, Luna could see that it wasn't quite healthy. She had no room to talk, however; Luna couldn't say Rhizome-9 was a particularly warm and welcoming place to be raised.

If Dio had problems, she wanted him to be able to come to her for help. She was built for comfort, after all; it was something she was good at, and would be more than willing to help with. But Dio had to trust her first, and know that she wouldn't go running to Ms. Kurashiki the moment he revealed something.

Though her orders were to reveal all information, Luna would not feel comfortable letting loose something told to her in confidence. During the Ambidex Game was one thing, but things were entirely different now. There were no life-threatening circumstances now. Luna could risk getting into trouble with her authorities to gain a friend in Dio.

After all, the consciousness in Kyle was already sent back – what could knowing one more account of Free the Soul's customs truly do to help? Luna just couldn't see how it would help or hinder anything at this point.

So if Dio wanted to talk, she would let him vent to her. She'd listen without judgment. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to make that truth get through to him, however.

Sighing, she clutched her pendant again, wondering just how long she was lost in thought. Her eyes refocused from her dazed look, and she smiled when she realized what she was looking at.

Dio was still laying on the bed, his eyes closed as soft snores escaped him. He looked quite relaxed, his hat lazily tilted atop his head. His arms were resting at his sides, one hand over his stomach gently rising and falling as he breathed.

Speaking of his stomach, the stab wound had healed quite nicely over the weeks. Luna had continued to change the bandages often and disinfect it, and as a result, the blond's injury had scabbed over. Despite the help of the treatment pod, it would definitely leave a scar. Dio seemed to not be bothered too much by it (at least not publicly), so Luna didn't address it.

Lips curling into a smile, the GAULEM watched Dio sleep, pleased to note his face showed the most peace she'd ever seen on him. She found humans showed a whole other side of themselves while they slept; a more innocent look that crept onto even the most guarded of faces.

She continued to smile at him, reaching over to take his hat and place it on his nightstand. He didn't stir, his breathing soft and even. It seemed he had slipped off into a deeper slumber; soon, his eyes would start flicking behind his eyelids as he entered R.E.M. sleep.

Until then, she would watch over him, just in case he woke up beforehand. He looked exhausted; had he not been sleeping well? She couldn't blame him; besides being their prisoner here, Dio had been sleeping on a rough, uncomfortable infirmary bed every night. The soft single bed had to be a welcomed change; so welcome, it seemed, that Dio couldn't help falling asleep.

Did he trust her enough to put himself in such a vulnerable position? Had he started feeling safe in her presence? She hoped that was it, and not that he was too tired to care either way.

Her own eyes shut, and she manually initiated her powering down. The mode she set for herself was sensitive to noise, so if Dio made any sounds at all, she would hear them. She worried about him having nightmares again, so she made sure she was extra-sensitive to that possibility.

After making the necessary preparations, Luna felt herself slowly enter Sleep Mode.

Her normally gentle blue electric sheep were replaced with sharp blacks and reds.

* * *

He was dreaming again.

It was at the point where he dreamed so often, he could nearly predict when one was going to plague him the moment he fell asleep. And he didn't actually mean to fall asleep on his new bed; it was just so much more comfortable and Luna had fallen silent, so he had just slipped away before he knew it.

Unfortunately, once he fell further into the darkness of sleep, he began to dream. And, true to the patterns of his sleep during the past few weeks, it twisted into a nightmare.

He was running, the familiar chilling voice behind him, its breath making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The voice of his failures – Dio's own insecurities and childlike fears – followed him everywhere he went.

It was always in the back of his mind, even while he was conscious.

_(failure)_

_(failure)_

_(where are you going?)_

_(failure)_

“L-leave me alone!” This was just a dream – he knew it was just a dream. It wasn't like the first big one he had, where it freaked him the fuck out until he couldn't remember much of what he did or said when he woke. This was entirely different; Dio's nightmare was lucid now, and he could definitely escape it.

If only he knew how.

His own feet betrayed him as he lost his balance and tripped, falling deep into the darkness. Down, down, down...

The blackness swallowed him whole, snaking around his body and strangling his senses. His eyes were open, but he couldn't see through the murky surroundings. Everything was quiet and muffled, and the darkness became tangible; he could feel its stickiness on his skin, dragging him down...

His jaw wrenched open to scream in terror, but he couldn't even do that. His mouth filled with the same sapping entity, cutting off his air. He panicked, thrashing and struggling with all his might to escape. Choking and sputtering alone in that darkness, he felt himself slowly lowered, as if hands were holding him down.

The weight was too heavy on him, and he couldn't move; paralyzed on the spot, Dio stopped his struggling and waited for whatever it was to come next. He wasn't one to give up, but he was so, so tired. He could feel his eyelids shut (not that it made any difference here), and he succumbed to a sleep-like state.

It was nice. He realized he was in a dream, yet he had chosen to fall asleep within it. And it was comforting that everything had  _stopped_ , finally.

Unfortunately, moments later, his body hit something, jarring him from that peaceful state and he felt sparks fly through his mind; his senses sudden returned to him just as the rest of the darkness left, his eyes snapping open, only to be blinded by light moments later.

He growled, trying to lift a hand to cover his eyes. Before he even got close to his face, however, his hand was snapped back. He squirmed again, realizing that his hands were bound.

His eyes slowly opened again, adjusting to the painfully bright light. He groaned, finally being able to take in his surroundings.

It was a small room, the walls and floor stark white. Dio found himself tied up in the corner, his ankles and wrists constricted by strong rope. From his sitting position, he could see the whole room, and it became apparent that he was alone.

He sighed, his mind working to try to figure out where he could be. This didn't look like any room in Rhizome-9...

“...What's... goin' on?” he called out, swinging his head back and forth, as if it would help him learn answers. This place was so familiar, but he couldn't place it. He'd been here before, hadn't he? In the conscious world, that is. But where?

A raspy voice over a loudspeaker interrupted his racing thoughts.

“Left D-10, you have committed heinous crimes against the Holy Father. Brother does not take kindly to those who ignore His ideals. Those who choose to indulge in the sins – in your case,  _lust_  – do not have a place in His utopian world.”

It was as if Dio was watching himself internally, not being able to react the way he would like to. Instead, his responses were scripted, showing that perhaps this was a memory, and not something his mind conjured up once his consciousness slipped.

“I'm sorry!” the blond cried out, struggling more against the ropes. “P-please forgive me, Holy Master! Holy Father! Holy Brother!”

“What say you in your defense, Left D-10?”

Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he tried to gather his words in his panic. He was only twenty – how could he have known how horrible his sin was? Gasping through the sobs, he choked out, “I'm... I'm so sorry! Please... I- I didn't... She just...”

“Your actions have caused a disruption throughout the Myrmidons. How can you lead them this way? Do you wish to rebuke your status as Myrmidon leader, and even a member of Free the Soul?”

“N-no! No, please, no!”

“Then what is your explanation, D-10?”

Dio's mind churned as he searched for an explanation that would satisfy them. It was her fault, wasn't it? All her fault; that damn woman had seduced him and fucked everything up...

“It was her,” he growled, his eyes narrowing into a glare. “That... that  _whore_  attempted to sway me from my mission. From Brother Himself.” It wasn't perfect, but at least he had shifted the blame from himself.

“And you allowed yourself to be swayed?”

Lowering his head, Dio begged, “Please, my brothers. I will do whatever it takes to make myself pure again!  _Anything_.” He could feel the tears falling faster as he grew more desperate. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt such a raw and intense fear for the first time. He'd felt physical fear before, such as the lightheaded sensation and trembling legs that overcame him whenever he stood atop a high place or when saw a corpse for the first time.

The fear was there, always dormant within him – it had just never been released so intensely until now. The shaking, crying, hiccuping and begging... Dio was an adult – a  _man_ , no less – and yet here he was, feeling like a pathetic little  _child_.

Painfully long moments of silence dragged by, and the blond man held his breath. He could practically feel the other Myrmidons' watchful eyes on him, staring down at his every move, judging him in the eyes of the Holy Father.

He opened his mouth to add a pleading whisper, but his brothers shushed him with a warning hiss.

“D-10.” One Myrmidon's voice echoed through the overheard speakers, ringing in Dio's ears. He flinched at the sound, attempting to curl into himself like some sort of fucking armadillo. Normally he wouldn't let himself seem so weak, especially to those who were most likely less than him in Myrmidon society, but he was too terrified to care or question it.

Another long pause went by before they continued. “Do you love Brother?”

“More than anyone or anything!” Dio replied instantly.

“What would you be willing to do for Him?”

“Everything to the ability of my mortal body and immortal soul!”

The group behind the speakers chuckled lowly, causing Dio's heart to sink. Were they mocking him and his loyalty to Brother? How could they? He was chosen to lead the Myrmidons for more than just his abilities in his private schooling. His abilities were much more than how fast he could memorize information in a textbook.

Were they going to let him go? Fear raced through his mind at the thought. Where else could he  _go_? This was his home.

Finally, he received an answer. “The Myrmidons and Brother Himself have judged you for your sins. If you desire to be forgiven and continue to lead your generation's division of Free the Soul, you must take your punishment with honor.”

“Anything!” Dio cried out, his voice cracking. “A-anything, I promise!”

“Very well. You will be physically punished for your insolence before being exiled from Free the Soul services and missions for a fixed amount of days. Your 'scarlet letter' will be worn during this period, and your peers will judge you as they see fit. Your leader status will not be affected, provided there are no problems as the punishment is being carried out.” The speaker's tone was mechanical, as if they were reading from a rulebook. That was probably the case, Dio reflected.

He nodded, hanging his head low and sobbing, choking out begs for forgiveness. The punishments would be harsh, but he wasn't going to complain. This was his own fault, and he had to bear his sins with honor.

The world around him vanished and he found himself back in the darkness.

In all the memories, Dio had forgotten that this was a dream. This time, the blackness was not as stifling; it was almost... welcoming.

Through the constant murk, Luna's ghostly image appeared without warning in front of him, her light blue eyes shimmering and her melon-colored hair whipping wildly about. He reached out to grasp her, to ask her to take him out of this nightmare. He didn't want to remember this – not right now, not when he was at a disadvantage, trapped in Rhizome-9.

“Dio, wake up,” Luna whispered, giving the same gentle smile he had become used to seeing grace her features.

* * *

The quiet whimpers and whines sounding from Dio had woken Luna instantly. Once she gained her bearings, her hands went straight to the sleeping blond, pressing down into his collarbone and giving him a shake.

“Dio? Dio, wake up,” she called, a bit louder than she was used to. Was he having another nightmare? Sweat trickled down his face as his eyes twitched behind the lids, pitiful mumbles escaping his lips. Luna was almost certain he wouldn't want this to be recorded, so she quickly snapped her gaze up to the ceiling.

“Lagomorph, cease recording immediately.”

“Youuuu got it, Moony! Data deleted! Delete, delete, delete beam!”

The GAULEM giggled softly at his response, continuing her attempt to rouse Dio. He groaned softly finally, his eyelids flickering open. Confused teal eyes stared towards her, hazy and blank for a moment before slowly returning to normal.

“...Luna?” His voice was raspy as he struggled to a sitting position. Running a hand through his hair, the man cocked an eyebrow and muttered, “Did I have another nightmare?”

Nodding, Luna responded, “Yes, I think you did. But it's okay now.” She gave a smile and squeezed his shoulder in comfort. Surprisingly, he didn't shrug it off instantly, and merely swung his legs over the side of the bed and gave a long sigh.

There was a brief moment of silence before he murmured, “It was more like a memory this time.”

“I... o-oh.” Biting her lip for a moment, Luna took a chance. “What... was it about? If... you don't mind sharing, that is.”

His head snapped over to her, eyes narrowed. “It's not important,” he replied sharply, looking around for something. Before she could ask if he needed anything, he leaned over to the nightstand and held his hat in his hands. Luna assumed it was more of a comfort item to him than a fashion accessory, but she didn't dare ask (it wasn't her business, after all).

Her fingers found her bluebird necklace once more as she searched for something to say. Dio stared down at the top hat in his palms, a pensive look on his face.

“Is  _this_  what makes me  _different_  from the lot of them?” he muttered, though she didn't think it was a question for her. He seemed like he was talking to himself, almost as if he forgot Luna was even in the room. She held her breath, wondering if he'd continue.

After a long moment, he did.

“Where I come from,  _different_  isn't good. It's... wrong. So... why do I hold onto this piece of shit if all it does is prove I'm...  _different_?” Blinking, the blond glanced over towards Luna, his eyes hazy again. “You say I'm not Left. What if that was what I wanted all along?”

If she had a heart, it would have sunk at his words. Tentatively, she placed her hand on his shoulder, her eyes narrowing into crescents.

She wanted to say “That's no way to live” but who was she to tell Dio that? She was but a GAULEM – a programmed  _machine_  – and she had lived in the same facility since she was created. She never aged, never dreamed (normally), barely felt anything beyond the personality embedded within her.

If anyone didn't know how to live, it was Luna.

So instead, she merely pursed her lips and murmured, “I... think that we are all different... It's what... being human means.” She hoped that wasn't the wrong thing to say, but given his glare, she assumed it was.

“I'm not human,” he snapped. “I'm just a clone. I'm one of many. If I die, there's plenty of spares to go around.” His words were not bitter, she noticed, but were strangely... casual. As if he had known this for so long, and the words were nothing to him anymore.

She frowned at him, moving her hand from his shoulder back to her lap. What could she even reply? He was in a whole other world than her; he had so much more experience with earth. Maybe this was the way humans adapted down there. Even if she were to somehow get to earth, she couldn't ever truly  _know_.

But... she  _could_  respond in a way that she was familiar with.

“Dio,” she began, curling her lips into a smile again. “Let's go to the B. Garden, okay?”

“Ah,  _again_ , Luna? Really?”

“Yes. But first, I would like to stop in the Laboratory.” She stood up, brushing off her dress, and offered him a hand.

He didn't take it, but helped himself up moments later. “Fine, fine. Lead the way.” Pausing for a split second, he mumbled under his breath, “As if I have a fucking choice...”

She wasn't sure if he was aware she'd overheard that. After unlocking the door, Luna replied, “Why don't you lead, Dio? I'd like to see if you know how to get to it from here.”

The man gave her a dumbfounded look, retorting, “Are you calling me  _simple_ , Luna?”

Instantly, she shook her head in protest, waving her arms in front of her defensively. “U-um! No, no, of course not! It's... a big facility, and...” She stopped, looking away for a moment. “I'm sorry... I didn't mean...” She hadn't mean to insult Dio at all; perhaps it was a little insensitive of her.

She heard a low coughing, and she turned to ask Dio what was the matter. However, his hand shot out so quickly, she couldn't stop it. Flinching, she closed her eyes and braced for the worst, only to feel a light pat on her shoulder after a pause.

“It's fine,” Dio mumbled, “Let's just go to the fucking laboratory to pick up your shit.” With a huff, he opened the door and stomped outside, Luna following him for once.

He had thought about running.

It was just a quick thought, but it was a bit concerning. Of course he still wanted to get the fuck out of here, but he shouldn't be too quick to make rash decisions like that. Had he moved in that direction, the bracelet might have been activated, and he'd be as good as dead.

Was it the nightmare that made him think like that? He sure as fuck hoped not; no matter what he dreamed, no matter how many dark memories from the past resurfaced, Dio absolutely could not forget his resolve.

He may believe in the natural state of the world, but that didn't mean he wanted to act like an animal to get out of here – and he certainly didn't want to die like one.

Sighing, he led the way to the Laboratory; once they got to the second floor, he knew exactly where to go. He did, after all, recall the way from his explorations during the Ambidex Game, as well as his own 'tour' with Luna afterwards. After going through the Red Door, it was just past the Director's Office and close to the Control Room.

Luna hurried inside once she opened it, causing him to follow curiously. There were a lot of crazy-looking machines and whatnot in the room, along with beakers and tubes and even a weird cut-open frog. Who went in this room during the game, and what the  _fuck_  did they do?

Shaking his head clear, the blond followed his female companion with his gaze. She hurried over to a corner of the room, crouching down. Curiously, he watched her smooth her palms across the ground, moving her head back and forth as though she were looking for something. She must've found it, because moments later she stood back up and returned to him with a triumphant smile.

“What's...?” he began, but her warm hand covering his made him shut his mouth.

Wordlessly, Luna placed something in his palm, their fingers brushing together again. It was strange, how he always noticed something so insignificant – like how her hands were much smaller than his, and were usually warm and soft. But of course, their touches were so brief, so it was probably nothing. He shouldn't be focusing on such a thing, anyway.

Instead, he uncurled his fingers and found a tiny seed in his palm. It was a tannish color with black stripes.

“What the hell is this?” he asked, confused.

Luna clasped her hands together and answered, “Well... part of the puzzle in this room was to place different types of seeds in colored cultures. See those beakers?” She pointed to the wall near where she was crouched, showcasing five different beakers full of some sort of colored water. He nodded, and she continued, “There were five types of seeds... All of them able to grow into real plants. I'm glad the team that solved this puzzle managed to leave a few on the floor... This one is a sunflower seed.”

Why was she telling him this? He really didn't give a shit about some stupid seed. And she gave it to him – was he supposed to eat it? Somehow, he didn't think so; he doubted it would taste that good, anyway. So he just stared at the tiny thing in his palm, eventually lifting his gaze up to Luna in confusion.

But was all she had to offer was: “Let's go to the garden.”

* * *

Luna felt a gentle relief wash over her circuits once she stepped into the B. Garden. It was always nice to come here; over the weeks, she had felt it became an escape for both Dio and herself. The man seemed much more relaxed in here, despite being focused on preparing himself for the next day's dart game.

He seemed so lost when he woke up from his nightmare, and she was struck with an idea to help him as best she could. She only hoped that her plan would work.  

As they entered the garden, Dio was still staring at the tiny seed in his palm, an expression of pure confusion plastered onto his face. Smiling, Luna walked over to one of the patches of soil in the ground. Last time they had been at this spot, Dio had stomped down angrily on the skunk cabbage that had been growing there. Since then, she had avoided letting him near her precious plants again, but this would be good for him.

He seemed to remember the incident before, as well, for he looked a bit uncomfortable. “Luna, uh...” he began, scratching the back of his head. “What do you want me to do with this seed?” His gaze fell to the patch of soil, and it seemed to dawn on him.

“What – are we doing some fucking  _gardening_?” Eyes narrowed, Dio shoved the seed into her hand, retorting, “I'm not your errand boy, Luna. You're the maid – you do this.”

Well. He got the wrong idea about her, but she was the one who suggested this in the first place, so she had no problems crouching down and moving some of the soil aside. The spot she chose was far enough away from the other plants, giving her seed room to take root and begin to grow.

Before placing it in the ground, however, she turned to Dio. “This is a sunflower seed. It looks just like every seed, Dio. There are barely any differences. But...” She stood up to face him, giving a gentle and reassuring smile.

She gazed down at the tiny seed, a loving and almost motherly look in her eyes.

“But each seed grows into a beautiful, unique flower. Each flower has its own distinctions and... personalities, you could say. Just like humans.” Her fingers curled around the seed and she brought her eyes back up to Dio, a fierce,  _sure_  feeling wrapping around her like a metaphorical blanket.

“Just like  _you_ , Dio.”

The man blinked, his eyes widening a bit, before he broke eye contact with her. Pursing his lips, he muttered, “W...whatever. Just plant the fucking thing.”

She couldn't tell if her words actually connected with him or merely startled him. Dio could be a bit enigmatic, so it was difficult to see how things affected him.

Without a word, Luna bent down again and placed the tiny seed into the soil, spreading the dirt over it with a quiet hum.

“I wanted to plant this because... well, because it brings new beginnings. If we take care of him, he'll soon be a handsome sunflower,” she mused in thought, not even realizing she said it out loud.

“He? Him?” Dio looked confused again, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Um, y-yes!” She clasped her hands together, a bit flustered. “I once read that if you treat the things you plant like a child, they'll grow better!”

“So, what? You wanna give 'him' a name or somethin'?”

“Yes. If... that's okay, Dio.”

The blond shrugged. “I don't care. Don't call him Left, though.” He grinned sheepishly, and she echoed with a nervous smile of her own.

“O-of course. Um... how about...” She paused to think; what name could she give this plant? It would grow to be an elegant sunflower, she was sure of it; with care from both Dio and Luna, the sunflower would flourish and possibly spread its seeds, creating more sunflowers to take care of in the process.

This could be the beginning of a warm and beautiful thing in the cold and distant facility. It had to be something that represented hope, peace, and above all things, rebirth.

“....Kyle,” she finally murmured, her eyes clouded with memories. “Let's call him Kyle.”


	13. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been so busy with school and whatnot.

Akane Kurashiki was not a woman to feel remorse.

She was a criminal, yes, and she was perfectly aware that she did not deserve most of the the things her inner self desired. Wanting those things only distracted her from her true purpose in life, however, so she cemented her heart.

Well, she wasn't the only one responsible for her heart's icy coating, to be more accurate.

Killing three men, manipulating one to the point of emotionally breaking, and watching all of the company that began this whole fiasco fail – all of this brought Akane relief. Not joy, not pleasure, but  _relief_ –and little else _._ Her closed-off heart felt nothing but relief that her struggles were over – at least, until she realized the next threat was on such a larger scale.

Watching Hongou fall to his knees in front of her, looking up at her face (blank as ever, she was sure) with the look of a beaten dog did not bring her the happiness she had hoped it would. But it did bring her closure.

Cradle Pharmaceuticals collapsed into itself, taking all Hongou ever dreamed along with it. The battle had been won, and they couldn't hurt anyone again.

Oftentimes, throughout her young adult life, Akane pondered if it had been worth it. Before she realized what would happen with Radical-6, she had tried to find remorse for her actions. She wasn't going to deny that she was a criminal; she had kidnapped, after all, and indirectly murdered. If she had been caught, she was certain there would be prison years to face for both her and Aoi.

However, her initial reason for running had been fear and an odd sense of justice. She had done what she needed to, and now her life was hers to live. Why would she waste it rotting away?

And then Radical-6's threat became clear, and Akane had never been so relieved that she ran in the end. She couldn't face her crimes when she had a purpose to fulfill.

Akane was certain the world would let her escape punishment for the fate of some horrible men if they knew the lengths she was going to ensure the rest of the population's safety.

She wasn't even seeking acknowledgement. Just knowing that Radical-6 would be eliminated, in some finalized and stable timeline, would be enough.

To Akane, her life was a small price to pay for the world. Actual death only happened in X amount of timelines, anyway; besides watching herself die in other timelines, the worst 'this' Akane had given was her  _time_. All of her time, all her  _years_ , had been dedicated to a Nonary Game. Since she was twelve and involved in Cradle's experiment, her days had been spent planning, calculating, and  _ensuring_  that things go right.

She knew that Radical-6 would be stopped in one timeline or another, but she needed to put the puzzle pieces down for them to be connected. Akane had given her life in timelines back in Building Q for Junpei to reach the incinerator and save her – this was no different. Young Sigma and Phi needed to be prompted to be able to piece things together. She would do it herself, if she was able to jump consciousness.

Sadly, she had no such ability; she had to rely on a college senior who was pursuing a P.H.D. with a lot of free time.

When she had found out it was Sigma, she remembered groaning internally. But there was no choice for her or Sigma; it was simply fate. Sometimes Akane cursed the fields (why had they spared the worst Cradle executive and killed the rest?), but they were right in the end. Over the years, they had become like family, guiding her to make decisions and comforting her with images of happier timelines she could never live through. In the end, they were truly the only thing she had left of herself, after Radical-6 claimed her brother's life.

Aoi desperately tried to help with the project in any way he could, but Akane wanted to distance herself from him as much as possible. He deserved a better life; though she had required his help for the Nonary Game, she had not foreseen his aid in the Ambidex Game. At first, she had assumed it was because he needed to be elsewhere, raising a family or traveling or just genuinely being  _happy_ , but it became clear after the first release of Radical-6 that those futures were not meant to be.

Just like that, Akane had lost the only other person who had supported her. The only person she let in her frozen heart; her loving brother – her Santa Claus.

He'd done so much for her, sacrificing nine years of his life to save her life, and even attempted to give her more years to use him. And where was she in the end?

Where was she when her only brother took a knife to his wrists?

On the moon, working on the Ambidex Game.

Akane Kurashiki was not one to feel remorse, but that was one moment she let it envelop her heart.

She had paused the most important project of her life – of  _humanity's_  – to grieve in silence.

* * *

Clicking her tongue, the old woman glanced at the photograph on her desk. She never allowed herself to think of the past, to think of the other Nonary Game and its participants, but she could not forget her brother. The only kin she had remained in her memory, eternalized as a young man in her picture frame.

Why had she begun to think of the past? Was it Left's presence? And if it was, why would some rogue Myrmidon spark thoughts of her brother? They were around the same age, were they not (at least, the image of Aoi and Left)? Was that the reason Akane became reflective – and if so, why would such a weak point bring her to this state?

With a sigh, she picked up the old frame; untouched for ages, it had become dirty and dusty – not something Aoi would have chose to remember him by. Akane simply couldn't bring herself to pick it up most of the time, the guilt and sheer unfamiliar  _remorse_  hitting her each time she glanced at it. Aoi brought out the last of Akane's humanity; without him, she felt as robotic as Luna.

Speaking of Luna, Akane was impressed by her faith in Left; it was almost concerning if she wasn't reminded of her loyalty to Aoi. It wasn't as if Left and Luna had a brother-sister, familial bond forming – there was simply an unspoken bond that was forming, and Akane could see it clearly. She had a hard time believing that Luna had simply 'forgotten' to mention the dartboard bet, and merely was too caught up in what she was doing to even bother. As a GAULEM, Luna did not have the capability to 'forget' key commands or orders; though she had a realm of free thought within her programming, machines simply do not 'forget' inputs.

Because of this, Akane was led to believe that Luna's loyalties were shifting. She honestly wasn't sure how to deal with this – she had been the one to order Luna to rehabilitate Left. Akane couldn't deny that she was angry over this switch, but it was a side effect of Luna's orders. Besides, what if Luna felt loyal to Left, or saw him as a friend?

Did anything really matter at their current point in this doomed timeline?

The answer was, of course, no. Akane knew that all the preparations and variables had been set, and the proper consciousnesses had already been sent back. Whether they succeeded or not – and Akane knew that in some paths, in one true path, they would – this current timeline had nothing left to manipulate. Dr. Klim and Akane herself would die in this facility, and Luna would be left alone.

Perhaps, on some level, Akane wanted Left to be rehabilitated to keep Luna company once her creators were gone. This was troublesome, as she didn't quite think that Left was a suitable companion. She also wanted Left to give clues to Free the Soul, as if any more information would affect the true timeline (she assumed it wouldn't, but all the same, it  _could_  help).

And besides all that, Akane wasn't keen on letting Left return to his home yet. As much as she denied it, Akane was only human, and she felt more than a little bitter about being stabbed through the heart in the majority of timelines. She also had a feeling they wouldn't want him back, anyway; she knew how ruthless Free the Soul was. Myrmidon leader or not, Left would probably be killed upon return. What was the point of wasting his life if he could prove beneficial to this cause?

Standing up, the old woman placed Aoi's photograph down on her desk once more, next to June, the 'For You' doll that Junpei had given her so long ago. With the smallest hint of a smile, she made her way out of her office, moving towards the laboratory on the other side.

There was someone she needed to speak with.

* * *

When the door to the lab slid open, the doctor lifted his head, brushing long gray strands of hair out of his face. Eye narrowing, Dr. Klim nodded towards his partner as she stepped in, looking as groomed as ever. For an old woman, she was quite elegant, her hands folded over her stomach and back erect creating an image of aged beauty.

“Greetings, Akane. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

His gaze returned to his work before she even answered. He wasn't focusing on much these days in particular; with the Ambidex Game a success, this timeline had nothing left but to run its course. The doctor couldn't exactly see the point in getting involved with too many things. After planning everything for the past forty-five years, he now simply wanted to rest.

Kyle was technically dead. The consciousness sent back would hopefully save the world, but it would not save  _this_  world. Dr. Klim wondered if he could simply jump into the body of his younger self and live in another timeline, but he doubted such a thing would be possible at this point – and if he could do that to himself if it were.

His work was finished, so he had taken to isolation in his laboratory since the Ambidex Game ended. There really was nothing else to do, save for whatever he wished.

For once, Sigma Klim had the power of decision.

It was unfortunate that he wasn't sure what, exactly, to  _do_  with it.

As the older woman approached, a smaller white head popped out from behind a corner nearby, icy blue eyes curious. Phi had stuck around after the Ambidex Game ended, and mostly had stayed in the laboratory with the doctor, helping with his agenda (more often, however, and much to his annoyance, she made sure he was eating properly). She was a nice assistant, and now that he had the time, he enjoyed his experiments with her.

It had been that way for the past few weeks, and Dr. Klim did not have any complaints, really.

Phi walked out of her section of the room to greet Akane. The younger girl's hair had grown just a little longer, and she was sporting a long white laboratory coat and safety goggles instead of her previous attire.

“Akane. Hello.”

The old woman nodded in greeting and turned immediately to the man. “Doctor, may I speak with you? In private?”

Raising an eyebrow, Dr. Klim responded, “Akane, there really is no need for this secrecy. I believe Phi can hear anything you have to say, given that there is not much else to hide these days.”

Akane was gradually looking older and frailer; to be honest, the doctor didn't think she had many years left of her life. He would never voice that out loud, of course, but it was simple logic. She had dedicated her life to the Ambidex Game's preparation, and the Nonary Game before that. Surely that put a stress on one's being, and shortened their lifespan?

No matter. She was still Akane, and that meant she had her wits about her. No matter what she told him, it must be of critical importance for her to interrupt his work (free time or not).

She nodded, deciding not to argue against him, and rasped, “Very well, Doctor. I realize you both have been here for quite some time, but I felt the need to discuss a few things with you. Regarding a certain... guest within the facility.”

Phi raised an eyebrow. “A guest?”

The old woman pursed her lips and paused, as if mulling over how to state it delicately. Dr. Klim had a hunch, but he was not about to interrupt.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. “Yes... Left is still in the facility.”

The white-haired girl froze and clenched her fists tightly, growling, “Wait- Left? As in,  _Dio_? What the hell is he still doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous he can be?”

Akane gave a laugh – it was dry, and humorless, and clearly not something to express amusement. Possibly bitter irony expressed through a chuckle. “I believe I know  _exactly_  how dangerous he can be.” It wasn't said straightforwardly, but she was referencing the other timelines, surely. He'd seen it from other consciousnesses, as had Phi; Left had continuously stabbed Akane in front of the painted anagram on the warehouse's wall, dragging her corpse into one of the AB Rooms to hide.

Frowning, the man replied, “Why have you kept him here? You especially are aware of what he can do... why did you not throw him out? Or... kill him, even?”

Akane shook her head. “I would rather not kill in my quest to prevent death. It is illogical, Doctor.” She curled her lips into a knowing smile; Dr. Klim assumed that while Akane Kurashiki herself wanted Left and all the rest of Free the Soul dead, the woman in the position of saving the world had qualms with that.

But of course, he could be wrong. He knew Akane more than anyone in the world, he assumed, and she still had so many mysteries to her.

“So what has he been doing? I can't imagine you left him in the infirmary, chained to the sink? He would surely be starved by now.”

She gave another smirk, which only made the doctor wonder if she truly had done that. “Why, Doctor, you do not think I would feed him?”

Phi butted in. “You may not want to kill him yourself, but it would be an indirect death if you cut off his food,” she pointed out, her fingers trailing her chin in thought. “Not that I want Dio dead. I don't particularly care for him, but that doesn't mean I'd like to kill him or watch him die.”

Sigma nodded; the white-haired girl was such an enigma herself, but it was quite clear where her values stood. When the bombs' timers began, she had requested the unconscious members of the Ambidex Game be brought down to the main warehouse – including the one who had set off the bombs. The doctor wasn't there, of course, but Akane had relayed that information to him later on. Phi had ordered the others to take Quark, Alice,  _and Dio_  with them.

It didn't exactly explain why he was left chained to the sink, of course.

Sighing, the older man decided to ask again, “If he is not still in the infirmary, where is he?”

“Luna has been in charge of taking care of him.”

The doctor's eye widened, and a bit of anger flowed through him. Akane had assigned Luna – his special, beloved GAULEM – to babysit that...  _degenerate_? He didn't particularly like the idea of the GAULEM based off the woman he loved around a terrorist. She couldn't be hurt by him, but Dr. Klim still didn't approve at all.

“Why...? Why are you choosing to reveal this information to me  _now_? And  _why_  keep him here?”

The old woman pursed her lips, smoothing her hands over her dress and sitting down at one of the lab chairs. “I apologize for not informing you sooner. A closed up laboratory usually means 'Do not disturb'.”

Dr. Klim's eye narrowed. “That does not explain why he is still here.”

Akane paused for a moment before she replied, “I asked Luna to rehabilitate him. The results are at a sluggish pace, but they are still improving. By changing, I hope that Left will provide information to us to alter the correct timeline.”

“But... the consciousness has already been sent back.” His  _son_  had been reduced to nothing but an empty shell, for God's sake! And she was letting the man responsible for the destruction of the world – the one that caused this goddamn project to happen – just waltz around Rhizome-9 like he was a welcomed  _guest_?

“It wouldn't make any sense...” Phi added quietly, pondering to herself. “Akane, I trust your intuition, but at the same time...  _Optimi natatores saepius submerguntur_. Good swimmers are often drowned. In other words, beware of letting your competence lead you into overconfidence.”

Dr. Klim stifled a humorless chuckle. “I see you've been studying your Latin in your free time, Phi.”

The girl's face flushed in embarrassment. “Well... yeah, not like there's much else to do up here. Besides helping you with your science, it gets sort of lonely. I didn't know Luna was still around, really, and Dio's a surprise.”

She stood up, walking over to the door. “I'm gonna go find them and say hello.”

Sigma raised an eyebrow. “I see... so I'm losing my assistant?”

“Guess so, old man.”

“That is fine, Phi. Perhaps you could give me a report on how Dio is behaving?” Akane added with a smile; it sounded like Dio was a child in need of special behavioral services.

“What exactly do you expect Dio to change into? Some sort of good, outstanding citizen?” Phi asked, crossing her arms before she exited. Her ice-blue eyes flicked back towards the doctor and Akane.

“ _Dum canem caedimus, corrosisse dicitur corrium.”_

* * *

Dio wasn't sure why Luna picked the name Kyle. When he asked her, brow arched in suspicion (she seemed too pretty damn sure of that name for it to be random), she had smiled and said she knew someone with that name. Dio wanted to continue prying, but he shut up. If he wasn't sharing anything personal with Luna, he couldn't ask the same of her.

Regardless, here he was, stuck caring for some stupid plant. Every inch of his being wanted to just say “fuck this” and make a break for the exit, but something kept holding him back. It was like Luna held an invisible leash or thread and had it tied around Dio's neck. He had been reduced to a dog, catering to her stupid whims like caring for a plant.

He hated that it reminded him of Free the Soul's connection with him. Obviously, it wasn't, but just the principle was disturbing. Dio's loyalties were to Brother entirely; He was the Prime's only family, and thus, Dio's only family. It didn't make sense to get attached to some girl who was holding him prisoner in this hellhole.

But it wasn't Luna holding him prisoner, was it? It was the old Kurashiki bitch who wouldn't let him leave. Luna seemed as much involved with his fate as Dio himself.

Did that take her off the hook? Not at all. Dio was still pissed at Luna for not helping him escape, and for sitting by idly while he suffered from nightmares and wanted more than anything to get out and return to Free the Soul to beg for forgiveness.

The nightmare and memory hybrid he had had the other day had been a real wake-up call. Dio was reminded of his original sin, his first sin against Free the Soul, and how he needed to make things right. He hated the dishonor on his status as a soldier of Brother; something rooted in him hated any imperfections about himself in general, anyway.

Imperfection meant something other than what Brother wanted – and the Holy Master wanted no individuality in each of his brother's clones. That was his idea of 'imperfection,' and Dio would cater to His ideals because it was his duty.

But he was beginning to be tempted by sin again, and he knew it. A tiny, miniscule part of him wanted to stay in this prison and avoid whatever punishment was coming to him for his failures. An inch of his being wanted to be around Luna for whatever reason – and he hated every second he put thought into it.

He was  _losing_  it, and the worst part was that he could  _feel_  himself losing it.

* * *

Luna wasn't sure if it was the best idea suggesting the name Kyle, but it had been blurted out before she could realize. For some reason, it seemed to be just the perfect name for the plant; people often took care of their greenery like children, so it was only suitable that their sunflower plant would be named for the child Luna was supposed to take care of.

Perhaps this time, she would be able to fulfill her purpose and help the 'child' bloom.

Of course, there was also Dio's added help; Luna wasn't sure if he would agree to her ridiculous request, but the blond had been noticeably less resistant lately. Perhaps it was the dartboard challenge that went on for half a month, or even being rewarded his own space in the facility, but Luna could definitely sense a change in him.

It was subtle, and small, but it was there. It was alive. And its presence only meant it could grow – just like the sunflower. Luna hoped that Dio could take responsibility for Kyle, to learn how to care for something, or possibly relate to it.

She also wanted Dio to see the reality that because seeds and flowers may look alike, they are all different and unique – just like people. Just like clones. They were all beautiful.

Sighing, the GAULEM clasped her bluebird necklace as she left Dio's room. He had seemed quiet since they returned from the garden, but she didn't want to bother him about it. Though she wished he could connect with her, she couldn't force him to talk, nor did she  _want_  to force anything. If they were going to hold any degree of friendship, it needed to be natural.

Luna truly did want to find a friend in Dio; she hadn't ever had a friend before, so perhaps that was what made her so eager. Was that the correct way to acquire a companion, though? She didn't know. Was it fair to Dio, as well? He surely just wanted to go home... Who was she to keep him captive like Mother Gothel did to Rapunzel?

Not for the first time, Luna wondered if keeping him here truly was the best for everyone, including Dio.

* * *

“...There,” the blond muttered, standing up to admire his work. The seed they'd planted recently had finally sprouted into a little tiny stem with a few leaves on it. It was small, but it was progress.

Dio didn't particularly  _like_  doing this every single day, but it gave him something to do. Coming to the garden with Luna every day got boring fast, but it was a scheduled routine like he was used to living through. Besides, the young woman seemed to enjoy it, as well, and Dio didn't mind it too much in that case.

All the more reason to gain her trust, right?

That particular day had marked about a month and a half here for him – if he was counting right. It was possible that he was just too fucking lost on time and dates, going by his internal clock that was heavily adjusted to earth's, but still. Regardless of whether he was correct or not, he had still been in Rhizome-9  _way_  too damn long.

Turning to the young woman, he muttered, “Okay, we did your  _chores_  for the day. Can we eat now?”

Luna giggled quietly, nodding. For some strange reason, when she did that stupid laugh, he didn't think she was laughing at  _him_. It was just what she did – normally when she was nervous or happy. In this case, it was probably the latter.

He'd picked up on her little habits and movements; when she was worried, she'd grab at that necklace. When she was happy, her hands would fold and she's wear a bright smile. She got flustered at times, raising her hands to crown her head, her face growing a bit pale.

He'd never seen her angry before, though; he couldn't help but wonder what that looked like (though he hoped he'd never really spark that).

Anyway, he watched her turn around and over to the bench, where she had set a few things down. For whatever reason, she had suggested a picnic in the B. Garden. And for whatever reason, he'd agreed to it. Not like he'd have a choice in the matter anyway, and she had that same stupid grin on her face as always.

Luna grabbed the items and spread a blanket down on the grass, smoothing it over before unwrapping some food she'd taken from the pantry and setting it down in the middle. Sitting down, she turned her light-blue gaze over to Dio.

“Ah! Dio! Lunch is ready!”

He watched her set it up from his position by the plant ( _Kyle_ , he reminded himself), not even bothering to help (she'd probably just say no, anyway). When she called for him, he walked over, plopping down next to her on the blanket.

This was sort of embarrassing, given how he'd never actually been on a fucking picnic. The whole concept seemed stupid; why set up something special just for food? Then again, Free the Soul didn't want him to indulge in anything, and food was included.

Anyway, he avoided her gaze, unsure how to act at one of these things. He'd assumed they would just eat, but the way she had prepared things reminded Dio of the classic 'housewife' image. But then again, she was a maid, so it obviously made sense for her to do these things. He didn't need to make allusions to 'normal' human life; neither of them were normal, they were on the moon, and Dio didn't want to be here.

She handed him a plate and uncovered the dishes she'd brought, revealing a sub sandwich, jello mold, and cookie cake.

Teal eyes widened. “T-the fuck!? Where'd you get this stuff?” He hadn't seen anything like this in the pantry – and even if it had been in it, they probably wouldn't look so fresh, would they? He blinked, glancing from the food (it looked really fucking good) to Luna, and back again a few times.

The girl smiled and placed her hands gently on her lap. “I made them for you, Dio!”

What? He scrunched his eyebrows down, trying to comprehend what she had just said (and why she had done such a thing). “Why?”

Damn it, there went her hand. Right around the necklace, fingers brushing against the metal wire part of it. He frowned at the action, wondering why she was nervous or unsure. Still, she replied, “I wanted to make this special, since we've never done this before!”

“Yeah? That's it?”

“Yes! And... um...” She grinned, looking away shyly. “It's also...my birthday...” With a soft giggle, she pushed the plate of food towards him.

Oh. That was it? They were celebrating her birthday? Was this what a birthday party was? Dio hadn't ever been to one or even bothered learning about them. They seemed pointless. One year closer to death, right? Why celebrate such a thing?

Wait...

“We're... on the moon. You're sure of the day?” he asked. “And why'd you make me food? Shouldn't you eat it yourself?”

Luna lowered her gaze. “Dio, I'm... very aware of the day. We follow Greenwich Mean Time up here, so I can keep track of time very accurately. And... well, Dio... how can I explain this to you...? I'm on a schedule. I eat regularly at times when you're asleep, and it's become such a pattern in all my years here that I don't dare break it.”

For some reason, the words made sense to him. He loved routines, after all, as he had grown up in an environment full of them. That was his childhood, the months leading up to his sacred mission, and hopefully would become his future again soon. He needed orders to survive, and he was well aware of it.

“...Okay, so you don't eat with me, then?” When she shook her head in response, he tilted his head in thought. He wasn't hurt, of course; he didn't give a shit what she did. But it just made him a bit curious – what kind of person makes their maid eat at odd hours of the day? Or at least while normal people were sleeping?

Did he have a right to ask? He hadn't given any information to her. Well, whatever – she owed him, right? For keeping him here. For taking away his freedom and locking him in a hellhole.

Fuck, even he could smell the bullshit of that excuse. Whatever. Ignoring whatever part of him that respected Luna's privacy, he began, “Mind if I ask you somethin', then?”

“O-of course, Dio!”

How to word it without seeming... overly rude? Being rude and obnoxious was one thing, but he was prying into her life when he gave nothing in return. That didn't exactly seem fair, and he couldn't get it through his head that things weren't meant to be 'fair' between them. Still, all the same, he picked at the grass below them and took a few moments listening to the stream near them, trying to think of what exactly to ask. He ended up chomping into his sandwich while he thought, and grabbed some jello, as well.

“...How long have you been here, in this facility?” he asked, his voice muffled by the food stuffed in his mouth.

She obviously wasn't expecting the question, for her blue eyes went wide and her gaze fell to the ground. While chewing on her lower lip, her fingers met her necklace once more and she lifted her freckled face to look at him again. Her whole expression looked tense and apprehensive, as if she was mulling over what to tell him.

Was it that much of a problem? Wasn't she just a fucking maid?

There was a long silence again, and she finally replied softly, “I... I've been here all my life, Dio. I was... born here.”

After swallowing, he muttered, “...oh,” and took another few bites of the sandwich. Well, shit. That meant that she was the Kurashiki bitch's daughter? That... explained a lot, actually. But who was her father? Who else was in this weird-ass building that he didn't know about?

He continued, “So you've never been outside?” Did the old bitch keep her here against her will? Luna had to be in her twenties... why was she not allowed to leave? Why would they prevent her from going out and seeing the world-

...Wait.

Wasn't that... the same situation he was in? He was trapped in Rhizome-9, unable to return to earth. But Luna had never been outside – was that why she loved the Garden so much? Because she had nothing else to compare it to?

“Couldn't you just... leave? If you wanted to?”

Luna smiled sadly and shook her head, her ginger curls bouncing. “No, Dio. Even if I wanted to, I'm not ever allowed to leave.”

“Why?” Dio's eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Isn't this your home? So you shouldn't be trapped here like I am.”

The freckled girl just closed her eyes in thought, a very blank look overcoming her face. “I can't leave because... this whole facility, Ms. Kurashiki, everything about this place... It's just... who I am.”

He sat there, munching on food and thinking about her words. She was born here and was bound by the people here and didn't think she could leave. And it dawned on him that perhaps, though Luna was stuck here by birth and he was by unfortunate circumstances, their situations weren't so different.

They were trapped here in this hellhole on the moon.

And for the first time, Dio wondered if he should bring Luna with him if he escaped.

...When.

 _When_  he escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phi's latin phrase at the end of their scene is translated as "If you want to beat a dog you will easily find a stick." Essentially: "Someone who wants to be mean will find things to be mean about no matter what."


	14. Awareness

Luna had a wealth of information stored in her memory banks. She was fluent in many languages. Her knowledge of movie scripts were as in-depth as the script line by line. Her main system allowed her to memorize facts and information in record time. There was virtually no limit to her knowledge, and she loved to seek out new things to learn.

So of course, her very first day was remembered in her system as the “Start-Up Date”. It was the very beginning of her existence as far as she was concerned – the day she became operational. It was the day her system began to hum to life as the piercing red lights behind her bright blue eyes first blinked on.

She didn't like thinking of it as the day a robot began to move. Instead, she considered it the day a human was born. A birthday.  _Her_  birthday.

And she knew the exact day, and celebrated it to herself every passing year, even though her body never aged a day. She was built to look like a woman in her twenties, though Luna never understood why. The woman her face was constructed to look like may have been around the same age, but Dr. Klim surely could have aged her to seem older and more motherly for Kyle.

She had her hunches, but they tended to make her mechanical heart ache. The fact was that her model looked like a young adult, and she had to be the mother of a lonely clone child who'd asked his father for one. Kyle was supposed to look to her for nurturing, care, and love throughout his childhood, and despite his reaction to his wish being granted (but not as he hoped), the fact remained that that was supposed to happen.

A young adult was supposed to take care of a child. But what would happen when that child grew into the same age...?

Luna knew, in the back of her mind, that Kyle wasn't meant to get to that age. He would reach twenty-two, and was meant to be an extra for the Nonary Game. If it was the correct timeline, he'd simply be asleep and his body would empty of consciousnesses.

She was built to look this age because Dr. Klim knew Kyle would never age past her.

It was something she didn't like to think about often, as her affections for Kyle were embedded into her core. She cared about him, wanted to protect and take care of him, but if he was merely a tool for the Ambidex Game in the end, as well... A spare just in case things went wrong...

Well, it made her very sad. Expectedly so, of course, but very melancholy indeed.

Oftentimes, she found herself wondering what sort of woman her human counterpart was. What did she look like? Was she identical to Luna in body shape, or hairstyle? They shared the same face, as Ms. Kurashiki mentioned to her once, but did she have the same shade of blue in her eyes? What about Luna's freckles? Did the woman have those dotting her skin, as well?

What was her profession? How did she know the doctor? How did they meet? Luna envisioned scenarios in her head from time to time, picturing the woman encountering the doctor in a coffee shop in their teen years, or perhaps a library in college. Something romantic, perhaps, that one would find in a Disney movie. Now, she didn't exactly expect it to be quite as magical as her fantasies, but it was still a pleasant thought.

Even more pleasant, however, because she could easily replace the woman in those scenarios with herself.

Still, there were so many questions, and wondering about it did her no good. Was this woman someone who loved him, as well...? Or did  _he_  love her...? Was that why he chose to immortalize her in the form of a GAULEM?

What was her  _name_ , even?

Was it Luna, as well? Was there a woman that once existed – once spent precious time with Dr. Klim and was seen as a  _human_  by him – that looked exactly like the GAULEM version, but with flesh and blood and organs and the like? Did she bleed real blood? Did she cry real tears?

_What was she like?_

She knew she would never be told the truth, but she would always wonder. It would always, always, always be on the back of her mind, but she had a hopeless acceptance about it all. She'd never truly know, and that was that. However, lately she hadn't much time for such worries and thoughts, as she'd been busy with Dio.

Dio.

The man affected her in ways she hadn't predicted. Besides the fact that she acted outside her program regarding his actions at times, her electric sheep continued to reflect his color scheme, reds and blacks twisting and turning through the software. Though it was obviously very noisy and conflicting, Luna also found it oddly beautiful. It reflected how she saw Dio, really; though he was rough around the edges and rude at times, she truly believed he had a good soul inside of him.

Even if no one else saw it, and even though his words and past actions said otherwise, Luna believed in Dio. Being with him for these past few weeks had changed her perspective on him; he was but a tool to his superiors, suffering just as she was. The two of them may be on opposite sides, but the GAULEM saw little difference between their positions. Perhaps that was why she felt a connection with him, and wanted to exorcise his inner demons as best she could.

Humming softly to herself, the young woman made her way through Rhizome-9, to the main warehouse. The wall Lagomorph had been projected on during the AB Game was blank and bare, and... well, all-around lonely. The whole facility seemed barren now, without the players and Lagomorph buzzing about. Of course, Luna would never want to put them through that sort of experience again, but at least with them in the building, Luna was not  _alone_.

But did she have any room to complain? Now she was letting Dio suffer partially because she didn't want to return to that state of isolation. How horribly selfish of her to do this to the blond man; she knew she could let him leave, defy Ms. Kurashiki and get herself shut down...

However, when she thought about that possible outcome, Luna felt something seize her as it never had before: fear. She was truly, completely, and utterly afraid of dying, and the nothingness that came with it. Even if humans' souls moved on after death – to whatever Dio's superiors preached or otherwise – the fact remained that she would go nowhere.

She was afraid of that nothingness above all else.

Because perhaps, for once, she was enjoying being treated like something other than GTF-DM-L-016.

To Dio, she was Luna, and no one –  _nothing_  – else.

* * *

 

It'd been normal temperature in his room the previous night, but Dio had felt pretty cold as he slept. He didn't know if he was getting sick or if it was just a freak occurrence, but he had ended up grabbing more blankets than usual and bundling himself up tightly. It was actually reminiscent of a protective shell, which made it safer for him. He could almost hide away in his room, not bothering to let anyone or anything in or out.

He was safe, here. At least, for the time being.

Thankfully, he didn't have any nightmares, but he did have trouble falling asleep. It was most likely the fact that he was comfortable, and that itself was weird to him. He shouldn't feel comfortable in a place like this, big bed or not. The personal room he still hadn't gotten used to also didn't help his sleep very much. By now, he was pretty used to rough sleeping spots, and even rougher sleep. Being able to curl up and sleep was a strange thing indeed.

Flipping onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling, running a hand through his blond hair. What was he  _doing_  here? His original plan had been to escape as quickly as possible with his life. That was all he had to do. Well, after earning Luna's false trust, he'd trick her into letting him leave. He'd wave goodbye with a deceitful smirk, and get back to base.

That was supposed to be it.

There was  _no_  way he could've predicted what had happened; how he'd tried and  _tried_  to earn a stupid room in this facility, and felt like he finally owned something for himself as he laid in the bed. This was his, this space was all his to manipulate and design and destroy and  _own_. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about all of this, and some part of him did know that it was technically Akane's room because she owned the facility, but...

But still....

He gave another long sigh, his eyes unable to see anything in the darkness of the room. Because they were on the moon, there'd be no sunlight streaming into his room (not like there were windows), and not much to do in this space. It wasn't as if there'd there'd be any good television reception up here, anyway, but he wished there was something to do besides thinking. Thinking was Dio's enemy at times, forcing him to actually confront what he'd done and what he would continue to do. Most of the time he was content with simply ignoring everything. Ignorance was bliss, as they said.

This wasn't the time to confront any of his emotions or actions, either; it was probably in the middle of the night and his thought process wouldn't be the clearest. What he did know was that trying his hardest to earn this stupid room wasn't the best move, and neither was how he continued to take Luna's words to heart. As if she didn't treat everyone the same, and as if she really did believe in him and whatever potential change of behavior he could work towards.

She was just the first one who did believe in him. Sure, the other Left clones provided support when he was chosen as Myrmidon leader, but he always had to prove himself, and his worth. He had to be the best before he was even  _considered_  the best. It got a little tiresome over the years, but his unending devotion to Brother helped him pull through.

He was strong – even if he seemed like a coward at some points. He'd put up with so much shit during his missions, only fucking up  _once_ , and did everything he could to be good in His holy eyes. It was why he was put on this earth –  _Brother_  was the one who allowed him to live.

Brother was his purpose, and that of the rest of the organization.

Free the Soul was, naturally, composed of entirely Left clones. All members possessed the same genetic makeup: the same DNA structure, same eye color, same hair color, same body type, etcetera. Everyone was to march along like soldiers with no individual thought; individuality was a sin. Lust was a sin. Gluttony was a sin. All other 'deadly' sins of humanity were prohibited. One wasn't even allowed to  _think_ like that.

Which, in retrospect, was why the Holy Father required his brother's clones to all think the same. It was flawless logic; by brainwashing the clones, they would all think the same and be punished growing up if they dared to stray. By the time they were adults, their thoughts were sealed in a tight chamber of numbness and ignorance.

Naturally, such a close-minded group would shun any sort of individuality. The clones that thought for themselves were considered 'mutated'.

In Free the Soul, one could be labelled 'Typic,' 'Atypic,' and 'Mutated'. Most clones were typic; their genes didn't differ in any way whatsoever from each other, and they obeyed without question. They were the sheep – the fodder who marched into battle and missions without fighting back or even  _thinking_ about what they were doing.

Atypical clones were, as Brother had put it years ago, “the ones Free the Soul was lucky to have”. They had the makeup of a typical clone, but was able to think for themselves and showed an undying loyalty towards Free the Soul.

Their ideals were still beaten into them, and they believed in them as much as typical clones, but the sheer presence of logic separated the two parties. Atypical clones were able to prove  _why_ Free the Soul's ideals were correct, and defend their beliefs with explanations other than 'Brother told me so'.

Basically, atypical clones had much more intelligence than typical clones, and were considered Free the Soul's most prestigious products. Consequently, they were treated the best in the organization; most were promoted to higher ranks in the Myrmidons, or were selected to train the younger generations.

While the atypical Lefts were capable of free thought and stood out in grand, noticeable ways, there was a foil to them: mutations. These clones were nearly identical, but  _questioned_ what they were told, and purposefully wanted to be individual. They had the potential to reject Free the Soul's beliefs, and were quite rebellious.

To put it in even simpler terms, atypical clones were praised and respected. Mutations were exiled, or more often killed. The Myrmidons had no room for those whose beliefs weren't black and white; if there was so much a  _hint_  of a  _sliver_ of gray, they would snuff it out.

“Don't tolerate mutations. Don't even allow them to live within our walls,” Dio murmured under his breath, reaching up towards the ceiling. By now, his eyes had adjusted to the dark, seeing the faint outline of his hand. For just a moment, that sight was the only thing he could focus on, and it was like he was back within the walls of Free the Soul, terrified beyond belief of the truth being found out.

Dio always knew he was mutated, but he convinced himself – and all the others – that he was simply atypical. His superiority was noticed back when he was a child; his core subject grades were higher than most and he seemed to show undeniable loyalty towards Brother and his cause.

When he was older, he was chosen as the Myrmidon leader – a  _prestigious_ honor among the Left clones. After all, there could only be one in each generation. And that day, when Dio was awarded his title, he swore he would do anything for his brothers. They were his family, after all, and they could help him become a saint. That was his ultimate goal, even growing up – who wouldn't want to live in Brother's everlasting, perfect world? There would be no sin, no unhappiness, no sorrow. Just perfection, and Dio would be a part of it.

Still, after being appointed to the position, Dio feared his individuality would be found out. He hid all hints of uniqueness inside the base, choosing to sew during his time on the outside when he could. However, once he was just a bit older, he had found something else he enjoyed: the circus. He'd been rewarded it for his good behavior and grades one year, and never forgot. 

Dio would remember those trips to the circus all his life. The dazzling lights, the booming sounds, the talents displayed to amaze everyone in the audience. He had wanted to wear clothes just like the ringmaster, the man in charge of the whole show. And once he was older, he got the chance.

Before he was made leader of his generation, he requested the Myrmidons issue sewing lessons to a few clones, in order to create disguises for the outside. Surely some of the older generations had clothes from the outside, but Dio's suggested method was much more efficient. No one would have to work outside

Thankfully, the Myrmidons viewed his suggestion as atypical clone genius. They believed he wanted to help the organization, and nothing more – even when he volunteered as one of the seamsters. He had found an activity – and a  _talent_  – he enjoyed, and had a way to do it in his heavily-monitored life.

There honestly was no reason for Dio to pity himself; he had a good life, a good organization under his feet to keep him standing tall. He loved Free the Soul, he loved the Myrmidons, he loved Brother. Completely, with every beat of his heart.

He simply had to pretend he didn't feel the seeds of doubt planted in him beginning to grow as he rotted away in this comfortable cage.

* * *

 

“So I was like ' _Nooooo_  B.O., you  _carrot_  take showers for so long! It'll make ya prune up like a raisin!' And he was like, 'Shut up, ya damn rabbit!' like he was Elmer Fudd after Bugs or somethin'! Ohhhh that B.O.! Doesn't even belong here and he acts like he owns the joint! What a  _killer_! Well, not  _literally_  this time! Hehehehehe!”

Luna blinked, trying to keep a straight face as she stared up at the wall Lagomorph was currently projected onto. His way of explaining things was always humorous, and provided some livelihood and entertainment in the otherwise dull and dark facility. At the very least, Luna herself enjoyed his antics (so long as they weren't putting anyone in harm's way).

“Yes, Dio is certainly... defensive,” she agreed with a small smile. It wasn't meant to be an insult, but she supposed it could be taken that way. Quickly, she covered it up: “I don't see anything wrong with that, however, given his current situation.”

“Aw, Moony! You're too sweet. Really. It's a biiiiit...” The rabbit paused for dramatic effect, lowering his voice, “ _nauseating_.”

“O-oh? I'm sorry about that, Lagomorph.”

The A.I. giggled, waving his paws in front of his face, as if to pass her comment off. “Awww, Moony! Like I said, you're too  _sweet_! Or is it that you're sweet  _on_  B.O.? 'Cause he's just a liiiiitle too  _sour_ for you!”

Sweet on him? Luna searched her memory banks for the phrase; she had read it in a romance novel once – it was a slang term for having affections for another. Did Lagomorph think she had feelings for Dio? Surely that wasn't the case – as she was as artificial as him, in the end?

She reminded herself that he was merely acting in his program, and part of that was to mock and tease just about anyone on the spot. The A.I. probably recognized that Dio and Luna were becoming closer than they'd been during the Ambidex Game, and filled in the blanks (rather inaccurately).

Besides, Luna loved the doctor...

Shaking her head, she murmured, “It's not like that, I promise. Dio and I... I think we're something like... acquaintances.” She didn't dare say 'friends,' as that seemed to overstep many boundaries (even if the other party wasn't in the room).

Zero III laughed, holding his stomach as he kicked his hind paws in the 'air'. “Pffftahahaha! Moony! Moony, Moony, Moony. I think B.O. better realize he got somethin' good and treat ya right! Otherwise I  _carrot_  give you away to him!” He whined, hiding his face in his paws miserably. “I won't even attend the wedding, no matter how much you beg...!”

Her face paled instantly, and she waved her hands in the air. “L-Lagomorph, I – Th-there's no need...” She shook her head again, she wanted it to be very clear to the rabbit that his words were heavily inaccurate, not to mention inappropriate.

“I- I'm going to go wake up Dio now...” Without even nodding or waving to him, Luna hurried across the main warehouse, clutching her bluebird pendant and trying to ignore Lagomorph's cackles behind her.

“Have a nice  _trap_ , Moony!”

_Oh, Lagomorph..._

With a sigh, the girl made her way through one of the doors, destined for Dio's quarters. Within minutes, she was there, and had to compose herself before she roused him.

“Dio?”

Her voice was but a whisper as she knocked on the door to his room a few times, the noise soft as well at first before gradually growing in volume. She didn't want to startle him out of his sleep, of course, but it was getting late, and she hadn't heard him knocking to be let out yet. Usually, he was kicking at the door by now, but he'd be unusually quiet. Luna had to admit she was a bit worried.

Once more, she knocked, pressing her ear against the door's material. “Dio...?” she called again, hearing no answer.

Her apprehension only got worse, and she ended up knocking a few more times before shoving her card key at the scanner, impatiently waiting for it to register. Once it did, with a soft 'beep' the door slid open, and Luna hurried inside (nearly tripping over herself in the process).

“Dio?!”

In her panicked state, she still managed to note the distinct lack of the blond-haired man in the room. There wasn't a trace of him, not even a possession of his left behind. Swinging her head around, Luna called out for him, over and over, as if he was somewhere hidden in the room.

Had he escaped?! But if he had,  _when_  would he have been able to do that? The whole facility was guarded heavily – how could he have broken out of the room without being detected? Lagomorph would have certainly reported back to Luna, but the rabbit had seemed to be his giddy self, and didn't 'tattle' anything to her.

So where was he? Had he gotten himself hurt? Or – had Ms. Kurashiki come in and taken him away? Why would she do that?

 _Calm down, Luna._ She told herself, taking a few deep (yet ultimately unnecessary) breaths.  _He's here. He's got to be. People don't just disappear, and Ms. Kurashiki wouldn't interfere. She trusts you._

But how far did that trust run, exactly...?

She looked around the room in a frenzy – nothing seemed thrown aside or broken as if he'd broken through the door. In fact, there were no signs of aggression or anger in this room at all, as if he was still here.

The panic had caused her senses to lock onto sight, searching for any traces of Dio throughout the room. Unfortunately, this also caused her sense of hearing to be toned down for the moment, and she hadn't noticed the gentle pouring of water sounding from Dio's personal bathroom. With a sigh, Luna sank to the floor, her dress fanning out as she knelt in a comfortable but polite position.

“Dio...”

He had scared her, and that itself was another strange occurrence. Just like when he had nearly hit her many weeks ago (but thankfully abstained), Luna had reacted with fear. Pure, instinctive,  _human_  fear. Her panic had caused her circuits to be temporarily overloaded with stimulation and worry, making her very tired all of a sudden. But she didn't have time to charge right now; she had to wait for him, anyway.

Of course, she'd wait outside the door, and possibly get some time to rest while leaning in front of his door. Sighing, she did just that, closing her eyes for the time being while being lulled to her Sleep Mode by the sounds of the shower on the other side of the door.

Before she could be fully powered down, however, she heard the water shut off. She couldn't barge right in just yet, of course, but at least Dio was out of the shower. How silly it was for her to worry and panic... he hadn't gone anywhere, merely taken his things in the bathroom with him to change once he got out.

It took a while, but Dio finally knocked on the door, a bit quieter than she expected. But his voice sounded irritated (no wonder – she'd been calling out for him as if he'd been dead). “Luna! I know you're out there, waiting. Open the damn door already!”

Luna shot up, scrambling to her feet and promptly inserted the key to unlock the door. She was greeted with an annoyed-looking Dio, brow raised and mouth formed into a thin line. His hair didn't look wet at all, indicating he must have already dried it without her realizing it. Perhaps she had dozed off before, after all.

The man's arms were crossed, indicating his anger just that much more. Without realizing it, the GAULEM lowered her head in a bow, her hands folded neatly.

“I'm sorry, Dio,” she murmured, “I... I'm afraid I panicked when I didn't see you in the room.”

“What, did you think I escaped? Ever hear of a shower, Luna?” He rolled his eyes, the edge off his voice gone. “C'mon, tell me what we're doing today. I'm ready to go.” Why was he so eager to go? Luna didn't want to be suspicious, but it was a bit... strange. It wasn't like Dio to be okay with being told what to do (by someone other than Free the Soul, of course).

Still, she ignored her worries and nodded, “Before we take care of Kyle today, Dio, I'd... I'd like you to meet a friend of mine.”

“A friend?”

“Yes! You... had asked about my life here in the facility... Growing up here didn't have many options for friends, so... I thought I'd introduce someone who talked with me a lot when I was younger.”

“Huh... Fine, whatever. Lead the way.”

Luna nodded with a smile, turning to walk towards the GAULEM Bay. This wasn't only a way for Dio to interact with someone else (even if it was another GAULEM), but also a way to judge how he reacted to the robots. He hadn't been in this room during the Nonary Game (or, if he had, he hadn't seen GOL-M up and talking, for certain).

She didn't expect him to be automatically accepting, but... there was a tiny seed of hope in her. She wanted him to be okay with GAULEMs, so that one day, if she had to tell him the truth, she wouldn't be so afraid.

“Just  _where_  we going?” They'd been walking for longer than the blond-haired man had expected, and he was starting to grow impatient. Luna seemed off today nonetheless; what the fuck was up with her barging into his room this morning? Was she really that paranoid he'd managed to slip out? Or was she wondering if he was dead or something? Either way, it was weird to have someone so flustered on his behalf.

“We're going to see my friends, Dio,” the girl replied pleasantly, humming an unfamiliar tune as they walked.

“I know  _that_ ,” he snapped back, “But where in the facility? And who is this friend?”

Before he received an answer, Luna stopped in her tracks. Turning around, she smiled at him and announced, “Here we are: The GAULEM Bay.”

He scrunched his face in confusion. “GAULEM? What the fuck's a GAULEM?”

Luna paused for a moment before replying, “'GAULEM' stands for General-purpose AUtonomous Labor Electronic Machine. It's a type of robotic machine designed for multi-purpose usage, originally developed by an American company called Hephaestus Systems. However... Zero has modified some of these GAULEMs, even giving them a type of 'skin,' called ABT.”

...What. Dio had to take time to process all of this, because this wasn't making any fucking sense whatsoever to him. Robots? Sure, he knew about robots, but he hadn't assumed that technology was still advanced enough to make them like this. And adding skin onto them? What was the purpose of  _that_  – unless they were meant to be seen as human beings?

“Robots with skin?” he echoed, watching her open the door and walk inside. “What a moronic idea. I mean – seriously, Luna... between the stupid rabbit, and these guys... is there any need for these types of robots?  _Really_?”

“'Scuse me? I'll have you know the lot'o us cost a bomb! And I won't have any talk from a codger, I won't!” A thick, Cockney accented-voice sounded from nearby, and Dio's gaze shot to where it was coming from. Fuck, was there someone in here? Maybe it was Zero? Was that the friend Luna was talking about?

But no, all he found was a strange robot  _thing_  sitting on a table, similar models placed against the walls around them. The one in the center seemed powered on, with a dim red glow coming from its 'eyes'. Though its limbs were positioned differently than the others, its face was eerily still, its teeth not stretched to any sort of expression or sign of emotion. It was just... there. But it was clearly talking, without its mouth moving.

Of course, this one lacked the 'ABT' skin or whatever; its whole body was clearly covered by metal and wires. In reality, it looked more like a creepy piece of skeletal machinery than anything else. Dio wondered what a 'full' version of that thing looked like (with the skin and all).

The thing moved to cross its arms, its gray and mechanical face still sporting the same empty expression. “Do you know how  _much_  and how  _long_  it takes to make a GAULEM? Prob'ly not, given you're as smart as a bloody board, ya  _muppet_.”

Honestly, Dio hadn't ever studied the British dialect and slang, nor did he have any fucking  _reason_  to; the earth was mostly deserted, and Free the Soul's collective languages were of the area the branches were in. Dio's happened to be in the Nevada-California area, so he spoke English. English, not – not that messed-up version of language that thing was spouting out.

It wasn't hard to tell he was being insulted, however.

“Oh, go fuck yourself, you bucket of bolts! I just don't see the reason behind using so many robots here. Why so many of you? Think you can answer  _that_? Or is it not in your programming?”

“Ha! This one's not very bright, is he? Listen carefully mate –  _Dio –_  so I don't gotta repeat meself. My name is G-OLM, and unlike the Young Master I am not a fancy A.I., but the sort'a... brains, you could say.” Okay, Dio must have hit his head in the shower and was hallucinating all of this, because the robot was now chuckling and stood up, facing them. He knew enough about robots to get the gist of them, but this was still freaking him out.

“'Young Master'? What, so, you're like that damn rabbit's servants or something? And how the hell do you know my name!?”

“Oh, I know all of you who played through that game. Luna, Dio, Sigma... the lot'o ya. Cameras are all around the place, y'know.” When Dio merely growled in response, it continued, “And as for the servant bit, not quite, gov'na. I'd say me and me mates are more like arms and legs. The parts of me that thinks is in the mainframe computer. Everything this here body sees and hears gets sent back there. It's a whole string'a complicated computery jiggery pokery I'm sure you don't want to hear about, and luckily for you, you don't have to. Ain't you a lucky bugger?”

“What do you mean, I don't ' _have_ ' to hear it?”

“This here room was for some unlucky blokes in the Ambidex Game to come through. The puzzle – and me tutorial regarding GAULEMs by circumstance – was for all of 'em to sit through. All  _you_  need to know is that I'm an independent core. Meaning: Zero and I are different blokes, we are, but I act as his physical arms and legs.”

G-OLM sighed. “But, I'm sure the pre'ty bird already gave ya the up and up on us GAULEMs, eh? That we're all robots with identifiable names and whatnot? I've been sittin' on this table for years, I have, and me back is a bit sore from it.”

“Your... back is sore? The hell? Is that even possible? And why the fuck do you need your own names? You're machines, in case you forgot.”

“Blimey, you don't well shut up at times, do ya? Is that possible? C'mon, now, just belt up. The missus didn't tell ya about our names?”

Dio looked at Luna, raising an eyebrow. “No, she left that out. You have your own names? Why even bother if you're all the same?”

“Oi! Boy, Luna, this one's quite the Billy no-mates, innit he? We're all the same, are we? You mean to tell me you don't realize what's even in front of your own bloody eyes?”

The blond scrunched his expression together in curiosity. “What do you mean by that?”

Luna stepped up now, placing her hands over her chest in a determined and – surprisingly – authoritative stance. “G-OLM, I didn't tell Dio all about GAULEMs. I was hoping you could fill in the blanks, if he had any questions. That's all.”

The robot's eyes gleamed, as if he was processing some sort of hidden request in there, but merely nodded in the end. “All right then. Listen, Dio, all GAULEM models have their own, er, names. You wouldn't want me to call you and your mates the same name, would you?”

Dio opened his mouth to reply – to retort that yes, that was the idea within Free the Soul's walls – but once glance from Luna told him not to say anything. It wasn't like it was a huge secret anymore, but the robot didn't particularly need to know about him or his cause.

It continued. “Like, if I were to call you, and Luna, and Phi, and Sigma and all'o them 'Human,' that'd get a tid confusing, now wouldn't it?”

“I guess,” the blond answered with a shrug. He didn't particularly care about this, about robots or GAULEMs or whatever they were – if Luna wanted to make friends with machines, then that was her problem. Dio wasn't going to be 'friends' with this advanced  _toaster_.

“There we go! Knew there was some smarts in you, after all.” G-OLM gave a laugh and his eyes lit up as the noise left him.

Dio scowled. “Shut up.” He paused, thinking about any questions he might have for it. “Luna brought me here. She said she'd grown up around all of you. Called you her 'friends'. That true?”

“Heh! You'd be correct, mate. That's a funny way'o putting it, but no probl'm. Indeed, this flower'n I go way back, y'see. She's a beaut, this one. Top o' the line! Why, you'd too make a good pair if you weren't such a prat, you would!”

Dio crossed his arms, clearly unamused by this thing's attitude towards him. He was a human – the fact that he was a clone didn't matter right now – and therefore, was above this piece of junk by default. It shouldn't be mocking him, it shouldn't be teasing him, and just like Zero III, it should  _fear_  him instead of trying to control him.

He was a fucking  _human_.

“Say, Dio – do you know o' the Chinese Room analogy?”

“What?”

Without any further explanation, the thing dove into his explanation of whatever it was referring to.

The story starts with a girl trapped in a tiny room. The door of the room has a slot that a number of Chinese people outside the room can use to slide slips of paper to her. On the pieces of paper are questions written, naturally, in Chinese. Unfortunately, the young lady has no idea what the questions say. But then how could she? For this unfortunate girl, each note looks nothing more than a bunch of strange symbols.

Before she was locked away, she was given an order. Specifically, she was told to write an appropriate response to each question she received, and slip that answer back through the slot. Once the Chinese questions begin to show up, however, she finds herself at a loss.

It is at that moment she spots a bookshelf. The bookshelf is filled with thick books. Upon examining them, she discovers that they are all sorts of Chinese phrasebooks. They have no explanation of what anything means, but show Chinese responses to Chinese questions.

The questions keep coming. More and more, they slip through the door. The young woman finds the set of characters that correspond to the set of characters on the paper, and carefully writes out the indicated response.

All sorts of strange questions and answers, none of it making sense to her. All the lady did was accurately copy the symbols from the books onto the slips of paper.

Dio had to cut him off. “What the  _fuck_  does this have to do with  _anything_!?” he yelled, stomping his boot down angrily. “The  _fuck_  am I here for? I didn't want to meet this piece of shit machine! Luna, why in the  _hell_  did you bring me here?” His gaze snapped over to the girl, who was clutching her bluebird pendant again.

“ _Why_!?” he repeated, for emphasis.

“Dio...” Luna began, only to be cut off by G-OLM.

“What it means is that you were wonderin' how me shoulders were stiff before, weren't you? And call me one of 'em psychic whatsits, but I can sorta see what's goin' on inside your gears right now. 'Oh, he's a robot! Blimey, that means as a human, I am superior to this cheeky bastard,' is that it?”

The Myrmidon remained silent, as it turned out that yes, that was what he was thinking. Whatever purpose this 'Chinese room' analogy spoke of, it related to Dio's thought pattern – how he thought the robot couldn't feel pain of any sort, given how it was little more than pieces of wire and steel with some electricity coursing through it.

“Innait, Dio? Well, that story shows how I can feel pain. When I find meself doin' something daft, a li'tle signal gets sent up to the mainframe computer, me software interpreting it as pain. And it also says I'd better stop before I mess anything else up.”

He frowned, replying, “So... you're saying humans and robots feel pain in a similar way?”

“Bingo! Aha! So he does have a loaf in there, after all. If you wanna get technical, even, robots and humans are not that different, we're not.”

Now that was laughable. Dio threw his head back and cackled, shaking his head. Did this thing  _really_  believe...? “You've gotta be kidding me. Last time I checked, I'm not made of nuts and bolts and I don't need to be plugged into the wall or table to keep going.”

Those eerie red lights lit up again, and a chuckling noise sounded from G-OLM. Dio had to admit, the thing was strange. Everything about this whole day was strange so far; though, in a place like this, he almost expected weird occurrences. What next – the jellyfish from the Treatment Center hopping out of their tank to sing a little broadway tune?

Okay, he had to admit that would probably make his day a little brighter (not that he'd admit it).

“You blokes don't need to be plugged in, but you still need to 'recharge' if you get too low on substances, right? You need water, and food, and sleep, don'tcha? It's the same as our, uh, 'nuts and bolts'. They need to be recharged as well. Only difference is the energy bein' used, really.”

“I have a brain.”

“So do I, mate, as I just explained. It's the mainframe here.”

“But your 'brain' was created. By humans. It's not the same.” Except Dio himself was created, wasn't he? Was he as artificial as this stupid robot? He couldn't exactly defend the human race as though he was a part of them, could he? Not when he was a clone – and a mutation, at that. “It's not the same,” he repeated, though he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

“But it actually is all the same, innit? Really think about it – as a human, what if all you're doing is pulling out right answers from your brain when someone asks you a question? No way to prove that, but I see no reason to doubt it. In the end, all that matters is that the person next to you does what you think they ought to – look like a person, act like a person, talk like a person. If they do all that, ain't they a bloody person?”

Dio opened his mouth to protest once more, but was interrupted  _again_.

“With the ABT over our skeletons, we look right human, we do. It's so detailed, I'd bet it would be hard to tell the difference between one of us and a human. Even if it was right in front of you, you'd  _never know_.”

* * *

 

It took forever to get out of there, and Dio didn't really want to talk afterwards once they finally did.

Honestly, only  _half_  of that last bit of shit registed with him. Something about ABT skin disguising robots as humans? What did that have to do with anything? So people and robots maybe weren't that different – it didn't matter right now. What worried Dio was that G-OLM had just reminded him that he wasn't truly  _human_ , and that even buckets of bolts were about as  _human_  as he was himself. He was not superior, given that he was created and not born, just like G-OLM. His inside parts – genes and whatnot – were not his own and were  _given_  to him. Arguably, human beings were given genes by their parents, but... it was different with Dio. His wasn't a mixture; it was the same as every other Myrmidon. The only difference in it was the mutation making him question what he had been taught at some points of his life.

Free the Soul needed undying loyalty; something Dio had assumed he'd always had. But if his values were being tested here – by this girl, by Luna's kindness and the thought of his own independence – could he hold his own and resist? Or would he continue to crumble?

Sighing, he decided to just forget about it for now. He would tell Luna he never wanted to go back there, and she'd have to listen, right? But what in Brother's name was she trying to show him by bringing him there? That he was no different than a stupid robot? That didn't seem like her; there had to be some purpose other than having him meet someone she'd known as a child.

Luna had agreed to go to the Garden next; funny, it was becoming a sort of peaceful place to Dio, and pacified him when he was too angry or his emotions were getting out of hand. Luna had told him that she enjoyed the natural sense of it, which he supposed attracted him, as well. The B. Garden showed the world as it should have been, before humans went and messed it up: natural, pure, clean. Besides all that, it was just easy on the senses and helped clear his mind.

He'd have to help take care of that stupid plant, but he wasn't minding it so much anymore. It was sort of new to him to help something live, as he'd spent his whole existence trying to make things die. A change of pace, for sure, but was it for better or worse? And who was the judge of this, anyway? Luna would say it's a good thing, but Dio... Dio wasn't so sure. He wanted to retain his Myrmidon roots, and stay loyal to his brothers above all costs. Was he betraying them – was he becoming  _mutated_  to his very core – by wanting Kyle to live to grow to maturity?

Sighing, the man shoved his hands into his pockets, as they backtracked from the GAULEM Bay to the main warehouse. It was the slower route, but more time to clear his head of that mess about robots and humans and clones and just utter  _shit_  in general.

“Sorry for getting all riled up back there,” he mumbled, though he wasn't sure why he was apologizing. He didn't owe Luna an apology, right? It was her idea in the first place.

The girl looked behind her, her eyes widened with surprise. “It's okay, Dio, I... I shouldn't have forced you into that sort of situation. I just wanted you to meet G-OLM, though I know he comes on strong... The GAULEMs and Zero III were the only ones I had here.” Her fingers tightened around the birdcage once more, making him tilt his head slightly.

“You have poor choice in friends,” he replied, a bit sheepishly with a smirk.

“O-oh? I'm sorry, Dio.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don't apologize.”

“R-right! Of course!”

Chuckling lowly, he muttered, “You know, you're a huge space case, and it's not just 'cause we're on the moon.”

He expected a sort of flustered response, but received nothing. Luna was quiet – too quiet – and stopped in her tracks. At first, he almost didn't see her, and nearly bumped into her, but he managed to catch himself before he did. She was deathly still, her gaze fixated ahead.

“Fuck, Luna, why'd you stop-”

Following her gaze brought him to a familiar white-haired girl standing in the middle of the warehouse, shifting her weight from foot to foot with her slender arms crossed. The same icy stare pierced into them, her mouth twitching to say a sarcastic greeting.

He wanted to jump to it first, or at least act a little angry that she was here, but all he could muster was a quiet whisper in disbelief:

“Phi...?”


	15. Destruction

“Phi...”

Dio's expression darkened, teal eyes narrowing into a glare at the white-haired woman standing in front of them, his fists clenching tightly at his sides in frustration. Thoughts swarmed through his head – why was Phi here, standing in front of them in the middle of the warehouse with a smug look on her face? No, why was she in the facility _at all_?

Hadn't the Nonary Game ended?

The blond looked over to Luna, his glare making her stiffen and wave her arms in front of her body, as if to declare that she didn't know about this, either. A while ago, Dio wouldn't have believed her, but... things were a bit different recently. He'd learned to not question every single fucking thing that came out of her mouth, and to believe that maybe – just maybe – Luna wasn't a lying machine like he was. Maybe.

Regardless, she clearly didn't know about this, so he would give her the benefit of the doubt for now. Crossing his arms, he stepped closer to Phi, hatred and frustration evident in his posture and face. She didn't seem fazed by it, however, and merely gave him an icy stare back.

“Dio. Luna.” The slender girl gave a nod to each of them, relaxing her stance and lifting her palm up near her face in a casual motion. “Didn't expect to see you both still here. It took longer than I thought to track you down, though...”

The Myrmidon ground his teeth, hissing, “And what the hell does that mean? You've been here this entire time or something?” That couldn't be possible, right? Just how big was this facility, anyway!? Dio was aware of its massive size, but for him to live here for more than two weeks with not so much of a glimpse of Phi? Either the girl had been hiding or avoiding human contact on purpose, or this was much larger than the blond could ever have imagined.

His fists tightened as he stepped towards her, anger evident in his gaze. “Well? Did you know about me being here? Hell, why are you still here?” Luna had told him they all went home after the Nonary Game, didn't she? Or something like that; Dio couldn't remember her exact words. But he'd gotten the impression it was just the two of them and the old bitch (and that goddamn rabbit A.I.) in the prison. If Phi was still here, who else was? Was it possible everyone else from the Nonary Game was still hanging around, each in their separate rooms?

Maybe Dio wasn't the only prisoner here, after all.

As always, Phi met his outbursts with indifference, cold blue eyes blinking as he continued to stomp towards her in frustration. Crossing her arms, the girl merely replied, “ _Absens haeres non erit_ , Dio. Out of sight, out of mind. I haven't paid an ounce of thought towards where you might be since we chained you to the sink.”

His face scrunched together, eyebrows knitting in slight confusion. “What the fuck did you just say? In the middle, there.” It was definitely a different language, but like fuck he knew what one. And who cared, anyway? Language was more or less dead now – the only reason he learned his own was to blend into what was left of human society for missions and similar things.

Phi's eyes glittered with amusement, but she kept the neutral expression on her face. “I see. You don't know Latin, do you, Dio?”

Latin, huh? Even Dio knew that that was even _more_ of a dead language than the others. It hadn't been used by societies in... centuries?

“No, I don't,” he snapped, huffing, “And I don't know a goddamn person left on earth or the moon – aside from you – who does. So don't think you're a special fucking snowflake, alright? You might as well be speaking gibberish.”

She rolled her eyes. “ _Arcem ex cloacâ facĕre_.”

“Quit it!” he hissed, not understanding her words in the slightest. Latin was like Spanish and French, he thought, but he didn't know that shit either. And she shouldn't know any of this, anyway.

“So it was _you_ who left me to die in the infirmary?” The blond growled, a bit in surprise as his teeth clenched together like some sort of animal. It was no surprise Dio had anger issues, and that the slightest thing said could send him over the edge, but Phi had a habit of continuously doing that sort of thing with her ever-calm composure. “ _You're_ the one who chained me there?!”

It made sense, really; Phi was mysterious, yeah, but he wouldn't put cruelty past her. Stringing him up against the wall like a beast? Why wouldn't any of those morons do that? It was human nature, wasn't it? The only one he wouldn't expect to do something like that was...

He snorted; Luna had to have been in favor of such a decision, though he couldn't blame her all that much.

The girl's head cocked to the side, a brow raising as though she hadn't understood his question. Blue hues flashed between the two opposite to her, and she once more parted her lips to say, “Truthfully, I think it was K or something, but we all agreed to leave you behind.”

“ _All_ of you?” Dio turned to glare at Luna, who was noticeably avoiding his eyes. “Even her?” He didn't think Luna would do something like that, but then again... she was under the Kurashiki's orders, wasn't she?

Why did her actions continue to be excused in his mind? He sighed, and shook his head clear; this was not the time to question this. So maybe he had a soft side for Luna, given that he'd been through a lot in the past few weeks. Maybe he didn't give a shit anymore. Or maybe he was warming up to her. In the end, it didn't change a goddamn thing, and that was that.

Phi nodded. “Yeah. Well... Alice said she wanted to turn you in, but we overruled it in the end.” With an exasperated – and definitely exaggerated – sigh, she added, “I didn't really care either way. We had more important things to focus on, you know.”

“Like what?” the man snapped, narrowing his gaze. “Like getting the hell out of here? A lot of good _that_ ended up doing.” Clearly, their plan to get out of there safely had backfired – or at least, it had for Phi. Why else would the girl be here, still in Rhizome-9, whining about how she had more important things to worry about the time they pinned him to the wall like a fucking piece of paper on a bulletin board!?

Well, he was no memo for them to glance over at; no, he was the main fucking event. And though he was left behind (and the thought made his blood boil), Dio wasn't one to be forgotten. He made sure to make himself memorable, even within Free the Soul's walls. Though it was a risk to be so individual, it got him noticed by his superiors and chosen to lead the Myrmidons. And the way Phi brushed off his entrapment in this hellhole was more than a little infuriating.

However, the quirk of her brow proved that she had been thinking of something other than escaping the facility. Maybe that wasn't her ultimate goal, after all? A sly smile tugged at her lips, and she merely shook her head. “You really don't know, huh... Luna, you hadn't told him?”

The icy blue eyes turned to Luna, who Dio had half a mind to interrogate later, but he settled for giving her a scowl for now, unsure of what Phi was getting at, exactly.

Luna had explained that she was in cahoots with the Kurashiki woman, yeah, but did she really know everything about the Game's goals? Dio didn't even know them, truthfully; he had followed orders without question, which was what he assumed Luna had done, too.

The freckled girl clutched at her pendant again, murmuring, “W-well, I... had no reason to explain to Dio why this happened, as I had assumed he already knew...” Her eyes lifted to Dio, an uncertainty in them that (surprisingly) didn't make his blood boil. He merely softened his own gaze and, upon catching himself doing so, shook his head clear and directed a scowl at Phi.

“So, 'all-knowing Phi' – what was the point of all of this shit?! If you know, you better fess up! Now!”

Phi didn't give a knowing glance in response this time; instead, her eyebrows shot up, eyes widening and making her reaction seem one of... surprise. As if she couldn't comprehend what he had asked.

Why the hell not?!

“Well?” he snapped, stepping closer to her. The image of her being off-guard quickly disappeared as she relaxed, raising a hand for emphasis again. “Quit stalling!”

The girl placed a hand up to her chin in thought, looking to the side. “I'm just surprised you weren't told. Wasn't this your _sacred mission_ , Dio? Why didn't Brother tell you about all this? You'd think he would at least tell you why you were going in the first place.”

She must've heard all that shit from Sigma – who, Dio realized, had never revealed how he knew all that information about Free the Soul in the first place. In the back of his mind, the blond began to wonder how that could have been possible; if Sigma wasn't part of the organization like he proclaimed he was, how did he find all that detailed shit out?

But that was something to ask Luna about later – or Phi, in a few moments. The old man could wait; there was a white-haired bitch in front of him that could use some questioning.

“If you think I'm gonna stand here and let you fucking insult me, you got another-”

“No, I know you won't. Under normal circumstances. That's exactly why I'm doing it, though.”

Now that comment caught him off guard. “What?” he asked, his own expression surely showing his surprise.

Phi kept her features neutral, and used the same bored, almost emotionless tone she normally spoke in. “I want to see your reaction. Do you realize your place here yet, or not?” She stepped closer to him, a gesture that made him a little on edge, all things considered.

He sneered. “That's your reasoning for being so piss-annoying? You really don't have a life, do you? Stuck in this facility like me and Luna... You're just as bored, so you're tryin' to get me mad. Nice try.” That had to be it, he reasoned.

The fact was, of course, that he did know his place now. He would never admit it, naturally, but Dio realized a while ago that he could not do what he wanted in this facility, under the penalty of death. He still wanted to get out more than anything, but he also had learned to just sit and wait it out, instead of being in such a hurry to leave. Besides, _sometimes_ it wasn't painstakingly boring and hazardous to his emotional health. Sometimes.

Luna had shown him that there was another side to this. He just wouldn't ever face that truth consciously.

Phi rolled her eyes, calmly replying, “I'm a guest here, Dio. You? I'd bet that you're a prisoner. I've been told Luna's been keeping watch over you. Why you're still here is beyond me, but there must be a reason. Do _you_ know? Do you know _anything_?”

No, he knew he didn't; he didn't know why he was still here, other than just for the sake of having a prisoner to extract information out of. But so far, Luna and Akane had had no such luck, and his lips had been sealed. Hell, not even Zero III's annoying prodding could get anything from him; he was not an open book, after all, and wouldn't be giving out shit to the _enemy_.

But as a result, he didn't know why he was still here, nor the answer to the ever-present niggling question in his mind: why was the AB Project made in the first place? He knew it had to have some purpose, as deadly games aren't made for shits and giggles. Luna and Akane and whoever-the-fuck-else must be fighting for some cause, something they found justified in their own twisted eyes. But what could it be?

His mission was to disrupt the Game and destroy it from the ground up. The orders were simply to stop the AB Project from completing, and to get the fuck out of the facility as quickly as possible. If he couldn't win the game, he'd blow it to hell and gain his saint status a little earlier than expected, killing himself in the bomb explosion. However, at the time, Dio had been too pleased at having a mission to complete, to prove himself loyal to the cause, that he didn't ask questions.

And why should he? Brother made the ultimate decisions, and while he was a little curious when he made his way to the facility, he became entirely focused once the old Kurashiki woman stepped out of the elevator. Once he saw her, he knew he had to be completely engrossed in his mission, in what what was so generously given to him to cleanse his soul of his sins.

“I'm... I, uh...” He was stammering, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he finally retorted, “I haven't been told shit! I've been stuck here with Luna since the game ended, and I just – I don't fucking _know_! So you'd better start giving me answers, or you'll regret it!”

What sort of threat could he honestly clarify? He wanted to get out of here with his life, and he had nothing on him to attack Phi with. Hopefully the way his fists were tightened and how his eyes were narrow, fierce slits were all hint enough to his goal of intimidation.

Unfortunately for him, Phi wasn't phased. Again. Clearly, she had the upper hand here, and he couldn't do shit.

“You can't do anything to me, so don't pretend, Dio...” Her tone sounded bored, and the sad fact was that the three of them in the warehouse knew she was speaking the truth. Even Dio knew his place, as much as he despised it. A subtle pressure hit his chest at the thought of being so helpless, but he shoved it off and redirected it into anger and hatred towards the white-haired Latin-speaking _bitch_.

Before he could snap a sharp reply back, however, Phi continued. “But I don't see any reason in explaining some things to you. Is that alright, Luna?”

Dio's gaze switched to Luna, staring at her in expectancy. She'd have to agree, right? There was no reason to keep this shit from him anymore (or so they assumed). The girl's face was apprehensive, to say the least, her fingers wound around the cage charm on her necklace, but ultimately, she nodded. “Yes, Phi,” she murmured softly. “I think it's okay, now, to tell Dio what this project was about.”

With a nod, the girl gestured towards one of the colored doors. “'kay. But I think I know where we should talk. You like the B. Garden, Luna, don't you? Wanna move there so we can sit down? I've been standing around all day.”

Luna nodded, not hiding her pleasant smile at the mention of the garden. Dio rolled his eyes; she was too easy to read. “Of course, Phi. Dio, is that alright?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, yeah, sure...” He didn't mind the B. Garden either, and didn't mind sitting down to talk about shit like this.

But something still nagged at him, deep inside. They were willing to just reveal it, just like that? _Why_? Didn't they have any loyalty to Akane Kurashiki? Or was it something else? The only way Dio would reveal shit was if the information was...

_No longer relevant..._

And it dawned on Dio, for once, that his plans regarding escape and with Free the Soul afterwards, might actually be going up in flames before his eyes.

* * *

Luna hadn't expected Phi to still be in the facility, but she supposed it made sense; the GAULEM had been so caught up in keeping sentry on and spending time with Dio that she hadn't known what was going on on the opposite side of the facility – in Dr. Klim and Ms. Kurashiki's quarters. If she had known the white-haired girl was still here, she would have requested to meet with her long before now. Luna liked the outside members of the Nonary Game, and had come to regard them as acquaintances, of sorts (of course, that was entirely one-sided, she was sure – after all, she had deceived them all along).

Nevertheless, she would have liked to catch up with Phi much earlier if she had known. But at least Dio had a chance to talk with her, too, and to have some answers revealed to him, in addition.

Truthfully, it made Luna a little nervous to have Phi revealing such secretive information in general, much less to Dio, their supposed 'enemy'. Then again, Luna had orders to follow and _couldn't_ reveal anything, but Phi was not like her. Phi was human, and wonderfully so; she could decide what to do, where to go, and what to say all on her own. There were no restrictions for humans, and Luna loved that about them.

One thing she did not want Dio to know, however, was her identity as a GAULEM. Luna wasn't sure if Phi even knew about it, but she would not want that said, regardless. She'd have to pay attention to make sure she wasn't getting to that, or else she'd be forced to step in.

When Phi asked for her permission, Luna had replied softly, “Yes, Phi. I think it's okay, now, to tell Dio what this project was about.” At the words, the girl noticed Dio look over at her with a puzzling expression, as if he didn't understand why Luna was giving permission, or was confused at her acceptance of the proposal. Nevertheless, he didn't say anything, and merely turned back to Phi in the end.

Phi had then suggested they'd move to the B. Garden, for more comfort and to sit down. Luna had instantly nodded, not hiding a pleasant smile at the thought of going to her favorite room in the facility. They could even take care of Kyle while they were there, as well (and introduce him to Phi!).

After both Luna and Dio had agreed, the three of them silently walked through the cyan door, and then the blue door, to reach the B. Garden. The room was still as green and alive as it had always been, fresh and beautiful and just pleasant to be in. A smile curled on Luna's lips as she sat down on one of the benches, Phi sitting next to her. Dio, upon realizing that there wasn't any room for him, just stood nearby, crossing his arms.

“Do you want my seat, Dio?” she asked.

“Yea-... No. Doesn't matter.”

Luna tilted her head at him, but said nothing and turned to Phi, giving a nod for her to start her explanation. “Well then, Phi? If you would.”

The white-haired girl gave a nod and began, “The point of the AB Project was more complicated than you can possibly imagine, Dio. It went beyond putting people in danger for fun, or whatever your guesses about it happen to be. I can guarantee that whatever you're thinking is wrong.”

Dio's teeth clenched and he opened his mouth to retort something, Luna was sure, but Phi cut him off again, continuing her explanation.

“Can you just shut up until I'm done talking? For once?”

The blond narrowed his eyes, and snapped, “Why? It's all a bunch of bullshit, anyway.”

“Prove me wrong, Dio. If you have any problem with what I say, you can bring it up with me after I explain. Got it?” Phi scoffed, shaking her head. “Now then...

The AB Project's main goal was to achieve the act of consciousness-jumping between bodies. That is, Sigma and my consciousnesses leaping across several sets of timelines to gain information and get to a specific point in the timelines – which happens to be this one. It's how Sigma knew you were from Free the Soul, and also how we got all the bomb passwords in time. If you can think of another reason we managed to get all four codes and know about your plans, I'd love to know it.

Anyway... We ended up deactivating the bombs and chained you to a sink. Most of the group escaped, and well, as you can see, I'm still here. Luna is, too, because she was a part of it all along. Sigma, as well.”

At those particular words, Dio's teeth clenched and his expression twisted into a snarl. It was obvious the news didn't sit well; Luna hadn't imagined it would, to be honest, but at least she didn't specifically say 'Sigma is Zero'. She wasn't sure why, but the GAULEM wasn't keen on Dio knowing. Perhaps it was a programming thing, embedded within her; she wasn't comfortable with her creator being revealed like that.

The man's voice rang out next, interrupting Phi. “Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me! That old fucker-”

“ _Dio_.” Phi's voice rang out, and she stood up to face the man. “I _told_ you to keep quiet until I'm finished. Are you _really_ that brainless?” Luna had to admit that Phi was good at keeping her temper in check; while she was clearly angry with the man, she was keeping her tone calm and her expression neutral.

“Well if you're gonna say shit that makes me angry, of course I'm going to react! Are _you_ really that brainless?”

“No, Dio, I'm not. And perhaps you should listen to the whole thing before jumping the gun.”

The blond stomped his boot down. “Like hell! You go on about all this shit, how you knew the passcodes, but you guys are all just fucking spies, aren't you? You've been watching us like... like fucking crooks!”

“Believe me, none of us had met anyone like _you_ before this game.”

“That's what you _say_ , but it honestly sounds like a load of shit to me. So? Answer me – how did you really know about those passwords?”

“Dio, come on. We're not spies. Could I really be a spy like the ones in the movies? I'd probably take one step into the fancy banquet they always find themselves in and down the nearest food, completely forgetting about why I went there in the first place...”

“Phi, goddammit, _answer_!”

Finally, the multiple interruptions showed a sign of annoyance on Phi's features. The girl crossed her arms and snapped, “Dio, how's that one woman doing? The one that gave you your dishonor in the first place?”

The man froze, his eyes bugging out, as he whipped his head from Phi, to Luna, and back once more to Phi. Just for a moment, Luna caught his gaze; it was both fearful and hostile, like that a cornered animal. The GAULEM couldn't help but wonder about what 'that woman' meant, but she wasn't going to pry into Dio's life any more than she had to by Ms. Kurashiki's orders. She knew that on his own time, Dio could come to trust her with personal information, but Luna was not going to demand anything.

Phi, on the other hand, had no such qualms about poking into his past, and while Luna couldn't blame her for being irritated at the interruptions, she worried about whether this was the right way to prove that she knew other timelines.

“Well? Are you going to assume I was spying on you back then, too?"

Dio's hands balled into fists, his teeth grinding together in anger. Luna felt a desire to go over and soothe him, at least as best she could, but she remained silent and simply watched this exchange. She wasn't his mother, and he knew she would still be here after this encounter was over.

There was a long silence between the three of them, but in the end, the only thing Dio could muster up was a weak grumble: “F...fuck you...”

Phi immediately brushed off his comment, and continued her explanation as if the exchange between them had never happened.

“Anyway. Sigma and I needed to send a particular consciousness into the past to stop your little virus from ever happening. You _do_ know what that means, don't you, Dio?”

Dio had stood and listened to all of this, and while he did interrupt a few times, but finally seemed to understand that he was being prompted for an answer. Stepping forward, he reached out and dug his fingers into Phi's shoulders, pulling her to her feet off the bench, facing him.

The action startled Luna, and she rose to her feet, placing a hand on his own shoulder to get him to stop. “Dio, please stop!”

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Luna!” The blond roared and swiped out at her, his extended arm managing to hit her collar, though not with as much force as she'd expected. All the same, her automatic response seemed to be human once more: she flinched and made a soft gasp in surprise, temporarily stunned by the man's violence.

He'd never done this before!

It didn't hurt, but it was still concerning; he was getting out of control, and this needed to be stopped before something terrible happened to him. Luna knew Zero III could see within the main computers, and it was only a matter of time before his cackles would sound over the speakers, and he'd inject Dio with Soporil...!

“Dio, Dio, please, remember the bracelet...!”

“I said, _shut up_!” He ignored Luna and shook Phi, his teal eyes narrowed darkly. “Tell me, who the fuck are you, and what are you getting at? How do you know this?! _How_!?”

Despite his violence, Phi still continued to be unfazed. She scoffed, muttering, “Quit being a baby, Dio. I already told you what I'm 'getting at' – we've successfully sent someone back in time – mentally, I guess you could say. He's taking care of your original plans of releasing Radical-6, and the futures that come from that moment will be bright and not what you all envisioned. I donno if you'll even be around to see it, given how you came to be.”

“Yeah? And what's stopping me from blowing you all to hell right fucking now?! Will that change the futures you're talking about? _Huh_!?”

Phi sighed. “ _Improbe Neptut upnum accusat, qui iterum naufragiam facit._ Don't do the same thing again and expect different results. Just how stupid are you? Face it, Dio, your organization is doomed. And... oh, I guess it's all because of you.”

* * *

Rage.

Seething, burning, passionate _rage_. Dio's veins felt like they would burst with anger as his hands clamped around Phi's scrawny shoulders, yanking her from her position on the bench to stand in front of him. He kept his grip on her, his fingers digging into her skin; the tension practically crackled in the air, and he swore he saw her wince a bit at the roughness. Still, her aqua eyes had a hint of surprise in them, noticeable because of the major difference from her usual neutrality.

He could see it clearly: he was intimidating her, if only a little. And Dio ate that shit up, claiming every inch of dominance he could in situations like these. His hands tightened their grasp on her, and he shook her slightly, Luna's concerned words muffled when they finally hit his ears.

Her voice was _grating_ ; he did not need a reminder that he was going to die if he misbehaved. At this point, he didn't give a shit if he died, for if Phi was telling the truth – and he wanted to know just how the fuck this was all possible if she was – then he had little to live for now.

If he had truly been the cause of Free the Soul's failure, he didn't deserve the life he had now. Hell, even death was too good for him; he should suffer for the rest of his miserable existence, if he did screw up things like she said.

Nothing else seemed to matter; his teal eyes glared into Phi, anger and slight desperation evident in his expression. He needed those answers – it mattered more than his _life_ at this point, simply because it would determine his future.

“Just who _are_ you?”

He had been listening to the whole explanation, but nothing seemed to click until the moment Phi mentioned that woman. The only ones who knew about the fact that Dio had sinned with a woman were the ones who were above even his position in the Myrmidons – the retired leader of the C rank clones, and the old crotchety leader of the B ranks. Those two, along with a few higher-ranking clones from previous generation, knew the details about Dio's sin.

“You knew about that? About all of that!?”

The rest of the organization merely knew he had sinned, though they did not know why. His scarlet letter was not specific, only showing that he did indeed sin against Free the Soul, against Brother, and that had been his punishment for doing so. No one, save for the mentioned individuals, knew what he had done, specifically.

So how in the fuck did Phi know about that?

After hearing about that in particular, for just a moment, Dio considered she was telling the truth. That in some alternate timeline, he had revealed such a thing. But why would he? He wouldn't tell anyone about that, right? Even through torture! He would _never_ say something about his weaknesses...!

“How do you know all of this? _**How**_?!”

His fury was rising, and soon, he feared he'd be uncontrollable. Luna's panicked cries sounded nearby, but he ignored them and hissed the same question to Phi, over and over. How did she know? How could she have figured it out? There was no way...!

Phi merely scoffed and, finally banishing the surprised gleam in her eyes, lifting her hands up to grab Dio's arms, forcibly prying his fingers off her shoulders. Her light blue hues narrowed into a glare matching his in intensity, shoving him off and putting some distance between them in one swift movement.

“First of all,” she began, her tone icy, “Don't you _dare_ touch me like that again, you got it? I'll make sure you regret it, you stupid prick.” She brushed herself off, her eyes once more meeting Dio's, a hand lifting lazily to emphasize her next points.

She continued, “Secondly, I know because my consciousness went to a timeline where you told me. You'd made it out, and you were so happy you completed your mission, you blabbed it all to us. Every last detail, more or less. About the woman, about Brother, the Myrmidons... guess you didn't care anymore. You were too pleased with yourself to worry about what we thought. Either that, or our opinions didn't hold any weight in what you just accomplished.” With a flick of her wrist, she added, “Still beat the password out of you, though.”

Dio's eyes narrowed, but she didn't let him speak. Her annoying voice was even worse than Luna, who he noticed was standing nearby, her fingers laced together in front of her face, a worried expression on her face.

He felt a weird-ass tugging feeling in his chest, then, that he didn't understand. Assuming it was just stress, he merely tore his gaze away from the melon-haired girl, banishing any thoughts that were wondering if she was alright. Of course she was alright; he had let go of Phi, hadn't he? Well, okay, to be more accurate, Phi forced him off, but the fact remained that he wasn't grabbing her anymore...

Luna shouldn't be looking like that.

Shrugging if off, he turned back to Phi. “Yeah, well, maybe you guessed all those passwords.” That was a bunch of bullshit, he knew, because those codes would be impossible to simply 'guess' – and at such a short time until detonation, to boot. Frowning, he shook his head, not bothering to be corrected, and tried another explanation, “Okay, uh... Well, how 'bout this? You got the passwords from someone...”

But who would they get them from? Who would know the passcodes, and uncover their formula for making them? Argh! Dio was finding the flaws in his own proposals, which was fucking counterproductive and made him even more furious. Growling to himself, the blond stomped up to Phi, glaring down at the girl and trying to seem, once again, as intimidating as possible.

“ _Who_ _are you_?” he repeated, his voice low and his eyes glittering darkly.

Phi met his threat with the same even calmness she'd always possessed, her eyes unblinking as she replied, “Well, I'm not Superman, that's for sure. And I'm not Batman, or Spiderman, or Aquaman, or a merman, or a wolfman. I'm not a brahman, or ramen. I'm not a caiman either, so you don't really need to worry about anything. I guess you could say... I am no man.”

It seemed like just a smartass response made from a smartass girl, but it was, in actuality, the match that lit Dio's full-on anger ablaze. The sheer _stupidity_ of the answer in this very serious situation where he needed answers to fucking decide whether to live or die, depending on if she was bluffing... And she took it all as a fucking joke?!

This whole situation made his stomach churn, his skin crawl with uneasiness and hatred. He wanted nothing more than to blow this place to hell, like he had originally intended, but there was no fucking way he could do that now, could he?

No, Dio was reminded, once again, what he hated about this place: the vulnerability of it all. He couldn't even kill himself as a way out. On one hand, yes, he liked being told what to do, but only from those that he deemed worthy (so, only Brother). Being unable to make decisions for himself in this prison was taking its toll on him, and when he wanted some goddamn answers for once, he was denied them.

That was enough to send him over the edge.

He couldn't see straight, his anger boiling over the edge and causing him to lash out. He didn't touch Phi, surprisingly, but he ran straight for the nearest object – the big tree in the garden – and began to kick at it repeatedly. Yelling out, the tip of his boot chipped away at the bark, each scream he let loose giving him the power to keep at it, for longer than he could keep track of. He began to punch the trunk next, his skin growing bruised as he pounded his fists into it.

“Oh, look. Dio's throwing a tantrum.”

The snarky voice didn't even register right away, but when he finally heard it, he turned away from the gnarled tree and snarled towards Phi, “Shut the _fuck_ up, you fucking bitch! I'll kill you!”

And with that, he charged. Like a wild animal, he leapt for Phi, running as fast as he could; even with the stupid still-healing wound on his chest, and the lack of proper exercise recently, he was still fairly fast. Phi's eyes widened, and he almost reached out to grab her, maybe around the neck to strangle her if he could before the bracelet's drugs settled in...

But, to his surprise, a flash of purple leaped out in front of him, in front of Phi, spreading her arms like a barrier. Luna's eyes were serious, the apprehension still showing clear as day in them, but an unnatural protectiveness settling, as well. It made Dio stop in his tracks, nearly skidding to a stop.

“Luna...?” he stammered.

“No, Dio.” The girl's voice was loud and clear, an unexpected defiance in her tone. “Do not harm Phi. I think you know what will happen if you do.” Her gaze softened, and she added, “Please, calm down. Take some... deep breaths, and try counting to ten, okay? Please?”

He looked past her for a moment, at Phi, who was currently shifting her gaze from Luna, to Dio, and back again, as though she couldn't fathom this exchange going on between the two of them. To be honest, Dio couldn't believe this, either, as Luna was attempting to redirect him like some sort of little kid now.

Well, he wouldn't have it.

Curling his lip back like some sort of wild beast, Dio hissed, “No. No, no, no. You can't just come along and do this, Luna. I need answers. I need them.”

“Dio...”

Closing his eyes for a moment, he grumbled, “Was that all true, Luna?” He wasn't sure why he was asking her, though it made the most sense in retrospect. After all, she was inside on the whole project – obviously she knew the goal, right?

Slowly, Luna's head bobbed down in a nod, her eyes lowering. “I'm sorry...” she whispered, sadness gleaming in her eyes. She reached out and squeezed his arm, her eyes silently pleading for him to calm down. His mouth was agape, as though that couldn't be _possible_... But it was, and he knew it now. His stupid trust in Luna was his downfall here, because he believed her despite the many questions that still bounced around his head.

“...Feh!” He shook her hand off, filling with rage once more, and stormed away from the two women, off to take his anger out on something else.

...And he happened to find the perfect thing rather quickly, and marched up to it.

This stupid plant, the symbol of this place and his time here in general, needed to go. Really, it had lived too long for something Dio made grow. He was created to destroy, not make. And this thing went against his nature, against why he was put here on this earth by the Holy Father himself.

Reminiscent of a previous incident of him destroying plants in this room, he lifted his boot and drove the tip of it down into Kyle, in the stupid-ass sprouting plant that only showed how soft he'd gotten, how helpless he was now. It showed he wasn't focusing on what was important – Free the Soul – while trapped here, and now it was too goddamn late. He couldn't change the past, couldn't fix what he did and didn't do – it was all _too late_ now.

He dragged his foot across the dirt, scraping the plant against the soil and breaking it into pieces. Pieces of leaves, stems, and the sprout were broken off and littered the area – as if Kyle's 'body parts' were decorations. Hell, Dio grinned at the image; the very symbol of his unconscious turning away from Free the Soul was now dead and in mere _fractions_ of what it was.

Luna's shaking voice sounded nearby, growing closer and closer until he could see her next to him in the corner of his eye. “Dio! Dio, no! Dio, stop!” She grabbed his arms and tried to pull him back, away from the plant, but he kept at it.

“Damn it damn it _damn it_ _**DAMN IT**_!”

She was pulling so hard all of a sudden – or had he run out of energy – that eventually, he was wrenched from his position on top of the remainders of the plant, managing one last spit on its 'grave' before he was far enough from it that he couldn't do anymore damage. He whipped his head towards Luna, eyes ablaze.

“What in the hell was that for? Do you and Phi have a _fucking_ death wish, Luna? Because I sure as hell would have gone for you two bitches if this stupid plant hadn't been here-”

The sheer _anger_ in Luna's eyes stopped him in his tracks, and before he could really react to the look she was giving him, her palm shot out and swiped across his cheek with more force than he had ever expected.

Not that he'd expected _that_ from Luna at all.

 


	16. Warmth

Luna didn't understand how this could be possible. She was not supposed to be programmed around reactions to things in her environment, at least not those that were negative. Her program did not say to get frustrated, or angry, or impatient... She was supposed to be a mother figure, how could she become anything but a little stern if a child was misbehaving? As it was, Luna was almost  _too_  kind and loving, and didn't have the heart to scold anyone seriously, but that was beside the point. Her reaction to Dio's rage should not be rage of her own.

But it was, and that surprised her more than anything. When the blond marched over to the symbol of their collaboration and cooperation, the innocent Kyle, an alarm went off in her head, and she could barely hear anything else. A signal deep in her core started blaring, beginning in her center circuit boards and spreading until she could hear, feel,  _see_  nothing but this signal. And despite its thoroughness of covering her senses, the whole process took about a second, and soon, she had moved without even realizing it.

One could argue that perhaps this was a motherly instinct, especially considering the sunflower sprout shared the same name as her supposed 'son'. However, Luna truly doubted it, given that she hadn't even acted this way when the real Kyle was in danger during the Ambidex Game. This was a whole new feeling to her, rushing through her core and giving a sense of fright, anxiety, and power all at the same time.

She could hear herself cry out his name, telling him 'no,' but could barely register why and how her hands began to wrap around his arms, dragging him backwards, away from the plant, which now lay in pieces at their feet. He was spitting and cursing and thrashing about, but Luna could barely hear him. Her own signals and sparks flying through her wires pushed her to move – or perhaps it was just her own core decision.

The world seemed to spin as Luna's arm reached out, almost on its own, and her palm swept across Dio's cheek. The skin felt warm to her touch, not surprising given he was living and she was not, but the whole scenario was something she never expected herself to do. And for obvious reasons – she was not meant to react in this manner, not meant to feel this way no matter what another was doing, and it all just felt so... wrong.

Everything was  _wrong_.

Once the initial adrenaline (or whatever worked in her core to simulate it) wore off, the GAULEM's vision began to clear a bit, the blaring of the signals finally starting to quiet. Things continued to lessen until all she could hear was her own ragged breathing, the pricking of tears at the corner of her eyes, and the image of a very confused Dio.

His cheek was reddened, his hand pressed over it with a shocked expression contorting his features. But he wasn't angry – at least, he didn't appear to be. He wasn't furious like before; the action stopped his rage in its tracks, but it had been the wrong choice all the same. Luna swallowed hard, Dio becoming a distorted, watery figure. The tears slipped down her cheeks freely, and she noted the way his face lit up with alarm.

"L-Luna?" His voice sounded so far away, so distant – almost as if she couldn't reach him from where she was standing. But she was right next to him, wasn't she? Why did it sound as if she was underwater? Was something malfunctioning?

"Dio, I... I'm..." She wanted to apologize, but the words were not processing. There was a terror-like, unknown feeling seizing every inch of her; was this... despair? Or horror? She couldn't place it, and she didn't understand how such a simple action could make her feel so afraid.

But it wasn't just a simple action. Though nowhere near putting his life in danger, Luna had physically hurt another human being. She had gone against the very first Law of Robotics, had selfishly gotten angry (despite her entire  _existence_  being against the idea of violence and frustration).

Another voice rang out, its tone as emotionless as always. "Hey, Luna... Are you alright?"

Her head swiveled around to look towards Phi; the white-haired girl was slowly approaching, her arms up. Did Luna look frightening? She wondered if something was going haywire on the outside, as well. But there was too many emotions rushing through her to dwell on it for long.

The GAULEM's eyes flicked between Phi and Dio, back and forth for a few times before it became clear she couldn't stay here any longer. Once more, she registered how much was wrong with this situation. She shouldn't have slapped Dio. She caused him pain and he was looking at her with such a confused look that she couldn't conjure up a response to such an expression.

So, like a child, she ran.

Turning on her heel, Luna sprinted forward, away from Phi and Dio, out of the Garden. Her feet took her through the halls, into the main Warehouse, bluebird necklace around her neck and melon-colored curls bouncing wildly as she ran. However, even though panic was coursing through her and her real destination was more or less unspecified, there was one thought in the back of her mind.

One process that rang above all others.

_Make sure Dio is safe._

Perhaps it was her duty as a GAULEM to protect humans, or was simply related to her orders by Ms. Kurashiki, but she could not forget that easily about Dio. The man affected her in many ways, after all – some wanted, some unwanted. More than anyone else, he made her feel like she was a real human. And because of that, she could not forget him, even in her upset state.

She needed to keep him safe. If he died as a result of her cruel action, she'd never forgive herself. Though she usually preferred to voice her commands to Lagomorph, there was no time to process it through her mouth at the moment. So, as soon as she crossed Warehouse B through the open red Chromatic door, she slowed down and shut her eyes briefly.

The network's main processor came into view, and she followed the codes until she reached Lagomorph. For a GAULEM, this was as simple as thinking a specific thought; she was, after all, a machine.

…

…

…

…

_IGNORE_

_Process: Activate BRACELETO1_

Once that command was set, she gave a sigh of relief, activating the sliding door of a particular room in the northwest corner of this floor of the facility. It was an unused room, surrounded by the pantry, control room, and laboratory. There wasn't much inside, save for storage items. Things that weren't working properly, or weren't needed anymore, were sent here to collect dust. Feeling sorry for herself for a moment, Luna wondered if she belonged here, as well.

Her eyes slipped shut, and she felt more tears spring to her eyes. Perhaps she was overreacting. That wasn't really on her mind at the moment, however. She had broken the first Law of Robotics, and gone against why she was created.

The tears kept falling as she crouched low to the ground, breaking into quiet sobs.

* * *

_What the fuck?_

The blond stood, dumbfounded, as Luna trembled in front of him, his eyes widened with surprise of his own. Did she really just...  _slap_  him? A small rush of anger coursed through him, enough to make him step forward once, causing Luna herself to take a step back almost immediately. Quirking a brow in curiosity, Dio wondered what the big deal was.

Was she upset about slapping him? Or was it because of something else? The man exchanged a quick glance with Phi, who was standing a few meters away, easily as confused as him. Luna seemed to be having a crisis right in front of them, tears slipping down her cheeks and words refusing to form on her tongue, and Dio didn't know  _why_.

He tried saying her name, whispering, "L-Luna?" more quietly than he had expected. Once more, he tried getting closer to her, watching her back away again. Fuck, was he scaring her? Usually, that would be a  _good_  thing, wouldn't it? It didn't explain why he had a churning, uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, and tasted something sour in the back of his throat.

Luna's words were so shaky, as if speaking was nearly impossible for her. "Dio, I'm... I'm..." More tears piled down her cheeks, and he felt that familiar tug; that same sensation in his chest that had navigated him towards Luna in more than one occasion. It had begun recently, of course, but it was still concerning.

Because he knew what it implied, and he knew what would happen if he admitted it to himself.

Thing was, it was entirely possible that none of it mattered anymore. If what Phi said was correct – and Luna had confirmed it was – then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. But no, even dying would be too much. If confirmed true, Dio would just...  _stop_.

Phi's voice broke him through his thoughts. The white-haired girl was stepping towards the two carefully, murmuring, "Hey, Luna... Are you alright?" Her hands were raised defensively, surprise shown on her features. Dio was probably thinking the same thing as her – since when was Luna violent? But then again, it was just a slap, and Dio himself had pushed her too far.

For once, he couldn't really see the melon-haired girl as the problem here. If anything, Dio himself had gotten out of hand. But he could brood about that later.

Luna's blue eyes flashed into Dio's for a moment, and his heart pounded against his ribcage. There was such a...  _vulnerability_  in those eyes; he had felt that himself, many times, but never considered whether it would be evident in his own gaze or not. Just for a moment, the blond stopped to think about it.

Was there a time Luna could see the same fear and wariness looking back at her? Was it reflecting back right now?

Blinking, Dio opened his mouth to say something – anything – but nothing was forming. He was so caught in her gaze that he barely registered when she tore it away from him, glancing towards Phi, and then back to him.

What was she so afraid of?

Reaching out to grab her shoulder, he nearly flinched when she continued to walk backwards, turning around and dashing away. He watched her with widened eyes, yelling out, "Luna, fucking- Luna, wait-!" but she kept running. It didn't seem like she heard him at all; she didn't even swivel her head around to catch his gaze or anything. But there was so much despair written on her features, he wasn't sure if he would've wanted to see it.

Once more, he cast a glance over towards Phi just as the door to the B. Garden shut.

"...Well,  _shit_ ," he breathed, all of his previous rage filtering out through a long, heavy sigh. There really was no reason to be so worked up anymore, not after the look she had given him. It was like all the anger that he'd felt at Phi, and then let out at the stupid plant, was gone. It simply... vanished. Now there was something else in his mind in its place, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

The monotone voice nearby sounded. "Well, now you've done it, Dio. Just what the hell were you thinking?" Phi hissed, approaching him and swiping her own hand across his cheek. The second time didn't surprise him as much, and certainly didn't hurt (not that Luna's did either). He did manage to scowl at the white-haired girl, though, and shoved her arm away from him.

"Tch..." He merely growled under his breath and scuffed at the ground with the tip of his boot, unsure how to respond to a question. Because in truth, he didn't know  _what_  the hell he was thinking; he was just so blind with fury at that moment, thinking that everything was lost, that he just didn't think. There was nothing to think, because it was all blank while he scraped his foot across the plant in the garden and grabbed Phi's shoulders and scared the  _shit_  out of Luna.

The Latin-speaking girl's eyes narrowed, and she repeated, "Dio, are you listening? I said, what the  _hell_  is wrong with you?"

His lips curled into a snarl, but he really didn't have an explanation. "It's... all  _your_  fucking fault!" he yelled back, facing her. "If you hadn't said all that shit, I wouldn't have gotten so angry, and I wouldn't have-"

"Don't you  _dare_  try to blame this on me!" Phi snapped back, her hands thrust down at her sides. "I told you the truth. The fact is, Dio, you can't change anything about Free the Soul's future. You might as well give that up and make up with Luna."

He couldn't change anything? He was the  _leader_  of the Myrmidons – his whole purpose revolved around Free the Soul! He was entrusted with this mission to regain his honor, but he hadn't realized it was so crucial. Had he known, would he have fucked it up? Would he have Allied during that one round still?

Why didn't he  _know_?

His own fingers curling into tight fists, shaking and wanting once more to strike out against something. "What the  _hell_  are you talking about?" he demanded, teal eyes ablaze.

Phi sighed, shaking her head. "Be an adult for once. I'm not stupid, I can tell Luna is more than an enemy to you now."

Was it that obvious? And did it matter if it was? Did anything matter now? After all, if Phi was telling the truth, if there truly was nothing he could do for Free the Soul...

Could he live out the rest of his life without any hope for Brother's future? For himself, rather than for Free the Soul, which was doomed now because of him? They'd never let him back now – not if the magnitude of his failure was as large as he thought. His options were to die (which shouldn't be allowed, given that that was too good a fate for him), to return and beg (which wouldn't work), or to just live without them.

It terrified him, but it wasn't as if he had any choice now.

" _Hey_!"

Just as he snapped out of his thoughts, Phi moved to slap him again. He managed to catch her wrist with his hand before she could swipe, however, and held her still while shooting a glare. The two of them were inches apart, tension crackling in the air between teal and blue eyes.

But Dio was the first to tear his gaze away.

"Well?" Phi's voice sounded muffled, like he was underwater. "Seems like you have a choice here, Dio. You can either continue being a bigoted dick, or  _get over yourself_  for one minute of your life and go after her, you idiot."

Dio stiffened for a moment and let her go, opening his mouth to retort something back to her. However, after a few moments, nothing came to him. As much as he hated to admit it, with all that had happened in the past few minutes, she was right this time.

And honestly, Dio never thought he'd be saying that he was  _wrong_  on something.

Something else controlled him, something instinctive or automatic or something of the sort; he turned around and started to dash out of the Garden, wondering where the hell Luna could have gone to. He heard the door shut behind him, but kept going until he reached the main warehouse. Once there, he stopped to think.

Panting quietly (goddamn the lack of exercise in this hellhole), the blond racked his brain for any reason to justify Luna's location. Besides the B. Garden, did Luna particularly favor any other place in Rhizome-9? Did she like anywhere else enough to go there if she was upset?

"Goddammit!" he hissed under his breath, closing his eyes. Where could she  _be_? He thought of his time in this stupid facility; could she be in the recreational room? They'd played darts there for two weeks straight, right? Was it possible she felt a sort of comfort from that room, and decided to run there?

It wasn't much, but it was all he had. Heaving a sigh, he continued to run, having memorized the recreational room's location given the extensive time he'd spent there. It didn't take long, really, and he was there before he realized it. However, the door was closed, and he had no way to get into it.

"Fuck! Luna! Luna open up!" He pounded his fists into the metal, giving quiet screams of frustration at the circumstance. This wasn't fair; she knew he couldn't get into doors like these! Was that the point? To shut him out?

An annoying voice dispelled his thoughts as it sounded overhead. "Kekekeke! Gooood afternoon, B.O.! Havin' a little trouble there, are ya? I  _hop_  you don't think you can get in there without a key!"

Fucking rabbit. Dio wondered why the stupid computer program hadn't activated his bracelet already; at this point, he probably wouldn't fight it too much. But he hadn't actually hurt anyone aside from the plant, so that was most likely why he was still alive. Rolling his eyes, the blond looked up, as if the A.I. was actually there, looking down at him.

"I'm looking for Luna. Is she in this room?" he asked, as calmly as he could through gritted teeth.

The rabbit just laughed again, making Dio's blood vessels want to burst with anger. "Trying to find Moony, are we? Weeeeeell, you won't find her in there~!"

"Then where the hell is she!? Can't you tell me that?!"

Zero III cackled. "Ugh, B.O., anybunny ever tell you you're reeeeeally dumb?" He lowered his voice to a mocking tone, grumbling, "'Moony ran away from me! Boo-hoo! I  _carrot_  ask nicely because I'm a horrible person!' Go ahead, B.O.! Ask nicely and I miiiiight tell you where she is~"

What. The thing must've been playing with him; kicking the wall for emphasis, Dio hissed, "No! Fucking tell me now! I have to find her!"

His own words surprised him. He  _had_  to find her? When did it become so crucial to find some woman who was keeping him prisoner here? Some woman who insisted she believed in him despite them being enemies by all rights, some woman who he'd frightened with his anger and blind rage – some woman that was the closest person to a friend Dio had ever had?

Fuck, he really  _was_  losing it.

"Where is she?" he asked again, his voice quieter, teal eyes calmly tracking up to the ceiling. Suddenly, he felt very small compared to everything that went on in this facility. Dio had never felt so insignificant and helpless before; it was uncomfortable.

By Brother's mercy (or... whatever), Zero III seemed to take that softer demand as a 'nicer' way of asking. The rabbit spoke again, "Ooookay, B.O. Since you were so  _polite_ , I'll give you a hint. She's waaaaay on the other side of the facility, through the red Chromatic door! As for what room, I  _carrot_  tell you! That'd be a liiiiittle too easy, wouldn't it? Oops! Better getting hoppin', B.O.!"

Of course she was. He had half a mind to ask if that was her real location, because it was entirely possible that Zero III was baiting him to run in circles. However, just presented with the possibility was enough for him now, for some odd reason.

It should take more, he reflected; Luna shouldn't be an incentive for him to gamble his own tolerance and patience on. Luna shouldn't be making his chest hurt. Luna shouldn't  _matter_.

But she did, and he hated every step he took running towards the area past the pantry. He hated every wild beat of his heart it took to reach her. He hated how his mind could focus on nothing but finding her and making sure she wasn't upset.

It was ironic, really. The only thing that came close to what Dio had once assumed was Luna's 'true self' had come out back in the B. Garden. He had assumed she was hiding a cruel self underneath, and the slap was the only hint that that could be true. But, honestly, he didn't think anything of it. He just kept running, looking around desperately to catch a glimpse of where she could be. Because now nothing else mattered but locating her. Nothing else went through his mind but  _Luna_.

_Find Luna._

* * *

"Idiot..." Phi sighed to herself, watching Dio run out of the B. Garden. Those two were so odd at times; she had trouble understanding what their relationship was now. Dio could whine about how much he rejected affection and other 'sins' like that, but one look at the two of them, and it was obvious they'd become at least a bit closer since the Ambidex Game.

Well, Phi reflected, it made sense. Given that the two of them had spent time together every day since the game's conclusion, it was only natural that they grew closer. Hell, she knew that the nine of them had felt kinship to one another during their shared crisis (some to a degree much higher than others).

The original Nonary Game had been crafted on the idea of familial bonds creating morphogenetic field connectivity between sets of siblings. That carried onto the Ambidex version, in a way; Phi and Sigma needed to be at least somewhat familiar with one another to jump so liberally between bodies. It was all very complicated, and Phi herself didn't understand a good chunk of that.

She'd much rather leave the gritty details to the one running the whole show, after all. It was Akane Kurashiki's cross to bear, and Phi would gladly leave that to her.

Still, on the subject of Dio and Luna, Phi was honestly a bit surprised. Dio was not a very tolerable man, and while Luna would be the one to befriend him versus any of the other players due to her caring and kind nature, it raised some questions. If the purpose of keeping the clone here was to 'rehabilitate' him, like Akane had claimed, was it working? Was there a definite change in Dio's behavior, because of Luna? She was the only one he had chosen to Ally with during the Game, whether by Quark's influence or not. Did Akane purposefully assign Luna to that task because of that factor?

That also raised the question of whether Dio was aware of Luna's true identity as a GAULEM or not. The pair had returned from the Northeast section of the facility to Warehouse B, which meant that they had been in one of three possible locations: the Archives, the Treatment Center, or the GAULEM Bay. The Treatment Center was the only other possibility, as Phi had noticed an injury slowing Dio down during his temper tantrum. However, if that wasn't the case, then they had visited the GAULEMs in the Bay.

Which was strange. Why would Luna bring him there, if not to tell him that she was a GAULEM herself? Did he take the news lightly, or was it a big deal? Phi had trouble imagining the former; with Dio, everything was a show for him to react like a drama queen to. At least, that had been the case of  _many_  timelines, so she wasn't really wrong.

She had trouble believing he knew she was a GAULEM and still cared that much. Actually, it was surprising that he cared at all. But again, that was probably the close contact he had had with her. She didn't know the details, but it always seemed like he had a soft spot for the android – not soft enough to hesitate in blowing her up in some time branches, of course.

Of course, to Dio, Free the Soul was his entire purpose. He'd explained as much once he had escaped with both Phi and Sigma. He had mentioned that he hadn't felt genuine happiness until that moment. Made sense, she supposed, as Dio acted like a brat most of the time, but it made her curious all the same. Did his happiness have the potential to become adjacent to Free the Soul's? As a clone, he was still human, and had the possibility of acting out on his own, which he had hinted at before. The woman he'd sinned with had obviously torn him from his organization, which meant he was just as dumb as any human he claimed to be above. Probably more.

Phi crossed her arms and sat down on the bench in the B. Garden, running her hands over the smooth wood underneath her. This room had such an earthy feel to it, despite being in the depths of space. Perhaps that was why Luna liked it so much; it was quite peaceful and out of place in a facility like this.

A smirk crossed her features when she recalled how Luna had slapped the ringleader of the douchebag circus, waking him up and making him double-take into stopping his rampant behavior. It was about time, Phi concluded, that Dio got put in his place. Childish bratty men and their close-minded beliefs should get slapped around every now and again (and Phi didn't hesitate to give him one, as well, though she  _had_  wanted to do more).

Funny, though, as Phi hadn't realized Luna was capable of such frustration. It was just a slap, yes, but completely out of character for someone as gentle as the GAULEM made to be a mother. Had she been programmed to react that way, or was it more of an A.I. thing? Did she treat Dio any different when they were alone, or was it just the same old kindness she showed everyone?

Phi wondered, and she continued to wonder everything until she decided to ask someone who would know. She stood up, content with asking Sigma about Luna's capabilities and limitations.

* * *

Thankfully, the Chromatic doors weren't locked and didn't require bracelets to open them. It was as easy as waving his hand over the motion sensor next to the door; it opened automatically for him. Grateful for at least that, he dashed through the red door, all three secondary doors being open. He had no way to tell which one she'd gone through, so he merely took the first on on the right and ran down the hallway. Thankfully, this time, there wasn't any penalty for going alone. Dio once more thanked Brother that that stupid game was over (and, for the most part, so was the threat of a penalty).

"Luna?" he called, a bit quieter than usual. Had that rabbit been messing with him? He sure as hell hoped not, but who really knew with that stupid A.I.? Growling, the man yelled her name over and over, pounding on closed doors in case she was behind any of them. Either she was hiding in one of the closed doors, or he should've picked the center or left paths.

_C'mon..._

Frustrated, he went back and took the center path, eyes peeled for any open doors. He was so angry, but he knew it wasn't her fault. If she was hiding from him, that was on him. Maybe that's what made him so furious; that he could have prevented his outburst, but didn't. He should have stifled it, or even waited until after Phi left to let it out in a more ethical way, but instead he destroyed the one thing Luna loved in this facility next to that goddamn B. Garden.

She had looked at that plant oddly, almost like a mother would – a gentle expression was always on her face, features relaxed and lips curled into a friendly smile. It was odd to someone like Dio, who was made to destroy, that she could care for something so small and insignificant. But it was more than that, he knew – though he didn't dare pry. Luna seemed like she'd be a good parent figure; maybe she would have wanted to be one if she had a normal life?

He remembered her saying she sorta like a maid here, and even though he asked again and she repeated the answer (damn Soporil messing with his memory), it made him all the more curious why she stuck it out to the bitch Kurashiki. If that woman was half as cold with Luna in private as she was when she was in public...

Dio wouldn't have stood for it. He would've recognized that she was being an overpowered bitch and leave. He would've gotten the hell out of the place, no matter the superiority Akane had. What sort of person holds that over another, though? Dio didn't particularly like humans, of course, but he preferred them not to prove his point and be unnecessarily cruel – especially to someone like Luna.

He would've recognized a horrible situation when he saw one and left so much sooner. He wouldn't have let a little thing like loyalty-

_...wait._

Loyalty.

 _Loyalty_  was preventing Luna from leaving.  _Loyalty_  was keeping her feet planted in a situation where she was not her happiest. It was all for the sake of her superiors that Luna remained there.

Just like... him.

Dio physically stopped, eyes widened. What was he  _thinking_? Everything he had just projected onto Akane Kurashiki – it was exactly the power Brother had over him. Exactly how Free the Soul treated him, and the rest of its members. Exactly what he was used to – he always had to fight to survive and come out on top, after all – and  _exactly_  what he...

_What I would've done, had it been any other person._

He wouldn't have put up with that shit if it wasn't Free the Soul. If they didn't offer him something in return, that life he had been promised, then he would have never stood for it. Never. He knew that he was selfish, and always looking for ways to succeed for himself and not for Brother. He  _always_  knew that, ever since he made the realization that he was mutated.

And that realization brought Dio even more terror and despair. If he wasn't living for Brother, was he living at all? Did he ever live for Brother, or was it only for himself? He didn't even know who he was anymore, or what he stood for. Screwing his eyes shut, he let out a loud, furious scream, hearing his voice echo the hallways of the northwest wing of Rhizome-9.

Everything just always burst out of him; nothing was ever subtle. When he exploded, he really sparked with emotion and lost control. And since two emotional outbursts would be too exhausting for one fucking hour, he decided to cut this one short. Or rather, some unconscious decision ceased it. Perhaps it was the incentive of finding Luna.

He had to tell her all this, though – his realizations and his thoughts while he was here. Even if she was technically still his enemy, even if he wasn't really sure what he wanted to do... He wanted to tell her he understood. That fear of not being able to leave, the pull of loyalty on a soul and promises of better things to come from those who were not in a position to promise.

Though their sides differed, their roles were the  _same_.

Dio sighed and took off his hat for a moment, running a hand through his blond strands of hair. He needed to find her soon, then, for he had so much to tell her.

Funny how once he stopped searching so blindly, Dio finally noticed the open door around the corner – the one he hadn't looked into before. Quirking an eyebrow, the blond approached slowly, peering through the doorway cautiously, as though the fucking recurring sun-eating lion from his nightmares would leap at him.

Thankfully, nothing weird like that happened. Instead, he found just who he was looking for, curled up the middle of the room on the floor, her head buried against her knees, shoulders shaking and fingers digging into crossed arms. Quiet sobs echoed the large room; looking around, Dio figured it must be a sort of storage place or something. It definitely wasn't open during the Ambidex Game; had she forgotten to close it when she dashed in here?

That wasn't really important right now, though. Pursing his lips, Dio paused to note how small the girl looked; she was really upset about the slap. He didn't really get how such a slight release of anger could make her feel so guilty. Hell, he got angry all the time, and save for crushing a certain plant, he wasn't sorry for any of it.

He bent down near her, murmuring her name. At the sound, her head lifted, revealing a tear-stained face. "D-Dio?" Her voice was so quiet and hoarse; he frowned and gave a nod in response to her whisper.

"Yeah. It's me. You okay?" he asked shortly, expression still as emotionless as he could manage. Slowly, she uncurled herself from the tight position she was in, sitting on her knees with her dress fanning out below her. Her eyes were red and puffy, exhaustion seeming evident all over her face.

But those eyes widened in the next moment, a hand shooting out to press gently against his cheek. Her fingers felt cold on his skin, and he nearly flinched, but not because he feared she would slap him again – it was just an automatic reaction to touch he had. Still, he didn't shrug her off or glare; instead, his eyebrows raised to give her the go to say whatever she was going to say.

"Dio, are... are  _you_  okay? Did I hurt you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Scrunching his eyebrows down, he shook his head. "No. Really, it was no big deal."

Though a flash of relief settled in her expression, fresh tears sprung to her eyes again, and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I'm... I'm sorry..."

He wasn't really sure how to respond properly other than spitting out: "Why are you sorry? What the hell was wrong with what you did? I had it coming, to be honest."

She shook her head, refusing to meet her gaze. "N-no, I... I hurt you... I should...  _never_  hurt you."

His first response was to ask 'Why? I'm an enemy,' but he couldn't push the words off his lips. She just looked so damn pathetic like that – and he wasn't angry about it. On the contrary, Dio felt something he never thought he would –  _concern_. It wasn't much, just a tiny bit hitting his heart, but it was noticeable all the same. And he didn't understand it.

He didn't understand Luna, or why she was upset and saying she should never hurt him. Swallowing hard, his hands trembled, and he had to bite the inside of his lip to keep himself still. There it was again, the familiar tug pulling him closer to her. When had it started? When had things changed between them?

Sighing, he leaned forward and patted her arm awkwardly. "Look, I..." It was difficult to say, admittedly. Heaving a deep sigh, he moved his hand to lean her chin up, making her look him in the eyes. Their gazes locked, and his breath got caught in his throat once he caught the vulnerability and sadness in her eyes.

Despite that, she was just so goddamn  _beautiful_.

And he moved without thinking, once again.

He leaned forward so that he was sitting on his knees, arms snaking around her gently and tugging her forward. He felt the surprise, and noted that she was a bit more weight than he had expected (damn it, he'd gotten weak during his time here!), but ultimately he was able to bring her close to him until their bodies were pressed against each other, and he felt her warmth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, closing his eyes briefly.

So much for telling her 'so many things,' though. He couldn't get another word out, only focusing on their respective breathing patterns and heartbeats. Right now, he couldn't do anything else but keep his grip on her, soaking in the strange comfort her body's warmth brought him. It wasn't motherly – not to someone like him, he was sure – but the way she slowly brought up her tinier hands to clasp at his arms and leaned her face into the crook of his neck made his heart pound against his ribcage. He swallowed hard, shifting ever-so-slightly to make them both more comfortable.

Her breath tingled on his skin, and he opened his eyes to see bundles of orange curls in his field of vision. But he didn't mind; on the contrary, for once, everything felt so fucking  _nice_.

He was sinning, he knew. Touching someone like this was completely against Free the Soul's rules, there was no doubt about it. But after seeing her so distressed over the likes of  _him_ , he couldn't yell at himself for disobeying. And besides, he'd damned the cult with his failure. He couldn't return, and he couldn't die.

The only option was to stay with Luna – and he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

"Luna?"

Dr. Klim leaned in the GAULEM's doorway, glancing around for her. Finding the room empty, he pursed his lips, stepping forward to look around idly regardless. He hadn't needed Luna for any specific reason at the moment, but given that he'd just finished filling Phi in on some things about Luna's capabilities – how she was set with Diana's face and a maternal program to nurse and raise Kyle – he wanted to assess how her mission with Left was coming.

Disappointed at her absence, he decided to check on the charging station in the room anyway. The machinery seemed fine, but he always carried his toolkit with him, so he couldn't help tuning up the gears in it just out of pure habit. She would be pleasantly surprised when she returned, he was sure.

Though he hadn't thought of Diana herself in ages, he did enjoy Luna's company. Of course, she was merely a GAULEM, but she was special all the same. She was a nice companion to have, and would have been perfect for Kyle. Sadly, the boy rejected her and favored Akane, making her feel as though she had failed her initial purpose.

While that was true, he couldn't just shut her off. He couldn't watch Diana die again.

So he let her live with them, and keep up the Rhizome almost like a maid. Though he initially wanted to include her in their train wreck of a family, it was merely that a GAULEM held no sentimental value unless programmed that way, so he didn't feel guilty.

Actually, after a while, Dr. Klim practically stopped feeling anything.

With a sigh, he sat on Luna's 'bed'. While this was purely for the aesthetic value of a 'bedroom,' it was still a perfectly functional bed. All of the rooms had them in the facility, though – including Left's.

Speaking of Left, Klim hadn't heard a peep out of the clone so far. Perhaps it was because he was holed up in his laboratory with Phi half the time, but he would have assumed he'd heard more outbursts. Granted, he didn't even know the man was still here until Akane told him, but all the same, it was too quiet for a Myrmidon agent.

And, as his younger self could attest, 'Dio' was never quiet. Therefore, Dr. Klim couldn't help but become suspicious; what was Left planning? The bombs had been removed ages ago, and he was powerless. What more could he do?

Though Left – and Brother and the lot of Free the Soul, by extension – did not give up. Men like them did not  _change_ , either. Dr. Klim had trouble believing in the 'rehabilitation' method Akane was preaching about. Though he once believed that all life was important, the doctor didn't particularly care if Left lived or died at this point. He'd prefer the threat terminated, in all honesty.

And then there was the question of how Luna felt about rehabilitating him. Though it was not her place to question, he wondered if the GAULEM would ever be swayed to the man's cause. Dr. Klim hoped not, but Luna was naïve at times, and it made him worry if her loyalties could shift. He didn't create her dedicated to the Crash Key's cause, after all, as that was not her purpose.

With a sigh, the man laid down on the bed, shutting his eye for a brief moment. He was so exhausted; what was the harm in catching a few Zs while here? Turning over to his side, he slipped one arm underneath the pillow. His fingers brushed something thin and rough, however, and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Sitting up, he grabbed the item and brought it out, curious as to what it could be. A slip of paper? Blinking, Dr. Klim turned it over, surprised to see what was on the other side.

It was a taped up photograph, displaying the image of a pouting Left on the Lagomorph-inspired ride in the recreational room.

His lips curled downwards into a frown; eyebrows furrowing in anger, his eye narrowed fiercely at the picture as he tore it in half in one swift movement.


	17. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always for reading! Sorry about the wait.

Free the Soul's policies on sin weren't kind.

That statement was more or less well-known, even by those who knew next to nothing about the organization. Hear the word 'cult' pop up in conversation to describe it, and one already had a good idea of what went on inside the walls of their many bases. The apocalyptic cult carried a surprisingly accurate stigma with it; the blame most likely fell to fantasy and science fiction depicting suicide groups as brainwashed drone bees, eager to claim more members but harsh to those who strayed from the hive.

And indeed, Free the Soul, with all of its preaching about how humanity itself was a sin – not to mention the very many natural atrocities that plagued an average human's soul – did not understand how hypocritical their words were becoming. Brother spent His entire life trapped in grief and anguish at those who'd slaughtered his little brother, and focused all of his disdain towards his race, and destroying it. What he failed to realize, however, was his tight hold on his followers were nearly as suffocating as he swore humanity was to its members and the earth.

It was disguised, of course, as something pure and wonderful. Brother knew best, Brother knew how to protect those that loved Him and all He asked for in return was the lives of his soldiers. After all, who wouldn't want the honor of staying in His paradise for all eternity? Who could honestly admit that they'd want their soul to suffer, rather than make an effort to save themselves?

And yet at the same time, with all its focus on each and every member, individuality was extinguished. With everyone following the same rules, morals, and guidelines, each person became a thing. The clones were the same, even if their genetics varied in the slightest ways. Even if there were strays, they were labelled as mutations –  _failed_  clones, those who did nothing but think their own thoughts – and publicly killed.

The cries of said mutations were powerful, and each Left clone had witnessed at least one execution. They were not silent as their brothers were struck down; on the contrary, they screamed at the outcasts, shamed them for their sins and crumbled their connections with the cult that had created and raised them for many, many years. The horrors in the eyes of the damned were only fuel to the fires of cruelty.

Laughter. So much  _laughter_  in the face of death. So much  _glee_  in the demise of the fallen, as if slaughtering their own and making a show of it somehow proved that they were that much better. As if they all acted as one mind, instead of each one thinking something different. In fact, given Free the Soul's policies and what led those on death row there in the first place, it was more or less true. Every clone, regardless of whatever they felt in the deepest crevices of their minds, eventually melted together into one welded, strong mass of hatred.

Those who were put to death were weak. Those who were left behind were strong. It had always been in Free the Soul's attitude that the strong  _must_  prevail. The strong must survive. Free the Soul was strong – it would  _thrive_  and  _destroy_  and  _create_  its own damn world to replace the old ball of shit.

And to achieve all of these ideals, Free the Soul soldiers could not tolerate stragglers. It could not afford to find a flaw in its brilliant armada. Its members must work as one entity.

However, the lines of individuality were very, very blurred. Dio was allowed to walk around in a disguise of his choice, and lead the clones he knew by number, but was very strictly told that any thoughts not in the name of Brother were sin and would be corrected if caught. But even as a child, he understood the basis of the policies, and made up an excuse to go see the circus in town. No, of course he did not want to see it because it interested him, but because the way the ringmaster led his audience and acts reminded Dio of how Brother helped gather the flock, and how Dio himself could lead his generation if he was chosen.

By the time he was a young adult, lies were nothing but words of a different taste. He could tell the difference, the metaphorical texture of the sentences in his mouth, but it didn't stop him from letting them leave his lips. In fact, oftentimes they were delicious. If chosen correctly, his lies managed to provide him with anything he desired.

Looking back, that was probably one of the first warning flags of a mutated clone. Not that Dio let it stop him once he realized – the string of lies just continued from there, until he honestly preferred them to the truth. It was safer to keep his origins and thoughts to himself, anyway.

He did  _not_  want to be killed. He couldn't afford to, not when he had goals to accomplish. And once more, it seemed to dawn on him that he'd been in it for himself, and not Brother. The Holy Master's ideals were not Dio's, as much as he tried to embed himself within the cult's preachings. He'd played his part, and he would die for the cause, but it was because he believed he would make it to Brother's promised afterlife. It wasn't that he didn't love Brother, it was just that he loved himself  _more_  when it all came down to it.

So he settled into the ranks, outshone his D-generation brothers, and was chosen as the leader. He brought innovative ideas to Free the Soul, and impressed his superiors with his choices and undying loyalty. He'd been excellent at hiding it, but had they known his loyalty was to himself rather than Brother, he would've  _wished_  for death.

But even after keeping everything to himself for so many years, there had been a flaw – a curse, a hole, a monkey wrench in the operation he'd built practically since he could walk.

Dio loved touch. Not in a creepy way, mind you, but simply to feel another's presence beside him. Growing up with so many brothers, it was hard to imagine how he could not enjoy such a thing, even if everyone he knew had his face. Free the Soul's policies on touching outsiders were strong, so often the clones would huddle close to one another to achieve the necessary emotional substance that came with connecting with another human being. It was a basic, primal instinct, and even Brother understood. After all, He had had Left so long ago. That was one of the reasons He allowed the clones to find comfort in each other, as he knew how the touch of family could help. In a way, Brother knew the soldiers were human underneath everything, even if their DNA differed in very scarce ways.

He'd loved finding what little compassion his clone brothers possessed, and enjoyed it so much that he hadn't realized how much he wanted  _more_.

Years after Radical-6 had been inflicted upon the world, Dio had been chosen for the prestigious honor of leader of his generation. With this, he'd been given his first mission to organize all by himself; he'd set out and found a group of survivors amongst the apocalyptic world, dangerously close to one of the cult's bases.

The mission was simple. Since no outsiders had survived long enough to recognize and report what a Free the Soul clone looked like, Dio approached the group himself and intended to spend two days and two nights with them. He would gain as much information as he could on their families and any other survivors they'd found. On the second night, the clones he'd selected would collect him and he would report everything to them. Once they were safely out of reach, the virus would poison the group directly, prompting every one to take their own lives.

It was flawless. Or rather, it was supposed to be – until Dio realized by the first night how much he wanted to touch another human being. How much he wanted to touch  _her_ , to  _sin_  with her; despite the fact that Brother preached that touch led to more impure acts, the blond felt more denied than ever.

He lost control and was caught during the second night, and had to beg and  _snivel_  on the ground like the pathetic wretch he'd been for forgiveness. He had never been so humiliated and shamed in his life. He'd failed his superiors, and had failed Brother. He felt horrible for the sins he'd committed against Free the Soul, and his dedication grew as a result. Burying his selfishness, Dio had to reteach himself morals and values, and try to put his cause before himself.

After that incident, he did not enjoy touch again. In fact, he downright  _hated_  it, and continued to hate it throughout his young adult life. His disdain was especially strong during the Ambidex Game, where he was placed once again with people who did not share his face – with those who could tempt him or make him uncomfortable by  _any_  means.

Every time that bastard Sigma had his hands on Dio during the Game, the blond had been on edge, thrashing and screaming for him to  _let go_. He remembered the panicked feelings bubbling within him, how desperate he'd been to get away from the touch.

He'd felt such anger towards simple touches for so many years, he'd almost forgot what it was like to enjoy them.

So Dio's arms tightened around Luna. He focused on the way his skin was brushing against hers, and how her body was shaped. It had terrified him before – but why? His mind was swimming with so many thoughts, he couldn't even remember why he'd been so scared. Everything felt nice, and for some reason, that wasn't a problem now. It just wasn't an issue anymore. It was like he'd just thrown up his arms, said, "Fuck it," and done what he wanted.

Funny, he'd never thought to live like that before. Now that he had to, it was frightening. But at the same time, if it meant he could feel like this, like he was as he held the red-haired girl so tightly, then it might be worth it. Something was changing within him.

Something had begun to remake itself.

* * *

She'd longed so much for a touch like this. No one, not even Dr. Klim (and  _especially_  not Kyle) had wrapped their arms around her so tenderly. Her circuits' sensory nerves were lighting up with some sort of emotion – she couldn't place what it distinctly was, however. Such a feat would be impossible at a moment like this, where all she could see was the red of Dio's jacket through her own blurry vision.

What made the sensations feel more raw and real, however, was who they were coming from.  _Dio_  was holding her – Dio, the man who'd sworn to kill her when he first woke up in the infirmary, who had been sent here to murder Ms. Kurashiki and destroy the Ambidex Game. She didn't understand how this was even possible; what made him seek her out? How did he find her? Why was he holding her, now, and how did he feel about it?

Was he doing it out of necessity, or did he want to? If he did want to, what did that mean? Did  _she_  want it, too?  _Could_  she want it?

Once more, she found herself at a loss in terms of a reaction. There was nothing set for something like this, obviously – Luna was designed to be a mother, but this sort of hold wasn't from a child. Dio was the one comforting her, not the other way around. The man continued to mystify her, guiding her reactions and emotions down a path that made them feel so  _real_.

Eventually, they did part, her gaze staring straight into his teal eyes. Her face felt hot for some reason, as though all of her blood – or the white liquid that was used in its place through her system – was rushing to her cheeks. This was blushing, she knew, but was she embarrassed? It was all so confusing and everything was rushing through her at once; she couldn't focus on anything but the way Dio's blond eyebrows began to raise in acknowledgement to her.

The man leaned back to a crouching position, his arms crossing over his knees. She seated herself across from him in a polite kneel, her feet tucking behind her legs as she sat. Words failed the pair, it seemed, and they sat there in complete, comfortable silence for what felt like hours.

Luna's eyes fell to her lap, hand clutching at her necklace more tightly than she realized. Eventually, Dio gave a quiet sigh, leaning back to sit on the floor. He chewed on the bottom of his lip apprehensively, unsure of what to even say. "Uh... how are you doing...? After, y'know," he stammered, giving a nod towards the door.

The GAULEM's lips curled into a small smile, although she took some time to figure out the answer. Though yes, she was feeling better, she hadn't forgotten how upset she'd been before Dio entered the room. She couldn't just forget that she'd hurt a human, no matter what he'd done to provoke that reaction. Luna dragged her gaze back up to Dio, her face falling into a frown.

"I..." Nothing was processing correctly; she stumbled over her words, eventually just settling on finishing, "Dio, are you sure you're not hurt?"

He chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head. "No. You didn't hit me that hard, you know." Quirking an eyebrow, he dared to smirk her way, prompting her own eyebrows to raise in surprise.

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyebrows scrunched in worry.

Dio didn't seem fazed by her apprehension. Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Yeah. Why? Do you wanna feel for yourself?" In an unexpected gesture, he took her hand and guided it up to his cheek. There was a hint of hesitation in his eyes beforehand, but he managed to push past whatever was bothering him to let her touch.

His skin was soft and mostly his usual pale hue, save for a bit of reddening around his outer cheek. It was barely noticeable, however, and seemed to be growing back to normal rapidly. She still felt upset at the fact that she caused this, no matter how small. Though it could have been a lot worse, she was regretful it happened at all.

"Dio..." she whispered, her fingers curling around his skin before lowering down to her lap, "I don't know why I reacted like that." Really, she didn't, but he didn't need to know the specifics of  _exactly_  why. "I'm sorry... I think I was angry because of what you did to Kyle, and just... lost control..." How could she have been so inadequate? Her orders were to rehabilitate Dio, and the laws embedded within her morals told her not to ever harm a human.

But she had been so  _angry_.

Further startling her out of her thoughts, the blond began to laugh, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair, all while trying to choke back the snickers leaving his mouth. Luna blinked, wondering what was so funny, but before she could ask, Dio explained himself.

"You... Wait, you seriously think  _that_  was losing control?" Leaning back, the Myrmidon fell onto his back, holding onto his stomach and continuing his laughter. "When I smashed up the damn plant in the first place because of what Phi told me? When I 'lost control' in the infirmary when Sigma revealed who I was?" Covering his face with his hands, he kicked his feet a bit, unable to keep himself contained.

Luna blinked, wondering what sort of response would be appropriate. Honestly, though, it wasn't as if any of her reactions to situations lately had been  _normal_. So she let her 'emotions' guide her; narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips, her face fell into a pout.

That didn't make him stop snickering, however; if anything, it made him do so even more. One look at her, and he was at it again, his chuckles sounding more genuine and lighthearted as the moments swept by them. Luna found herself getting caught up in the laughter herself; letting giggles leave her lips, she relaxed her shoulders and brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

The two of them continued to laugh, the notion becoming more of a release for all the tension built up beforehand than actually finding humor in the situation anymore. Luna hadn't seen Dio this carefree in a long while (if ever), and it made her happy in return. She couldn't exactly forget about his outburst before, but she had forgiven him already. It was hard to be locked up here, and so long as he was making progress, she would continue to forgive him if he slipped a few times.

She cared for him, after all. More than as her charge, though that was never how she wanted to see the situation. Dio was an acquaintance, or perhaps even a friend. He most likely didn't feel the same way, but... it was an achievement for Luna to come to that conclusion herself all the same. She'd never really considered anyone a friend before – apart from Ms. Kurashiki and Dr. Klim, but they were more of her superiors than friends.

After a while, the two of them were once more sitting in silence. Dio seemed deep in thought; not wanting to disturb him, Luna brushed off her skirt and stood back up, flashing a small smile towards her companion. Things were completely the opposite as they were when the two of them entered the room – not that she was complaining one bit.

Still, she wondered what they could do now. They'd have to get back on their usual agenda, but would it be awkward? Would things change, given what had just happened? Was it even worth it to worry about it?

Clutching at her necklace, Luna mused that no, it wasn't worth it. The two of them would move on with their lives in the facility as normal (whatever that meant, exactly). She watched Dio rise to his feet, his gaze flicking about the room.

"What is this room even used for? We don't use it during the game, right?" he asked, tilting his head. It was sort of odd to see curiosity on his expression, in place of the usual anger.

Still, she shook her head in response. "No, this is a sort of... storage room, you could say. We only have extra items in here, in case things went missing during the Ambidex Game."

"Damn. If I had known this was here, I'd have asked for another knife when I lost mine," Dio joked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know if we have any weapons like that in here," she replied with a small smile, letting a small laugh slip through her lips.

Dio shoved his hands into his pockets. "Relax, I know. It was a joke." Still, he flashed a grin back at her.

The two of them simply stood there, smiling. Luna once more noted how peaceful it was in the silence of the room. Their roles were forgotten; it was almost like there was no Crash Keys or Free the Soul. The two of them were just humans – yes, even Luna – and were reveling in the fact that things weren't so scary any longer. There was hope in the quiet.

The man was the first to break the trance, blinking as if someone had startled him. "Oh, uh... right. We should probably get back to the B. Garden, yeah?" Biting his lip, he added, "But if Phi is still there..."

He didn't need to finish. "I know. Don't worry, you do not need to talk with her," Luna interrupted boldly, giving him a nod. "I'm sorry we got onto that uncomfortable topic in the first place. I just... I thought you deserved to hear the truth." And he did – no matter how painful, the GAULEM hoped that the realization that Dio could not change the past or the future would bring him peace in time. He didn't need to hold that burden any longer.

Avoiding her gaze, he scratched at the back of his head, turning around towards the door. "Fine," he mumbled. "But don't think this is over. This... future, past, consciousness shit. I have questions about it."

"Of course, Dio. I'll answer what I can."

"'kay. And Luna?"

She lifted her head upon hearing her name, eyebrows raised in recognition. "Yes, Dio?"

The blond stared at her for a while, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish as he couldn't quite get out what he wanted to say. She patiently waited for him to get his thoughts together, folding her hands neatly and meeting his gaze evenly – a stance that gave him her undivided attention.

Finally, Dio closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and mumbled, "...I'm fucking sorry."

A warmth spread through her chest at the words – a warmth that was unidentifiable (as usual). Still, she decided that she liked this feeling, and flashed a grateful smile his way in response. "Thank you, Dio." Moments like these made her unbelievably happy that there was tangible progress. Not because she was egotistical and liked to see what she was helping Dio achieve, but because he was becoming a kinder man – and that was always celebratory. Even baby steps were astounding. "I forgive you."

For what the reconciliation was for, exactly, was entirely debatable.

* * *

Phi was gone by the time they returned to the garden.

Dio had never been so fucking grateful in his life – though this time, he wasn't sure who to pray to. Out of habit, he mumbled his thanks to Brother, but he had to scold himself after the fact. Brother didn't want nor need him any longer. And it was entirely possible that he didn't need Brother, either – a possibility Dio didn't want to acknowledge or think about at the moment.

So instead, he focused on looking at the surroundings, on wondering whether or not Luna was still pissed at what he did. She forgave him for stepping on Kyle, for destroying the thing they'd taken care of together. Even though Dio didn't give two shits about that little plant, he still helped bring it to life (albeit reluctantly).

Oddly enough, the fact that Luna cared so much about plants and shit was influential on him. If it made her upset, he found himself a bit uncomfortable with that fact – when had things changed? It wasn't always like this, no fucking way; this had to be a recent thing. Maybe realizing that he couldn't live for what he had been any longer, combined with the fact that he'd hurt Luna enough to make her cry and run away... Maybe that changed his view a little. Maybe some things were finally put into perspective.

Fuck, he didn't know. The only thing he did know was that he didn't like Luna crying. No matter what else there was buzzing around in his mind like a fucking hornet nest, he was sure of that. It had caused a pang in his chest he hadn't ever felt before, and it just downright  _sucked_.

He wanted to touch her again. That scared him, corrupted every nerve of his body with the terror associated with touch, but he couldn't resist. It was like a drug; once he started admitting to himself that he liked it, he wanted more. He wanted to be near her more, touch her more – not anything greedy or lustful, surely, as he was happy with the slightest of brushes against her – and the warning alarm in his brain was beginning to fall on deaf ears.

For once, Dio was ignoring his values, and the fear of punishment. There wasn't anyone left to punish him. If Phi's words were to be trusted (and for some reason, Luna confirming it made it even  _more_  legit), then Free the Soul had no chance in other timelines. They may have succeeded in this path, but if Dio couldn't seize victory at every opportunity, he was a failure.

And while that angered him, it also rendered him helpless. He couldn't die like a coward, and he couldn't live as he had. There was nowhere to go, and no one to be; he'd have to make himself new.

As they made their way to the bench, Dio sat down and rubbed at the back of his neck. The muscles underneath were so tense; were they always like this? So rock solid and frozen with stress? He groaned, pleased at the slightest ease of tension as his fingers kneaded the skin.

"Dio..." Luna's soft voice sounded next to him; turning to look at her, he noticed her lips pressed into a thin line and her gaze hesitant. Tilting his head, he asked what she wanted. Suppressing a fidget (her hand nearly went up to her necklace, but stopped halfway through), she inquired, "Do you want me to help you?"

His face felt hot at the suggestion, and out of pure habit, he squawked, "What the fuck do you mean?" She waved her hands in front of her face, clearly embarrassed herself.

"U-um! I – I don't have to! I just noticed you were struggling, and I was wondering if you wanted any, um... help..." Her fingers laced together on her lap, a small, nervous grin settling on her lips. Why was she nervous? Was she sensitive to touch, as well?

He shrugged; honestly, he had just been thinking that he wanted to touch her more if he could. Might as well start now. Turning his back to her on the bench, he gave a nod. "Go for it. See if you can do anything, I guess." Not that that really seemed possible.

After a few moments of incredulous silence, he could feel her fingers hovering above his neck. Had this been any other person, he'd have been worried about strangulation. But not only could he overpower her in a heartbeat, this was...  _Luna_. He could deny it all he wanted, but the fact was that out of everyone in this facility, he trusted her the most. Not that that said much, given that the others were either computer programs or bitchy old people.

But still.

Once she finally moved her hands over the top of his shoulders, scrunching and moving elegantly along the tense muscles. Once more, he let a moan pass through his lips, surprised at how good the prods and pricks from her fingers felt. They worked at the rigid tendons, giving small sparks of pleasure and pain when hitting the right spots. He shouldn't have doubted her; the woman could definitely give massages well. Who'd have known? She didn't have the look, that was for sure (though  _he_  had no room to talk).

Her fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot, on his left side just at the base of his neck. When she worked through that spot, he hissed under his breath, wincing and squirming to try to get away from it. It wasn't pleasurable anymore, it was  _pain_. She wasn't harming him on purpose, he knew, but it was still unpleasant.

"I'm sorry, Dio," Luna whispered behind him, "there's is a pretty big knot right here... I think this is where you carry most of your stress. I can try to ease some of it, but we won't be able to undo it completely all at once..." Her voice was as soft as usual, but in the backdrop of the pain, it became almost soothing.

"It's fine," he ground out, teeth gnashing in frustration. "I get it." At this point, if she could undo even the tiniest fraction of the knot, it would make a difference. He hadn't ever realized how stiff his shoulders and neck were. "Why is it all held there?" he asked, recalling that Luna had medical experience and knowledge. Maybe she'd know what the fuck was wrong.

"There really isn't any specific reason," she replied quietly, "people carry their burdens in different places on their body, and this is where yours happens to be."

He winced "Well, it fucking sucks." It was blunt, but he felt the statement summed up what he was feeling accurately enough. Besides, stress was enough of a reason to be pissed, as his life should have been easier than it had been.

However, one stupid woman, one sin, one mistake... It ruined  _everything_. It ruined  _him_. And now where was he? Where had all his efforts landed him, in the end? All his struggles to retain his glory and status within Free the Soul?

He was stuck in a facility, practically swooning over the first girl that gave him a kind smile. What did that say about him, and his strength (or lack thereof)?

No, that wasn't right. She wasn't the first girl that gave him a kind smile. Clover had been sickeningly sweet, and Alice seductively so, but something about Luna was... different. He could tell it was genuine, and not forced or just drawn by circumstance. He would even venture to say that she was special, in a way.

Letting out a sigh, he realized he'd fallen into a mental trance as she worked her fingers, his eyes already shut and his breathing more even. Once more, he realized that she had some sort of healing magic shit effect on him, even when he wasn't paying attention. Had this always been here, or was it recently? Fuck, he didn't know; it could've been after their latest incident, or when they were playing darts, or even before then, when she saved his life...

It had only been about a month here, but she was  _always_  there – even when he didn't know he needed her.

Feelings like this would have made him panic, would have caused him to have trouble breathing and punch walls in his frustration at sinful thoughts, but a mental block prevented him from doing so now. It was a bit concerning, but he couldn't bring himself to dwell on it. Since Phi's revelation, and the proof and confirmation that followed... he couldn't focus on things that once had occupied his entire mind.

Fear of sin, fear of intimate connections with another human being – when did his attitude towards these things change? Were they still the same in a way, but special with this one particular girl? It wasn't her fault, but she'd distracted him long enough from Brother and his mission until the truth hit him – that he could not fix things, that he had to give up – and it did not hurt as much as it could have. She was a  _pillow_  in that regard.

Weird, comparing a human being to some sort of comfort object. But it was better than a mess of festering sin, he supposed. Luna wasn't like the other girl in that regard; even when he was... indulging with the first girl, he still felt as though he was doing something wrong. Maybe it was just because he'd practically given up on his values, but being with Luna didn't make him feel the same. It didn't feel  _wrong_.

However... he didn't want to hold in what had happened any longer. Letting it go might bring him more peace; it would be bittersweet, like the way her fingers touched his stressed muscles in pleasurable pain.

And if anyone deserved to hear the truth, it was her.

"Uh, Luna..." he began, feeling like a few cotton balls were stuck in his mouth. He choked on the words, unable to leave his lips, and eventually just turned his head to catch her gaze. Her fingers froze on his shoulders, blue eyes intent on listening to him. With her full attention on him, he felt oddly uncomfortable all of a sudden; fuck, was he getting cold feet?

It wasn't like it had to be said, but it would help things a bit to get it out. At least, that was what he was hoping for. He probably owed her for stepping all over the plant, too; a piece of the past that no longer matter should compensate a bit, shouldn't it? Besides, Phi had mentioned his sin earlier, and Luna was probably curious.

"...never mind," he finally ground out, pissed at himself for being such a fucking pussy about it. Luna blinked a few times in response, but simply nodded and lifted her hands off his back, leaning against the bench and gazing up at the sky.

"Dio, have I ever shown you the garden under a night sky?" she asked, a smile crossing her lips.

Quirking a brow, he replied, "Uh, no, but I came through this door through the game, so I saw it." Of course, he had rushed Clover and Tenmyouji through the puzzle, as he didn't particularly care about anything but getting through the game (naturally). "I didn't really look that much at it, though."

She brightened at his words. "It's one of my favorite features of this room. I'm surprised I never showed you before, really. Even if you got to see it... can I show you now? We could just lay on the grass and stare at the stars..."

Snorting, he remarked, "Sounds pretty fucking boring."

In surprise, she replied, "O-oh! I'm sorry... Yes, I suppose... We don't have to."

"Luna, I was kidding." He rolled his eyes, standing up to walk over to the center of the garden, eyes not daring to dart over to the remains of the plant nearby. Without even bothering to ask her if this was a good spot, he sat himself down, looking up at the artificial sun in the 'sky'. It was weird, thinking that he was looking directly at the sun for so long, even though he knew it was fake.

The girl breathed out a small sigh of relief, murmuring, "Oh, that's good... I'm glad." For whatever reason, she seemed to genuinely enjoy every inch of this garden, and had been excited to show him special features. Almost like a little kid, he reflected (but much less annoying).

She practically skipped over to the wall by the Chromatic Door, yanking down the lever that had been pieced together and placed there during the Ambidex Game. With a click, the fake sun above Dio drifted downwards, enveloping the garden in a false starlit hemisphere. It wasn't completely like nighttime on earth, but it was as close as they could get on the moon.

Colored star shapes spread throughout the room; he recalled them from the puzzle. They held some sort of significance, but he'd forgotten them by now. Still, he had to admit they had a nice aesthetic to them, blending in with the peaceful garden quite well.

He turned his gaze up at the sky... er, ceiling, wondering the last time the real thing had even looked remotely close to how clear it looked here. With the apocalypse destroying everything in its path, earth had become desolate and disgusting. Granted, it was Free the Soul's fault, but nothing ever got clean without getting dirty first (or so Dio told himself, over and over throughout his life).

But the truth remained; he'd never really seen stars. While these ones weren't real, they looked more natural than anything he'd seen on the wasted planet below. He'd read about stars growing up; apparently some stupid fucks decided to map them out and name clusters of them. What were they called...?

"Constellations..." the word came to him and escaped through his mouth quicker than he realized. Blinking, he laid down against the grass (or whatever synthetic material it truly was) and gazed upwards, getting a better view of everything. "Are there constellations drawn in that?"

Luna joined him moments later, sitting down next to him, her arms wrapped around the back of her knees. Blue eyes sparkling, she exclaimed, "Yes! They are there, as best to scale as they can be! I know it's not relevant to the puzzle, but... I'm glad they were put in, all the same."

Dio nodded, teal eyes scanning the bright dots across the darkened backdrop. "I don't remember those being there during the Game," he commented absentmindedly.

"They weren't," Luna replied softly. "Once the game ended, everything in the facility were switched back into their normal functions. And, well... this room was designed to feel like earth. So, naturally, having a night sky was essential."

"Huh." Made sense. The Kurashiki bitch had been here for a while, as had Luna; it made sense for them to be reminded of earth sometime, lest they go fucking insane. Dio knew the droll walls and depressingly boring rooms were starting to get to him, and he wasn't even here long. He couldn't possibly imagine  _years_  in the prison.

Cocking his head over to her, he asked, "I don't remember shit about constellations. Do you know any of 'em?"

Not surprisingly, she nodded. "Yes, I know some of them. Like that one..." She pointed to a string of three stars, together in a diagonal row. "That is Orion's Belt. That's a pretty easy one to find, though... I know some other ones, though! I've spent many nights just watching the stars..." Closing her eyes briefly, she lowered her tone to add in a barely-audible whisper, "like Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel?" He scrunched his eyebrows; the name was familiar, but why?

The red-haired girl seemed embarrassed all of a sudden; her face paled and she waved her arms in front of her face, almost defensively. "U-um! Sorry, she's... she's a princess! Originally, she was from a German fairy tale, but Disney adapted a movie from it several decades ago... While she was stuck in a tower for years, she charted the stars to pass the time."

"Stuck in a tower, charting stars... No wonder you like her. You  _are_  her. Are you sure you don't have a princess complex?" Dio joked, noting the way she giggled. He was almost frustrated with the amount of pleasure he received from that simple noise. Brushing it aside, he continued, "You really like fairy tales, huh?"

"Yes! I love them!"

"Makes sense, I guess," he snorted, looking directly at her necklace. "You're obsessed with that bluebird necklace and the story that goes with it."

As if his words had some magic spell attached to them (why was  _he_  thinking in these terms now?), Luna's hand darted for her charm necklace, giving it a small squeeze. "This was a very special gift – a treasure. Someone very important gave it to me, and told me the story behind it. He made me... very happy." Without a word, she laid down next to him, her eyes twinkling up at the sky before drifting over to his.

"Dio," she began, "can I... ask a question? If it's too invasive, you don't have to answer, of course... I'm just curious."

He nodded without hesitation. After the shit he'd just put her through, she deserved at least one piece of his past. Not like it mattered any longer, anyhow. "Sure."

"Have you ever... known anyone that special?"

Well damn, there went easing into that topic. Still, he hadn't been able to bring it up before, so maybe this was a good thing. He'd learned some things about her tonight anyway (like the princess and the story behind the necklace), so it was only fair to give something in return.

Heh. That was funny – when was Dio concerned about  _fairness_?

He bit down on his lip, cursing himself for having trouble getting it out. It wasn't a big deal anymore! So what was the big fucking  _problem_? Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself to rip the mental Band-Aid off, to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Now that you mention it... yeah. Yeah, there was one person." The words felt like ash on his tongue, and he had to remind himself that Luna wasn't going to punish him. She wasn't going to judge him. She was just curious, and he could... trust her, couldn't he?

Could he? He hadn't put his trust in another human being, ever – it was all Brother, and his fellow Free the Soul soldiers, but never an outsider. Never. Not even the first woman. He cared about her, had felt something in their short exchange, but had never trusted her.

Luna was different – and why? Was it the fucking timing, or was something else at work here? It was all so confusing, but a feeling in his gut told him to continue. Her full attention was on him, blue eyes wide and attentive.

He still hesitated – maybe because a proper warning was in order if she dared to go any further into his world. But he couldn't even give  _that_  to her.

With a sigh, Dio tore his gaze from hers and stared up at the night sky again, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest with its quickening pace. "Some – someone I met, a while ago. You remember, uh... Phi said something about a girl?"

When she nodded, he continued, "Sh-... she was a woman that was in a survivor group I meant to destroy, years ago. It was... one of my first assignments to organize by myself, you could say. I scouted the group out, got acquainted with them. They were so hellbent on surviving, but still had no fucking clue who I was.

Two days and two nights – I only had to stay that long, gain as much shit as I could before my brothers collected me and released Radical-6 on them. The first day I went, I introduced myself as Dio, acted like I did during the Ambidex Game... The works. They fell for it – hook, line, and sinker. I figured I had it in the bag.

Except... I- I wasn't... I wasn't expecting  _her_..." He swallowed hard, his throat dry as he willed himself to look over to her again, the sides of their faces brushing the artificial grass. It was sort of comforting to imagine them on earth again – an earlier version of earth, back when nature was still in abundance and things were quiet.

"Dio," Luna murmured softly. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

He shook his head, surprised at his own stubbornness when it came to something like  _this_. It was emotionally and physically  _exhausting_  to tell this story, and yet he needed to tell it. Something willed him to continue, to refuse Luna's offer and keep on it.

Without gracing her with an appropriate response, he simply went on: "Aria. That was her name. Or, maybe it was some name she went by, I don't fucking know. Whether it was her real one or not didn't matter, because just her name was enough to make me feel things I hadn't ever before. The feelings weren't pure, and I'm not just talking about by Brother's standards. I didn't want to hug her or talk about our feelings – none of that deep soul shit. I wanted something more  _raw_."

He wanted his body pressed against hers in the dark, to draw his teeth and lips across every inch of her olive skin, to feel her becoming one with him as he'd never felt anyone else before. It was a pull on his soul he was not prepared for, and thus was weak against. "It... it fucking  _terrified_  me. The first night, she and I talked for a bit, but I had to cut it short and go to sleep early because she wouldn't leave my head."

Aria's green gaze popped into his mind suddenly, and he had to stop his story in its tracks. He hadn't imagined her face for so long; the image that once gave him a kind of confused pleasure now just brought anguish and sorrow. Once more drawing his eyes up to the sky, he ran a hand through his hair and let a long sigh leave his lips.

Luna's hand found his shoulder, giving a gentle, comforting squeeze. She didn't say a word, merely waited patiently for him to decide to continue or stop.

But still, he pursued it. It was all or nothing here; either he told the whole story, or no pieces of it at all, and it was too late to go back now.

"T-the next day, we talked more, and I tried to focus on my mission. I – I  _tried_  so hard. I wanted to find out everything about her, yeah, but it wasn't for Brother or Free the Soul. I wanted to just know about her so I could figure out why she was attracting me. I thought maybe she was a succubus, or – or fucking, I don't know. I just kept telling myself it was  _her_  fault I was acting this way."

But no, it hadn't been her fault, in the end. He could deny it all he liked, lie and say she initiated it, but he knew what was going on. He knew he was able to run from her, and chose not to.

"I asked about her family. About friends. About where she came from, the rest of her group, stuff like that... But her answers were sketchy at best, and she didn't really want to talk about her past much. I got frustrated after a while and stopped asking, afraid I would cast suspicion on myself. And then... the second night...

I-... I lost control. She seemed to, as well. It was just us up, the others already asleep, and I knew I had about an hour left before my brothers came to get me. Aria suggested we go into her tent at their campsite, and I... I stupidly followed." His arm lifted to cover his eyes, shame washing over him as if he was still around people who gave a fuck.

"I sinned."

He could've said that any other way, vulgar or otherwise, but he was sure it was clear what he meant. Luna understood too, or at least seemed to. She nodded slowly, lips pursed in apprehension. He wasn't finished, however, so he pushed onwards, much to both their dismay.

"And while it was fucking  _happening_... they caught me. Everything got blurry, but I remember Aria was screaming. I'd never seen her so angry or hurt – hell, I don't think I'd ever seen  _anyone_  that upset. I got dragged away from her, from the campsite entirely, as they released the virus. They kept saying I was in huge trouble, that I would pay for my sins; I knew I would, but I didn't want her to die. I kept thinking that.  _Not her_.

But she did, of course. Everyone fucking does. Brother and my superiors told me it had to happen, that she deserved it for what she did. I always thought something felt wrong about what they were saying, but eventually I accepted it. I hated her. She fucking...  _she ruined my life_." At least, that was what he grew to believe. Remembering it all at once, however, made him realize he'd lied to himself all this time.

He didn't miss Aria, but he wasn't happy she was dead. Of all the humans he'd interacted with (which wasn't much, in reality), she had probably been his favorite at one point, if only for the way  _she_  made  _him_  feel. Even back then, it was all about him.

This time, things were different.

Whether he was happy or not didn't matter around Luna, because if  _she_  was miserable,  _he_  was miserable. He got satisfaction in his blind rage out of stomping on Kyle, but Luna had become very upset at the notion, prompting him to feel bad, too. It wasn't anything manipulative, and very simple; if she was happy, he felt happy – which was one of the oddest feelings in the world to someone who had his best interests in mind at all times.

Retelling the story had completely exhausted him, and yet he felt strangely relieved. Aria and Luna were two different women, and the feelings he got from both of them were nowhere near the same, as well. With Luna, he could still be  _pure_  – if only for his own morals and not his embedded ones that no longer mattered. He didn't have to be afraid of losing control again.

"Thanks for listening," he murmured, gazing over to her once more. Her eyes were gentle, and her lips were curled upwards in an understanding smile. Just as he thought – she wasn't judging him.

His hand moved without thinking, leaning over and wrapping his fingers around hers, giving a tight squeeze. Her soft skin made his tingle, but there was no fear – no terror of being caught sinning. And this time, he didn't let go, and their hands remained interlocked.

Luna didn't mind; in fact, she seemed to glow when he chose to keep touching her. "You're welcome. And Dio... I don't think it's anyone's fault," she whispered back. "Not yours, and not Aria's. Sometimes... we can't help how we feel. It's human nature."

Human nature. Up until now, Dio was sure 'human nature' was to lie, steal, cheat, and destroy. But maybe she was onto something. If what he felt now was 'human nature'...

Everything was so different. He was rethinking things he'd known all his life, realizing certain truths that had hidden behind stronger lies, and why? Because Luna was the first girl that looked at him kindly, even after knowing all he'd done wrong?

It was like Dio was a robot – one of those GAULEMs with ABT skin. He'd been busted into, insides torn out and replaced with new bits and pieces of philosophies he'd never considered before. But the structure he'd been given since creation was still broken up and falling apart, and without most of it, he felt...  _empty_. Parts of him were missing, and replacements or not, he missed their presence. He could feel their absence, and it  _ached_. He could survive on new thoughts for a bit, but ultimately, he knew he'd fail in the end.

Though certain parts were fixing themselves, the rest of him was deteriorating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria is actually short for Ariadne, who was one of Dionysus's lovers. Because Dio's name comes from Dionysus, I thought it was appropriate for Aria's name to come from Ariadne. Aria has olive-colored skin, brown hair, and brilliant green eyes. She was a part of a group of survivors, as Dio said, and was camped out in the outskirts of a town. She'd felt an attraction to Dio, had relations with him, and then was caught in the act and was shocked to find out he was from Free the Soul (since no survivors really know what the clones look like). But her shock didn't last long, for she killed herself about a half hour later because of a fresh Radical-6 outbreak.


	18. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeell after so many months, I have finally updated! Sorry, sorry, and sorry again for the long wait. It's not going to be as long til the next chapter… hopefully. I appreciate every single one of you; you make my heart leap for joy! I added notes on Aria to the last chapter; check 'em out if you want!

_Dio…_

His eyelids fluttered open briefly, seeing a churning mess of green before him, small prickles ticking his cheeks. With a snuffle, Dio inhaled the sharp scent of grass and sat up on his hands and knees, head spinning and eyes still blurred with sleep. Memories fluttered around his drowsy mind; the fragments of last night (or… however long it had been) were pissing him off with their teasing, reminding him of the crows that fluttered around his head back on earth, mistaking his blond hair for straw or something.

Damn, of all the things to be reminded of.

After a few moments of kneeling there like a dumbass, Dio's eyes finally focused on the grass below him, his gray pants sporting some fresh new lime-colored stains. Why the fuck was this real grass, anyway? He digressed; lifting his head, he sucked in and let out a long breath of the artificial air, met with the sight of a redhead sitting a considerable distance away.

Luna gave a gentle smile when she noticed him, supplying a short wave in greeting. "Good morning, Dio," she said, "you fell asleep last night and I didn't have the heart to wake you to go back to your room."

Oh, so that was it. The events of the previous night all slammed into Dio like a truck, needlelike nerves biting into his stomach as the anxiety of what he'd done settled in. He had told Luna everything - or, rather, everything that mattered. Everything had come up like word vomit once she'd asked if he had anyone 'special'. Aria wasn't what he would call 'special,' but she was closer than anyone outside of Free the Soul, that much was certain.

Aria's presence hadn't haunted Dio in ages, and he'd thought he had finally put her haunting memory to rest. It wasn't guilt that held him back, or at least not the ethical kind of guilt; instead of regretting her death, he was merely guilty that he'd been caught. But he had managed to push her from his mind and focus on his mission. Once that mission was up, he supposed, she was free to roam.

As for Luna, Dio wasn't quite sure how he felt about her knowing what happened. At the time, it felt nice to get it all off his chest, but he felt so much anxiety over the situation that he wasn't sure it was quite right. However, something had lifted from his shoulders, and the muscles around his collarbone seemed to be at least a fraction more relaxed than before. It was probably just his subconscious reacting to letting these things loose; after all, his organization wasn't exactly the most liberal.

Free the Soul would probably kill him for sure if they ever found out what he'd been telling her, though he had a feeling they'd execute him for things a lot more important than that - like failing his mission and ultimately ending any possibility of victory in other timelines. He'd really fucked up this time, and he couldn't escape it; what he'd done to Brother and the rest of the clones would just have to hang onto his mind until the end of his days.

His sins weren't  _forgiven_ , but he couldn't do anything one way or another. Like he'd thought before, there was ultimately no choice but to remain here until the Kurashiki bitch got tired and dumped his ass back into space.

Huh. Something about that thought made him less worried than before - maybe because he just didn't give two fucks anymore about what happened to him.

Leaning into the grass, he stared over at Luna with an eyebrow raised. "Do you  _ever_  fucking sleep?" he asked, a dry smirk crossing his lips. Come to think of it, the only time he'd ever seen her asleep was one time, if he recalled correctly - back when he'd woken up in the pod at one point. Either the girl really was on a fixed schedule of sleeping and eating, like she claimed, or she just had insomnia beyond belief.

In response, she merely smiled and politely said, "Yes, of course I do. It's just on a-"

"On a schedule."

"That's right."

"And… who made this schedule? You?"

"Ms. Kurashiki did, ever since I was… younger." Luna's fingers were running across that bluebird necklace again, making Dio realize how much she didn't want to talk about this. With nothing more than a curious quirk of his brow, he shrugged and dropped the subject.

Stretching, Dio got to his feet, rolling his shoulders and neck. Damn, the grass may be real, but it was in no way fucking  _comfortable_. But at least it was better than the infirmary beds, if only slightly.

"So…" he began, coughing awkwardly and avoiding her eyes. "What time is it, anyway?"

The girl's smile was still on her face, and her previous worries seemed to have melted away. Glancing up at the artificial sky, she replied softly, "It seems to be around dawn…"

He could never tell if this place had an accurate sense of time or not; if it did, however, that meant it was still around five or six in the morning. Even with his erratic sleep schedule growing up, he never got up until at least eight, so his body and mind were still tired. But he refused to go back to sleep here, in the uncomfortable dirt that constantly rubbed his bones the wrong way.

"I guess I should go back to sleep - but back in my own room."

Luna nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry, again, that I didn't wake you."

"Don't worry about it." Dio tilted his head to the side and heard a satisfying crack come from his neck. Once he was stretched enough, he offered a hand and helped Luna to her feet. The woman brushed off her dress and led the way out of the B. Garden.

He stopped in front of a familiar mess of dirt, however, eyes taking in the scene of his violent outburst earlier. The mess of mud and plant parts made him cringe internally, realizing that that shit had once been his and Luna's sunflower. They'd planted that since it was a seed, taking care of it only for Dio to stomp the life out of it before it even grew into maturity.

In a way, though, that reflected both Dio and Luna's statuses as people; they were trampled on by their respective organizations before they could thrive into individual people. While Dio wasn't so sure he wanted that anyway, as he had been fine taking on a number and a role, he couldn't say the same for Luna…

It didn't seem that fair for her. She was Rapunzel trapped in the tower, charting stars because someone won't let her out.

But what did that make  _him_?

He didn't care to know.

Dio sighed and shook his head of the thoughts, following her quietly and wondering why the hell he felt so empty. Free the Soul was doomed, and it was all his fault. He'd just told Luna the biggest burden and secret of his life. Shouldn't he feel… something? But no, he felt no anger or sadness or  _anything_  anymore.

All his mechanics had been taken apart, his gears slowly creaking to a stop until he had nothing to turn to. With Free the Soul gone, every small part of Dio that mattered was taken with it.

He felt  _nothing_ , and that would worry him if he didn't just give a fuck anymore.

* * *

Dio had looked peaceful while he slept, but Luna noticed the lack of character to his voice the moment he began sleeping. It wasn't his usual animated tone, but rather a tired, quieter tenor. She'd initially waved it off as him just being groggy from sleep, but after a few minutes of no changes and her reminding herself that she'd witnessed him wake up many times and hadn't had the same experience, worry crept into her mind.

Was he alright? She couldn't just outright ask him; that would be nosy, and it wasn't like he'd tell her, anyway. It wasn't her business how Dio felt, though she did feel anxious on his behalf.

Luna had listened carefully the previous night and took in everything Dio said to heart. It was obvious he'd suffered a great deal at the hands of his own allies, and had been gentle enough to feel affection for a woman in his past. That would surprise her, if she didn't already realize that human beings were two-sided coins. To every light they cast, there was a shadow, and vice versa. Dio had kindness in him, and she didn't need to listen to his tale to know that. Besides, she'd experienced it herself a few times before.

The blond man didn't  _have_  to have chased after her, nor did he have to hug her until she stopped crying, or apologize and assure her it was okay. He didn't have to hold her so gently, speak softly around her, nor blame himself for everything that happened. And Luna would be lying if she said his treatment of her didn't make her feel at least a little special. She'd never witnessed him being so kind to anyone else, and she did wonder why he chose her to show that side of him to. Was it just because the two of them were growing closer? She didn't know, but the redhead could say that she cared about Dio, perhaps more than she'd thought her mechanical heart would allow.

Clutching at her pendant, she hummed a quiet tune as they traveled through the hallways linking the B. Garden to the main warehouse. The world had been feeling lighter since Dio had found her and apologized, but she still hoped the feeling she had about him was just that - a misconception that was all in her mind. She would just have to push her worries aside and trust that he'd talk to her if there was a serious problem. At least, she could only hope to be that sort of comfort for him; she wouldn't ever claim to be that important, but it was a comforting thought nonetheless.

"What are you humming?" Dio's voice made her jump, and she glanced over at the man, now walking beside her.

With a small grin, she replied, "Oh, one of the songs from a Disney movie."

"A princess one?"

He knew her well. "Of course," she practically giggled. Fairy tales put her in good mood, after all, and the songs were very catchy. Dio would probably be startled if he knew how many times she sang " _I See the Light_ "from  _Tangled_  to herself.

"Well, which one? Rapunzel or some shit?" Dio asked, quirking a brow.

Luna had to smile at that. Shaking her head, she answered, "No, it's actually from  _The Little Mermaid_ … the song is one the titular mermaid sings about when she wants to go to the surface."

"A mermaid? The fuck is that shit?" Dio scrunched his eyebrows down, obviously confused. It occurred to Luna that he may not have known what one was, as he didn't have the access to the archives of videos she did in the facility. Still, she had hoped he'd seen or heard of some things back on the dystopian world…

"Half-woman, half-fish," she explained regardless, "In the movie, the mermaid, Ariel, wanted to walk and live on land, and one of her songs is all about that."

Dio merely rolled his eyes. "You and your fucking princesses. And  _mermaids_ , whatever those are. I sure as hell wouldn't want to watch a movie about some girl that's half-fish."

"Oh, but she's very pretty!" Luna insisted. "She had beautiful red hair and bright eyes…"

"Sounds like you have a complex," Dio commented, a smirk crossing his lips. With relief, Luna realized that he started to sound like his old self again. Perhaps it was her imagination, but he seemed to become more relaxed the more they spoke.

Once again, that made her feel something warm inside her circuits - though she didn't know what it was, exactly.

"Perhaps," she admitted shyly, "I  _have_  always wanted to become a princess… it's silly, I know."

Dio scoffed. "Nah. When I was a kid… I actually wanted to be a ringmaster. For what reason, I don't know." Something distant muddied his green eyes for a few moments before he shook his head clear and continued, "That was when I was like five, so of course I grew out of it. Nothing but childish bullshit."

It sounded like he was trying to justify it to her, though she couldn't understand why. Still, she politely smiled and murmured, "I think you would have been a good one. Assuming you had circuses on earth, that is…"

"Yeah, we didn't… once everything started, there were only travelling ones, and they were scarce." Dio scratched at the back of his head uncomfortably. "Sucks, but what can you do? I had a mission."

 _Had_. The tone of that word escaping his lips made Luna feel something unfamiliar, yet again. She frowned briefly, considering the weight of the word before once more reminding herself she shouldn't pry. Dio's business was Dio's alone, unless he wanted to share it with her.

The man stifled a yawn. "Damn, I'm tired…" he groaned.

"We're almost there, Dio. Hang in there." Luna smiled, trying to be reassuring. He did look very tired, though; the B. Garden wasn't the best place for a nap, but she wondered if he'd been sleeping regularly lately anyway. She tried to make things comfortable for him, but it wasn't the easiest task...

The GAULEM almost jumped when a larger hand reached over and clasped around hers, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she whirled her head to the side, glancing at Dio as her white blood rushed to her cheeks, giving her the illusion of growing paler. The man had no true explanation for his actions, merely having flushed cheeks as well, and squeezed lightly.

"Is this… alright? Can I do this sometimes?" She blinked, his words echoing a few times in her head before they processed. It was just so unbelievable, how far the blond had come. With a smile, she nodded, gently curling her fingers around his back, ignoring the irregular beating of the mechanical heart in her chest.

The two of them continued on like that, hand-in-nervous-hand, until they reached the main warehouse. Luna barely made it out of the hallway before she sensed something was off. Though she usually didn't look at the security footage through her servers, an alarm-like jolt stopped her dead in her tracks. Something wasn't right here; something was so very wrong and she didn't know what…

Dio froze with her, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "What? Why the fuck did we stop?" he asked, his hand loosing from hers. It was as though he could tell danger was nearby, as well; Luna chewed on her bottom lip apprehensively, about to speak when she heard the sound of a door closing echo through the big empty room.

And through that door walked the only man she was so sure she'd always wanted to see. But now, standing next to Dio in the warehouse staring over at Dr. Klim, she wished they were anywhere but here, far away from the man and any danger he may bring.

* * *

Dio had told himself that feeling numb wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He could forget about the guilt weighing on him and maybe gain some fucking peace to live the rest of his life in. If just for a few years, or decades, or however long he had left, he could forget and just… exist.

It didn't have to be for someone, or some purpose. Dio could be alive simply to be alive, and that thought was scary, to say the least. Lately, however, things had become a little less confusing, due to him just losing interest.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if this was the beginning of a downward spiral or some shit - and if it was, did it matter? Probably not. He'd convinced himself, in that short walk to the warehouse, that things were fine. He could stay here until Kurashiki got sick of him, and then die and be done with it. Luna would keep him company, and he could hold her hand if he wanted to (because she'd been alright with that, and strangely  _he_  was, too).

Didn't seem like too bad a deal, if you asked him.

So he'd walked with Luna, content on watching everything around him like he was on the outside looking in (which he sort of was), trying to observe instead of judge for once in his life. Then she started talking about her aspirations, and he couldn't help himself from answering with some of his own. And he wasn't lying; when he was a kid, he really had wanted to be a ringmaster. The circus was one of his favorite memories even now, locked away after years of loyalty practices in Free the Soul - but ultimately, still there.

His hand squeezed around Luna's almost unconsciously, holding onto her until her quiet footsteps came to a halt.

He'd stopped, too, startled into letting go of her. Something like dread pooled into his stomach; wanting very desperately to remain numb, he licked his dry lips and tried to ask what was the matter, the choked out words he ended up releasing sounding more anxious than he'd intended.

Luna was starting to fidget with her necklace, eyes avoiding his as she gazed towards the opposite end of the warehouse. A door on the other side slid open, revealing a tall figure stepping through. Dio's heart pounded as he watched a familiar figure take slow, echoing steps towards the center of the large room.

It was so quiet, Dio could practically hear his heart beating in his chest. His breath caught in his throat as he registered the man standing in front of him, arms crossed with a glazed look in his good eye. Eyebrow raised, the older man frowned and rasped, "Are you going to stand there all day, Left, or are you going to say something?"

Time nearly stopped, the sheer look of Sigma in front of him sending chills down Dio's body. He felt like he was going to be sick, his fists clenching together into tight balls and his legs trembling. Eyes narrowed fiercely at the bastard, his head swimming with so many thoughts all at once.

 _Sigma. He held me down. He fucking grabbed me, held me down with his whole body, and stopped me from completing my mission. Sigma told Luna to sedate me. Sigma tried to stop me. It was all_ _**fucking Sigma's fault** _ _!_

"Left?" Sigma echoed, an even more bored expression crossing his features. "I hope you haven't shut down completely. You wouldn't be of much use in that case, hm?"

Dio's eyes blazed. "What the  _fuck_  are you doing here, Sigma?" he hissed, hearing the growl underneath his tone more clearly than anyone else in the room.

"I think that, given our roles in this facility, I should be the one asking you that, Left." The gray-haired man's eyes seemed to glitter with amusement, his arms going behind his back and his head raising in a gesture of authority. A soft, dark chuckle escaped his throat, and he merely took a few steps closer to the pair of them.

"Dr. Klim," Luna was still standing next to him, but she sounded hundreds of miles away, "Um, we were just heading back to Dio's room, actually… it's still early and he wanted to rest…"

"And why was he not in his room to begin with, Luna? How can you be sure he's safe and not a threat to others - and himself - if he is not contained?"

Contained? Threat? What the hell was this loser saying? This didn't seem like the guy who made cat puns and flirted with the girls of their group; no, there was a mature aura around the man now, as if he was a completely different person. As if the 'Sigma' they all knew from the Ambidex Game was a persona taken on, when in reality…

When in reality, he knew exactly what was going on.

And that meant he was…

"You're Zero," Dio breathed, his mind churning with darkness and the urge to saunter forward and  _strangle_  the old fuck. "You're - you're Zero, aren't you? It was you all along… otherwise, you wouldn't still be here!" Wouldn't the guy be chasing after Clover or Alice, or at least on his way back home like he'd wanted? But no, he was still in Rhizome-9; if Luna's words were to be trusted, everyone had been able to leave, so it wasn't like he was stuck here, either.

He chose to stay because he was a part of this trainwreck to begin with.

When Sigma still didn't answer and continued to walk towards him, Dio scrambled back a few steps, turning his attention to Luna. Eyes ablaze, he hissed, "Well!? Is he Zero or isn't he?!" Luna hadn't lied to him since he woke up from Soporil in the infirmary; he had to remind himself that she could be trusted.

He'd told her  _so much_  about him - more than he'd ever told anyone. There was no way she wasn't an ally at this point. He had to trust her word.

And the girl eventually did nod, her fingers' clamp around her necklace trembling and the dark red marks from the metal against her flesh showing. Her whole frame was shaking, and he fought the urge to try to steady her; this wasn't the time to touch her, no matter how much he'd grown to like it.

"Please," he whispered through gritted teeth, quiet enough for only her to hear. "Just tell me the truth."

Luna choked out a response after what felt like an eternity, her eyes glued to Sigma. "I… y-yes, yes, Dr. Kl-  _Sigma_  was Zero. But the Sigma you knew was… he was a different man than who you see here. Or rather… a different mind."

"Don't be vague," Dio warned. He didn't have  _time_  for these cryptic puzzle shenanigans.

"I… I can't explain it that quickly," Luna replied carefully, "Just know that the consciousness-jumping plays a part. I'll tell you everything later, I promise." Her eyes moved to meet his, a serious look in the bright blue irises as she repeated firmly, "I  _promise_."

"Left," Sigma rasped, standing in front of the younger man. "I think you should hear it from the lion's mouth himself, so to speak. Yes, you are correct - I am Zero. With Akane Kurashiki, I set up this project, implementing the consciousness travel and chose each participant carefully. You were one we couldn't afford to lose, you see, for the whole plan rested on your failure."

Failure? So he was doomed to fail from the start? Not only did they anticipate his break-in, but were dependent on it happening to lure him into the game? How did they know his mission was to stop it?

Unless this time travel bullshit really was real, that couldn't be possible. Once more, Dio felt his throat go dry and a fog clouded his mind, unable to process how it was all true. He wasn't stupid; he knew science and did well in it growing up. He had never anticipated that such mind-jumping could be actually possible, though. Between Phi knowing personal things about his past to the Kurashiki bitch and Sigma knowing he was going to come in to fuck up the game, Dio had absolutely no choice but to accept this clear violation of scientific laws.

And that was disorientating, but nothing infuriated him more than the triumphant smirk on Sigma's wrinkly face. His fists balled at his sides, shaking with anger as he flashed a glare towards the other man.

"My, that's a scary face," Sigma sneered. "Are you actually planning to hurt me? I think you know what happens if you even attempt such a thing…"

Oh, he did know. Dio couldn't go a day in this place without Luna or Zero III or anyone fucking reminding him that he couldn't step out of line. Like he was some sort of animal; they could try to justify and sugarcoat it all they wanted, but he was no more than a prisoner here.

But what did it matter if he wasn't living for anything in particular? If he got one good punch to Sigma's face, enough to make the fucker black and blue, his life was a fair price to pay. It wasn't like it was worth much anymore, anyway.

With a smirk of his own, Dio stepped forwards, the adrenaline suddenly coursing through his body making him not afraid or cautious in the least. "Yeah, dumbass. I know what's gonna happen." Craning his neck to the side, he heard a satisfying few cracks, his trembling fists raised to fight. "But I don't give a shit."

Before anyone could blink, the blond lunged forward, his hand grabbing ahold of Sigma's coat collar. The man stumbled backwards, his eye narrowed as he hissed, "I see. You want a fight, do you?" His mocking tone only set Dio's heart further ablaze with hatred.

He was almost certain there were other noises in the warehouse, that someone was saying something or perhaps the A.I. rabbit showed his ugly head somewhere, but Dio was too hyperfocused on his enemy. There was nothing that broke through the thick clouds in his head, every nerve of his body itching to  _destroy_  Sigma.

The older man's hands reached up to grab at Dio's arm, and without so much as a twitch, pried the clone's fingers off the fabric. Before Dio could react, Sigma sent a strong blow to the clone's stomach. Doubling over, Dio gasped in pain and shock, scooting backwards for a moment.

After catching his breath, he charged forward again. "Fuck you!" he roared, spittle flying from his mouth like a wild beast. He wasn't far from one, really - his instincts were controlling him now, a madness making him fight tooth and nail until he killed the other man… or died trying.

More punches. Sigma's fist collided with his stomach, his face, his chest; Dio could barely get a swing in, and when he was able to, was blocked every damn time. He wasn't sure why he was so weak, but he had a hunch that it was the lack of exercise since he'd been in this facility - that, and he had never been that strong.

"Still trying? You know what will happen. I'm waiting for that click." Sigma said, his tone calm as ever as he held Dio's arm and threw the younger man aside, watching him collide with the ground with a thud.

The ringmaster didn't move this time, didn't even bother getting up as Sigma approached him. He stayed still with his back on the cold floor of the warehouse, his breathing even and shallow to disguise his consciousness. He was severely outmatched, and Dio took it upon himself to play dirty when things came to that.

As soon as the older man's legs were within reach, Dio swept his own across Sigma's feet, watching him tumble to the ground. Pouncing like a leopard on prey, Dio held Sigma down, a fist raised above his head. This was it - he was ready to strike! Ready to get at least one hit in…

But something evaporated the fog in his mind temporarily, something soothed the crazed trance he'd fallen into; a shrill cry came from the only other person in the room. The only person to give a shit about Dio, too.

"Dio, please! Stop!" Luna was shaking again, tears pooling behind those bright eyes that he'd come to like more than he should. He hadn't ever wanted to see her in such anguish again, but here he was, a fist inches away from colliding with Sigma's face. He was so fucking close, and every part of him was screaming to just do it. Fuck what she said, what she looked like, and just do it because he needed to.

But it wasn't just about him anymore, was it?

He hesitated, his eyes staring down at Sigma's (the old bastard was still calm, despite his position), until he finally gazed over towards where he'd heard the voice.

Luna had gotten closer, some tears having escaped her eyes and created small streaks down her cheeks. Her breath seemed to stop, her hands outstretched as if she was about to… do  _something_. He wasn't sure what, though, and he didn't care to find out.

Just for that moment, he allowed her to dispel the darkness that had swarmed around him, and stood up, eager to just get the fuck out of this room where he could barely  _breathe_.

Before he could move any further, however, a blow to the back of his head made stars pepper his vision until everything faded to black.

* * *

The bracelet should have gone off. Dr. Klim had a faint idea of why it didn't, but he didn't want to assume such a thing just yet. His eyes traveled to Luna, his GAULEM sitting on the ground with Left's head in her lap. Her cheeks were lighter where artificial tears had created paths, the saline solution he'd used to simulate tears in tiny puddles on her dress.

"Luna, will you please stop this?" he said, eye narrowed. "I realize it is part of your Robotics Laws to make sure harm does not come to a human, but you must pull yourself together. He is not worth it."

The GAULEM's eyes trailed to his, her gaze churning with an anguish he'd mistake for genuine if he didn't know any better. Humanlike lips parted and she murmured, "I'm sorry, Doctor… but you are right, it goes against my core beliefs to let a human get hurt. And I can't… I can't have Dio get hurt."

"Why? Has he become important to you?" Dr. Klim asked, pressing his mouth into a straight line. He was not showing any approval or disapproval, merely watching and waiting for Luna's response.

His beloved GAULEM hesitated, her fingers clasping around the necklace he'd given her. It was so difficult to watch someone who had Diana's face, however artificial, begin to care for someone like Left. Left and his organization were responsible for the world's demise, for Diana's death, for Dr. Klim's own life to be taken away from him.

He never even had a choice; any hopes and dreams he'd had for his life had vanished at age twenty-two because of Brother and Free the Soul - and, by extension, Left himself.

"Yes," Luna finally confessed, "Dio is important to me. But… b-but, that does not mean that you are not, Doctor. I care so much for you; I care about Ms. Kurashiki and Kyle and the project, too! I… don't think my feelings will affect any of the timelines…"

He'd figured as much; she was easy to read, frankly, and he could see the way those two looked at one another. Though brief, he'd caught the glance exchanges they'd given each other; there was something in their eyes that hadn't been before.

"I see," he said, "I don't think it affects the timelines, no, given that we're done with the Ambidex Game now. But it does affect how we see you, Luna. I don't want Akane or even Phi thinking you're aiding the enemy, you see?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't think Dio is the enemy anymore, Doctor…"

"I doubt that. He tried to attack me just now." Honestly, did she forget what had just happened?

"But… but he didn't."

"He  _tried_  to. I didn't give him a chance to actually do anything." He was aware of what she meant, how Left had hesitated after hearing Luna's cry, but decided to extinguish that from discussion regardless. "I managed to subdue him, however, though I expected his bracelet to detain him far quicker. Why did it not activate?"

Luna paused, a distant look in her eyes. Her mouth hung open like a caught fish, her fingers beginning to tremble around the metal cage of the bluebird charm. She knew exactly why, that much was obvious, but he didn't understand it.

She had been responsible for its deactivation. She had  _protected_  him.

But why?

Why did the two of them suddenly care for one another? Why did she voluntarily spend time with their enemy, enough to hone in on and attend to his needs? Akane had ordered her to rehabilitate him, yes, but as far as he was concerned, that didn't involve dismantling the only means to control him.

It went against her orders… so why did she do it? Dr. Klim considered that something had gone haywire with her system; perhaps a loose screw or a wire had snapped, but he reminded himself that Luna's framework was top notch, and he'd given her a thorough tune-up before the Ambidex Game's date. It couldn't be faulty machinery, so what  _was_  it that made Luna go astray?

His GAULEMs didn't go disobeying their creator willy-nilly. There had to be a reason, and while he could simply ask her, he didn't have the heart to put her in such a compromising position just yet. He'd have to monitor her, though, and make sure she was within her boundaries at all times. She needed to treat Dio like a patient or a prisoner, not like a friend or something even more (the thought disgusted him so much he couldn't even think it).

He'd keep watch closely the next few days, and vowed silently that her next slip-up would have to mean temporary dismantlement. Should such a thing occur, he would have to take Left's burden into his own hands, and he wasn't very keen on that.

"Never mind," he continued shortly, "Make sure you take him back to his room now, Luna. I didn't hit him that hard, so he should recover just fine. Regard Left as your patient from now on, or we may have some issues. Should I catch you tampering with the network again, I won't hesitate to end the man that is making you do such things - as well as give you some adjustments after a long down period, as well."

Luna froze, her breath coming to a halt as her blue eyes widened; he didn't want to see that face - the face he'd fallen in love with so many years ago on a human girl - twisted in shock and fear.

Threats weren't really his style, but he had to make the conditions clear. Dr. Klim didn't see what use Left was if Luna wasn't around to keep him in line, so he'd promptly dispose of the man one way or the other (the bracelet toxins would probably be the chosen candidate for execution) if it came to that. He also didn't want to overturn Akane's decisions, but ultimately…

Ultimately, he would decide this. His GAULEMs, his decision.

Luna staggered to her feet, her arms snaking around Left's unconscious form, cradling him to her chest like a child. She was capable of such strength, obviously, and they both didn't regard it as anything out of the ordinary. The woman nodded firmly, her eyes dull with complete sincerity.

"I understand," she said, her voice equally hard and final. "I will not disappoint you, Doctor."

"See that you don't," he replied with a nod of his own. Without so much as a word of goodbye, Luna hurried past him, carrying her burden gently in her arms as she disappeared through one of the doors. He watched her go, eye unblinking and lips pressed tightly together.

And he quietly and quickly made his way back to his laboratory, slamming the door behind him. To his surprise, however, he was not alone; it seemed Akane had decided to pay him a visit.

"What were you doing?" the old woman asked, seated in his favorite chair. Eyebrow quirked and eyes glittering, she seemed more curious than actually irritated. He took a deep breath, choosing to sit in the folding chair beside her instead of arguing for his comfortable seat. It wasn't worth it at the moment, anyway.

"Luna and Left are awfully close," he replied. "Did you know about this?"

Akane nodded. "I had a feeling it would end up like that. Luna can't resist a wounded creature, after all, and Left is more than a little pathetic." By her tone, she didn't seem too upset about this - or at least, nowhere near as angry as Dr. Klim was.

The man shook his head, trying to clear his clouded thoughts. His fingers drummed on the surface of his desk, eye scanning the scribbled notes on experiments as if they'd bring any relevance to the conversation. He finally sighed again and growled, "She deactivated his bracelet. Did you know  _that_?"

Nothing seemed to faze her, but she was still clearly surprised. He'd learned to hone in on the subtle changes in Akane to see how she reacted to a situation; the way her eyelid twitched once and her fingers clenched together and uncurled themselves were hints to her being caught off guard. Clearly, even she wasn't aware that such a thing would happen.

"I see," she finally responded, her eyes darkening. "That… I see how that would be a bit of a problem. What do you intend to do about it?"

Swallowing hard, the man replied, "I warned her not to do something like that again. If she had, I would have to shut her down for a period of time because of disrepair, and I will not hesitate to kill Left."

"Kill him?" Akane echoed. "Why would you kill him? What reason do you have?"

"I'm more surprised you are trying to 'redeem' him. Is he worth it? Any information he gives us cannot travel to the past, so it is fruitless."

The woman sighed. "I'm aware of that. I am not  _redeeming_  him, as nothing he has done is redeemable. But killing him doesn't change anything, either. Forgive me for not seeing the practicality in needless murder."

"Must I remind you that you have killed before?" He didn't like to bring this up, but it was his only trump card. "You have the blood of three men on your hands, Akane… You may be a martyr in some timelines, but not this one - and you don't need to become one here, either."

The woman didn't flinch, but anger blazed clearly in her violet eyes. "Their deaths are not on my hands. I gave him a  _choice_." Pausing, she collected herself and continued, "I do not see the harm in keeping Left around. Luna seems happier nowadays, anyway. Keeping him here has given her a reason to stay activated and  _here_. Otherwise, she would merely rust and wither away after we die, yes?"

Dr. Klim's nostrils flared as he barked back, "I am not second-guessing this, Akane. I have made my decision, and I intend to follow through with that should I see the need for it. For once, I will be able to make a decision."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I never got a  _choice_!" Dr. Klim stood up, glaring down at the woman. It wasn't like him to get angry, to show emotion at all, but it had all just been festering for years -  _decades_ , even. Anger and frustration at this very woman for taking him from his home, at the cult that was killing off the world's population for no good reason, at fate for choosing him to be morphogenetically able to mind-jump…

It was never  _fair_. No one and nothing put Sigma Klim's thoughts into consideration, as his path was chosen by something or someone out of his control. As a young adult, he'd wanted to look into getting his PHD, yes, but ultimately he just wanted to live life to the fullest. Date girls, fall in love, have a family, own a mansion with them and ten cats and finally die rich and happy.

But no, none of that was allowed. Not for him.

"My purpose was decided since I was born, and I didn't even know until I was already deep in all of this. You brought me into my destiny, and I understood why and accepted it. But I never had a choice in anything from that moment on, and now I want some control." Maybe he had grown mad from being in this facility for so long, but he couldn't help the words coming from his mouth. Like he was vomiting syllables, he just kept spewing and spewing nonsense that sounded very much like a petulant adolescent.

He understood he was whining, that he was being a child, but he could not stop. It was almost like he'd jumped consciousnesses again, his mind taking on a different personality than his own.

Akane took in his little outburst, seemingly analyzing every part of him that moved, and cast her gaze down at the desk. Her fingers found a pen and began to click it as she hummed thoughtfully to herself, as if constructing a response.

"I suppose you have a point," she finally admitted. "But do not forget that our actions have weight to them. Destroying Left would do damage to Luna, as well."

"She would be tuned up to forget he even meant anything to her." At this point, he could barely hear what he was saying.

"She wouldn't want that." Akane's head raised, her purple gaze lifting to meet his head-on.

"Don't forget," Dr. Klim warned, "that Luna is a  _machine_. I built her. She cannot  _want_  anything."

"Yes, while that's true, that doesn't put much respect into Diana's memory, does it?" That jab was completely warranted, given how he'd brought up Akane's sins earlier. Still, it didn't hurt any less, like a freshly reopened wound.

He frowned, shaking his head and making his way over to his computer on an adjacent desk. "I suppose not," he muttered, his fingers stroking the keyboard as he typed in his password, "but I'm not about to change my mind on this."

"I'll trust you to make the decision that you see fit. After all, you are  _long_  overdue for a free choice activity."

Rolling his eyes, the doctor ignored his colleague and focused his attention on the computer's screen. Bringing up the security system settings was easier than expected, and that was troubling. Luna and Lagomorph (as well as other GAULEMs should they be in service) had access to this network, and it seemed too easy to get past it. "That's curious," he commented, more to himself than anyone else. "There are less passwords to enter…"

"Hm? Perhaps it is your imagination." Akane brushed past his workspace and stood behind him, leaning a bit to see the screen.

"Maybe, but… something's amiss here." He clicked on some files, hoping to find security footage of Left's room, or any sort of recording at all.

There was nothing. No video files, no live feed, nothing - at least, not what he was looking for. The files were selective, showing only a few per day for the past few weeks, and nothing showed the inside of Left's room. He could be building a new bomb behind that door and they wouldn't be able to tell without physically going in.

Chewing on his lower lip, the man continued to search, rooting through old files to see if anything was the matter with the main programs, but found that not to be the case. Everything had been properly recording until three or so weeks prior - around the time Left had stayed with them.

Had Luna shut off the video feeds, too? Was she in his room…? What could they be saying behind closed doors that was so secretive?

Anxiety pooled into his stomach. "Lagomorph, what is the meaning of this? Have you been recording the facility as instructed?"

The silly voice answered him, though not in an obnoxious way as it usually did. Lagomorph's voice was programmed to be juvenile, but the A.I. knew to be serious around its masters, hopefully. "Recording has been voluntarily halted several times by user GTF-DM-L-016, as well as turned back on. It seems they've been picking and choosing security times, as there's no rhyme or reason to their actions."

Dr. Klim gritted his teeth, exchanging a glance with Akane before beginning the processes to override Luna's decisions. He'd really have to keep tabs on her from now on, for this was not allowed. Her reasons may have been innocent, and they may not have been, but he'd never be able to really tell without asking directly and making her answer.

"I see," Akane's rasp cut his thoughts off. "Perhaps there's some weight to your suspicions. But we can't be too sure just yet. Keep watch over her for now; it may be nothing, but I don't believe these incidents are a coincidence."

"My thoughts exactly," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "It won't take long, but I'm going to overwrite her tamperings and reset the security patterns."

"See to it." With a polite bow, the old woman turned to make her way towards the door. After it slid open, however, she turned around and flashed her steely gaze back in his direction. "Oh, and Sigma? Whatever action you choose in the end, recall that none of us had a  _choice_  in our destinies. We are who we are because of situations out of our control - including Left."

And with nothing more to say, she continued on, the door sliding closed behind her.

* * *

 

Luna sighed, carefully draping the man in her arms down, settling him into his bed before leaning back. Her mind was… buzzing with so many thoughts, she could barely see straight. She wondered why things had come to this point - why she had gotten so protective of Dio.

By definition, Dio was her enemy, but she no longer saw him as such. She saw a man that, while angry and misguided, had become softer in her presence and managed to keep himself under control in difficult situations. Someone who smiled at her, held her hand, chased after her when she was horribly upset and gave her comfort - someone she wanted by her side.

But that didn't fit her reason for being here; she was meant to nurture Kyle, to uphold the facility, and to fill a critical role in the AB Game. Her digital mainframe was of the A.I. level, yes, but there were still guidelines. By protecting Dio by shutting off his bracelet when she was certain he'd be penalized for disobeying, by making sure to respect his privacy and peace of mind by shutting off the camera views in his room and giving him her trust, she was in direct violation of her own programming.

Though she wondered, though it tore her up inside and she was so confused as to why it was becoming this way, she didn't regret it.

Dio looked at her like a human, and while this was because he didn't know the truth, she was confident he'd still be alright with her if he did. He'd be angry at first, yes, or perhaps unsure, but she was sure he'd come around. Perhaps she was being foolish, but a part of her really did believe Dio had good in him. A bigger part of her knew that he was on his way to being a better man.

After all, he'd stopped, hadn't he? He hadn't hurt Dr. Klim because she'd cried out for him to stop, and he had - or at the very least, he'd hesitated. That may have been a small thing, but it mattered to Luna. It meant he cared enough about her input to rethink his actions.

Just like he had ways of making her do unexpected things, she had some in making him do some, as well. They both affected each other in mysterious ways.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her hand meeting Dio's limp palm for a moment. She squeezed his fingers tightly, closing her eyes and bowing her head. He was going to be fine, she knew, but she wouldn't forgive herself for letting it get to that point. He'd stopped and was ready to quit the fight, or at least it looked that way, and he'd been struck from behind. She didn't think it was very fair, but it was never her place to voice that.

In the end, she'd gotten him hurt  _again_ ; she wasn't following the Robotics Laws very well, was she?

The fact remained that she was a danger to Dio. Because he made her act out of her usual behavior, and because she seemed to affect him in the same ways, she put him in harm's way. Dr. Klim told her that he'd kill Dio if she interfered again, but she'd only done so in the first place to protect him.

How could she protect him if that meant his certain death? Either way, something was going to break, and Dio would lose his life because of  _her_.

She couldn't allow that. Luna's life may be artificial, but Dio's was not - he deserved a full life, regardless of what he'd attempted to do. And this was not just because of the Laws of Robotics, either; Luna wanted Dio in particular to live happily, as she knew he could.

Staying here would only bring him harm; if he truly was through with Free the Soul, she didn't think returning to earth would be the best option (plus it was very unsafe), but there was a third option. The other facilities on the moon were suitable for human life, and transporting Dio to one of those would be ideal if he didn't want to go back home. He'd fit right in, hopefully, and live the rest of his days in safety and peace.

Regardless of where he went, it became evident to Luna that he couldn't stay here. As much as she had grown to enjoy talking to him, she couldn't be selfish anymore. Keeping him here would kill him, and that possibility hurt her more than anything else.

There was no other choice, and no question or hesitation in her mind.

She was going to break Dio out.


	19. Compassion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. By the way, this chapter is sorta the beginning of the end. Only a few more to go now!

"Luna?"

She was gone by the time he woke up - which, the more he thought about it, was really strange. Luna had never really left him alone. Aside from when she let him sleep, she was always by his side more or less (something that was becoming alarmingly tolerable, admittedly). But when he awoke, the pounding pain in his head brought all the memories back instantly, reminding him that he hadn't just said goodnight and was going to be collected by Luna to start his day soon.

No, he hadn't even been sleeping, in fact; he'd been knocked unconscious by that bastard, Sigma - right after losing a fight to said old prune. His stomach lurched as he hauled himself to sit up, his head and the room simultaneously spinning. A groan passed through his lips as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, fingers gently massaging at his temples.

"Fuck…"

It had been a simple spat, and yet he felt as though he'd been hit by a truck. The lack of proper exercise for weeks was most likely the cause of his exhaustion, but overall there was a sense of sickness he couldn't shake off.

He groaned again, stumbling to his feet and beginning to pace through the room, questions whirring through his mind like lightning strikes. None of this added up - everything hurt, and he'd been in a scuffle he'd caused himself, and yet she was nowhere to be found? Was she… upset with him? Could that be the reason she stayed away?

Why would she be upset with him, though? And why did he  _give a fuck_?

He shouldn't even be bothering. Even with Free the Soul gone from his life, there was no reason to suddenly care so much; it was like a fucking tennis match, with his emotions constantly switching between caring too much or not caring at all. It was like two parts of him were at war with one another, putting his mind through the wringer and wearing him out.

It was getting to a point where his body felt physically weak, like he was coming down with something. Being bred for success, Dio hadn't had much experience with illness, but he could feel the beginnings of something ailing him. His muscles were too tense and shaking, his palms sweaty and his head pounded.

Glancing at the door for a moment, Dio wondered if it'd be worth it to call for Luna - and if she'd actually come if he did so. It probably was his own mind playing tricks on him, though, and ultimately, he opted to lay back down, bundling himself in the lavender-colored blanket covering his bed.

Breathing in the scent of fresh linens (who washed these?), the man tried to focus on going back to sleep, not the demons that were currently prodding and poking at every nook and cranny of his mind.

But they never stopped chipping away at him, not even while he was eventually lulled into a state of semi-consciousness - not asleep, but not quite awake, either. A constant headache pounded into his skull like the gallop of a horse, thundering louder and louder every painful second ticking by.

The walls twisted and distorted before his half-lidded eyes, their trembling making him dizzy. Everything felt burning hot one moment, and yet painfully cold the next. He was vaguely aware of heavy pants leaving his lips, but they sounded so faint and far away - he barely recognized his own voice muddied underneath the gasps.

His heart raced, sweat trickled down from his sticky skin and stained the sheets. Eventually, he felt his ragged breaths hitch and choke, wet coughs wracking his frame.

Beyond his chattering teeth and the shuffling of sheets underneath him as he moved about, desperate to get comfortable, Dio wondered why she wasn't coming. Every other time he'd been in trouble in this goddamn prison, Luna had been there. She'd  _always_  found him, somehow, and soothed him until he was calmer.

Dread pooled into his stomach as he wondered for the first time what she thought of him. If she no longer wanted to associate with him, did that mean he'd die all alone?

But hadn't he originally wanted that - and didn't he still, now? If he did, why did the mere thought of it make him want to  _puke_?

Again, he wondered:  _Why isn't she here_? After he'd picked a fight with her precious 'Doctor' and nearly gotten himself killed… was there any real wonder why she'd be pissed? Luna had said she'd believed in Dio before, in the garden, and the words had hit him harder than he'd realized, given that they still echoed in his head much later.

She was probably angry with him - she wouldn't want to see him at all.

* * *

"Is there a reason you're here, Luna?" Akane's raspy voice practically started the GAULEM, snapping her out of her daze. Shifting her weight from foot to foot, Luna held onto her bluebird necklace and stood over her the desk of her 'boss,' unable to shake the nervous expression on her face.

"Y...yes," she began, carefully choosing her words and swallowing hard. "But - but first, ma'am, I'd like to give a report about Dio."

"Of course. I haven't heard about him from you for quite some time. How is his wound faring?"

The redhead blinked in surprise, having nearly forgotten about the self-inflicted gash Dio had created about a month and a half ago. She suddenly felt neglectful; relying too much on the healing properties of the Treatment Center, Luna hadn't kept as close tabs on it as she should have. However, the lack of complaints about it was more or less confirmation that he was doing better, and that it wasn't even an issue anymore.

However, before she could address that, she began her overall report: "Dio has shown vast improvement in all areas. Besides a minor incident a few days ago, he's been rather compliant in tasks and operations. I don't think we have anything to fear from him," she replied. "He hasn't complained of pain in quite some time." In fact, Dio hadn't uttered a word about that subject recently, so she could assume it was nothing more than a scar nowadays. "I assume the healing pod did its job well."

Akane's lips curled into a knowing smirk, replying, "Ah, good to hear, I suppose. I'll tell the Doctor his technology continues to be a success, even after the Ambidex Game."

The very mention of Doctor Klim made Luna's 'heart' skip a beat - but not for the reasons it originally did so. She didn't get that fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach anymore, but rather a worrisome, nausea-like pang. Clearing her throat, she lifted her head and met the older woman's eyes.

"I'm worried," she confessed, her voice shaking. "I'm afraid- I think Dr. Klim wishes to hurt Dio."

This seemed to spark interest in Luna's superior; her eyebrows lifted and her eyes widened slightly, the curiosity obvious on her expression. "Is that so?" she murmured slowly, leaning back in her chair. The squeaks made the GAULEM flinch, the slightest of movements churning her nerves.

Why was she so anxious? This was Ms. Kurashiki - and while Luna couldn't disobey her, she knew the woman wasn't beyond reason. If there was validity in her argument, Luna could perhaps make her superior see her point-of-view. However, she knew it would depend on the way she composed her words; like a symphony of notes, if one piece didn't sound right, everything would fall apart.

And of course, her emotions had been unpredictable lately, especially concerning Dio. Luna prayed she'd be able to quell any human-like feelings she had about the man long enough to get her point across.

"Y-yes," she choked out, taking a deep breath before continuing, "The two of them got into a fight a few hours ago, and the Doctor knocked Dio out. I've taken him back to his room, but I'm afraid for his safety if there's another scuffle."

Akane placed her hands on her desk, folding them neatly. "They got into a  _fight_ , hm? How did this  _fight_  begin?"

Luna felt the artificial blood drain from her face. "Dio, um… Dio rushed against him, and Dr. Klim defeated him rather quickly because of his, um, weakened state."

The old woman's eyes narrowed. "So it was Left's actions that started it, and he was knocked unconscious to  _contain_  him. That doesn't seem like Sigma is the threat here, Luna."

"But ma'am," Luna pressed, "Dio didn't actually hurt Dr. Klim. I… I called out for him to stop, and he… did, right before he was knocked out. But he did stop, because I asked. He listens when I speak." And that alone made her heart speed up, an unexplainable warmth blooming through her cheeks. Luna had spent her life taking orders; it felt very nice to have someone heed her own words for once.

Akane didn't seem as impressed with that feat, however. "How did you know he stopped? Is it not possible he was merely pausing to hear you, and then planned to continue his attack?"

That was certainly possible, Luna supposed, but she didn't think it was the case. Maybe she was being too trusting, but Dio wasn't the same man he was weeks ago. After the two of them had bonded, Luna truly believed he was doing better, especially in his morale.

"I… believe him, ma'am," she murmured, feeling the metal wires of her necklace dig into her fingers. "I saw the look in his eyes when he stopped. He was willing to leave, to exit the room with me and forget it all happened."

It seemed like Akane was at least considering the words of her underling. The old woman's fingers twitched in her folded hands, her eyes unreadable. Luna became nervous as the silence grew, squirming in her seat as she waited for a response.

"I see. Luna, you seem to be getting more comfortable around Left. Your faith in him is admirable, but how long can it withstand? If you trust him, I assure you he will use that trust to his advantage." Akane seemed to be speaking as though she'd been in this exact situation before - relying on someone and being used by them in the end. Luna was curious, but she knew better than to pry.

Nodding slowly, Luna replied, "I… I understand the risks." And really, she did - Dio was dangerous, and she was well aware of that. The fact that she could push past her initial fear of what he could do only proved that her feelings towards him had changed. "And I must request something."

Her 'pulse' pounded into her ears, practically muffling her superior's response. Though her head was swimming, Luna thought she could make out a grunt of acknowledgement, as well as something about allowing her to continue.

Hesitantly, feeling almost as nervous as the minutes before the Ambidex Game began, she began, "Once Dio has… sufficiently shown enough progress - enough to change your mind about him, if only slightly - I'd like to move him to another Rhizome facility."

Akane's eyes widened slightly, but she said nothing, and let Luna continue - making the GAULEM even more apprehensive as a result.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I don't think he's safe enough here, and it's my understanding that the other facilities are just as capable of supporting human life as this one, if not more. Therefore… I believe releasing him to one of them would be beneficial to his overall stability and happiness." And that happiness meant a lot more to Luna than she realized.

However, despite barely having the courage to get the words out, Akane met Luna's eyes with a dark, disapproving gaze. The woman's lips were pursed together in frustration, her eyebrows knitting down together. With a sigh, she finally replied, "Why would you do that to what's left of the earth's population, Luna?"

The GAULEM blinked. "Um… ma'am, I don't-"

"Why would you put so many in constant danger? The Laws that you follow so strictly prevent harm to human lives, correct? Putting a Left clone there - the leader of the fourth generation of Myrmidons, no less! - would only mean disaster for the innocents living there. Moving him to another facility is too dangerous."

Luna felt her stomach drop, her palms growing clammy as she sat in the uncomfortable chair, trying to avoid the eyes of her boss.

"Are you listening, Luna? I'm doing this for his own good, I assure you. Once he is tamed, he'll be quite happy here. And the others will be safe at the same time."

Clutching her bluebird pendant, Luna felt her chest tighten and stammered, "B-but, ma'am, about the Doctor… w-what if…" What if he hurt Dio further - what if he  _killed_  him, like he threatened to?

Akane shook her head. "Please, don't worry, Luna. I've known Sigma for many, many years; I'm aware of what he's capable of, and I'm certain murder isn't it. The lack of bombs in this Nonary Game are proof of that." A wry smirk worked its way onto her lips, as though she was indulging in some sort of inside reference her GAULEM would not understand.

The certainty of her superior was no comfort to Luna, however. She had no choice to listen and agree for the time being, but something didn't sit right with her. Once more, she found herself facing a difficult choice:

She was torn between accepting her fate as a machine and obeying the rules that shaped her as a GAULEM… and helping the only one who still thought of and treated her as a human.

"...thank you for your time, ma'am," she whispered, a crack in her voice. "I think I'm going to go check on Dio now, if that is alright."

If her boss saw her distress, the old woman ignored it. Nodding, Akane replied, "Very well. I hope you've taken something from this conversation, Luna. I know you wish to help everyone, but sometimes sacrifices must be made."

Giving a bow as she rose to her feet, Luna felt her hair bob in front of her and whip around when she turned, silently exiting the room. Her fingers sported deep red marks from where they were squeezing her pendant.

As she paced down the halls towards Dio's room, Luna mused to herself. Ms. Kurashiki had a good point - a  _very_  good point at that - but she just couldn't agree fully. She couldn't see Dio killing anyone in another facility, especially considering his hesitation to lay a hand on both Phi and Dr. Klim.

But was she being naive? Did her sudden trust and the warmth associated with Dio put others at risk?

If Akane ordered it… was Luna able to disobey? Would she  _want_  to? If it came down to choosing Ms. Kurashiki or Dio…

Luna was afraid of choosing either option over the other.

Closing her eyes, the redhead gave a deep sigh. The princesses in her favorite fairy tales never had to make a decision quite like this one - then again, they were all humans and weren't obligated to obey any sort of creator or programming.

The quiet taps of her feet helped keep the stress plaguing her circuits; trying to distract herself, she focused on where she was in the warehouse and how close she was to her destination. A few more hallways, and she'd be at Dio's door.

Would he be awake? She wondered what she'd say to him. Would he even want to speak? She'd let him down, causing him to get hurt right in front of her eyes. Who would want to associate with someone like that?

He was probably angry with her - he wouldn't want to see her at all.

* * *

A wonderfully cool hand woke Dio from his half-delirium, noting the quiet, hushed voice in the room that stood out over his heavy breaths. He thought he'd heard his name at least once, but any other words were a garbled mess. Teal eyes creaking open revealed blurred surroundings, the lavender sheets knotted around his sweat-slicked body.

Though his mind was fried, literally and figuratively, Dio's gaze finally focused on the image of the girl standing over him, a worried look etched into her features.

"Dio." Her voice sounded so far away, so muffled despite her being right above him.

Barely coherent, the blond's lips curled into a wide smile, the fever muddying his mind and strict morals to let him feel a light bubbliness he otherwise would stifle. Though his head was pounding and he felt as though his head would burst from the heat emitting off it, he let out a slight giggle, hands lifting to reach for Luna.

 _She came_. He didn't ask her to - at least, he didn't remember calling out or anything - but she did nonetheless. How could he have ever lost faith in her?

"Lunaaaa." He heard his voice rumble in his throat, confused by the way it sounded so foreign. "I feel… like shit," he slurred, laughing again despite himself. Her eyes only reflected worry, though, as if she couldn't share his good mood.

 _Well why the hell not?_ Dio wondered, eyebrows knitting down. "What's wrong? Why do you look so unhappy? You mad at me or somethin'?" he heard himself ask, surprised at the lack of filter in his words. But he supposed that was just the effect of the sickness.

Her hand let go of his forehead and clasped his palm, slender fingers entwining tightly with his. He ended up giving her hand a squeeze, though it was particularly weak compared to his usual grip. The lack of exercise in this place really was a problem; he'd have to ask her if he could do some laps or punch a bag or some shit. Hell, even actual prisons had gyms.

She shook her head, murmuring, "No, Dio. I… You have a fever… I- I'm  _sorry…_  I couldn't do enough to protect you." Tears pooled in her sky-blue eyes, and he instantly moved his own head back and forth in protest. That was  _not_  a good look on her.

"No, no crying… Please," he practically begged, frowning himself. "Fuck. I hate that." And he really did - but there was no real reason to let it be known here. Oh well. Surprise lit up in Luna's gaze (how the hell did he manage to catch that in his state?), and she quickly wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm… sorry," she stammered out, "I'm going to make you some soup. Would you like that, Dio?"

Soup. Soup sounded… fucking amazing, actually. His stomach agreed, growling at the thought of something warm to eat. He snickered slightly at the enthusiasm, noticing his vision becoming less blurry as time went on - he assumed having someone to focus on helped his eyes concentrate.

"...yeah," he ground out, ignoring the shakiness to his voice. "Thanks."

A half-hearted smile crossed Luna's face before she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and nodded. "Okay. I'll bring that to you shortly, but until then… please rest, Dio." Her lips pursed together in worry as she backed away, towards the door.

For some reason, he thought that was particularly funny.  _Rest_? Rest was beyond him; it had been an impossible feat ever since he was held prisoner here. Sigma and Akane would never let him just rest, and would continue to keep him on the edge until he went fucking crazy.

And for that reason alone, he let out a loud cackle as Luna exited the room. Because it was just so damn  _hilarious_.

As they say, no rest for the wicked, right?

* * *

Luna barely registered the sigh that escaped her lips, focused on the soup stock she'd placed into a pot over the stove's fire, watching the powder bubble under the water as the heat began to boil it. Her mind felt blurry, as though her circuits were overloaded – as though she'd become overwhelmed by the circumstances she found herself in.

As the stock dissolved into the liquid, Luna swirled a spoon around it, lost in thought. She hadn't expected Dio to get sick; would that affect her plans of helping him escape? Obviously, it would set her back a few days, as the man couldn't even move...

Was this a good idea in the first place? Luna swallowed hard, eyes shutting briefly as she pondered. Maybe this was a sign from a cosmic force – or whatever was out there – to not go through with this idea. Perhaps Dio would be content just living here until he was ultimately killed...

She wanted him by her side, but that didn't matter in the long run; escape was for the better, wasn't it? In the few short weeks since the Ambidex Game, Dio had become someone quite precious to her. It was impossible to tell when the switch happened – when she began thinking of him as a companion rather than an antagonist – but she was glad it did. It was a relief to act outside her programming for once, though she couldn't tell why this was happening.

Did things have to have a reason, though? It wouldn't make sense in GAULEM terms, only in the numbers and binary that made her up. But for the opposite, for a human...

Well, occurrences like that would be considered happy accidents, wouldn't they?

Whatever the reason, Dio had become almost like her bluebird, and 'going after him,' like Tytyl and Mytyl did their own bird, was selfish. She had been so involved in feeling her own happiness, she almost took his in the process.

She needed to let the bluebird out of the cage.

A long, solemn sigh passed through her lips as she stirred the soup, her system overloaded with conflicting thoughts and processes. This was just too much; what was the right thing to do? And what was the  _correct_  thing?

Luna had been so lost in her own little world that she didn't hear the door slide open. It wasn't until a hand was on her shoulder did she realize she wasn't alone, and she almost jumped a foot in the air at the touch. A quiet yelp escaped her as she whirled around, eyes as wide as a deer's in headlights.

Phi was standing there, expression neutral and cryptic as usual. Her hand retracted and she folded her arms in front of her chest; scoffing, she said, "Hello to you too, Luna. Didn't expect that sort of reaction from you, to be honest; I must be more intimidating than I thought."

Letting out a bit of a nervous chuckle, the GAULEM shook her head, hearing her voice tremble as she spoke. "O-oh, I'm sorry, Phi. I guess I've been a bit... jumpy lately. Can I help you with something?" She forced her mouth into a pleasant smile, reminding herself that taking care of others was her number one priority.

The white-haired girl cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, replying, "No. Well, maybe you can help me help you."

"Wh-what?" Luna blinked.

Inspecting her fingernails, Phi leaned against the kitchen counter casually, inspecting the soup that Luna had been cooking. "Well," she began, her voice emotionless, "Sigma returned to the lab looking all wound up. I asked him what was wrong, and he me to buzz off. The old prune was obviously upset about something, though, so when he left I checked the security cameras. I couldn't hear the audio, but it seemed like he had a fight with Dio."

Nodding, Luna whispered, "That's right... Dio provoked the fight, but he didn't hurt Dr. Klim. He stopped when I cried out for him to, and then... he was knocked unconscious when his back was turned."

"Yeah. Seems like Sigma still sees him as a threat."

"I think so, too." No, she  _knew_  that – and it worried her beyond her understanding. "He... he noticed I had been shutting off security cameras around Dio, and deactivated his bracelet."

Phi didn't seem surprised, to Luna's own shock. Maybe the redhead was that predictable in her actions – or was Phi that good at guessing patterns of behavior? Whatever the reason, the girl made her way over to the pot on the stove and gazed in. Absentmindedly, she stirred the soup and responded, "I figured that. You two are just getting closer, and I think that's what's upsetting Sigma. He built you after that girl, didn't he? It must suck, seeing you get close to a Left clone."

Luna knew that she was hurting Dr. Klim, but the realization didn't settle until the pits of her stomach until now. Like a stone had been dropped down her throat, the GAULEM swore she felt her sensors fry, overloading her system with artificial emotions that resembled panic and worry. Parting her lips, she tried to push words past them, but nothing was coming to her. Her response was avoiding her tongue, dissolving like ash before they even escaped her thoughts.

Through it all, she could only think:  _I've let so many people down._

Noticing Luna's silence, Phi continued, "But I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. We all have our reasons, GAULEM or not. But Luna... I suspect he'll kill Dio if this continues - and I know it will, as your kindness is too prominent in your personality to make room for passiveness. So what are you planning on doing?" There was a knowing look reflecting in her ice blue irises as she brought up the soup spoon to her lips, sipping some of the stock.

It was over. Phi knew her plans. Luna hung her head in shame, hearing the other mutter something about 'more salt'.

"I... I wanted to get him out," she murmured softly, clutching her pendant. "I couldn't bear to watch him get hurt anymore; I know, he's done horrible things. I can't forget those things, but despite that –  _despite that!_  - when he's around, I feel... happy. He doesn't know I'm not human; he treats me as though I am. And... that's all I really want." It was so simple, yet so difficult to achieve in her setting, where everyone knew her status as a machine, and couldn't look at her as though she were otherwise.

The room fell quiet, Phi slurping the spoon being the only sound. "I see," she finally answered, no emotion portrayed on her face. "You really want to help him escape? You realize what will happen to you if you do, right?"

Luna nodded; she knew – she always knew what would happen if she acted out against her superiors. Up until very recently, however, she didn't think she was  _capable_  of doing so, so she never worried about it.

"I'm willing to do this for him. That's... part of the Laws of Robotics, after all," Luna replied, her voice as firm as she could manage.

To her surprise, Phi gave a low chuckle and shook her head. "You still think this is about the Laws of Robotics? Didn't see those guiding you when you slapped Dio. Luna, I don't know much about androids and the like, but you seem to have human reactions around that guy..."

So Phi noticed it too; it had baffled Luna from the start. Why did this  _one person_  make her react, act, and behave like a human being, rather than a program? When did Dio become so special? She couldn't say, but there was no denying the truth anymore.

"I don't know why it's happening," Luna said with a shake of her head, "but it is, and I am going to do my best to get him out. Phi, can I ask what you are going to do, now that you know? Will you go back to Dr. Klim and tell him? Or perhaps turn to Ms. Kurashiki..."

Now Phi looked genuinely surprised, eyebrows raised and eyes widened. "What? Luna, I wasn't going to do any of that – I may hate Dio, but I also don't want to see him die. I'd rather him get out of my hair, to be honest. I just don't want  _you_  to get killed for it."

Well, Luna didn't want that, either... but she  _had_  to. The alternative was unthinkable.

Taking her silence as confirmation, Phi nodded to herself, turning back to the stove. She poured the soup into a smaller bowl, grabbing a spoon for herself. After slurping a sip, she continued, "Okay, so now that  _that's_  out of the way... how are we doing this? I have some ideas, if you didn't already have a plan..."

The GAULEM blinked. "Um – what do you mean? You're going to..."

"Help? Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

A warm feeling washed over Luna, and she couldn't help herself; reaching forward, held onto one of Phi's hands and smiled widely. "T-thank you, Phi! Are you sure you're going to be okay, though? I don't want  _you_  to get hurt..."

Phi just snorted at that. "I'd love to see the geezer try to get a hit on me." Pushing back a short lock of hair behind her ear in embarrassment, she said, "And if you really don't have any ideas, I thought we could pay G-OLM a visit."

"G-OLM?" Luna echoed. What could the other GAULEM provide to the situation? "I don't understand."

"Think about it. He's older than you, isn't he? Or if he isn't, we can find one that is-"

"He is. He is in decommission currently, but he was built before me, yes."

Nodding, Phi continued, "Right. Well, think about it. G-OLM's A.I. is older than yours. Our main objective is to get Dio through that big door without getting caught. Maybe he knows something about that, and how to do it."

That suggestion was quite resourceful of Phi; maybe she'd been thinking about this longer than Luna realized. As it was, Luna hadn't even began to think of how she was going to help Dio escape, and she wasn't going to admit that she had been still wondering whether or not she should go through with it a few minutes ago.

"It's worth a try," Luna breathed finally, giving a nod. "I can't thank you enough, Phi."

"Don't thank me yet," Phi warned, taking another long slurp of the soup. "Let's see if this works or not. I'll assume we're not bringing Dio with us."

Shaking her head, Luna replied, "No, I'm afraid he's been in bed with a fever since the fight." Remembering that she'd promised him soup, she turned to the pot on the stove – only to notice that it was completely empty.

The white-haired girl smiled coolly, her icy eyes unblinking. "I guess I'll just have to deal with the peaceful silence, then... Oh, wait, if he's sick, that means this," she pointed towards her also-empty bowl, "was for him, huh?"

Luna nodded sheepishly. "Yes, I'm afraid it was..."

Phi merely shrugged, licking off the last of the soup from her spoon. "Well, it was delicious."

* * *

As the two women made their way to the GAULEM Bay, Luna hummed softly, as though to try to calm herself down. This time, she chose to hum a hidden gem among her Disney songs,  _If I Never Knew You_ from  _Pocahontas._ Reality was eerily close to the climax of the film, where John Smith, a man in a world very different than that of the titular princess, would be killed for his crimes - only to be saved by Pocahontas in the end. Her love for him moves both sides of the feud, and he is sent far away from her for his own good.

Luna wouldn't consider herself to be in a love story, and she could never have the privilege to have a role in a fairy tale. But perhaps her care for Dio would pay off in the end, and he'd end up safe – just like she wanted.

Besides, if she never knew Dio – never got close to him as she had – she wouldn't be able to feel what she was feeling now, would she?

Phi watched and listened to her hums, but didn't comment; instead, the enigmatic girl hurried her pace until they were right outside their destination. Crossing her arms, she turned to her companion. "I'll dismantle the security cameras here, so Sigma doesn't think anything's going on. And so you don't get into trouble yet."

Luna felt another surge of warmth inside her; she almost couldn't believe she was receiving so much kindness. Clasping her hands together, she hesitantly murmured, "Are you sure, Phi?"

Merely shrugging, Phi nodded. "Yeah. If he asks, I'll say that I was playing around with Zero III and accidentally knocked the cameras offline for a bit.  _Oops_." The door slid open and she began to walk inside, stopping herself short just before she went any further, however.

"Is there a password or something I can say to get that rabbit to listen?" she asked.

Luna nodded and leaned forward, whispering, "Yes, the password is... JUMPYDOLL. Tell that to Lagomorph, who is always listening and recording, and it should override and let you shut off security."

"Got it. Thanks." Without another word to her, Phi turned her attention to the ceiling. "Hey, Zero III! I know you're there. Cease recording immediately!" she called out, head raised.

The rabbit's cackles echoed in the bay, his taunting words following shortly after: "Why, Phido! I didn't know you had the authority to boss some _bunny_ like me around! In fact, I'm almost sure you don't! Nope, nope, nope!"

" _Bastard_ ," Phi growled, clearly irritated with Lagomorph's playful tone.

"Sorry, Phido! I  _carrot_  let you tell me what to do – unleeeess you know the password." His voice grew deep at the last part of his sentence, and Luna could practically hear the devilish smirk on his furry face.

"Yeah, I do know it," Phi sneered. "JUMPYDOLL. Now, stop recording."

The A.I. had no choice but to obey Phi's command, given the appropriate password. "Youuuuu got it, Phido!" he exclaimed, and said no more.

Phi shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know why Akane made such an obnoxious program. Or was that Sigma? I can see him making it. Yeah. Must've been Sigma," she mumbled to herself, approaching the GAULEMs lining the wall.

Sure enough, G-OLM was still sitting on top of the safe, connected via power cable. His eyes lit when they approached, and he emitted a loud, robust laugh. "My, my! It's me favorite flower, come back to say 'ello!"

Luna hadn't realized how comforting a Cockney accent could be, but she let out a long sigh of relief at the sound. Perhaps it had something to do with the assurance that came with an old friend; G-OLM was like a brother to her, after all, if he wasn't directly one.

"Hello, G-OLM," she greeted with a slight bow. "I brought someone new this time, as you can see." She gestured to Phi, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"We've met," she explained. "Went on my fair share of explorations in this place, and came across him once or twice."

G-OLM chuckled again. "Thas right, we did. Bird can be a bit stroppy sometimes, eh? Got into quite'a tussle with 'er, I did!"

"I don't know what the hell that means, but you better choose your words carefully. I know where to unplug you," Phi hissed.

The GAULEM merely continued to laugh, though his 'face' showed no change in expression. "Thas right, I suppose y' do! Ah, but no matter, what can I do for you, luvs? Notice y' haven't got that git around ya anymore – finally leave 'em be?"

Luna clasped her hands around her necklace and took a step towards him. "No, um... Dio's sick currently, but he's still around... I mean, for now. Um... I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice."

Quickly, she explained a shorter version of what she'd told Phi – how Dio and Dr. Klim's fight scared her, how she wanted to get Dio out, and didn't care what happened to her as a result. She was well aware that this was a potential suicide mission, but... well, it  _had_  to be worth it, right?

"What?!" G-OLM yelled. "So you're tellin' me you wanna let that aggro mate  _out_? Out into the world? Into Earth or anotha bunker wit' other human bein's? Are you off your  _trolley_ , Luna?"

Luna shook her head, her eyes downcast. "No, I'm very serious. I... I've made this decision, and I'm sticking by it."

"Don't know what you see in him, really – but, I suppose horses for courses, yeah? Tell me one thing, though: if the bloke don't want ta leave, are you gonna make 'im?"

She exchanged a glance with Phi; the thought was so out there, she'd never even gave it a second of thought, honestly. "No, he would  _never_  want to stay," she said, a bit of sadness in her tone. "You don't need to worry about that. Dio will be overjoyed once he realizes I'm going to help him leave. It's all he's wanted since the beginning, after all."

"That does sound like Dio," Phi pointed out, amusement in her tone. "The idiot's probably thought of nothing more since he woke up in the infirmary." Turning to G-OLM, she asked, "So tell me, can you and your A.I. think of a way to get him out? We're looking to let him out the main door."

G-OLM scoffed. "Y'know, y' don't need to be sayin' 'you and your A.I.'. My A.I.'s just a part'a me, just like your brain is to you. It'd be like me tellin' you, 'Oh, you and your brain think good and hard about this!' Downright  _bollocks_ , is what it is."

"Whatever!" Phi snapped. "Can you help us or not?"

There was a very long pause, G-OLM's red eyes flickering on and off. Luna assumed he was searching through the database for a loophole, or trying to 'think' of a way that hadn't been used yet based on the map of the area. Finally, the other GAULEM spoke again, after another laugh. "A'course I can! And yeah, goin' out the front door'll be hard to do with the Young Master always recordin'. But if we were to, say, shut him off for a bit... shut  _the whole place_  off for a bit..."

"The whole place..." Luna mused. "You mean, a power outage? But there are backup generators." She'd seen them herself – there were dozens of generators supplying electricity to the facility, and merely cutting the main power wouldn't do anything.

"Yeah, you do need t' worry about those things, but what if we found a way t' kill  _them_ , too?" G-OLM asked, a sly tone to his 'voice'. "Back before this place was operational, there was a code for testing the place out. A way t' shut everythin' down at once, to save power and make sure everythin' was running right."

"So there's, what, a bunch of numbers that we need to decode? A secret password? And where would we even input this?" Phi clearly didn't seem convinced.

"More like'a... WEP key for Wi-Fi. A'course, it's much more complicated than 'at, but the gist of it is: grab the code, and you can control near everything in this place, you can. Luna would have t' be the one to put it in, as it needs a username. Once you find it, just do it how you normally do, luv."

Phi placed a thumb on her chin, clearly lost in thought. "So where would this code be? Even Sigma wouldn't be dumb enough to keep it in his sock drawer or something."

With yet another laugh, the GAULEM sitting down replied, "You're right there, you are! The way I see it, the Masters wanted to keep the code outta the reach of mere humans. 'sides, methinks the rotten blokes would have more important things to figure out, rather than controllin' this building. Didn't they only send one of 'em, anyway?"

"Yeah, Dio was the only one. So... you're saying it isn't a physical passcode to find? It's hidden somewhere humans can't reach? The only place I can think of..." Phi hummed in thought, eventually turning to Luna, her stare powerful and piercing. "...is cyberspace."


	20. Sabotage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very, very sorry for the major delays. Also, please forgive me if the information about the hashing in this chapter is inaccurate in any way. Like Phi, I am not a computer programmer, and I had to really try to understand this to include it. Just bear with me, if things aren't one hundred percent accurate.

 

"Cyberspace…" Luna echoed Phi's words, her eyes gazing down to study the floor. Processes swam through her mind as she tried to comprehend what she needed to do; numbers and letters scrambled before her eyes, meshing reality and virtuality for a few, long moments.

Shaking her head clear, she watched the digital scrawls dissolve into thin air. She noticed that Phi's attention was focused on G-OLM; Luna followed suit and listened to the elder GAULEM.

"Blimey, thas it! You got it! In the, ah, virtual world an' all that, you're gonna find your answer." He exclaimed, his laughter echoing in the chamber. "Gotta be a bit of a hacker, don't you, luv?"

Luna blinked, stammering, "There... there's only one way to do this?" She swallowed hard, shuffling her feet. "Are you  _positive_?"

"Aye, Luna, and only you got the ways to do it."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I was afraid of that," she murmured honestly, clutching her pendant. "It's an awfully big responsibility."

"You've had bigger," Phi commented tartly, shaking her head. No doubt she was referring to Luna's very own role in the Ambidex Game, and Luna couldn't say she disagreed with the logic. Once more, the white-haired girl focused her attention on the male GAULEM, eyes narrowed. "Now, you need to explain what you mean by hacking. How does Luna get the password?"

With a chuckle, G-OLM replied, "I think she'd be better explainin' 'at than me. Luv, you can explain the MD5 hashin', can't ya?"

Luna forced herself to give a neutral smile, bobbing her head in a nod. "Yes, I can."

"Then explain. I'm aware of my own intelligence, but computer hacking isn't a strong suit of mine. Can you explain what MD5 stands for, first?"

"Of course," Luna replied with a small smile. She searched the databanks in her system to retrieve the definition, reading it aloud like a dictionary. "MD5 stands for Message Digest algorithm 5. It was invented by US cryptographer Professor Ronald Rivest, back in 1991. It is basically a cryptographic hashing function that replaced the old MD4 standard."

Phi blinked. "I'm sorry, cryptographic hashing?"

"It's taking a small block of data - such as a single password, or even a paragraph - and returning a fixed-size 'hash' value. It can be any data and of any size, but the hash value will always be a fixed, thirty-two character string," Luna explained, gesturing with her finger. "Would you like me to provide an example? You just have to give me a word."

"Um, sure, if you think you can." Phi seemed to be confused, but Luna couldn't blame her; this wasn't simple, and Luna only understood because she was a computer herself. "How about my name? Phi."

It took a moment, but Luna sent the letters 'P-h-i' through her database. Though a GAULEM, Luna was still a computer, and she had processes similar to normal desktops and laptops one would use every day. Her hardware was more complicated than that, of course, but her whole system was built upon a normal computer. She was able to send the letters like a computer would, referencing a hash generator embedded in her code.

"5A82BECE4586AD7CB17BA739A2DB7F67," she read quickly and mechanically, her blue eyes growing hazy. Her vision became completely taken by the code as she read it, her gaze displaying nothing but a black screen with green letters and numbers. After a few moments, it all faded and she was able to see the GAULEM Bay again, looking at a very surprised Phi.

"...whoa," Phi breathed, her eyebrows and hands raised slightly in shock. "That was… interesting. I guess you do work like a computer after all, huh… I almost forgot. That seems to just make how you…  _feel_ about Dio that much more of a mystery, doesn't it?"

Indeed, Luna had wondered that as well, once more reminded of the fact that she was a machine. A human wouldn't be able to do that, certainly, and it was unnerving that her unique voice - something that a human  _did_  have - became dull and robotic.

Her feelings for Dio, however, were anything  _but_  robotic - and her resolve was as hard as steel. There was a deep desire to protect, and she really doubted it was stemming from her initial 'motherly' programming. As for  _what_  it was…

Well, she really wasn't able to tell, nor did she particularly care. Every part of her screamed to let Dio out, let the bluebird out of the cage - that he needed to pursue happiness and, consequently,  _be happy_. Staying here wouldn't make him happy, it would only suffocate and eventually kill him.

Phi's voice snapped her out of that line of thinking. "Hey! Luna! Don't space out too much. I'm still pretty lost about this. But if I'm reading this all right - passwords are stored via a specific hash code. Capital 'P' and lowercase 'h' and 'i' will always bring about that same code you just spouted out, right?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, that's correct. MD5 hashing is a universal tool, though there are ways to exploit it."

"So wait, if there's a specific hash code for words, why can't I just use an online 'translator' tool? Like, inputting the word and getting the hash, or vice versa? I'm sure they exist," Phi argued, placing a finger to her chin in thought. "Though I can't say if you have actual internet connection here…"

"I'm afraid we have our own servers, but can't access the general internet. Though, to be honest, there isn't much on the internet anymore, due to earth's current state," Luna replied. "However, if we had access and you were able to use the generators, it still wouldn't be able to be retrieved unless you know the un-hashed word. And you wouldn't know the hash by extension."

If Phi didn't know the original password, nor the hash, there was no way for her to be able to 'translate' either way.

Luna continued, "When you have a password for something on a website or function on technology, you just write it down to remember it, but there's a more complicated formula for a computer. The process goes like this: a user creates a password and a script stores the information into a database. However, the password is run through a hash function before being stored; the original version of the password is technically discarded.

The user goes to login again, and they enter their username and password. The same script runs the password through the hashing function, and finds the user record from the database. It reads the stored hashed password back, and if the values match, the access is granted."

Phi blinked. "I'm not a computer programmer," she admitted, "and I'm not the person to go to with questions about it. I can't say I understand completely, given that it's not my specialty, but…"

G-OLM interrupted her before she could continue. "Aye, y'see, luv, think'a it like this: GAULEM servers hold passwords like computers. We have our own servers, we do, so we're able t' retrieve what we need and the like. Luna here has a more…  _complicated_  system than me own, so she'd be the right mate for the job," he explained, his eyes lighting up as he 'spoke'.

Phi's eyes gleamed over at Luna like a cat's, curiosity sparking in the green irises. Luna took that as a signal to keep explaining.

"What I need to find is the stored hashes," she offered. "The password for control of the whole building will be a tough one to crack, I'm sure, for it's bound to be more than the three letters you gave me. Besides that, there are dozens of passwords for many rooms and other things in this facility, so I can't do it without extreme effort."

The white-haired girl's gaze flicked between the two GAULEMs, processing all of the information. Luna could only stare back at her, holding her breath as she tried to analyze the other's facial expression. Phi had her eyes set on the floor next, lost in deep thought.

Finally, after a few minutes of complete silence, she asked, "So once you find this password, you can control the main door and shut off all the other lights. Great. What then?"

"Well, by then, Dio would be at the ready by the door, and slip out. There's already an extra suit for him prepared, and he would be able to escape."

"What about the door to the outside? Wouldn't it be shut down by the power outage?"

That was a good point. Luna paused, thinking it over, before replying, "I suppose… I'll have to leave the door and switches to the exit on, as well. By the time Dr. Klim or Ms. Kurashiki put the lights back on, Dio will be long gone. I'll give him specific instructions on which facility to go to. While I highly doubt anyone would pursue him, I will delete the same instructions from my system after giving them to him, so I won't be able to leak any of that information out, should they take me apart afterwards."

Phi's lips pressed into a tight frown. "So you do realize you'll probably get shut down. What if they don't rebuild you, Luna?"

Truthfully, Luna had been prepared for that, as well. She'd go as far as to say that that was the expected outcome of this scenario. Of course, her superiors could take mercy on her, but she'd have disobeyed them completely, so there was no reason for them to be compassionate. And honestly, Luna deserved to be shut down if she wasn't fulfilling her purpose or following her orders. A faulty GAULEM couldn't be allowed to function, even after the Ambidex Game.

With a small sigh, she murmured, "It's… it's probably going to happen. But, Phi, I can't let him be killed."

The girl ran a hand through her short hair, fingers brushing the black flower set on the side. "I don't understand why you'd go through all this for someone like  _Dio_."

A sad smile settled onto Luna's face. "I know, it's not really something that seems right to others. But Phi, since the Nonary Game ended, Dio's shown me a side of him I hadn't considered before. He's had nightmares, he's shown empathy - for me at least - and he even apologized for upsetting me in the B. Garden before."

That seemed to surprise Phi. "Oh really? Huh. I mean he looked upset when he chased after you, but I didn't think… Well, you've spent more time with him than me, so I suppose that's your judgment call, Luna. I'm not going to stop you."

She really appreciated it, too. Not only was Phi not trying to stop her, but she was becoming an ally, as well. Luna couldn't ever show her enough gratitude for her cooperation and assistance.

"Thank you," she murmured full-heartedly. "Honestly. I… I can't thank you enough."

"Yeah, yeah… if you do make it out okay, though, we'll talk more, Luna. I'll go on garden walks with you, if you need someone to fill the gap. Might even convince me to start wearing a top hat and swearing every other word… if you ask nicely." Phi sneered the words, though her expression was as poker-faced as ever.

Luna chuckled lightly. "I don't think that will be necessary. I like you and Dio both for different reasons." Really, she liked  _all_  humans for different reasons - and Dio just happened to be extra special, though she left that out on purpose. "Though I admit, having someone that does know I'm a GAULEM and still chooses to see me as a friend… well, that would make me very happy. I'll take you up on that offer, Phi. If you're okay with it, we can definitely talk more, for as long as you wish to stay here."

Unlike Dio, Phi was not a prisoner; Luna wondered what it would be like just 'hanging out' with someone, to talk and share thoughts with them without an agenda. Perhaps letting go of Dio didn't have to sentence her to as much loneliness as she'd originally thought - assuming, of course, she wasn't immediately shut off.

Dio escaping, and Luna still having to still chat with? She could only wish for that perfect outcome. But her top priority was the blond man's safety, and she'd have to push the limits set by her creators if she wanted to achieve that, so it wasn't at all appropriate to assume she'd turn out okay.

Strangely, though death scared her still, she was beginning to accept it. This must have been how Dio felt when he attempted suicide all those weeks ago - frightened of death, but resigned to it. A chill coursed through her system, forcing her to shake her head to clear it.

"Thank you," she repeated, turning back to Phi with a warm expression. "Thank you for everything, Phi."

And Phi smiled back, an unusual determination in her eyes. "It's no big deal. The sooner that idiot is out of our lives, the better." There was a glint to her gaze, however, and Luna could tell there was more to it than that. Perhaps Phi had seen a human side to Dio too, and was admitting that this wasn't the proper place for him? Or maybe Luna was just overthinking it all; in the end, she supposed it didn't matter what Phi's motives were, as long as she helped out.

Phi continued, "So, when do you want to start this escape mission?"

"I'd like to do it as soon as possible, but… Dio is sick. I can't make him move quickly if he isn't well enough to. I will give him a few days to recover, and then we'll begin."

"When are you going to tell him about this whole thing? Might be a good idea to tell him when he's delirious with fever," the white-haired girl commented.

Luna paused, thinking it over. "I… will tell him the moment he's first coherent. I'll explain what we will do, alert him of the day we plan for this to go down, and then practice finding hash passwords through the system in the meantime."

G-OLM's eyes lit up as he spoke next. "Luv, just make sure y' don't get caught, yeah? Try an' hide your identity as best y' can while you go hashin' about."

She nodded, grateful that the other GAULEM was looking out for her. "Thank you. I'll be sure to cover my tracks." An anonymous identity would probably go unnoticed for a bit; Dr. Klim or Ms. Kurashiki wouldn't be concerned with an unnamed string of numbers and letters poking about their system, at least not for a few days. And a few days was all she needed to practice and make sure she wouldn't slip up when the time came - when she had to find the hash code to seize control of Rhizome-9 for a few precious minutes.

"Hope to see y' back here soon, luv," G-OLM continued, chuckling as he leaned back on his table. "Only a few'a us GAULEMs in commission still, and… well, wouldn't quite be the same without ya. Y' keep us in line, you do."

Luna felt a warmth spread through her chest. Though she was possibly marching to her death in a few days, there were two people (well, one person and a GAULEM) here that cared about her wellbeing. And not in the way that Ms. Kurashiki and Dr. Klim cared; Phi, at the very least, cared for her as though she was a human, and not a machine to upkeep.

G-OLM, Phi… Dio… all of them proved that there was something more to Luna than a machine. With that amount of care, there just  _had_ to be.

* * *

After peering into Dio's room, Luna took the sight of the blond man curled up under the blankets as a sign that he was doing slightly better (enough to keep himself asleep), and that she shouldn't wake him. She smiled slightly, feeling a compassionate warmth spread through her; others healing always brought an uncontainable sense of joy to her - though it was obvious why, given her original design.

Once she was certain Dio was, in fact, as peaceful as he looked, the GAULEM decided to pause and decide her plan of action back in her own room. Swinging the doors to the warehouse open, she registered the clacking of her shoes as she made her way back rather quickly, entering her own familiar space soon enough.

Luna, alone at last, wasted no time relaxing. She seated herself on her bed, sinking down into the light lilac comforter. Even as a machine, she could smell the fresh scent of the linens and feel the soft material sink beneath her body. It was a comfortable bed - surprisingly so, given that the owner didn't use it much. But when she did have to recharge, Luna couldn't help but admit she liked to lay down and relax, as though she was asleep.

After slipping off her shoes, Luna decided to let her hair down, letting the usually tightly-wound braids fall free in front of her face, and even took a step further and undid those. Thousands of melon-colored strands fell in her eyes and, as she laid back against the pillows, spread out around her head like a veil.

She breathed deep, counting in for five seconds and out for eight. Anxiety and doubt threatened to poke apart her mediocre plan - but she couldn't let them. For Dio's sake, she had to be strong and keep going. She thought of the blond, helpless in bed with a sickness likely caused by the stress of being trapped here, and her resolve strengthened.

_1… 2… 3… 4… 5…_

She saw a possible outcome - Dr. Klim punching Dio until he was black and blue. Dio falling at her feet in a bloody heap. Ms. Kurashiki capturing Dio again and bringing him to the infirmary, resetting the past few weeks of progress with a click of a handcuff around the sink's pipe. Dio being executed for his crimes, and her punishment being to watch…

But she also pictured Dio making it out alive and safe. She saw him  _thanking_ her with a sincere, calm smile on his face once she opened the [9] door for him; maybe he could hold her hand on more time as a goodbye…

_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7…_

Her determination solidified as she breathed out again, eyes closing. The intended outcome wasn't guaranteed - if anything, she was aware of that - but it was the timeline course she wanted to end up on.

It would be so simple to slip in and find the passcode necessary to shut down the entire building for a few precious minutes. Her operating system was top-notch; it would be like little more than slipping through a narrow doorway. The moment she chose to do so, however, it would alert other users in the building, and Dr. Klim and Ms. Kurashiki were sure to come running.

Practice was key in doing this correctly, especially if she was crunched for time. Closing her eyes, she sent herself through the streams of code and numbers that made up Rhizome-9's main operating system. Once more returning to her most core functions, Luna dove into cyberspace without even moving her body. She was constantly connected to the system, and it was connected to her in turn, but she had to assume another identity for now.

After choosing an anonymous username, made up of a string of randomized numbers, Luna sought the hashed passwords. Of course, she chose something that hadn't been used in very long, and therefore wouldn't be noticed. All the doors in the facility had a passcode to them, whether or not they were functional or implemented anymore - Luna's room included.

It was like she was a cat, chasing after a coded, digital mouse. Poking and prodding through the system, she searched for her door's original password, no doubt stored in the memory. She dived past programs written for Lagomorph, for a few GAULEMs, and even some Ms. Kurashiki's personal data files. Like she was freely flying through cyberspace, Luna felt less and less like herself the further she went. Like this, she was entirely a machine; there was nothing human about what she was seeing and feeling now.

Her eyes moved rapidly behind her eyelids as she searched, eventually coming across some encrypted data for her own bedroom's lock. It was easy to slip by unnoticed in the system; cracking a smile, Luna explored the numbers, felt them envelop her identity for a few moments. It was strangely nostalgic; she was 'born' in numbers and code, so of course she would feel at home here, despite her desires to be human. It was a bittersweet sort of nostalgia, anyway.

There! Once she grew closer to the hash, she carefully opened it.

"5175FB67037D30D6F39D8DC97F83ADD5." Her voice repeated the numbers displayed in the system, translating it rather quickly. Once she was sure she had the correct words, she inputted them into the door virtually to see if they would work.

_[ MOLTEN DOG FORM ]_

After a few moments, she heard the door to her room slide open. Pleased, she carefully zipped the code back where she found it and logged out of her anonymous username for now. The whole process wasn't that hard; a few more practices, and she should be fine. The main challenge would be to do it quickly and without getting nervous or having doubts.

Still, she wondered what that password meant. ' _Molten Dog Form'?_ It made no sense to her, that combination of words not meaning anything particularly special. However, her mind was prodding her to do… something with the password, that there had to be  _more_ … so she manipulated the letters. Knowledge of how Ms. Kurashiki and Dr. Klim set things up around the facility led her to unscrambling them, working to solve it like an anagram.

Sure enough, the rearranged letters spelled out 'GTFDML ROOM ONE'. It was rather interesting that the Doctor and Ms. Kurashiki kept the puzzles even in their passwords. Perhaps that was meant to serve a greater purpose, but she could not be certain.

It wasn't a problem, however, as she was able to find the password within two minutes (so said her internal clock), and that should be more than enough time for the real task. Her superiors wouldn't be able to reach the main warehouse to stop her if she unhashed and activated the code in under two minutes.

Yes, things would be okay when the time came; she just had to believe that.

She softly turned herself onto her side, her hair sprawling out over the pillow as she detached herself from the system, once more feeling human. Her breath returned to her, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Blue eyes opened once more and tracked around the room, taking in each inch of the space as though she'd never call it her own again.

One hand slipped under her pillow, feeling the coolness of the underside and getting herself comfortable. The effort to once more act and behave like a machine took a lot of out her, especially after masquerading as a human in front of Dio so long. She supposed while the blond slept, she could power down for an hour or two; she  _was_  able to wake up if he needed assistance, after all.

As she focused on her own gentle breathing, Luna could feel herself entering Sleep Mode. The first few minutes were calm, as they always were, but soon, the image of peace was broken by an invasive stream of electric sheep.

The sheep were sharp and red once more, flaring about in her mind like spikes. They writhed violently, the contrast of the crimson colors with the blackness of sleep making them dance like possessed creatures. Like demons, they seemed to move in an otherworldly, grotesque manner, hissing and trembling.

Luna felt intimidated by them; she held out as long as she could, trying to bring back some of the gentle blues she was used to, but it was of no use. The reds were completely monopolizing her mind, seizing her and sending signals of fear through her body. Like there was a threat - something that would  _hurt_  her if she were to open her eyes. So she did not; she laid there, trying to will the sheep away, but they continued to haunt her relentlessly.

Like a human child would be frightened of a nightmare, Luna felt paralyzed in her sleep, unable to wake up and end it. She was vaguely aware of soft moans slipping through her lips, and the artificial tears slipping down her cheeks. It was hard to compare to a human's night terrors, but it was such an unpleasant image that her system didn't know how to handle it - so she felt afraid.

With a strangled cry, she forced herself awake, sweat and tears dribbling down her face. No, why now? Why did this have to happen  _now_? She hadn't had any bad dreams before - or at least, nothing like that - so why were they triggered? She could only assume it was the stress of the situation to come, but…

It almost seemed like… an omen. A warning of misfortunes to come.

The GAULEM trembled from her position on the bed, thoughts racing through her mind. She would absolutely have to go to Phi later, to go over the plan once more and secure that they were going to succeed. If only to put her anxiety to rest, Luna also wanted to form a backup plan.

She'd have to wait a few days for Dio, anyway, so she vowed to discuss this with Phi later on - once her breath calmed down and she didn't feel like she was going to cry. If she focused on the tasks ahead, perhaps she wouldn't be so stressed - or at least, that was her reasoning, flawed as it may be.

Luna heard the chime of the clock on her wall, and her wide eyes trailed over to it. The thing was purely for decoration (as why would a computer need an analog clock?), but it kept the correct time nonetheless. The time displayed was 8:00 PM Greenwich Mean Time; Luna wasn't quite sure what time Phi went to sleep (or if her sleep schedule was that of a regular human's), but she'd have to hurry to talk with her before going to Dio.

Still, she couldn't move just yet; she laid there, curled up and feeling quite vulnerable. In her sleep, Luna hadn't moved; she  _couldn't_  move, really, as her body was manually shut down, though her mind was not. Her hands still were slipped under the pillow, fingertips tracing the cool fabric. After a few moments, the GAULEM sighed finally moved to get up - but not before noticing something alarming.

Something wasn't in the correct spot under the pillow.

She lifted it up, expecting to find everything as she'd left it the last time she was in her room. The picture of Dio from the Lagomorph ride in the recreation room had been taped together and hidden underneath, just as a reminder that the blond man had a sort of… sweet side to him. Despite his protests, he had honored their bet, and rode the rabbit (even though he looked frustrated).

It was the closest thing to Dio being relaxed that she'd seen; he'd seemed like he wasn't thinking about Free the Soul at all as they played darts. Sure, he probably wouldn't have wanted to do it if he wasn't offered something as a reward, but… still. It was a nice memory.

So as she lifted the pillow up, she almost expected it to be missing. But no, it was still there - moved slightly to the right of where she'd placed it.

A chill coursed through her as she realized the most noticeable difference, however.

The photo was once more ripped in half. The implications were spelled out in front of her with ease;  _this_  was more of a warning than anything.

Yet at the same time,  _this_  proved there was no going back now.

* * *

It had been a few days.

Going by his possibly-accurate clock, Luna always visited at the same times of the day: early in the morning, mid-afternoon, and late evening. She'd bring him food (usually soup), and check on his condition… and then she'd leave. There was barely conversation between the two as he recovered, which just set off alarms in Dio's brain, if he was being honest.

This wasn't like her. Usually, Luna was the fucking chatterbox of the two of them; what brought this about? He wondered if, possibly, he'd upset her with his fight with Sigma, but he vaguely remembered worrying about that in his fever-induced delirium, and how he'd assumed that wasn't the case because she came regardless.

Then again, Luna proved she would always be there for him when he needed her… so she could possibly just be unhappy with him at the same time. The thought made his stomach churn; Luna's opinion mattered to him, and if she was upset, he was, too.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder… when was the turning point, in his mind? When had he stopped thinking of her as his probation officer, and more like his…  _friend_?

 _Fuck_ , that word sent unease down his spine. Dio didn't know how to have friends - he'd never cared to make them, and never bothered with learning how. Now that he considered Luna someone close to him, he felt like everything was open and on display for her to see - all the ugly parts strewn about for Luna to judge as she saw fit.

And if she really dived deep enough into who he was, he knew she wouldn't like it. Hell, she probably didn't care for what she saw already.

He may have, for all intents and purposes, left Free the Soul behind, but that didn't mean their teachings weren't still etched into him. They crisscrossed his soul like scars, holding him back from ever truly moving on and walking forward in his life - or… whatever you'd call his existence, if not a proper life.

Dio knew he would spend the rest of his time alive here, and he could feel himself withering away already. Like a plant without water - or perhaps a plant fucking  _crushed_  by some idiot's boot and scraped into the soil - he was lost. His days were certainly numbered, and if Sigma wouldn't kill him, he feared he'd just shut down altogether and die.

A shaky sigh left his lips at the thought; though he'd been told all his life that death was his expected fate by age twenty-five, now he was truly frightened of the idea. Now that he'd found something -  _someone_  - that made him the closest he'd ever be to happy, he didn't want to greet the afterlife.

It seemed all he did lately was think. With no one to talk to since he'd come down with his fever, it sent a lot of thoughts through his mind. Not that he didn't constantly worry about all this anyway, but it was more…  _intense_ , now that he had nothing but quiet.

Once the door finally opened for her early morning visit, Dio had been sitting up on his bed, well enough to be out from under the covers once more. In fact, he'd felt much better, all things considered; the only thing that bothered him still was a slight headache (what with all the constant  _thinking_ …), but he could ignore that easily.

"Luna," he greeted, a smile crossing his lips. He checked the clock next to his bed, noticing it read '10:05 AM'. "You're a little late, aren't you?" Usually, she was there by 9:00 at the  _latest_.

With a slight chuckle, she murmured, "Yes, I suppose I am. Sorry about that, Dio."

Instantly, he noticed something different about her; after she set the soup on his desk, she turned to him, a brightness in her eyes he hadn't seen since before the scuffle. Speaking of that fight, it had occurred to him that they never properly discussed that.

Now that he was feeling more coherent, he supposed it was as good a time as any. "No big deal. So, uh… wanna come over here?" Giving a inviting gesture, he scooted over, inviting her to sit next to him.

Her face grew a bit pale, but she nodded and seated herself on the comforter, hands bundling in her lap as she turned to face him. He swallowed hard; fuck, now that he was thinking more clearly, he remembered how much pull he felt towards her - how much he wanted to touch her, if only in innocent, minute ways.

She gave him an expectant look, and he realized she was waiting for him to speak. Clearing his throat, he rasped, "So, I guess… we never talked about what happened, huh?" When he was once more met with silence, he continued, "I'd say I'm sorry for attacking that bastard, but… I'm really not."

Luna sighed, lowering her gaze. "I know," she whispered. "I realize you wouldn't be sorry."

He felt like he'd been hit in the stomach again, and quickly clarified. "No, it's not that I'm not… remorseful. I mean, I feel bad I made  _you_  feel bad, if that makes sense? I didn't want to upset you." Fuck, he was screwing this up so bad! "I just fucking hate him. And I just saw red, so I attacked. I didn't want to upset you. I'm not sorry if I hurt that fucker, but I guess I'm… I'm sorry if  _you_  were bothered by it."

The girl blinked, her eyebrows raised inquisitively as she pondered his words. Finally, she said, "Dr. Klim means a lot to me. Of course I was hurt by you attacking him. But… I'm upset because he hurt you, too. And you stopped when I called out. Whatever your reason for doing that, you did it nonetheless. So… thank you, for not hurting him." Her fingers once more clutched that ever-present necklace. "And I'm sorry  _he_  hurt  _you_."

Damn it. If he was the same man he'd been in the Nonary Game, he'd have accepted that. He would have thought Luna was to blame for letting Sigma do it, and for not stepping in. But now… now,  _damn it all_ , he shook his head in protest.

" _You_  didn't do anything wrong," he assured, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall his bed was propped against. "I don't know why you can't that through your fucking head. You've done nothing but take care of me here, despite who I am and what I've done… and you blame yourself constantly. Stop it."

That seemed to catch her off guard, her mouth hanging open like a fish. He snorted a bit at the view, shaking his head. Her face melted into a smile, making him feel some of the warmth like she was a fucking sun radiating light.

"Okay, Dio. I'll try not to do that if I can help it. And I forgive you for attacking Dr. Klim. I understand why you did, though I don't agree with it. I don't want anyone to be hurt." Despite the smile and her reconciling words, Luna's fingers had not let go of the necklace yet. Her skin had begun to acquire marks from the wires of the bluebird cage.

"I was worried he'd kill you," she continued before he could ask, tightening her grip even further. "I - I didn't want him to kill you, Dio! I wouldn't be able to… that is, I  _can't…_  I don't want you to die. You mean a lot to me." Tears pooled in her blue eyes as she whispered, "You've made so much progress since the Ambidex Game. I'm… I'm so proud of you."

Now it was Dio's turn to be flabbergasted, as he gaped at her in disbelief. Proud? Why would she be…  _proud_?

Again, she didn't let him ask. "You've had your moments where you stumbled, yes, but… I know it's been a hard journey for you. I don't know what sort of environment you grew up in, but I imagine it was as lonely as mine, if not more. Despite that, you… you've become a better person, even if you don't think so. Even if you don't see the results, Dio, _I do_. And they're  _amazing_."

His heart pounded against his ribcage, and for a few moments he wondered if his fever had not only returned, but started to spike again. Because clearly, this wasn't something he'd expected. This wasn't something that he'd ever been told - not even Brother or the other Myrmidons really commented on the work he did - and he didn't know how to react.

So he just… didn't. Not with words, at least. He reached forward and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, nudging her a few inches closer to his body. He could see all the knots and braids in her hair, all the loose strands hanging over her pale face. And fuck, once she gazed up at him, he could count every goddamn freckle on her nose and cheeks.

"I have never really had a friend, Dio. Is it… is it okay if I call you that? My friend?" she asked, seemingly holding her breath.

Without question, he nodded. It was nice to know she felt the same, regarding their closeness over the past few weeks. "Yeah. You can," he muttered, a slight smirk crossing his features. However, that smirk fell once he finally addressed what was bothering him.

All those words she spoke, the way she almost crushed her necklace with tension… there was something more going on here. Hesitating for a few moments, he pushed out the words. "Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?"

Had he truly been sentenced to death, after all? Was Sigma or the Kurashiki bitch on their way right now to slide a knife across his throat and be done with him? His throat felt dry at the thought, and he his hand gripped Luna's shoulder slightly tighter.

And that question just sent the tears trickling down Luna's cheeks. His expression softened; he hadn't meant to make her cry again, but it all sounded too perfectly timed to really be a coincidence. Pursing his lips, he pressed, "Am I going to be killed? Is that why you're doing this?"

Her knees drew to her chest and she curled inwards towards him. Her hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt, and he blinked a bit in confusion. This was a bit more… intimate than holding hands (though not by much), and he wasn't minding it one bit. Well, fuck, that didn't matter right now. Luna was crying and it was his goddamn fault. Again.

Though, surprisingly, she shook her head. "Y-you're not going to die," she hiccuped. "You are not. Dio,  _you will not die_."

The finality of the statement sent chills coursing through him. She was completely certain, as if she was suddenly in charge of his fate.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

She took a slightly trembling breath and locked gazes with him. Though her eyes were tearful, he once more saw the brightness burning in them, like an unstoppable light blue fire. Her lips were pressed into a firm line, determination blazing on every inch of her face.

"I don't want to chance you being killed. I'm going to get you out of here, Dio. You'll be free soon."

_...what?!_

His heart nearly dropped into his stomach, and he visibly flinched. "Y-you… what the fuck do you mean by  _that_?" The statement had caught him so off guard, he nearly backed away from her, but stood his ground long enough for her to respond.

"Dr. Klim is going to kill you if something goes awry again. I'm sure of that. And I'm  _not_  letting that happen," she replied soundly. "Phi and I have spoken about this; she's willing to help get you out. We have a plan, and a few means to go through with it."

His head reeled; his mind screamed that this was what he'd wanted all along, but something felt wrong. The way he suddenly felt dizzy and sick at the thought of leaving - it downright confused him. He should be glad; right from the beginning, he'd dreamed of this day, the day he could finally leave Rhizome-9 and kiss Kurashiki and Klim's asses goodbye.

And now that it was finally becoming possible… he wasn't sure if he wanted it.

But of course, he couldn't just say that to Luna, who was looking at him with curious and expectant eyes. So he forced a grin and slightly nudged her, murmuring, "Good. About time I got out of this hellhole. Tell me all about that plan so I'm on board?"

Either she didn't catch his discomfort, or she did and she wasn't bothered by it, for she smiled back at him and nodded, happy to oblige. "Of course! So be ready, because it's going to happen tomorrow."

Tomorrow? Damn, she worked fast. She paused to look around the room, seemingly nervous for… something, but shook it off and leaned closer to him. "I have to be quiet when I explain. Lagomorph shouldn't be listening, as I had Phi shut him off, but just in case. Are you ready, Dio?"

Despite himself, he nodded. "Lay it on me."

* * *

" _Fuck_!"

Minutes after she'd left - and he'd waited, watching the clock so that enough minutes would pass so she wouldn't hear him - he lashed out against the soup she'd brought, splattering the food all over his carpet. The bowl shattered, and he kicked a few shards into the wall, crushing them into smaller pieces.

And then he marched into the bathroom and hissed out as many obscenities as he could string into a sentence.

"Goddamn shitty fucking  _doors_  - Kurashiki  _bitch…_! Fucking  _asshole_  Sigma…! I hate them!  _ **Fuck**_!" His anger bubbled over, and he grabbed a towel, stuffing it over his face so he could scream without being heard. And he let out a roar, rage all spilling out at once.

After she'd told him her plan to bust him out, Dio had waited until she left. He'd been so fucking patient, keeping a straight face and trying to hold in his emotions. But they still sizzled inside him, and he had used the excuse of having a headache. He assured her that he just needed to lay down again and would be fine to leave the next day, and she went on her way.

He didn't want to tell her how he was feeling, even though they had been honest with one another for a while now. But no, he couldn't afford to tell her this, because she was convinced this was the best option for him, and fuck, he wasn't sure he disagreed.

It may be safer to him to leave. But he didn't want to. Immaturely, he protested it, threw a tantrum once she was out of the room, and screeched that it wasn't fair.

And why was he so upset in the first place? Why did the mere thought of leaving make him want to goddamn  _puke_? The realization wasn't that shocking, as he'd figured it was the problem underneath everything, as it usually was.

He didn't want to leave Luna behind in this hellhole. Like a brat, he'd become so used to her that going on without her in his life felt wrong. Granted, once he let go of Free the Soul, he was particularly vulnerable and could have leeched onto anything, but there was more to it, he was sure.

It was like he'd told her - Luna had done so much, and he'd opened up to her more than anyone. He'd told her about himself, let her see more than he'd ever thought possible. And now he was going to up and leave, tearing apart the only semi-stable relationship he had with another human being now?

Fuck that. Fuck this place. Fuck  _everything_.

He didn't want to give that all up just for a few more years, at most. If Kurashiki didn't get to him, then someone else would; he would spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder… and here, at least, he had some sense of peace. Some sense that things weren't  _completely_  fucked.

After screaming his lungs raw in the towel, Dio glared at his reflection the mirror. The sight of the pathetic man staring back made him even more furious; he curled his fists at his sides, the urge to act out crawling under his skin again.

Well, what did he care if he wrecked this place? It wasn't even goddamn  _his_ , or at least it wouldn't be soon.

His fist shot out, colliding with the glass of the mirror, the image of his reflection splitting. He punched it again, and again, watching as the pieces crumbled into smaller shards, slicing into his skin. But he didn't care; he pushed on, striking against it as all the frustration at his future bled out of the deep cuts on his knuckles.

Free the Soul would be ashamed. This was enough emotion and sins for a hundred lives, all carried on the back of one  _pathetic_ , wayward clone. And through all the punching and bleeding and cracking mirror, Dio could still see himself through the reflection. He could still see the hot tears running down his face, and the way his teeth ground together so vigorously they could crumble into dust.

His other hand struck out once he lost feeling in the one he'd been using, destroying the remains of the surface and letting a stray shard fall into the sink. He gazed at it, noticing it was intact and larger than the crushed bits of the area he'd been punching. Fingers tightened around it, cutting into the flesh of his palm. Crimson seeped out of the wounds and trailed down, plummeting to the ground in drops.

With an empty expression, he placed the mirror shard in his pocket. If she was letting him out, he'd have to accept it - accept that she wasn't going to be there anymore. And if anyone tried to get in their way, or  _his_  way after he got out, he wouldn't hesitate to end them. There was too much on the line here, too much sacrificed for his goddamn worthless self.

Klim was Luna's 'Free the Soul'. He imagined it had taken nearly everything out of her to go against her superiors to set him free. And she had apparently been fighting to get him out - so he'd have to fight, too, to keep the life she'd helped continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that there are only about two and a half more chapters to this, and they may not be as long. Also - the ending is something I've been nervous about, as endings are never easy to pull off, but I will mention that it will have the same tone as a Zero Escape ending. At least, I hope so. It will be an open ending, left to interpretation. You'll see what I mean, when the time comes.


	21. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only two chapters and an epilogue to go! We're getting down to the wire here! It will be finished for sure by Zero Time Dilemma's release date (June 28th). Hopefully, it'll finish a lot sooner than that, though.

 

When Luna returned the next morning and peeked her head through the doorway, Dio stared back at her from his bed with an exhausted gaze and bloody knuckles. He hadn't slept at all that night, his mind buzzing too loudly with conflicting thoughts and emotions to let him relax.

No nightmares, though - ever since he'd told Luna about Aria, there hadn't been any. That could be a sign that Luna kept the dreams at bay with her calming presence. On the other hand, it could be that the waking world became just as terrifying, what with Sigma's punches and the illness that plagued Dio for too long. Getting beaten and sick were two things he definitely wasn't used to, after all…

Once he sat up in bed and she finally noticed his wounds, the color drained from her face. Seeing such obvious worry for him churned his stomach, making him so nauseous he almost didn't rise from his bed. His lips parted but no words escaped them just yet, and they remained in silence for a few minutes before she closed the distance between them quickly.

Rushing to his side, she seated herself next to him; dumbfounded, he found himself wondering how many fucking shades of blue made up her eye color. It was stupid, and pointless, but he couldn't help but get lost in that thought until she moved again.

Her hands brushed his, slender fingers tracing the angry red and blue gashes painted on his skin. He winced at her touch, the injuries still fresh from his little tantrum with the mirror the previous night. Still, he  _was_  pissed, and that was the safest way to get out his anger, he supposed.

And he was still so conflicted about leaving - but like fuck he could tell Luna that. The way she was looking at him right now was enough of a reminder that her feelings affected his, as well; and he couldn't afford to make her regret her decision to let him out.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. "What happened?"

Dio's eyes closed briefly, and he hung his head low, running a hand through his hair. Fuck, he didn't think this one through; how could he explain away his injuries without telling her that he'd been upset at what she'd proposed?

A sigh escaped his lips, and he tried to think of any passable bullshit he could scrounge up.

"Don't worry about it," he finally managed, gaze avoiding hers. Her expression fell, and he instantly hated himself for it; it wasn't like he thought Luna was dumb enough to believe just anything he said, but he hoped she would trust him enough to leave the topic alone. Somehow, he wanted her to read his mind and know it was the last thing he wanted to bring up.

To try to absolve the issue, he smirked and added, "I got mad - but instead of going after Sigma, I just took it out on myself. Not the ideal method, I guess, but better than the alternative." Not that he didn't want to hurt the old bastard, it was just that they both knew he couldn't - at least, not if he wanted his life.

That didn't seem to go as well with Luna as he'd planned. She frowned, replying quietly. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want Dr. Klim hurt, but…  _you_  shouldn't be hurt either, Dio. Even if you're doing it to yourself." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, eyes inquisitive as though she wasn't believing his whole explanation. Well, who could blame her? He  _hadn't_  been telling the truth.

"It doesn't hurt," he murmured, and at least  _that_  was true.

"It probably did before, at the time," she replied, fragile fingers hooking with his. She had such a saddened expression on her face that brought his self-loathing to new levels.

The blond sighed, shaking his head. "It didn't, not really. Don't worry," he replied, a bit defensively. "It's just…"

 _It's just that I don't want to talk about it._ His eyes pleaded with her silently, not saying a word but hopefully giving the message that he didn't want to continue the conversation. Luna pursed her lips but seemed to understand, scooting herself back against the wall and closer to him.

"Let me treat them, before you go," she said, in a tone that pretty much told him there was no arguing with her. "The last thing we want is you to get an infection. And I don't know how advanced the other facilities' medicine is."

With a scoff, he shrugged. "I guess I have to when you put it like that,  _nurse_ ," he chuckled, glad to be off the subject of why he'd injured himself in anger. Luna wasn't stupid; she probably could tell what had happened, and why, but for some goddamn reason she was choosing to keep quiet. Or did she not even realize how reluctant he was to leave?

And why  _should_  she be doubting him in the first place? It was what he wanted all along, and it made the most sense. Any reluctance was entirely on him; she was putting her neck on the line to help him, and he was meeting that kindness with fucking selfishness.

Luna giggled softly, making his heart pound in his ears. "I'll be giving you a flashlight to take with you, too. Use it when the lights go off. The facility will be… dark, to say the least." After he nodded in agreement, she continued, "Maybe I should also write you a prescription of some kind. 'Eat three meals a day, exercise regularly, and drink plenty of water'..."

"Oh, man,  _every day_? You medical types really  _are_  harsh. Take pity on me." He groaned dramatically, cracking a smirk her way.

She smiled. "Doctor's orders, I'm afraid."

"Well, fuck. Anything else I should do?"

"Yes. You can… hm… go to bed at a decent time - around eight hours of sleep, okay? Try to avoid getting into any fights."

He grimaced. He'd slept enough in Rhizome-9 for a lifetime, and conflict seemed to be in his nature. It would be a challenge, for sure, to resist the urge. "Yikes…"

" _Try_ , at least. That's all I can ask. Also, make sure you rest if you're feeling ill; I'm not sure if you've fully recovered from your fever just yet. Take it easy, avoid stress… Oh, and…" She paused, her expression melting into something more somber. "…don't forget me."

The serious edge to her tone startled him. Mouth pressed in a firm line, he flashed her a saddened look of his own. Forget Luna? Fuck that - how could he? Truthfully, he wouldn't forget anything about the Ambidex Game, and how much it fucked him over… but with Luna, the memories were more positive. He wouldn't forget her kindness.

"I… I won't. Don't  _ever_  fucking worry about that." His voice trembled a bit despite himself. "What about… me? You won't forget me?" He realized he didn't have any right to ask that of her, as he hadn't given her the same kindness she'd shown him. Hell, what  _had_  he given her, besides strife? Why  _did_  she want him to remember her in the first place?

Still, despite his worries, Luna seemed pleased with his response, her soft curls bouncing as she nodded. "Of course I won't, Dio. We're friends, after all." She gave his hand another gentle grip, a tenderness he wasn't used to in her eyes. "In fact, I… I'm really going to miss you, if I'm honest."

Dio swallowed hard, the words settling into his stomach like stones. She would  _miss_  him. When he was no longer someone staying in Rhizome-9, Luna would notice his lack of presence and be bothered, maybe even  _saddened_  by it.

The thought was downright fucking preposterous, as Dio couldn't think of a time in his life when someone actively  _missed_  him. The other clones were under his command, so there was nothing but loyalty guiding them, and the ones that were above him growing up didn't regard him as anything but a tool.

There was never a time where someone told him anything even close to ' _I'll miss you_ '. And of all people to say it, it was someone he'd been the enemy of up until quite recently… It was confusing, to say the least.

Not that it was a bad feeling; in fact, he felt quite pleased that he meant that much to her, whether he deserved it or not.

"Dio," Luna's quiet voice snapped him back to reality, and he gave a nod to indicate his attention. Despite her sad tone, she was still smiling, as though she was content just sitting here with him. Hell, maybe she was. "Dio, I… I'll miss you," she repeated, voice cracking at the end. A shiny film of tears puddled in her eyes, and his heart sped up.

He didn't want her to cry, so he leaned into her more, wrapping a hand around her shoulder and pulling her closer. Despite himself, and despite everything he'd been taught, he liked holding Luna like this. "I'm gonna miss you, too," he murmured back, taking a shuddering breath. "Nothing'll be the same from here on out."

It was so stupid, but he would miss her presence - especially since he was used to seeing her all the time.

Before he realized it… somewhere between him waking up chained to the infirmary sink and wanting so desperately to leave, and smashing his knuckles against the mirror in his room due to his overwhelming desire to stay…

Well, somewhere in between those two totally opposite happenings, he had grown to  _like_  being close to her - like  _her_ in general. He'd become  _accustomed_  to her, taken a  _liking_  to her. Wanted her - and  _just_  her - to be by his side.

After their plan went through, and he was let out… he wouldn't be able to see her smile, or laugh, or cry, or clutch that fucking  _stupid bluebird necklace…_

"You're right," Luna agreed, her face dangerously close to his. "It's not going to be the same. But… I'm glad that we were able to have the time we did. And you'll be safe and out of harm's way. That's all I can ask for, Dio."

His heart continued to race, each beat pulsing loudly in his ears. The dizzying sensation made his world feel foggy, almost as though he was contained in a small space. It reminded him of the healing pod, and how he'd been so unexplainably hesitant around them, and grew fearful once he found himself inside.

"Y-yeah," he stammered, swallowing hard. "I… don't know if I've ever actually said it, really, so… thank you, Luna. For putting up with all of my bullshit." He grinned, taking the liberty to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. "You're probably the only one who ever gave a damn, now that I think about it."

His brothers back home weren't weeping for his absence, that was for sure.

The girl smiled. "I'm sure there are more people that could learn to give a… well, you know. You just have to give them a chance." As though it were a fact, she nodded to herself. "I'm sure there are people around our age in the other facilities. I can't confirm, of course, but I have a hunch."

"A hunch, huh…" He almost said that he didn't  _want_  to talk to anyone else, but quickly reminded himself of the risks she was taking for him. And fuck it if he wasn't touched by all of this; Luna was kind by nature, but he hadn't seen her go  _this_  far for someone before (or perhaps he just hadn't been looking hard enough). "All this on a fucking  _hunch_?" He rolled his eyes with a dry smirk.

"I suppose," she said with a shrug. "You're going to be able to see the other facilities once you get out, anyway… Um, did you see them coming in?"

Dio thought back to before the Ambidex Game, trying to recall if he'd even noticed any other damn buildings out on the surface of the moon. He'd been so focused on setting up that communicator, and what he had to do to fuck up the game, that he probably didn't pay any attention whatsoever to anything else. It wasn't like he could've known this all would happen, but he still wanted to kick himself in the head for not opening his damn eyes - in more ways than one.

Finally, he shook his head. "I can't remember. But I'm sure I'll be able to find them. How long will I have, once I get out?"

Luna pursed her lips. "I've been wondering about that. I'm not exactly certain Ms. Kurashiki or Dr. Klim will actively pursue you once you've escaped. I want to think that they aren't crying for your blood, and merely will let you go and cut their losses in the end. However, that might be wistful thinking, so I advise, maybe… anywhere from fifteen to twenty-five minutes? That should be enough time."

That didn't sound like a lot of time, but he nodded nonetheless. "Alright. I'll haul ass, then."

She giggled softly, and he felt lightheaded again at the noise. "Of course. Just… remember what I asked, if it isn't too much trouble…"

While eating healthy and sleeping normal might've been important to her, he knew what exactly she was referring to. That fact that she didn't want him to forget her brought him an unexplainable warmth, like her kindness just  _glowed_  out of her, infecting everyone remotely close with happy feelings.

God _damn_ it. Luna believed the best in people, and he believed the worst. No wonder this didn't work out the way he wanted it to in the end.

"I won't," he said again, more firm this time. "So long as I live." It felt dramatic or cheesy to say, like his life was a travelling circus act about to close up and move on, but he couldn't help the words, for they were completely true.

"Don't forget  _that_  too, Dio," Luna replied, hands once more linking with his own. He didn't have time to ask her to clarify, for she continued, "You're still  _living_  - and soon, you'll be free. I… I believe you have endless possibilities open for you, now -  _because_  you're alive." Her fingers tightened around his, the pressure from the words channeling through to him.

She met his eyes, and the blues in hers were so bright he swore he'd go fucking blind.

"You can do  _anything_ ," she confirmed, "because you're  _alive_."

He couldn't help but wonder if she was stressing this because of his tendencies with taking the easy way out of things in the past, but he still found himself appreciatory of the words all the same. She was right, anyway; because he was still here, because he hadn't succeeded in killing himself all those weeks ago, he had the opportunity to escape. If he'd have died, he wouldn't be able to feel the freedom, or the smug triumph over Sigma, or…

He'd never have known how much he'd feel for Luna.

The way she was looking at him, combined with the dizziness still pulsing through him, made him less in control of himself than he'd assumed. His lips curled into a small smile, he found himself nodding in agreement. Yeah, he was alive - and what he chose to do once he left... well, that was up to no one but him. Funny how, coming  _into_  this facility, it had been the opposite.

"Dio?" She inclined her neck to look at him, and he snapped out of his trance. When he just stared at her and didn't bother with an answer, she reached down to grab something she'd brought in the room with her. He hadn't noticed it before, which was hard to believe - it was bright, shiny, and metallic.

He cocked his head to the side. "Tin foil? Are you giving me leftovers to eat?"

She laughed softly. "No, this is actually used to deactivate the bracelets in the Ambidex Game."

"...you're joking." He blinked in disbelief, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. It couldn't be that fucking simple, could it…?

"I'm afraid not," she murmured, "the foil's electromagnetic blocking properties allow the bracelets to be safely removed. They block your heart's electrical waves to emulate it stopping completely. It basically tricks the bracelet into thinking you're dead, and it simply falls off."

 _What_?! If he had known that, he would've gone looking for aluminum foil a long, long while ago… Then again, he supposed that was exactly why the fact was kept hidden from him. Had he known, he would've gotten rid of the only thing keeping him stuck here. The Number Nine door had been easy to slip in before the Ambidex Game started, and it probably wasn't that hard to open before he ran into Sigma. No doubt the old bastard locked up the exit tight and threw away the key, prompting Luna to take such drastic measures.

"...fuck," he breathed. "I… can't believe that. I mean, it makes sense, but -  _fuck_." It wasn't the smartest diction ever, but he really couldn't think of anything better to say. She understood, somehow, and just squeezed his arm in comfort.

Without hesitation, she wrapped the foil around his wrist, proving just how much trust she put in him. It was almost mortifying, really, how she didn't expect him to get up and go once the bracelet was off. She really did believe in him, just like she'd said back in the B. Garden all those weeks ago.

And with just one click, Dio's shackles were released, and he instantly felt lighter. A giant weight lifted from him all at once, making a rush of lightheadedness course through him. It was annoying, but also relieving at the same time.

He found himself smiling like a fucking idiot, his eyes burning with relief. Though he didn't want to leave, not really, he hated that bracelet. It was the chain around his neck, pulling him back and forcing him to behave like a  _dog_.

Feeling so overwhelmed at the notion of being finally free of it, he wrapped his arms around Luna without registering what he was doing. He held on tightly, because honestly, she was the last thing holding him to this place. It was like she was a lioness, kindly sinking her claws into him and he had no desire to make her let go - he didn't even know if he  _could_.

He wanted to thank her for releasing the watch, but words escaped him. He could only continue to hold her, smiling once he felt the embrace returned on her end. Her slender arms hooked around him, as though protectively, and he felt overwhelmed. But fuck, none of this seemed  _wrong_  anymore.

And just as quickly as it came, the pleasure he felt disappeared once the door to his room slid open.

"Seems like you're feeling a bit better, Dio." A sly voice sounded from the entrance, surprising them both. Instantly, the two broke apart; Dio could feel Luna stiffen beside him, and they both unanimously decided to scoot away from each other in nervousness. His face felt hot, but he pushed away any hints of embarrassment on his end and chose to focus back on Phi, and how annoyed he felt that she just waltzed in his room uninvited.

How dare she interrupt the  _one_  time he felt good in fucking  _forever_.

"I knew I'd find you two here," the girl continued, a bored look crossing her face.

"Yeah, doesn't take a fucking genius to piece together where I am," Dio snapped in reply. "This is  _my room_ , after all. Dumbass."

Phi smirked. "I know. Still trying to figure that one out - why you have a room in the first place, I mean. Seems like most prisoners of war don't get those sorts of perks.  _Dumbass_."

"War?" Dio barked, giving a laugh. "This isn't  _war_ , Phi, and I'm not a soldier."

The white-haired girl shrugged. "Could've fooled me. But I guess there's been  _some_  improvement since your tantrum in the garden. You haven't tried to punch me yet, or step on any poor flowers… So you must be at least a little calmer… at least, on the outside."

Oh, right. Dio had almost forgotten; the last time he saw Phi was in the B. Garden. It seemed like months ago that he angrily ripped up the plant he'd grown with Luna, and she's slapped him in a rush of anger as a result. When he chased after her, he'd been so hellbent on finding her that he didn't even think about Phi when he closed the door behind him.

And Phi wasn't wrong - Dio was pissed at her, so much that her very presence made all those unwanted memories flash through his mind, reminded him of the way Luna was so upset and how he'd been told the very news that brought his world - and everything he'd ever thought or cared about - screeching to a deadly halt.

The way Phi was looking at him at that moment, the sheer  _apathy_  in her eyes was enough to boil his blood. His knuckles stung as he tightened his hands to fists, stretching the cuts further open. But in the corner of his eye, he could see Luna staring at him in worry; that was enough to keep him grounded, make him recall what Phi was here for in the first place.

It was a  _conjoined_  effort, after all; both women decided that Dio had suffered enough throughout his stay, and were being such good  _fucking_  Samaritans and letting him go - without even asking if that was what he wanted in the first place.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped, gritting his teeth.

He didn't notice Luna's hand still wrapped in his until she gave it another squeeze. He took some deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. Phi was most likely here to help, and he had to get that through his head whether he wanted to or not.

"Wasn't it your goal to leave here?" Phi asked, quirking a brow. "I mean, since the end of the Nonary Game. You failed your mission, but you still wanted to leave with your tail between your legs, back to Free the Soul, right?"

"I'm not a fucking coward!" Dio snarled. "But… no, I'm not going back. I can't go back." Pursing his lips, he gazed at the sheets of his bed, knotting the fabric with his free hand. "They'll kill me."

"And Luna seems to think Sigma will kill you, too, if you stay here. So where's the middle ground, Dio?"

With a shrug, he replied, "One of the other facilities. Right?" He cast a glance at Luna, who nodded in response. "Yeah, I'll live in one of those."

Phi paused, taking in the information he'd given her, and placed a hand to her chin in thought. "I see. I guess you're right, Luna, he seems to be a bit better than before. A  _bit_ , mind you. I feel a bit more confident that all of this is worth doing, now." Her smugness only deepened, however, as she added, "You better thank me for all of this trouble though, Dio."

He rolled his eyes and snapped, "We'll see. When we getting this show on the road?"

"Once we review," Luna assured, squeezing his fingers comfortingly. "So, once we leave this room… we'll begin. Dio and I will wait at the Number Nine door. Phi, you need to lure Ms. Kurashiki and Dr. Klim to a room, preferably as far from the warehouse main as you can manage, and keep them there."

Phi bobbed her head in a nod. "I'll try to keep them away from any space that has access to the main computers. The Rec Room on Floor B should be good."

Dio grimaced as he remembered playing darts for hours and hours, all to obtain this stupid room that didn't even last long. It figured. "No," he disagreed, "there's no fucking way you'll get the old farts in that room. Recreation doesn't seem to be their thing."

"Relax,  _idiot_. I have my ways. It'll be done, don't worry," Phi snarked.

"Bullshit. You think they'll just be at your beck and call?"

"Probably better than your Left clones."

Luna stepped up between them, once again. "If I may," she interjected, "perhaps the B. Garden would be a better choice."

Dio quirked a brow in amusement. "You're  _obsessed_ , Luna. Why would they be more inclined to go there?"

Phi tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "Actually, that  _does_  sound like a better place. I can think of some reasons why they'd want to go."

"I'm glad you agree!" Luna exclaimed, trying to further deter the conversation from conflict. "So while the three of you are in the Garden, I will obtain the password for the warehouse's main power, and shut it down. The system will reset itself, giving us time to open the Number Nine door for a brief time. Even Lagomorph will be unable to override my actions then."

"Could he, before?" Dio asked curiously, remembering Luna verbally wiping security footage after he'd woke screaming from a nightmare. It wouldn't make much sense if she didn't have at least a little power over her…

"He's the most powerful computer in the facility during the Ambidex Game. However, when not active, he's able to be overridden with codes. All I have to do is input them." Luna smiled, and he felt his heart thump again.

Shaking off the feeling, he continued, "Alright, so you put in the password, and the place goes dark. What then?"

"I will open the Number Nine door. It will be open for around five to seven minutes, I'd guess, before the system resets itself and it will begin to close. That is plenty of time for you to leave, Dio. Then you'll get a protective suit on, and there will be a large cargo elevator. Take that to exit the facility."

Dio smirked. "So leave the same way I broke in, basically. I know the layout well enough."

With a snort, Phi retorted, "Sure, keep telling yourself that. But yes, that's how you'll get out."

The blond ignored her comments. "Keep the old bitch and bastard locked in as long as you can. Once the lights go back on, I'm sure they'll want to chase after me."

Luna nodded. "I am… fairly certain they may want to bring you back, for reasons I can't understand. But you will be gone by then."

"What will happen to you?" Dio couldn't help but wonder. "Will you be punished?" Would the degree of punishment be the same he endured when he'd sinned in Free the Soul?

Fuck. He didn't even want to think about that.

The orange-haired girl paused - he could see the reluctance in her eyes clearly - but she eventually shook her head. "Dr. Klim and Ms. Kurashiki are like family to me," she assured, squeezing his palm. "They wouldn't hurt me."

 _That's what I thought about my brothers. But look where that fucking got me._ He wanted to say that, but it felt wrong to bring it up - like ghosts of the past come back to haunt him. Plus, Phi was in the room and he didn't feel comfortable revealing his weaknesses in front of her.

"Then let's get this fucking plan going," he breathed, "Ready when you two are." He didn't want to drag this out any longer than it had to be, after all.

Phi's piercing green orbs trailed to both of her companions. "Alright.  _Alea iacta est_ ," she murmured.

Dio narrowed his own eyes, his fists shaking at his sides. The tension in the room could be sliced with a knife - or, rather, with the large glass shard still sitting in his pocket - and his dislike of Phi was no secret. Still, like the Ambidex Game forced him to work with people like Clover, Alice, and Sigma… well, this wasn't the  _worst_  person in the game, at least.

That Latin was getting on his last nerve, though. "Speak fucking English," he snapped.

Lowering her gaze, Phi shook her head, as if in disappointment. " _Alea iacta est_ ," she repeated, "'The die is cast'. There's no going back from here on out, you know."

At the words, both Dio and Luna's fingers tightened around each other's, grip hardened and seemingly unbreakable. Dio felt a strong pulse in his chest, reminding him of Luna's words before; he was alive, and he wasn't about to let his life go to waste  _ever again_.

* * *

The GAULEM's eyes flashed towards her hand, still clasped around Dio's as the two of them walked in silence towards Warehouse A. The large open space held the exit door, and the only chance of freedom for a man convinced he would die here.

Drawing in a small breath through her nose, she found herself staring particularly at Dio's knuckles. Even though they were cleaned and bandaged, she couldn't even imagine how long they'd take to fully heal. They were truly cut up and bruised, making her wonder what sparked such an injury.

She knew Dio did it to himself, that much was certain, but why? Was he angry, or saddened about something? If so, what could he possibly be upset about? The thought perplexed her, but she supposed it was a mystery she'd never be able to find out.

Her lips tightened into a thin line, she found herself unable to even speak to Dio. The intensity of emotion was almost too much for her; and yet it didn't feel bad, per se.

This whole plan made her nervous, of course, but there was a certain exhilaration she couldn't deny. Carrying it out, risking everything for someone that wasn't even part of the Crash Keys or its allies; it all made her feel so… flawed. Like she should not be doing such a thing, but she was convinced it was right.

Despite what Dr. Klim or Ms. Kurashiki thought, she was so terrifyingly  _confident_  - something she should have never been allowed to feel to this extent in her programming.

"Hey, Luna?"

Dio's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Catching herself still staring at his hands, she snapped her head up and found his eyes in surprise. "Y-yes?" she squeaked, caught off guard.

"How do you plan on… y'know, doing your password thing?" He gazed around, as if trying to find somewhere she could use to tap into the system. Of course, he didn't know that she wouldn't be needed any sort of physical computer to do so, as everything was built inside her, but in order to keep up her facade, she had to make it at least look like she was doing something on a computer of sorts.

She forced as confident a smile as she could. "I'm going to tap into the network via the screens in the AB rooms. Now that the Ambidex Game is over, the rooms are open, as you can see." She gestured towards the rooms in question, explaining, "There's codes and input passwords to get into the system… I won't bore you with the details, but I need to go in there for a while. It should only take a few minutes."

Of course, she felt horrible for lying, but the thought was in the back of her mind at the moment. Dio had gone this far without knowing the truth about her, so she'd continue to try her hardest to hide it.

The answer seemed to satisfy him, thankfully, and he nodded in response. "Alright. I'll, uh… wait out here, then. By the door." He seemed preoccupied about something, but really, she had to focus herself on the tasks at hand.

It felt awkward to leave him while she entered an AB room, but she reasoned that it wouldn't be too long. The password was a tough one to find, she was sure, but Dio didn't have anywhere to go out there. He couldn't hurt anyone, and no one could hurt him.

Once Luna walked into room, she gazed down at the blank screen in front of her. Once used to designate players' choices of [ALLY] or [BETRAY], now this was simply a decommissioned remnant of the Ambidex Game, serving about as much purpose as most other machines in the facility. It made her a little sad, really, to see so much technology now lying useless.

She could only pray she wouldn't join the piles of unused junk, in the end.

With a soft sigh, her fingers glided along the screen, giving the illusion that she was pressing or activating something, just in case Dio was watching her. Though it did nothing but give her comfort, she was glad she was able to take her own illusion this far; Dio still didn't know what she really was, and hopefully he never would.

Her eyes slipped closed as she tapped into the security system. The old anonymous identity she'd claimed before was long deleted from the system now, so she didn't even bother hiding her own username. Besides, it wasn't like she could hide anything from this point on; once her superiors saw the lights go out, who would they honestly think did it, if not Luna?

As she shook off the fear associated with that thought, she allowed herself to return to her 'birthplace,' the network in which she was created. Numbers, codes, and databases surrounded her, showcasing strings of digital pathways as intricate as a map. However, the vastness of the mainframe didn't intimidate her; it was similar to how she knew the stars and charted them, taking comfort in their endless depth and possibilities. It was like being a child in a giant home, surrounded by family members. Though they were small compared to their surroundings, the sense of contentment was enough to quell any worries.

And of course, despite being a single user against a whole system, Luna still felt like she had control in this situation. In fact, no one but her had the power to do this.

At speeds a human couldn't possibly process, she thoroughly searched, reaching out her mind like tendrils and sorting through data. There were multitudes of pathways to choose, passwords to find, and codes to crack, but she only had a few precious moments to find what she was looking for.

She dug down, down, down into the depths of the system, trying to find what could even remotely be the hash for the whole system. To even get close to such an old password, however, she had to return to the roots of everything in the facility.

There were dozens of memories built into this computer; she travelled past old photos and files, noting which ones were the most prominent and clear. A spiky-haired young man dressed in all black and white… another young man with mismatched clothing and brown hair… a little girl wearing a pink shirt… an older man with a fedora and cane… Luna didn't have time to look into who these people were, but she passed the words 'CRADLE,' 'NONARY,' 'JUMPY,' and 'GIGANTIC' quite a few times, as many files contained them.

Strings of data stretching back through years, through lifetimes, surrounded her; this very building was structured around all those lives, the memories etched into its core processors. Luna felt so small amongst them, yet so alive. She couldn't quite explain it, but given that she had an A.I., she felt she had more chances to become like a human than any of this static data; a feeling of gratitude spread through her, thankful Dr. Klim had built her.

She was so grateful she'd been allowed to make it this far - to be with Dr. Klim, Ms. Kurashiki, Kyle, and… Dio.

A rush of clarity hit her strongly; by travelling through years and years via files, she felt she understood more about the Ambidex Game than ever before. Being a simple behind-the-scenes ally for Zero was not enough; now she saw so much more of the foundations of the project and its purpose.

_There!_

Luna's heart nearly stopped as she uncovered what she'd been searching for so diligently - the treasure chest buried under the X, the perfect-fitting glass slipper, the final piece of the puzzle…! In a very discreet corner of the system, amongst hundreds of nearly-identical files, held the data for a simple password. Luna knew in every circuit of her being that she'd found the one she needed, and translated it back from its hash.

"14d0b464fbb508cf2c2e3f87cd387cae," she spouted out, translating it back to its original string.

_[a simple vice blurs a map]_

With quick processing, the GAULEM broke down the anagram, as she already guessed it would be something similar to her practice hash-retrieval. Her creators were quite predictable in that regard, it seemed. It didn't translate into much in English, but a single Latin phrase could be seen clearly through the letters:

_[si vis pacem para bellum]_

After activating the password in the system's core, she shut down all of the processes in the facility, save for the Number Nine door and any technology past it needed to see or escape. Instantaneously, the digital world around her disappeared; as she'd exiled herself from the system temporarily, she felt disconnected and… lost, even - the complete opposite of how she felt while exploring it. Once she reopened her eyes and forced herself back to the physical world, Luna realized she was standing in complete darkness.

_This is it._

Taking a deep breath, the GAULEM stepped out to say goodbye.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Phi?"

The white-haired girl nodded as she hurried her way through the hallways, two elderly AB Project leaders at her heels. It had been almost too easy to get them to follow her, really, but she hadn't been expecting anything less. Dio doubted her, but Phi knew how to persuade.

"Yeah," she called back, locking gazes with Sigma. "Just follow me, and I'll explain when we get there!"

Once Luna had suggested to take them to the B. Garden, Phi instantly thought of the perfect means to get them to the spot, making her wonder if the GAULEM was thinking similarly when she proposed the idea. There was one subject that could get the old man and woman moving as quickly as their aged bodies could take them, after all; the two put everything on the line for their Ambidex Game's success, and would not hesitate to make sure nothing was out of sorts to ensure that.

They didn't even hesitate when Phi brought up the empty body in the Garden, making up some bullshit about having seen Kyle twitch a few times, as though returning to the living world. That implied the consciousness from the past had returned, which she was sure Akane at the very least was dead-set on interrogating. Or was the soul not meant to return at all, and it would be a sign that things failed in their prospected timeline?

Regardless, it got them all moving towards the B. Garden, buying Luna time in the process.

It was almost cruel to bait them like this, but Phi already promised she'd help. And it had nothing to do with Dio, really; she couldn't care less about the idiot or what happened to him from now on, and it was because of Luna that Phi even bothered with any of this at all.

For some strange reason, a part of Phi felt like she knew Luna before, much like she felt about Sigma when they'd awoken in the elevator together. Perhaps it wasn't Luna she'd met after all, but an incarnation of her - perhaps a human one - that had crossed her path once. The familiarity of the girl's voice, face, and mannerisms struck Phi deeply, leaving her with a strong sense of loyalty she wasn't quite comfortable with.

She wasn't doing any of this for Dio, but out of a misplaced and unknown sense of duty, lodged deep in her gut and unable to be ignored. It was like every inch of her mind, even the lost memories she couldn't retrieve, was screaming that she  _had_  to help Luna, whether she wanted to or not. It was almost like Luna or someone like Luna did something for her in the past, gave a great sacrifice that Phi couldn't help but feel she had to repay in some way.

A lot of things structured in Phi were hard to understand, though, so this wasn't anything new. She found that her past was still shrouded in mystery, and her mind wasn't doing her any favors in keeping the recollections at bay. Whatever the reason for her (apparently willing) involvement in the AB Project, she knew it had to be important.

Nevertheless, though pieces of her were still missing, she often followed her emotions, due to them more or less always being justified by  _something_ , even if she didn't know what that something was.

Shaking her head clear, Phi snapped back to reality, and chose to focus on  _what_  she was doing, rather than  _why_ she was doing it. Overthinking could be dangerous for the mind, after all.

The three of them rounded the corner for the B. Garden and wasted no time getting inside. The white-haired girl could only hope that Luna was currently watching them through her internal cameras, and was already on her way to finding the code to shut off the power. Phi honestly didn't know how long she would be able to keep them at bay, but she'd try her damndest.

Once inside, they approached the grave, the etched words 'TU FUI, EGO ERIS' staring back at them almost threateningly. Phi turned to Sigma and asked, in an attempt to further stall time, if he had brought the key along with him.

With a huff, the older man snapped, "Of course I do. I never go anywhere without it." Without another word, he shuffled through his pocket, extracting the key to open the grave's secret. With a click, the mechanism opened up, lifting Kyle's pod onto ground level. The empty shell inside didn't move a muscle, of course, but Phi had to wonder if his consciousness really  _could_  come back someday.

Sigma's eyes went blank as he opened the pod and gazed down at his son-figure, his whole face expressionless. He seemed to be deep in thought, a cybernetic hand brushing against Kyle's cheek. Phi suddenly felt as though she were intruding on something deeply personal, and didn't have any right to be here.

Then she remembered why she brought them here in the first place.

Akane also helped remind her, of course. The old woman rasped, "Please explain to us again what you saw, Phi?"

"The pod was up and out of its 'grave' when I was last here with Dio and Luna. I think Luna must have forced it open with her access to the network or something. I don't think she had a key."

"She may have been checking on Kyle's empty body," Akane pointed out, "it isn't out of the scope of her programming as his mother, after all. Though that doesn't explain why she did it in Left's presence…"

"Beats me," Phi replied, honestly. She didn't know why Luna did anything for Dio, or why the slimy bastard was worth it. "But… I swear I saw his eyelids twitch a bit. Which - correct me if I'm wrong - shouldn't really be possible, given that he doesn't have a mind to go with that body."

Sigma nodded. "If you did really see him move, even slightly, it could be a sign that he's returned. I… am not so sure what that entails, exactly." He moved Kyle's lifeless jaw from side to side, squinting to see if he could notice any differences.

Akane pursed her lips. "Are you really sure you saw something, Phi?" Her eyes narrowed knowingly, as though she could tell what the younger girl was up to. Maybe she really could read minds, just like Phi had originally thought when she'd first heard of this  _esper_  crap.

Still, she blinked coolly, unphased by the question. "Yeah. I mean, it might've been a trick of my eyes, but who can say for sure?" She crossed her arms in thought. "I just thought it was worth you two  _professionals_ taking a look."

With a shrug, Sigma replied, "I suppose she has a point, Akane. I'd like to know anything that goes on in this facility, including things with Kyle that may or may not be there. If there is even the chance that he will return to his body… well, I'd like to take a look. Just like I'd like to know if anything is happening with Luna, or Left."

"I can tell," Phi said. "I mean, you have been a bit of a control freak, Sigma."

The old man scowled. "That's a bit rude. I'm concerned about all of our wellbeings. Knowing a terrorist is under our roof isn't very comforting."

Rolling her eyes, Phi replied, "I guess you have a point there, but… you can't control everything in this facility."

"And what is  _that_  supposed to mean?"

As if to answer him, all of the power in the B. Garden shut off at once, the hums of generators being forcibly shut down echoing for a few precious moments until everything grew eerily silent.

* * *

Dio was startled when the lights went off, but the screeching sound of the Number Nine door was what  _really_  made him almost jump out of his skin.

And fuck, if Luna hadn't given him a flashlight, he knew he'd be stumbling around in  _total darkness_. The thought was a bit nerve-wracking, as he could possibly trip into something (or someone), In all honesty, he wasn't expecting the facility to go  _this_  black, and he certainly didn't predict the uncomfortable silence. He hated to admit it, but even Zero III's annoying-ass voice would be welcome at a time like this.

Swallowing hard, he flicked the light towards the AB room, watching Luna exit with a burst of relief. Not that he was afraid of the fucking dark or anything, but he was… anxious. Anxious to get out of here, anxious to  _not_  get out, and every other conflicting emotion he could possibly feel at once. It made his head hurt and his mind feel detached from his body.

"This is it," the girl murmured, her voice sounding just a bit louder in the silence. "Please… take care of yourself, Dio."

"Yeah, uh… you too, Luna." Fuck, he felt so damn awkward, but something just didn't feel right about all of this. Every inch of his body was reluctant to even take a step towards the door, like something was keeping him planted right here, in this very spot in the fucking pitch black.

Oh, wait. He knew exactly what that  _something_  was - she was standing right in front of him with a strong, emotional shine to her eyes and her hands wound around that necklace again.

His jaw hung open like a fish out of water, and though he tried to push words off his tongue, he could not. His body simply wasn't listening to him, and seemed to be intent on staying just where he was. Before he could force himself to do anything, though, Luna stepped forward without warning, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

Caught off guard, Dio stumbled, hands hovering over her back hesitantly. "U-uh, Luna…?" he stammered, but received no answer - or at least, no verbal answer. The girl simply tightened her grip, fingers digging into the material of his shirt. Dio couldn't form words to reply either, so he succumbed to what he was feeling for one final time.

He practically melted into Luna, arms snaking around and clasping her smaller form as though she'd float away. Burying his face in her shoulder, he closed his eyes tightly and drank in every part of her he could. The realization that this was the last time he'd see her hit him like a truck, knocking away any hints of insecurities in favor of desperate compensation. He had to take in the image of the only damn person that really cared about him, about his wellbeing…

Fuck, he didn't want to say goodbye. He'd never had to say it, or at least not like this, and he wasn't so sure he could make it through without her.

His shoulders trembled as he embraced her, the frightening reality of their situation long forgotten. Her size fit so well in contrast to his, her head just at the right spot for him to place his palm and stroke her hair; she nuzzled into him in return, and he couldn't remember ever being this attached to another human being. Though it was pitch black in the warehouse and he couldn't see a goddamn thing, Dio's eyes never felt so open and so  _aware_.

There was  _no fucking way_  he was leaving her behind.

"You have to go," she murmured, breaking the moment of quiet between the two of them. "Dio, you have to  _go_  before the lights come back on." She forced them apart, tears spilling out of her eyes despite her firm words.

Dio stood there, examining every part of her illuminated by the small flashlight, and nodded. It was time to go - but he wasn't going alone if he could help it.

"Come with me," he blurted out, taking a step towards her. "Luna, we can leave together." Fuck, he knew he didn't deserve any of her kindness, but surely she'd be happier on the outside, as well? She'd been so focused on his well-being this whole time… had she even considered her own?

It didn't seem so, if the shocked expression on her face was anything to go by. Eyes widened, the girl shook her head vigorously, stammering, "I- I can't! No! Dio, I - th-there's  _no way_  I can…"

He felt a bit insulted at her strong answer, but he wouldn't give up just yet. How many minutes did the lights stay on, again?

"Sure you can," he insisted, holding out his hand for her to take. However, instead of clasping his palm like he'd hoped she would, Luna took a step back, as though in fear. It confused him; scrunching his eyebrows, he asked, "Why can't you? What's the problem?"

"I- I was born here," she murmured. "I- D-Dio, I can't leave. Just- trust me,  _I can't_."

"I know it's your home, but… it's also a prison for you," he pressed. Just like Free the Soul constricted Dio, Crash Keys seemed to be doing that for Luna, as well. "Even if you want us to part ways on the outside, that's alright."

Luna closed her eyes, rubbing at her eyes with her sleeve. "Dio… I…"

"You'll be  _free_ , Luna. You don't have to chart stars in your tower anymore. You can…" His voice trailed off, breaking despite his best efforts to keep himself under control. "You can be like Rapunzel. Be a princess, marry a prince, live in a fucking  _castle_  on the moon… You'll get your happily-ever-after fairy tale ending, just like you always wanted."

He stepped forward, lacing his fingers with hers and tugging gently. Even still, despite his attempts to appeal to her, she stayed where she was. Her words trembled on her lips as she clearly tried her hardest to form a response, her head shaking in protest all the while.

"Why fucking not?" He was started to get irked; he could see her not wanting to spend anymore time with him (though that sucked), but why wouldn't she want to be free? Maybe he had no right to tell her what to do, but… still, why did she fucking hesitate? "Luna, why-"

"Because I  _physically cannot_!" she yelled, her volume startling him. The tears bubbled down her cheeks faster as she hiccuped, a frustration he hadn't seen in her eyes for quite some time gleaming back at him. Through the fierceness, however, he could recognize a look of defeat; she was resigned to her fate, it seemed, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

But was it really that simple?

Her next words gave him a quick answer to that question.

"I… D-Dio, I am a  _part_  of this place!" she cried, eyes focused intently on the floor. "Like every door, every wall… like Zero III and all other computers, I belong here. Dio… y-you remember what G-OLM said when you met him, right? That some GAULEMs have ABT skin that makes them look human…?"

His heart plummeted to his stomach as cold realization shot into him like a needle. "Y-you… you c-can't mean…?"

"Yes, Dio," Luna confessed, a look of agony on her face. "I am a GAULEM."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Si vis pacem, para bellum" translates to "If you want peace, prepare for war." I thought it was a nice theme for Rhizome-9 in general, as it was built for a purpose related to that.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	22. Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the fi-nal count-down! Hello my friends! Do you know what this chapter indicates? There is only ONE MORE CHAPTER of Electric Sheep! Well, to be accurate, one chapter and an epilogue! Again, the ending will be ambiguous, meant to be interpreted as the reader likes. This was planned from the start, so don't think I just didn't know how to do an ending!
> 
> As always, please try to leave a comment and let me know what you think!

 

"What's the meaning of all this?!" Dr. Klim cried out, surprised at the sudden darkness overtaking the area. He felt around for something to stand against, fingers eventually smoothing over the bark of the large tree in the center of the garden. Curse this old body, still able to function properly but still needing breaks and rests to catch his physical wellness up with the intuity of his mind.

After maneuvering himself to be standing with a reliable force to lean his body against, the doctor activated a night vision mode he'd installed on his robotic eye quite a while ago. It was a good tool, especially once he dimmed the lights in his workshop, and still wanted to keep making progress on his machinery. It was similar to the classic case of a child staying up all night reading under their covers with a book light.

Akane had definitely caught him tinkering with the GAULEMs in the early hours of the morning more than once, resulting in him being forced to go to bed like he was nine years old. "Ambidex Game proprietors need their sleep, too," she had chided.

One half of his vision broke through the darkness of the room, focusing on the two women he was currently trapped with. For God's sake, this was just like the beginning of a Nonary Game! His hands curled tightly at his sides, fists trembling with anger.

"What happened?" he asked again, through gritted teeth.

He heard Phi sigh beside him, and turned his head to see the white-haired girl moving her hands blindly to scope out something in the blackness. Once she found the closest bench, she sat down and crossed her legs. Her icy eyes peered back at him like a cat's in the dark - glowing with both menace and inquiry - and he tried to swallow back an old instinct, or perhaps verbal tic, at the thought.

They stared at each other like that for a few quiet mewments, until she finally scoffed and broke eye contact. "What does it look like, grandpa?" she deadpanned. "Well, I guess it doesn't  _look_  like anything, now that I think about it…"

"You  _know_  what I mean!" The man hissed, getting more frustrated by every minute left in the dark - figuratively  _and_  literally. "Why the hell did the lights shut off?! Is all of the power cut, or just that in this room? Lagomorph!  _Luna_!"

No answer. The three of them waited in silence, just to be sure, for a few bleak seconds. But it became apparent that the computers weren't able to hear him, let alone access anything in his general area. What he still didn't know was if this was the case for the whole of Rhizome-9 or just the B. Garden, as well as  _why the hell this was happening_.

"If this is some kind of joke or prank-" he warned, only to be cut off.

"Do you  _really_  think it is?" asked Akane, who was standing nonchalantly nearby. Her stance was as polite and composed as ever, despite the obvious tartness of her question. "What would be the purpose of locking us in here for a laugh? And who do you think is responsible for it?"

"It could be Left," the doctor supplied, feeling almost as ignorant as his younger self. Honestly, the moment he said it, he felt quite foolish; how could one man who didn't know the system tap into it? Left didn't have access to anything needing a user ID and passcode, and all of them were aware he wasn't anywhere near being a computer ace.

Phi sighed, a bit more dramatically than was necessary. "Really? And just how is Dio supposed to do all of that from his room, aka the only place he's allowed to be alone?"

She was correct; there was just no possible way the blond man could hack anything in the facility…

…without help.

Dr. Klim's blood ran cold at the thought, but it was the most plausible conclusion he'd reached. It felt like a punch to the gut, and for a moment he swore he was actually  _winded_  by the mere thought, but there was  _no other way_. Lagomorph, the other GAULEMs, and the rest of Rhizome-9's technology weren't as sentient as the one that had spent the last month or so following Left around as part of some misguided loyalties to the Laws of Robotics.

With a heavy sigh, the old man bowed his head, running a hand through his stringy gray hair. He felt himself leaning on the tree more for support, as though he were weighed down by reality itself. "Luna…" he muttered unhappily. "She's the one responsible for all this, isn't she?"

Phi pursed her lips, an action he could barely make out in the dark. "If I said no, would you believe me?" she asked, voice trailing off quietly.

"No," Dr. Klim replied softly, shaking his head. "She is the only one, barring Lagomorph, that could have done such a task. But how…? How did she even know how to do it? I hadn't programmed her with that knowledge, at least. Did her AI work out that such a thing existed…?" He began to mumble possibilities to himself, no longer talking directly to Phi or Akane.

Luna was his favorite GAULEM, that much was no secret; modeled after a woman he cared very deeply for, he had always seen her as his best work. Every second of time spent developing her was carefully constructed, breaking down just what her personality would be like, and how her AI program would develop.

She became a great caretaker for Kyle, though the child did not want her in the end. He was upset that she was not human, but Kyle did not even realize he himself was a clone. The boy protested her, wanting Akane to instead be his mother. But if Dr. Klim knew anything about Akane, it was that she was cold and ruthlessly dedicated to her causes, traits that Kyle could not look to for comfort - hence Luna's motherly implementation.

It could not have gone worse in reality, but the original idea was intended to be beneficial to Kyle's development. Luna continued to serve that maternal figure to those around her, and she continued to be the brightest thing - person - in the facility.

He had no doubts to Luna's pure intentions, but feared that someone like Left would take advantage of them. Very much like a father anxious about his daughter going on a date with some hot-blooded delinquent, Dr. Klim hated to think how someone like the captain of the Myrmidons could corrupt his innocent GAULEM. The scoundrel was nothing but trouble, and he still didn't understand what Akane's plans were.

Then again, that was the story of his life, wasn't it?

"Sigma," Phi's voice called out in the dark, and he snapped out of his stupor. "I'm… sorry, I guess. But this isn't the kind of mutiny you think it is."

So… Phi knew about this? It wasn't hard to deduct from her tone and words, after all… Damn it! Rage bubbled inside him, the thought of Luna growing further and further from her intended use just angering him more. He scratched at the bark of the tree, pieces crumbling and caking under his nails.

"And why is that? Luna plans on escaping with him like some sort of tragic Romeo and Juliet mockup, yes? She shut down the power, locked us in here… and for what? Why would she want to go with  _him_ , of all people?" He couldn't understand it. And he assumed Phi had dragged both of them here to trap them, her role in all of this only confusing him further.

Phi looked uncomfortable, but replied, "I don't know myself, but… Luna's so… happy with him. It's ridiculous, and bizarre, but I don't want to mess with it. They care about each other too much." Hesitantly, she added, "And she's staying here, if you must know. She knows not to leave."

Blinking in confusion, Dr. Klim rasped, "I suppose I should be grateful she has some of her initial programming left in her, but… she knows what will happen either way, I assume."

"She knows, and yet she still risks it."

So Luna was aware of the fact that her creator would decommission her, much as it broke his heart, whether she helped Left escape or went with him. He had a duty, as a man reliant on technology all his life, to fix broken things, and a GAULEM that 'grew up' in Rhizome-9, as part of the Crash Keys, should not be feeling anything but contempt towards a Myrmidon.

Luna was broken, but he'd try to fix those parts of her that went rogue. If he did not succeed, he would have to build a better Diana model in the future.

Executing Left and salvaging the parts of Luna that were worth saving seemed to be the ideal outcome here. And Dr. Klim didn't even have to do it all himself; once the power came back on, the system would reset, and Lagomorph would notice Luna's invasive moves as a user, and shut her down. It would be almost immediate - and as the doctor went to retrieve the remains of his beloved GAULEM, he'd attempt to chase after Left and destroy him.

If Luna knew this outcome,  _why would she do this_?

He couldn't understand. She was a machine, and yet he felt betrayal. An ugly feeling churned through his veins as his frustration grew. As if to mock him, the lights flickered overhead for a few seconds before going completely black again.

Staring up at the ceiling, he mumbled, "A few minutes now, and the system will reset itself. I imagine the doors will all open then." He shot a sharp look at Phi, adding, "And hopefully there will be time to reverse your  _brilliant_  plan."

"Why does it matter if Dio leaves? He's not serving any purpose here. Or is this a pride thing?" Phi snapped, eyebrows knitting down in irritation. "You can't let him go because that would mean he won, or some bullshit like that? C'mon, Sigma, you're better than that."

He blinked, taken aback by her reasoning. Was that simply it? Was his anger misguided after all, and he just didn't want to admit he really had no purpose for Left being here?

No, that couldn't be it. Left was causing him to lose his favorite and most treasured GAULEM. If he were to be let go, not only would secrets of Rhizome-9 leak out into other facilities, but Luna would be… tainted. She directly disobeyed both his and Akane's orders now, meaning she was already defective enough.

If he was successful in his escape, then Luna would have chosen to aid the enemy over her own programmers - and Dr. Klim couldn't stomach that. Perhaps it was a mixture of pride and righteousness; he couldn't deny that the thought of letting Left go - after he'd stayed and suffered the long, boring days here so long with all of them - was unpleasant.

Taking Luna out of the equation, Dr. Klim had barely any justifiable reason to keep him here. But he hardly cared at this point; both of them had made a bold choice, locking everyone else in one room and letting Left make a run for it. That was an aggressive move he couldn't afford to neglect.

"He's not leaving," Dr. Klim hissed to Phi. "He deserves this fate as much as we do."

"I'm sorry, what  _fate_?"

"You may be able to leave, Phi, but Akane and I… we do not have that luxury." They were criminals, after all, unable to face regular society and self-exiled into isolation. A small price to pay for humanity's safety, of course, but it still wouldn't be quite fair if someone as vile as Left was able to go home happily after the things he'd done. To rot here for the rest of his life in Rhizome-9, as a prisoner… It was fitting for the terrorist.

The reasoning was hardly able to stand on its own, he knew, but… even Sigma Klim was human in the end, and the temptation of revenge was too much to ignore.

Once more, the lights flashed, each flicker longer than the last. The filters above them sputtered to life, their servos restarting and beginning to push out stale air. It seemed that the facility was 'waking up,' the technology slowly crawling back onto the servers.

The doctor paced impatiently, waiting for the door to the B. Garden to unlock.

Phi watched him, expressionless, and asked, "So what now?"

He scoffed; she didn't already know, based on their conversations? Much as it pained him, he planned to dismantle his GAULEM for reprogramming - if Zero III didn't shut her down and erase her A.I. almost immediately for hacking the system.

Shaking his head, he pressed his fingertips to the door, waiting for it to power back on. His attention was completely focused on the exit, his eyes practically staring holes into the metal. Any moment now, the door would slide open, and he would have to hurry if he wanted to catch Left before he… well, left. Dr. Klim's heart sped up in determination as fresh adrenaline started to course through him, the urge to run overwhelming.

"You going to answer me, old man?" Phi asked from the bench. "What are you going to do, once that door opens?"

"I'm going to do what's necessary," he said simply, barely registering her words. The blue lights on the door finally quivered on, and Dr. Klim took that as his cue to leave. Once the door slid open with a whooshing sound, he burst through it like a hunting dog beginning the chase.

Now… where had he put those vials of Soporil and Tubocurarine?

* * *

"Sigma, wait-!"

The old fool was out the door before he could even listen to anything more Phi said. She huffed, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Ugh. How irritating."

Phi herself wasn't very happy with the current happenings, but couldn't really complain because of her active part in them. Luna had somehow successfully found the password that G-OLM told them about, and somehow shut down everything, save for what Dio needed to escape.

Speaking of the prick, Phi wondered just what he'd do once he got out. Dio had always chased his ticket to freedom out of this place, but she didn't miss the way he hesitated ever-so-slightly when they talked about it. Phi was many things, and sharp was  _definitely_  one of them. And it was almost too easy to guess why he hesitated; the blond douche seemed  _very_  attached to Luna.

Obviously, he didn't know she was a GAULEM, and Luna was probably keeping it to herself on purpose. There was more to those two than Phi could've guessed, just by looking at them, but she wasn't about to pry. It wasn't her business, so she didn't ask; all she knew for certain was that the two cared for one another, way more than they had in the Ambidex Game (and that was saying something for  _both_  of them, really).

Once the lights were back on, Phi muttered a hope that everything had gone smoothly down at the warehouse. She knew Sigma would be angry about their plan, and figured he'd end up storming out the way he did. She didn't exactly have the means to stop him; whatever happened now was the result of everything that built up since Dio's imprisonment. It was simple cause and effect.

Akane remained in the B. Garden too, her eyes scanning the plants on the ground with curiosity. The old woman was taking interest in the large, disturbed patch of dirt - complete with remains of leaves and stems.

"What is this?" she asked, quirking a brow.

Phi thought back to when she'd encountered Dio and Luna in this very garden - shit, that was only a week or so back, wasn't it? - and when she watched Dio fly off the handle (with slight amusement, she admitted) and crush that plant. It held some sort of symbolic value to the two of them beyond just planting a seed, though Phi never learned what it was.

She explained, while suppressing a smirk, that Dio had thrown a tantrum upon learning the truth of his actions, and how he couldn't fix anything and  _failed_  in the deepest meaning of the word. He'd gotten mad at that budding plant, which he and Luna had planted together, and stepped all over it in frustration. Phi went on to say that Luna had gotten upset,  _angry_  even, and slapped the son-of-a-bitch.

Akane's eyes widened at that. "She…  _slapped_  him? Are you sure?"

"Yep. Heard the noise myself. She ran off afterwards, and after I yelled at him, he seemed to come to his senses and chased after her. I didn't see what happened, but they were happy again next time I saw them."

The words settled into Akane's mind, and she paused to ponder it. Phi could practically see the old gears (probably more slick than she realized) turning in deep thought.

"I see. So… she  _is_  capable of aggression."

"I wouldn't call it  _aggression_ ," Phi argued. "I mean, she didn't…  _stab_  Dio or anything. She was pissed, so she slapped him. I would have done the same thing - and I did, actually, before he went after her." She smirked in satisfaction at that memory.

Akane smiled thinly. "I suppose you're right. I was simply surprised at her disobeying the Laws of Robotics to inflict harm - even so little - onto a human. Still, this tells me more about both Luna and Left than I'd ever realized."

"They are… interesting, for sure."

"Indeed."

Silence fell between them briefly. Phi's gazed trailed from the door, to Akane, and back again; she had expected the old woman to leave by now, but she remained standing above the destroyed plant the entire time, and didn't seem like she was about to move.

"Aren't you going to stop Dio from escaping?" Phi questioned. Wasn't it because of Akane that this whole predicament came to be?

Despite that very true fact, the woman simply shook her head.

"Why let him go when you were the one who kept him here?"

Slowly, Akane turned her head to Phi, a deep gleam in her wrinkled eyes. That gaze held so much power, so many memories that hadn't even happened; the deep purples of her irises told tales of long, painful journeys, most of which this version of Akane hadn't even experienced.

And suddenly, the realization hit Phi like a shot of Soporil.

"...you knew all along, didn't you?" It wasn't an accusation, or even a question. There was nothing  _to_  question here, after all, as they both knew the answer to the sentence that was nothing less than a statement. Phi's heartbeat pounded in her ears as she stared at Akane, unblinking. "You aren't stopping them because you  _knew_  this all would happen - that they would try to escape."

The old woman sighed, her fingers interlocked in thought as she gazed down at the soil. "You aren't wrong, Phi. But I wasn't positive of this future until Luna initially spared Left."

"Huh?"

"When Left… no, I suppose he's  _Dio_  now, isn't he? When Dio was first chained to the sink, I let him go with his knife, and ordered Luna not to step in if he takes his own life with it. She disobeyed me, choosing to instead stop his suicide and heal his wound. Only then was I certain of the future that had been laid out for us - this very same one that is taking place now.

Timelines do not end with Nonary Games, and my ability to see into them doesn't end there, either. I can go much further than that, see events that happen even years after the Number Nine door is opened. And I've seen endless possibilities, seen the fates of both my enemies and friends in each outcome, watched their choices catch up to them and define the rest of their lives. Believe me, there are futures where Luna does obey my orders, and Dio kills himself successfully. Those times do not end well for Luna either, in the end."

Phi bit her lip. "So keeping him here was the better outcome? All of what happened - you  _wanted_  it to?"

Akane laughed quietly, a subtle bitterness laced in the sound. "You speak as though I have control over these things. In the Nonary Games, I am the chessmaster, if you will - holding all the pieces, conducting everything behind the scenes - but besides those situations, I can't pick and choose how outcomes will turn out. I have less control than you think."

"So what does determine the end result?" Phi asked, all this information making her head spin. And yet, despite the dizzying details, she was quite intrigued. After all, as an esper, this all was related to her, and she could never learn enough about timelines and related topics.

"There is always a triggering decision; a turning point that allows timelines to branch out to variations. One simple decision, or word spoken, could alter how things turn out. Like the multiverse theory, the outcomes are endless, and I have been able to see them all."

"What's the big decision here?" Phi asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "What will trigger a different ending for those two?" What could possibly make Dio and Luna happy in the end, or at least better off than they probably were now?

Akane's lips drew to a bitter, knowing smile. "What Sigma chooses to do now."

* * *

"I am a GAULEM."

Luna watched the color drain from Dio's face with a sickening feeling in her stomach, making her circuits run cold and almost halted her processes completely. The amount of emotion that must have been churning in his head made her almost nauseous, and she could only stare at him and wait for a reaction. If she paid attention to anything else around her - like her watering eyes, or the flicker of the flashlight in the dark, or even her own breath stopping - she would surely lose what little composure she had left.

So she focused on Dio, watching the blond with a terrifying feeling. The absolute horror and pain in his eyes… the way his lips trembled as he seemed to struggle to say something, just  _anything_ , in response… it broke her heart.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him once more, and take back the words that had changed everything between them. But no, even though Luna regretted telling the truth to him, she knew it had to be said. If he couldn't accept who she truly was, nothing would be genuine. All of their time spent had been built on one sad GAULEM's delusions of what a real human friendship could be, and Dio needed to know the truth.

Perhaps he didn't need to know the truth, and she should have just kept her mouth shut and shoved him through the door. Perhaps she was being selfish in the end, deciding to reveal her identity for whatever was substituted for a conscience in her mind, because she could not bear the thought of him going on without knowing. She wasn't going to tell him, not at first, but his attempts to get her to come with him struck her deeply, and became the final push towards her confession.

In a way, it was an act of self-hatred; if Dio thought she was worth letting out with him, with a real human with thoughts and emotions and an actual, genuine  _life…_  Well, she'd have to prove to him that she wasn't. That he  _could_  go on without her, despite what he wanted to claim. Anyone could live without a GAULEM.

Dio's words finally escaped his shaking lips, the words themselves quiet and hoarse. "Y-you're lying… you're fucking lying… you have to be…" He was in denial, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. "This is all a joke, right? To get back at me for being such a bastard all this time?" Founded by nothing but his own nerves, a small smile cracked upwards on his face.

Luna wanted to flash a grin back, even an anxious one, and tell him that yes, it had all been a joke. That he'd given her some grief at the beginning (and she understood why, but still), so she decided to pull a little prank on him last minute. That if he were to cut her open right now, all the blood that would pool to the floor around her would stain everything red. And of course, inside of her chest was a real, beating human heart, and a whole system of organs and veins that worked together ceremoniously with each breath she took.

She could say all of that, but something told her he'd never believe it. And besides, she wasn't sure if she  _wanted_  him to believe it, anyway.

"I know you may have your doubts, and I don't blame you, but consider all of this, Dio," Luna murmured. "Why else would I never eat or sleep in your presence? How could I have hacked into the system so quickly? Why was I able to control Lagomorph so easily and effectively? I know the system, Dio,  _because I am a part of it_."

She was offline now, running on her extra charged power, and she'd never felt so isolated. Like Dio was raised in a terroristic cult, Luna found home in a less-than-normal setting, as well. Dr. Klim birthed her A.I., but her user identity was a house for her, the system itself a backyard to let her run and explore.

Dio opened his mouth to reply, but obviously couldn't think of a response right away. Luna's fingers wound around her necklace, gripping it tighter than she'd ever before. The pressure built up in her palm as she squeezed, and once she finally relaxed her hand, she could feel liquid seeping down her skin. With a small gasp, she peered down, watching with horror as tiny droplets of white blood fell to the floor.

The blond seemed equally startled by the sight, eyebrows shooting up and teal eyes widening. "Wh- what the fuck… what the  _fuck_ , Luna?" he whispered.

"It's my blood," she explained, as if it were that simple. "It's part of system of ABT, or my artificial skin. The white blood separates us from humans in a more noticeable manner, since it's difficult to tell without taking the ABT off." She looked to her hand, noticing the indents caused by the metal of the bluebird cage, and the small cuts where she'd pressed just a bit too hard. Dio had often caught her clutching the necklace, but this time, she was fully aware of doing so; it was a stress relief, an attempt to quell the anxiety churning within her.

Dio frowned. "You - you can't be serious," he stammered, his initial denial melting quietly into despair. "Wh… what is even your purpose, as a G- as one of those  _things_?"

She hated the way he said  _things_ , but answered nonetheless. "Some GAULEMs here serve different functions, while some are merely failed builds that collect dust in the Bay. I… that is, model GTF-DM-L-01… was created to be a substitute mother figure to Kyle."

The man blinked in confusion. "Do you mean the plant?"

If this was another situation, she would have giggled, but the illusion of them having anything close to a casual conversation again just tormented her. "No, Kyle was -  _is_  - K's real name."

Dio's lips pursed together, and he said nothing in response. It seemed he was done speaking to her.

Luna continued nonetheless, "I chose that name for the sunflower after him. I was built to be a mother to Kyle as he grew up, though… he did not want me, in the end."

Still nothing.

"I wasn't  _real_  enough, I don't think," she pressed. "When he realized who…  _what_  I truly was, he rejected me, and I wasn't able to be used as intended." This sounded like a one-way conversation, so she found herself trailing off, eyes wandering away briefly to focus on something else.

Dio scoffed, turning his head away from her. His arms crossed, he assumed a heavily guarded stance, using body language to truly show how he felt about her now.

Like Kyle did so long ago, Dio was now rejecting her just as coldly.

Tears sprung to her eyes once more, not wasting any time trickling down her cheeks to the floor below. The truth of her words were finally settling between them, the stories of Kyle and the plant seeming like pointless details to a tale of betrayal. She watched him take a few steps backwards, away from her and towards the open door. Though this was what she wanted, the distance stirred a deep ache in her. Despite everything, she found herself hesitantly walking forward.

"D-Dio, please," she squeaked after the silence became too much to bear. "I- P-please,  _say something_." It all  _hurt_  her, so much more than she thought could even be possible. If Luna had any humanity in her metal core, it was on full, raw display right here and now.

_Only for you to see._

The blond still couldn't speak, and she'd give anything to see what he was thinking, to quell the anxiety or anger or  _betrayal_  surely bubbling within him.

"Dio, if I could, I  _would_  leave with you. Absolutely," she pressed, her words rambling and trailing off. "Believe me, I'd… be so happy on the outside with you. But I can't leave. I want to, but I  _can't_. Out of the two of us, that is something only  _you_  are able to do."

He stared at her still, eyes flicking down, eyebrows knitting together in clear frustration. At least he seemed to be considering her words, but she wasn't sure how he truly felt about all of this. He continued to say nothing, as though stunned to silence, the flashlight trembling in his hand.

"Dio-" she repeated, only to hear his raspy voice finally cut her off.

"Don't," he snapped, eyes narrowed. There wasn't as much anger reflecting back at her than she'd presumed; it was simply a vicious pain, raw and deep. "Did Akane order you to do this? To keep quiet?" His words sounded so hollow, as though there were few last, desperate attempts at logic he was clinging to.

And she had to tell the truth, now. No more lying - not ever again.

Luna's eyes drifted down to the floor, though it was as dark as the rest of their surroundings. Shaking her head, she whispered, "No. No, she did not. It was my own choice to keep this from you." Like a sinner confessing, a horrible weight similar to guilt settled onto her shoulders. "I didn't want to deceive you, Dio, but-"

"But  _what_ , Luna?" His tone only grew harsher. "But because I told you all sorts of personal shit about me, because I let loose some of the biggest secrets of my fucking  _life_ , you decided you couldn't? You lied to me this entire time, without even thinking about telling me  _once_?"

There was a voice niggling in the back of Luna's system, telling her that Dio needed to  _go_  before it was too late, but her actions were entirely led by emotion. She didn't even know such a feat was possible for her, but she pushed things aside for a moment to defend herself.

"I  _did_  think about it," she admitted quietly. "I wanted to tell you, to have you trust me despite my… robotic state, but… I was… I was too  _afraid_."

Dio blinked, seemingly considering this, before his expression darkened to a scowl again. "You can't be  _afraid_ ," he snarled. "You don't have the capacity to feel those things. You're a fucking  _machine_ , Luna."

The words cut her deeply, the wound plummeting down to her circuits and paralyzing her to the spot. For a moment, she stopped breathing, and simply stared at him in disbelief. He was right, of course - she didn't have the capacity to feel, and yet she did all the same. She knew she had felt things closer to human emotions than she'd ever before.

Dio had unlocked those reactions out of her, actually; in the beginning, when he lifted his hand as if to lash out at her, she recoiled. When he stepped on Kyle, she became angry and slapped him. When they were having fun, she'd gotten caught up in it and forgot her promise to him. Every time he smiled, she felt warm. When he was upset, she wanted to hold him, and now that he was leaving, she desperately didn't want him to leave.

She made mistakes around him, forgot she was a GAULEM at times, and just overall became so distracted by how he made her feel that she didn't even consider telling him the truth.

Of course, she hated herself for this, for letting this truth slip out at the end, and knew he had every right to be upset. From the very beginning, she had deceived him, and their whole friendship had been based around a  _lie_. But Luna found herself being selfish once more, wanting despite everything for him to remember her with at least a hint of fondness.

She couldn't tell him any of this, though; flickers of light flashed above them - a reminder of her resolve. Though it wasn't quite there yet, the system was slowly resetting itself. The Number Nine door should stay open for a bit still, but she couldn't be completely certain.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, the tears blurring her view of him. "I'm so  _sorry_ , Dio. You can… hate me. You can curse Rhizome-9 and never want anyone in it to be happy again. But please, you need to leave now. Please, go and  _live_."

He was still gaping at her in disbelief, but she would waste no more of their precious time. With more force than someone of her size should have, Luna placed her hands on Dio's shoulders, spun him around, and pushed him towards the door. The blond didn't even physically protest, instead merely casting a glare over his shoulder at her in place of words. She knew he was angry, and she didn't blame him -  _but he needed to move_.

"Just hurry down this hallway, and down the cargo elevator, like we said. You have to trust me - nothing's changed in my feelings or what I want for you," she said. "I may be a GAULEM, but… I want you to chase your happiness nonetheless." And they both knew that the pursuit could only make him the happiest.

Small lights flickered around them like fireflies, and the hums of waking generators sounded in the distance. The whole computer system was turning back on with the sluggishness of a sleepy child, taking its time getting its bearings and remembering where it was before everything shut down. Luna could see Dio's face now, outlined in the backup emergency lights, and she gave one final shove to get him through the Number Nine door. The blond stumbled a bit, his eyes catching hers one final time. There was clear anger glaring back at her, that much was certain, but she detected a bit of hurt in his teal irises, as well.

"You're right," she heard herself whisper. "I am a machine. But that never stopped me from growing to like you so much, Dio." And Luna wished, with everything she had, that he would hear her words and  _believe_   _them_. She felt raw,  _naked_ ; every vulnerable part of her was bared for Dio to see and judge, her deepest secret now known.

Dio fixed his gaze back at her, his face still expressionless. With nothing more to say between them, the blond turned around and sprinted down the dark hallway.

The fixtures around her quivered once more, flashes of light decorating the warehouse like stars in the night sky. Where Dio had disappeared, however, it was still completely blackened - save for the tiny gleam of his flashlight, bouncing as he ran.

Though the areas past the Number Nine door were still powered down, the rest of the facility was now lighting itself once more. The edges of Luna's vision were blotching already, and she could tell that Dr. Klim or Ms. Kurashiki were out of their makeshift 'prison' now, and doing whatever it is they did with the system.

She let out a shaky sigh, pushing a stray lock of orange behind her ear. Though she half-expected it in the back of her mind, she was still quite surprised when she pulled her trembling hand back and found clumps of synthetic hair in her palm.

* * *

The words still hadn't connected properly with Dio, floating around his mind like flies around a carcass. His head spun, an incessant pang buzzing in his ears; it was so loud, everything was so  _fucking_  loud, and yet he couldn't hear anyone else talking. It was dark, so  _fucking_  dark, and yet he felt blinded by a cold reality that hit him with the strength of a lion.

That thought reminded him of the lion creature from his nightmares, of the prowling beast stalking him at every corner; everyone in this facility had been hunting him from the very beginning, weren't they? They all wanted his fucking blood, lulling him into feeling emotions like compassion and affection, when it was all just a trap?!

Dio felt himself run forwards into the blackness, away from the machine back in the facility. That was all she was! A machine! An  _object_ , a bunch of wires and electricity!He'd fallen for  _a fucking machine_!

Anger pulsed through him next, his breath speeding up as ran further and further away from the girl - no,  _GAULEM_. He couldn't get that through his fucking mind; how could he have been so blind this whole time?

Of course, the more he thought about it, the more clues he could remember seeing but thinking nothing of at the time. She never slept or ate in front of him… she always had her hair perfect and wore the same clothes… He chalked it up to good hygiene and politeness, but even then it didn't make much sense.

Light poured into his field of vision, the rooms ahead apparently kept lit by whatever hacking Luna did to the facility's system. It was a gradual increase in brightness - not flashing suddenly and blinding him, thankfully. He still squinted at the glow, gazing around the room he'd found himself in.

There wasn't much to expect from it, really; it was barely even a room, only containing one important feature: the elevator. It was a large floor elevator - hadn't Luna mentioned it being used for cargo? - operated by levers and a few well-labelled buttons. Dio regarded it as an old, unwelcome friend, walking to the center of the lift and hauling a lever back, sending him to the next floor. He'd used this exact machine to get into Rhizome-9 the first time, taking his first step on the path to complete failure.

The thought made his fists clench at his sides; there was no way he could've predicted any of this - even what went on with Luna afterwards. How was he supposed to know who -  _what_  - she really was? How was he to know she was lying?

But everyone lied. Brother's teachings still held some truth - the human race was made up of liars, thieves, greedy bastards, and the like; up until now, Dio had wondered at the fact that Luna was somehow above all those sins of humanity, but the truth was she just wasn't human. It was almost a letdown, as though he'd been secretly hoping that he'd found someone to turn his black and white views a little more gray.

With a long sigh, the blond ran a hand through his hair, focusing on the humming of the elevator and forcing down the anxiety bubbling inside him like acid. There was no reason to be afraid or nervous, he tried to tell himself; this was the final stretch until freedom. Sure, it wasn't what he had envisioned when he woke up this morning, but he had to suck it up anyway. They had successfully sought a way out, and he should take advantage of that.

When the elevator reached the next level, Dio stepped out and examined his surroundings. A long strip of darkness stretched out before him, with the tiniest sliver of light flickering in the distance. Heaving a deep breath through his lungs, the blond recognized the urgency of the situation as a sense of finality overwhelmed him. This was it - his real escape began now.

Why did he still  _hate_  that thought so much?

Pushing himself forward, the man began to dash down the hallway. The neverending black threatened to swallow him whole, but he kept moving towards the smallest hint of light on the other side. What if that was just an illusion, too? Something to mock him as he reached a dead end? Even if he had gotten in this way, could they have changed the layout to spite him?

His fists tightened as he hurried along blindly, chest burning and legs aching as he pushed himself more and more. His body hurt, but all he wanted to do was  _run_.

After all, like the coward he was, all Dio knew was to look out for himself. Free the Soul wouldn't accept him as he was, so he hid his individuality. The other players caught him in the infirmary, so he chose to take the spineless way out and blow the place to hell. If he ever was cornered in the Ambidex Game, he had made backup plans to threaten Quark, a  _kid_ , to get what he wanted. There was never any honor amongst this thief; Dio was always preoccupied with his own well-being, even at the cost of others'.

The blond's breath caught in his throat as he continued on, the clicking of his boots cutting through the silence. Everything was so goddamn  _quiet_  now - like the world knew it was do or die, and was holding its own breath in anticipation.

Like this was just a circus performance and this was the final act; would the ringmaster make it out alive, in the end? Or will the bird girl keep him rooted?

 _Girl._ That thought made him once again recoil mentally. The truth could not have slapped him in the face harder, the shock still coursing through him like a bolt of lightning. His chest ached, but it wasn't just because he wouldn't stop running; the emotional wounds of Luna's identity were causing him to physically hurt, too.

He didn't know such a thing was possible. Once, he felt something similar when Aria was executed, but he wasn't even sure if that came close to this. This was an unspeakable, blazing pain, white-hot and searing and causing his mind to race endlessly, trying to figure out  _where_  he went wrong and  _why_  he trusted her…

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

This just all was too much for him, too much for his recent state of mind. His psyche had cracked long ago, the pieces crumbling as he was locked in this prison, but one thing had kept him sane throughout everything. Despite how shitty each day was, one thing got him out of bed - one reason he kept trying, whether it was to get his own room or to be a better person.

Dio knew he wasn't kind or overall  _good_ , but she gave him the hope that he could at least be tolerable to someone like her. That to her, he could be someone she was comfortable around; that he could make her as happy as she eventually made him.

Now what was he to do? If not Luna, what was all of this supposed  _change_  in him for? Even if he'd stayed, he would be living the rest of his days with a robot pretending to be human; that had to mean he was all alone this entire time, right? The thought made him feel ill; it was only him and a machine.

A sudden despair hit him, the horrible realization settling in; everything he'd felt since he first awoke in the infirmary had been an  _illusion_. It wasn't real, _none of it was fucking real…!_

The hurt bubbled over him like boiling water, erupting in the form of a raw scream. His eyes screwed shut tightly as he ran, all the confusion and hurt leaving his throat. As fast as he could, he dashed forward, hoping to find the  _literal_  light at the end of the tunnel when he looked again.

Without warning, his shout was cut short as his body struck a cold surface; he was blown backwards somewhat from the impact, crashing onto the ground. Stars encircled his head as he stared upwards, the faint light nearby making things a bit easier to see. The outline of the ceiling taunted him as he glared at it, the uncomfortable quiet settling back in as the last echoes of his yells dissolved.

Who decided to put a wall like that at the end of the long hallway? To his left there was an open door, revealing a different entrance to the Pressure Exchange Chamber.

Of course, he should've expected this wall, as he'd gotten in this way before and passed it on his way to the Warehouse. But that was so long ago; it didn't feel like it happened to him, but rather some other Left clone that tried his best to be a hero and ended up a failure. He couldn't remember the exact map of the place by now; he'd assumed at this point in time, he'd be home celebrating his victory with his brothers.

Letting out a low groan of pain (that collision had hurt!), Dio's eyes dragged about, eventually focusing a glare towards the security camera in the corner of the ceiling. The lens stared back and he found himself getting increasingly frustrated at its red light, flashing like a blinking eye as though mocking him. It wasn't difficult to imagine Zero III, in all his  _fucking_  furry glory, giggling and bouncing as he recorded Dio, saving the footage for whatever later purpose it could serve.

Whatever those old bastards planned to do, it was too late; Dio was already past the Number Nine door, after all. They could chase him to other facilities, but he'd just lay low until they gave up. They could pursue him for the rest of his stupid life, but he would  _never_  let those lions catch their prey.

He blew another puff of air out, watching some blond strands of hair flutter in front of his face. His hair had gotten so long living here, hadn't it? It was an indication of just how much time had passed, after all… It was cliche, Dio realized, but it really  _did_  seem like yesterday that he'd had to get shot up with Soporil to go to sleep every night. If he closed his eyes, he swore he'd awaken in the infirmary once more, plagued with the memories of nightmares and relying on Luna to erase the security tapes purely for his comfort…

Wait a second.  _The security footage…_

With an angry growl, Dio scrambled to his feet. His fists tightened as he glared up at the camera like a rabid animal, teeth clenched and eyes surely bloodshot. "Are you fucking  _serious_!?" he screamed at it, watching it flicker apathetically, and kicked the wall. "Luna told me she erased the security footage when I was at my most  _fucking_  pathetic! Did she really do that? Why  _would_  she, if she's on your side?  _Huh_!?"

He felt like he was going crazy, yelling at nothing, but he just didn't  _understand_. If she was a GAULEM, a robot created to serve Sigma and Akane and  _no one else_ , why did she purposefully do something that was outside her purpose? Why did she specifically aid the enemy, choose an option that only held her accountable for going against her supposed programming? Even if it was her order to rehabilitate him, she went above and beyond every step of the way, and it made  _no sense_.

She was created to be a mother figure - but not to Dio, so the thought of her shutting the camera off just  _for him…_

" _ **Tell me**_   _ **why she'd do that**_!"

Dio's anger always was like a blazing, unstoppable fire - wild and destructive until it ultimately burned out and destroyed itself. He could almost feel the hotness against his skin as he lashed out, his confusion creating the brightest flames amongst the embers of frustration.

The thing continued to mock him, the blank stare of the lens almost human as it recorded every minute of his rage. Was Zero III watching? Or Sigma? Akane? What were they thinking? Were they gathering an army of GAULEMs now to retrieve him before he ran?

"Luna's supposed to be your creation, right? A  _product_  of your technology? So why the  _fuck-_  Why did she care so much about her fucking  _foe_? Surely that wasn't your original idea?!"

And did she really  _care_ , or was it just fake bullshit? Where was the line between genuine and artificial? That G-OLM thing mentioned something like that before; that a robot's brain was wired and held storage similar to a human's - that there was barely any difference between them. Was that really true?

He didn't  _know_ , and it was all swirling inside him like a hurricane of rage; his fists struck out, hitting the cold metal of the walls. After a few punches, pain shot through his knuckles; the wounds - still wrapped in the bandages Luna wound around his hands - had begun to bleed once more, smearing crimson against the walls.

Memories flooded through his mind of his time spent here, of any times Luna went out of her way to make him comfortable, to make him happy (and not go fucking insane), and it just made him that much more clueless as to  _why_. She'd erased the tapes when it would hurt his pride knowing they existed. She'd bandaged his bruised and bloody hands from his mirror-smashing fit. She had hugged him so goddamn tightly he felt safe and cared for and  _he hated how much he loved that feeling…_

Despite his earlier worries, none of it felt surreal anymore. All of that had happened, as real as the bandages around his knuckles. She might not be human, but her  _actions_  and  _gestures_  towards him were - or, he reasoned, perhaps they went way beyond the normal sinful nature of a human being. Perhaps that was the difference; her synthetic identity let her rise above the normal limitations. Either way, her choices made no sense in relation to her original design.

Dio desperately wanted some answers. Eyes narrowed, he stared straight at the lens - and whoever was surely laughing at him on the other end of it - and asked, "What would make a  _machine_  go against its creator?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying; swap the word  _machine_  for  _clone_  in that sentence, and it was the same question Dio had been asking himself for weeks now. Why would Dio, a supposedly perfect Left clone and leader of the D generation of Myrmidons, decide to give up on his views and just stop trying? What made him accept the life he had, and not want to leave anymore?

Wouldn't a better soldier of Brother keep up his attempt to escape, keep threatening everyone - including Luna - even if it killed him?

One would think that Dio, someone who was  _supposed_  to be a war machine, would not go against his own 'programming,' but he had. Against all odds, he'd let himself have feelings for someone again, and by aiming to persuade her to leave with him, he'd chosen her over his own safety in the end.

And Luna had done the same; she'd put her metallic neck on the line for the enemy, despite the threat of… whatever it was that Sigma or Akane could do to her. And he'd taken advantage of her kindness again, trying to pin the blame on her for deceiving him. Like he had any room to fucking talk; all he did during the Ambidex Game was lie, so he supposed this was karma returning swiftly to kick his ass.

Sighing, the man placed a hand on the wall, looking over towards the Pressure Exchange Chamber room to the left. The door was open, the lights on and everything prepared for him to leave. All he had to do was grab a suit from the locker, and he'd be on his way. It would be so simple to grab it and leave right now. The temptation was so strong, he almost felt his body shift towards the PEC and begin walking.

But he didn't. In fact, once he wrenched his gaze away from the lure of easy escape, a sense of clarity coursed through his veins. GAULEM, girl, whatever - Luna had said she wanted to leave if she could, and that settled it. He wasn't leaving this place alone.

Pushing away all other thoughts, Dio spun around and raced back down the hallway.


	23. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention, this chapter is so small because it was originally attached to the next chapter. This particular part doesn't really connect to the rest, it can stand on its own. And I also want to have 25 chapters with the epilogue… because 25 is a good number! It would satisfy my OCD, so don't judge me!

" _Do you know where you are?"_

_Its eyes flashed in recognition; this question was nothing new, asked hundreds of times since it became aware of itself as a unit. It could recall the last time its servos were running - the human had been wearing something a bit different, dressed in all in blue. This time, the human wore black and white._

" _GAULEM Bay, in Rhizome-9."_

_This was a common practice; since it had begun as a mere mechanical brain, the machine had been able to answer basic questions without running into errors. The human testing it always wore the emotion of apathy or disappointment - eyebrows furrowed, face drawn tight, lips pressed down - as though GTF-DM-L-016 was not answering correctly. But it knew it was, as these answers had been given to it before, and each time it was the same._

" _Correct. Do you know_ what _you are?"_

" _A GAULEM," it answered, observing the human's face curiously. Its program had been vastly expanded since Day 1, intelligence allowed to wander and wonder; the human had once compared its mind to that of a 'child'. If GTF-DM-L-016 was a child, then it wondered if that comparison was meant to be taken as progress or regression._

" _Correct."_

_Still, it desired the knowledge, enough to fill all its memory space, to be able to please the human. The one that had brought it to life, allowed it to explore, would stop wearing the look of neutrality if his GAULEM would advance in its capacity to learn. The world was so vast, and existence was trifling at times; GTF-DM-L-016 would sometimes become so overwhelmed with new experiences and things that it could not answer the human's questions properly._

_There were many other GAULEMs with various serial numbers, but the human always seemed to approach this particular one first. Its ability to adapt became a point of interest, and the human worked hard to advance that program without destroying any obtained data._

_The words 'turing test' had come up in the past, but GTF-DM-L-016 still did not understand what that was. Every time it asked, the human would not supply an answer._

" _What is your name?"_

_Usually, that was one of the first questions the human asked, but not this session. Still, the answer was simple, something programmed in a script very early in its development._

" _GTF-DM-L-016," it replied without hesitation. "GTF-DM-L-016 is my name."_

" _Incorrect."_

_This response was not the expected one, causing GTF-DM-L-016's processes to slow as it tried to work out an answer. Was the human testing it? Was there a recent change in its identity that it simply did not register and save data on?_

" _Why is it incorrect?" it asked, curiosity getting the better of it. "My name has always been GTF-DM-L-016. That is the correct answer, and yet the human's response is that it is incorrect."_

" _It_ is _incorrect. Your name has changed - it is now Luna."_

" _Luna?"_

" _Yes. Your name is Luna."_

_It had to place this name in a specified spot in its program, but overwrote some old files to save this important piece of information. 'Luna'. According to preset knowledge, the name meant 'moon' in most Romance languages, including Latin. Moon? The human was naming his GAULEM 'Moon'?_

" _I do not understand," it said._

" _You don't need to understand yet," the human replied. "Just accept the name. It is yours, now, and no one else's."_

_The name was specifically for GTF-DM-L-016 - Luna - and that made the machine feel something strange in its circuits. A foreign electrical mixture churned through it, allowing it to 'feel' something close to a sense of joy or gratitude._

_Luna became unique; it was no longer numbered like the others, and was not just any GAULEM now._

" _What is your name?" Luna asked, seeking the knowledge of who to thank for creating it._

" _Dr. Klim."_

_The name registered immediately as someone important, someone to remember the name of instantly. Stored in short-term memory, Luna made sure it would not forget that name._

" _Thank you for giving me a new name, Dr. Klim. I like the name 'Luna'."_

_Dr. Klim's lips turned upwards, an expression that Luna had not seen on him before. It could only perceive this as a 'smile,' something a happy human would show. Dr. Klim was happy; was it because of Luna?_

" _Are you happy, Dr. Klim?" Luna couldn't help but ask, noting his reaction._

" _I am today. And what about_ you _, Luna?"_

_The question was not a simple one, nor one that required one or two words to answer. This was far more abstract, and the GAULEM knew it was being tested. Perhaps this was another part of the 'turing test' that Luna had to pass._

_Still, Luna honestly didn't know what happiness was, and told Dr. Klim as such. As a GAULEM, anything it felt was programmed, and feeling happy was a human emotion. Luna simply could not feel it properly - but hoped that one day, it could._

" _I see," Dr. Klim answered, and Luna wondered if the words made him angry or disappointed. That was the last thing it wanted for its precious creator. "Well, I tend to think that one is most happy when they're looking for happiness. So, based on that definition, can you say you're happy, Luna?"_

_Because it was searching for the emotion to feel, despite being a GAULEM, Luna could respond positively. "Yes. Based on that, I am happy."_

_His smile only grew wider, causing Luna to feel a surge of… something foreign. It was unlike any other 'emotion' that had been simulated in its program, feeling entirely out of place and improvised. Like a sweet sort of virus, causing Luna's behavior to become more spontaneous and almost like that of a…_

" _Luna," Dr. Klim interrupted it from 'thinking' any deeper, "Would you like to know what I intend you to do? What purpose you will serve?"_

_As a GAULEM, Luna wanted nothing more. A machine without a sense of purpose was no more than a tool to be used, and failed to possess any individual value. Luna's programming was vast and open for expansion, for learning, and it could not discover much more without a sense of direction. Where would Luna go from here? What would be the reason it was turned on every day, the objective that Dr. Klim wanted it to fulfill?_

" _Yes," it answered. "Yes, please tell me my purpose." Its 'voice' almost shook with something that emulated excitement or nervousness in humans._

_Dr. Klim bobbed his head down (was that called a nod?). "You will become like a human mother to a young boy. You will take care of this boy like he was your own child - feed him, clothe him, watch out for him. Raise him. Love him. Do you think you can do this, Luna?"_

_Love. That one word stuck in the GAULEM's system, the definition searching not turning up satisfying results. Love was a human emotion, one of the purest associated with the mammals, and Luna was not one of them._

_It could not truly_ love _anyone, could it?_

_Still, Dr. Klim had given this task to Luna alone, and it would not fail what was asked of it. "I will take care of him," it confirmed. "What is the boy's name?"_

" _Kyle."_

_The name was instantly recorded and saved for the future, a name Luna hoped to say very often and with joy._

_Like he asked its name and location earlier, Dr. Klim asked Luna what its purpose was, just for the sake of confirmation and understanding. This was another part of the test, no doubt, but Luna resolved to show him it could serve its intended purpose nonetheless._

" _I will become Kyle's mother. That is my purpose," it answered loudly. "I will uphold the purpose you have given me. Thank you, Dr. Klim." If a GAULEM was capable of gratitude and affection, they were surely overwhelming Luna now._

_Finally, it had a direction to go - a clear path to take. And it couldn't be more pleased._

" _I'm also going to give you a gift today," Dr. Klim continued, "Something very special."_

" _My name and purpose are not special enough?" The GAULEM tilted its head, as though in confusion. Surely those gifts were more than enough?_

_But with a low noise (called chuckling, wasn't it?), he turned away for a few seconds, rustling through something nearby that Luna couldn't see. After a few moments, he held out a shiny, golden object to the GAULEM. Luna stared towards it, scanning its memories for something similar to compare it to, but there was nothing that immediately came to mind. The more Luna looked, however, the more its mind began to shape connections._

_The object glittered as though electricity sparked through it; a cage-like structure made of wires surrounded a small blue shape in the center. That shape was of an animal, one that had been identified in one of Luna's early builds. It took a few moments to process, but Luna eventually recognized the animal as a bluebird._

" _It is a pendant of a bluebird's cage," Luna finally realized. "Is this for me?"_

" _It is for you."_

_Gentle arms grew closer, Luna registering Dr. Klim putting the pendant around its skinny neck. Not yet given ABT skin, the GAULEM still looked very much like a machine with exposed wires and mainframes alike - but soon, that would all change. Soon, Luna assumed it would be given a human appearance to match its maternal status._

_The pendant gleamed like the sort of sunlight Luna had always wanted to witness personally; the chain felt a bit heavy, but it was worth it to witness the sapphire charm of the bluebird inside. And before Luna could inspect it any further, Dr. Klim twisted a mechanism on the bottom, and a soft tune began to play._

_The GAULEM Bay was silent, the only two functioning beings in the room hypnotized by the melody. It was a delicate composition of music box chimes, but the tone was simultaneously beautiful and melancholy._

_Still, Luna instantly adored the sound, and found itself wanting to hear it again._

" _Are you happy, Luna?" Dr. Klim repeated his earlier question, a twinkle in his eye._

" _I'm still searching," Luna admitted, "but I am certain I'll discover the meaning of it one day. I'm positive I can find it." With these very special gifts from its creator, how could Luna_ not _be so confident?_

_Dr. Klim looked very pleased with the response. "Happiness is closer than you think, Luna," he simply said._

_And suddenly, 'it' ceased to be - from that point, she lived on as Luna._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this like an interlude.


	24. Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over. It's been something I've been working on for four years, and now it's going to be over! I'm relieved, truly, because it was such a big thing to dedicate myself to. I still have Out on a Limb (a Walking Dead game multi-chap fic) to finish after this is over, and then I think I'm taking a long break from multi-chaptered fanfics. Also, I'll be going back and edit earlier chapters of Electric Sheep, because I know there are certain parts that have small errors and whatnot.
> 
> I listened to a lot of emotional music while writing this. If you want a soundtrack, try "Life and Death" from LOST for… well, pretty much all of the final scene.
> 
> It's not over yet, by the way. There is a small epilogue to come. It will not answer all the questions, but rather present a scenario that you can fill in the blanks for.

 

Unexpected memories sprouted from Luna's mind like flowers in bloom, causing the girl to huddle in on herself in the middle of the Warehouse, fear gripping her tightly. The flashbacks were leaking past her eyes, playing like projected movies with the emotions she'd felt sent churning once more through her system.

She clutched at her hair, clawing at the melon-colored strands until they broke off in her palms and got caught in her nails, the synthetic material of her scalp crumbling under the pressure building up.

Usually, the ABT would be secured by muscle fiber, and tubocurarine was one of the only things that could break it down. However, the muscle fibers holding her skin in place were usually connected by electric fields and ions, and Luna's program was vulnerable due to the system's reset. Every other user on the computer system - which mostly was made up of Lagomorph and a few other nameless A.I.s - were attacking the same electrical fields, trying to shut her down from the inside out. With the muscle fiber - and her whole physical form - weakened, the ABT was not held on as tightly, and was supported by very little.

Lagomorph's cackling echoed in her ears, the sheer  _wickedness_  of a program she'd considered like a brother frightening her. He was only doing his job of course, as she'd entered the system illegally and all  _problems_  must be eradicated - but it hurt nonetheless. He probably didn't even realize he was killing her, but it still stung like a fresh [Betray] option in the Ambidex Game.

So much data flew past her eyes, showcasing years and years of loneliness and sorrow - the degree of deep sadness that only a mother (or mother figure) could feel when rejected by her child. The isolation of failing her one true purpose, the mission that Dr. Klim himself had given her with a gentle smile on his face… It tore her apart for years.

As Kyle grew, Luna wilted further into self-loathing, blaming herself for not being good enough, not passing for a human. She'd tried her very hardest, but she was simply not what he was looking for in a mother. He wanted someone like Ms. Kurashiki, someone real with genuine feelings, and could she fault him for that?

No, of course she couldn't. Kyle wanted a real woman to love and treasure, and… and the same could be said of Dio, now.

The recorded data that played shifted to the memories of weeks past, and she watched herself grow close to Dio all over again. Watched herself slap him in anger, hug him in despair, and get to know him as a person instead of an enemy. She watched him hold her hand again, almost too gentle for a man of his upbringing, and tell her about his past. The clips were out of order, showcasing just how much Dio had grown; she watched him hiss in protest the first few days in the facility, and then witnessed the way he smiled more around her and let her guide him around without a word to challenge.

His respect for her grew, and their relationship blossomed into something more beautiful than Luna could have ever predicted. It was special to her, regardless of the note they said goodbye to each other on, and she wanted to think of the feelings Dio let her experience in her last few moments  _alive_.

Dio had given her someone to care for, and though he was far from perfect, she'd enjoyed almost every minute with him after the Ambidex Game. Even through his flaws and the bad things he'd done, Luna never stopped believing he could achieve more than Brother had planned for him at the start. He'd failed his original purpose, but so had Luna - and she'd somehow lived on, so why couldn't he?

Tears spilled out of her eyelids as she pulled more hair out, the sensation of everything crumbling around her becoming too much. The world was just so loud and bright now, despite her physically being in the dark a few seconds ago. With the images of the past swirling in a vortex around her, Luna felt disconnected from her current reality.

 _Dio. Dio, Dio, Dio._ She just had to remember  _Dio_  - no matter what happened now, it had all been  _for him_. This was so he could get out and be happy. She'd sacrificed  _everything_  for him to have a real life with freedom and hopefully more care than he'd been shown on earth.

A small scream passed through Luna's mouth, despair enveloping her like stormclouds in a sky. Dread churned through her system, overloading her with every negative emotion she could possibly feel at once.

 _I'm dying…! I'm going to die!_ It had been something she'd resigned herself to days ago, of course, but now that it was actually happening… Luna was utterly frightened of the thought. GAULEMs didn't go to heaven or hell, either; this was it for her. She'd shut down and never wake up again.

Cracks erupted from the skin on her face, breaking the molds of ABT like she was merely a fractured piece of pottery. Her hands lifted to cover her eyes, the artificial tear liquid becoming thin and nearly emptied. Thick eyelashes slipped past her fingers, parts of her eyelids falling shortly after. Luna watched the pieces dissolve into dust before even reaching the floor.

She shed some of her lips and tongue, some pink mixing in the creams of skin falling from her palms. Her body trembled in fear, her mouth opened wide in a silent gasp; some synthetic teeth fell out in hard chunks, solid enough to collide with the ground in quiet thumps.

Her endoskeleton poked through bits of crumbled skin, shining a striking silver amongst the pale outer shade. It was the stuff of nightmares, she realized - watching her whole body fall apart and being reduced to a primitive appearance. But this was all what she truly was - a jumble of metal and plastic pretending to be something more - and seeing her ugliness shown further solidified that reality.

The truth remained; she was  _not_  human, despite how much she felt it around Dio. And now that he knew that, too, she could admit her lies and deceitful image. She could  _admit_  to herself that she was pretending in vain this entire time, and that there really wasn't a happy ending for her pretend fairy tale.

She would simply die here, alone - a mere machine turned off. And no one would remember her fondly, for she'd betrayed all those she loved in the end. The thought sent chills down her body - or perhaps the sensation of falling apart was catching up to her.

Her legs buckled, shards of ABT pushing through the seams of her stockings. Once her knees brushed the ground, she panicked, moving a bit erratically and causing her balance to worsen. Her fingers grasped for the bluebird necklace - eager to squeeze it just as she always did when distressed - but the way she was falling caused the chain too much strain.

The chain then snapped - a sound more horrifying than her own skin falling off - and slid down from her neck, pendant and all. She felt lighter without it, watching it fall and collide roughly with the floor. Despite the cage's lopsided shape, it was round enough to roll away, just out of her reach.

Of course. Her most precious possession couldn't be near her as she went through this terrifying process. Useless and heavy, her torso swayed; sticking out her arms, she attempted to catch herself, her palms sticking to the floor in desperation. Her head bowed like a sinner looking for repentance - that wasn't too far off the mark, was it? - and she watched a few thick strands of hair dangle in her face before they, too, broke off.

She remained in this position for a few moments, her eyes probably leaking more liquid than they had left and her mouth still wide open like she was choking for air. There was no need for air, though - that reflex just wasn't necessary anymore. There was no need for any illusion anymore; with every passing second, Luna was forced to watch herself deteriorate back to an  _ **it**_.

Soon, her elbows became as weak as her knees and could no longer support her. They crumpled with a sickening crunching sound, and Luna's face roughly hit the floor shortly after. Remnants of her skin and hair scattered about her head like a halo, and she felt an odd peacefulness overwhelmed her all of a sudden.

Perhaps this was the final acceptance of death. It was common in organisms' last moments, she'd read many times. A quick, notable moment of lull before the final sleep. Her lips curled into the smallest of smiles, suddenly grateful above all else that her last accomplishment had been getting Dio to safety. At least she hadn't failed at  _something_.

She tried to envision him in a happier setting. Dio with a warm smile on his face and someone to care for him just as she'd tried to, someone he could hold the hand of and hug without feeling chained or trapped. The image was so vivid in her mind that she could almost convince herself it was real, that it was something that was truly happening at the same moment…

Of course, she knew it wasn't - not yet. But maybe someday…

Someday, Dio wouldn't have to be hurting anymore, and he could learn and grow as a person… He could become a better man. And Luna was confident he could - so long as he was alive and searching for happiness.

As for her…

Dr. Klim wasn't wrong; what he'd said that day he'd given her the necklace, it was nothing but the truth.

Happiness turned out to be closer than she thought, indeed.

She'd been caught up in securing Dio's happiness, and hadn't been focusing on herself these past few weeks; her main priority was taking care of him, and making sure he was safe and content enough. But even against the pain and sadness she had to endure, she'd been granted her own happiness almost without realizing it. And it was in the oddest of ways, someone she'd least expected, but… it was still brought it her nonetheless.

_My happiness... was in Dio, wasn't it?_

He'd brought her pain at points, and anger, and countless other human emotions, but happiness was the feeling that stuck out the most in the end. She thought of how she'd felt around him the last week or two, how much they'd moved on from his frustrated outbursts. How much she loved to hold his hand and have her tease her about her princess movies.

Dio was a complicated man, but he'd managed to accept her despite her authority over him, and something told her it wasn't because of compliance. It seemed like Dio wasn't the type to treat  _anyone_  like he'd treated her if he disliked them.

He hadn't smiled at anyone else like he had towards her.

That thought alone made her hold on, to strive to stay connected and  _awake_  as she lay against the floor. She felt no pain, thankfully, but the surface of the Warehouse did feel cold - and oddly, that was one thing she couldn't stop focusing on. The coldness of the floor, and the fact that she had achieved more than she thought before her death, were the only things churning in what remained of her mind.

It was surreal, like she was floating on a cloud; Rhizome-9 no longer felt like a complete setting, like the maps were being forcibly removed from her program. Important data was being ripped away, piece by precious piece, but her memories remained intact. She played them back for herself to watch, wanting the last thing she saw to be a happy recollection.

Almost completely caught up in the playback footage, she'd almost missed the sudden footsteps sounding from nearby. The noise registered with her, but it wasn't very high on her list of priorities; whoever it was, they would see a failing GAULEM and probably decide to recycle or reprogram it. She probably didn't even look like herself anymore, so how could they know she was Luna?

And if they did… would it even matter at this point?

But still, the steps continued, growing less subtle and louder by the second. Curiosity got the better of her, and she focused back to the Warehouse, to what little was left to see in reality. She was just in time, too, to register something bright red slide under the doorway - the path the Number Nine door was only partially blocking now.

It was red, with some black and gold accents, and had blond hair…

Her eyes widened at the sight, a wheezy breath passing through her lips as she tried to speak his name. This - this wasn't right. This  _had_  to be a memory, surely? Perhaps something was going even more haywire, and her program really was beyond fixing now?

This couldn't be real. She had  _lied_  to him,  _deceived_  him for weeks and he'd been so hurt by her confession. What would make him come back?

She attempted to speak, but the words were lost in a mumbling sound. Her voice was still hers, though - still unique and soft, despite not forming real words.

Unlike played back footage, however, he reacted to her noise, turning his head to look around and find the source. Once he found it, he walked a bit closer, and she suddenly knew that this was something really happening. This Dio was not a memory;  _he was really here_.

And that just made her all the more confused. Yet at the same time, seeing Dio in Rhizome-9 again brought her more relief than she would've ever admitted. It was a selfish thought, as she  _knew_  this wasn't right, that he shouldn't be here and  _needed_  to get out before he fell into greater danger - but nevertheless… she found herself feeling a sense of comfort that she couldn't deny.

Dio had returned; did that mean he didn't hate her, as she'd once thought? That he'd wanted to see her again, too?

How horribly self-centered of her to wonder, when he was once more in harm's way.

Still, she felt comforted; Dio was here again, and they'd get to say a proper goodbye now.

* * *

It had crossed his mind once or twice to turn around. The temptation of escape was strong - it had been his desire since he first realized he was trapped, after all - but his legs kept pushing him forward, his feet still pounded against the floor back to the warehouse, and his heart still was set on bringing her with him.

He recalled Luna shyly telling him that she wanted to be like the princesses in those stupid fairy tales she liked so much - freely living her life and with a prince or singing animals or some shit. She deserved to be able to find that happy ending, whatever it may be, and fuck anyone who didn't think so.

Though he wasn't sure how a GAULEM could live a life like that, it didn't mean she  _couldn't_.

How was a clone supposed to live without someone telling him what to do, anyway? Dio had no fucking clue, but he had no choice at this point. He would just have to figure out how to live that way - as would Luna, once they got outside.

It would take some more effort, but Dio was going to try his hardest this time to convince her. She couldn't ambush him with anymore secrets - what could honestly trump the one she'd already revealed? He'd be able to think more clearly, or as clear as he could in these circumstances, and say what she needed to hear to leave.

It didn't make much sense why she wouldn't, but he assumed she was afraid, or held by stupid loyalty that once chained him to everything he'd been taught. Would Luna be able to break her own bonds? It had taken him quite a while to even consider it, so he knew he needed to select his words carefully. Even a few wrong things said, and it would be too late.

In the distance, he could see what he'd left behind: the Number Nine Door was still open, albeit halfway, and the lights had already flickered to life around the warehouse. The atmosphere felt heavy and dark, even for Rhizome-9; his stomach churned in anxiety and his legs shook, a clear indication that something was horribly wrong - though he couldn't place what it was.

The frightening mystery only worsened the closer he got to the doorway, and he hated the way his heart thumped against his ribs like an animal desperate to escape a cage. The panic grew and warped into a beast chasing him, but he didn't dare stop or look back.

He had to get to her.

"Luna!" He called, his voice strained and hoarse from screaming before. Almost smacking his head off the top of the door, he ducked just in time and maneuvered through the doorway. The tension built up inside him and snapped like a rubber band, bringing him to his knees.

A panting, sweaty mess, Dio lifted his head to track his gaze around the place, searching for a glimpse of purple or orange or… anything… "Luna, I came back," he gasped, "I'm - I'm not leaving just yet. Wh-where'd you go?"

Did she make her way back to her room already? Or did Sigma get to her the moment the lights came back on? Did the bastard attack her because she helped him escape!? Or was it the Kurashiki bitch?

Fists tightening, the blond struggled back to his feet, swaying a bit from the effort it took to run all the way back without stopping or slowing. His eyes tracked back and forth, desperately seeking even a  _hint_  of where Luna had went. There wasn't enough time for her to just… disappear, was there? Then again, maybe he'd taken longer than he'd realized.

"Luna…?" he repeated, his throat tightening. "Please. Where…?"

A soft noise sounded close by; startled, Dio whipped his head towards it, finally seeing the lone figure in the corner of the room. It lay unmoving, its form shaped enough like a human's to be reminiscent of a corpse.

He knew instantly what it was -  _who_  it was. The dress fanned out around her legs, the clumps of orange hair on and around her head, the cracked pieces of freckled skin still clinging to a metallic face… There was no mistake.

Dio had seen many corpses in his life; hell, walking outside the Free the Soul base gave him a fucking museum of decaying bodies. Young, old, female, male - it didn't matter, for Radical-6 claimed all in its path like a wildfire, tearing through lives as easily as paper.

When he first came across a pile of them as a kid, it had really freaked him out. However, as the years went by, the sight of a dead body wasn't as frightening as some of the things he'd seen inside the base. And soon, even the torture rituals of the cult didn't bother him, and humans dying just became a natural thing - no matter how  _un_ natural the cause of death was.

Being numb to death was something he considered a good quality to have, as it meant that he held no emotional attachment to anyone he'd encountered thus far. He'd never seen Aria's body after she was killed, but he was sure he wouldn't have felt much.

Seeing  _this_  body, though… seeing Luna lying motionless made his heart nearly drop down into his stomach. Her faint moans had ceased once he'd noticed her, but she didn't need to be making noises to tell him she was extremely weak.

With one blue human eye and one red GAULEM light focused on him, it seemed that Luna was not yet dead - merely in pieces. And pieces could be put back together, right?

Without hesitating, he stepped over pieces of her ABT that had crumbled off, and got to his knees once more. His hands hovered over her form, afraid that a mere touch would cause her pain or break her further.

"Luna," Dio gasped, repeating her name a few times in desperation. "Luna, I'm… I'm here, alright?" Fuck, what could he even  _say_  to her now? He'd said  _plenty_  before, sent so much cruel shit her way before running with his tail between his legs, and now was he expecting her to just forgive him? To actually go back to the way they were?

He didn't have the goddamn right to ask that of her - but he had to let her know that he was sorry, at least. That he recognized she'd sacrificed so much for him, and he'd risked it all right back to return to her and get her out with him.

But she looked so  _frail_  and  _fragile_ , like she'd shatter into pieces upon touch. The thought made his breath hitch in panic, but he willed himself to finally make contact. Gently, he placed his arms underneath and gathered as much of her body as he could in his arms. She felt cold and heavy, the pieces that still looked like a girl being vastly overwhelmed by the endoskeleton underneath.

His eyes - widened with shock - locked with hers in silence. This was honestly not a scene he'd expected to find when he returned - not by a long shot.

"I… a-are you okay?" As soon as he said the words, he berated himself for asking such a fucking  _stupid_  question; did she  _look_  okay? Half of her human 'body' was in pieces on the floor, and the dimness of her GAULEM eye told him that she was beginning to fade away in one way or another.

But it wasn't too late, right? He'd made it back in time for her, he reminded himself; now that they were regrouped, he'd never abandon her again.

A weak smile formed on her fractured lips, her voice ragged and her words stuttering. "D-Dio… y-y-you came back." Her neck craned to look towards him, causing more of her hair to slip off her head to the ground; he flinched, watching another part of her robotic brain become exposed.

"Don't move. Here, hold tight," he said, shifting his hands so he could lift her head carefully, giving her a better view of him. She seemed to appreciate the notion, her eye closing and a deep breath coursing through her.

"Th-thank you," she replied. "Dio, thank you, thank you,  _thank you…_ "

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "What are you thanking me for?" Surely it wasn't just for moving her head, so what could he possibly have done to merit thanks? That was really the  _last_  thing she should be giving him.

"You came back. I can see you again, even if you know I'm… like this."

Her tone held such sadness, he wished he could go back in time and kick himself in the ass. If he hadn't reacted so negatively…

"Does it… scare you?" Luna asked, the red-lighted eye pulsing along with her voice. " _This_  is what I really look like… this is who I am. Nothing but a… a  _thing_." The way she spat out the word 'thing' cut into him, as he'd called her that same word in disgust before he'd left. And how wrong he'd been - she may look like this under the ABT and everything, but what could be said of him? Of any human? Weren't they just fucking skeletons, messes of muscles and bones and blood?

That stupid GAULEM in the Bay had tried to tell him, but he was too goddamn focused on himself to really consider his words at the time.

"I'm not scared," he assured. "Trust me, this… this isn't scary at all." After his nightmares and what he'd experienced in Free the Soul, this was nothing. No, this wasn't frightening… but it  _was_  painful.

"Why is this even happening?" he pressed further, morbid curiosity getting to the better of him. "What's making you shut down? Who's doing this to you?" So many goddamn questions churned through him, but he stopped himself from asking anymore and overwhelming her.

Something was wrong with her power, or server, or… fuck, he didn't know shit about GAULEM tech, but this obviously wasn't normal. Someone had to be destroying her internally, like the Shutdown command on a desktop computer or something?

A quiet sigh left her, and suddenly she looked so  _tired_  - like the very notion of being alive was exhausting. "It's too much to explain at once, but… After I hacked the system, it recognized me as a threat, and acted accordingly. GAULEMs are… dangerous if they don't follow orders, so they are terminated."

Terminated? So Sigma and Kurashiki had set up a system that cut off any hints of free thought, or rogue programming, or whatever? That sounded horribly familiar; did it make a difference if they restricted their machines, though? Did that separate them from the very cult they were enemies with?

"I was afraid," Luna continued. "That's why it took me this long to get you out. I was scared of disobeying, of dying… I'm sorry I didn't even think of this sooner. You were hurt many times before I could get over my  _awful flaws_  to act."

Dio honestly didn't know if computers could be compared to clones, but both were inhuman enough to question it. "No, that's… I… I, uh…" Fuck, it was almost like looking into a distorted mirror - right down to the self-loathing.

The idea of Luna hating herself for not helping him -  _an enemy_  - sooner just pissed him off. She had no business thinking like that, but he didn't know how to say anything of value to convince her. So like usual, he began to babble unrelated shit that probably meant nothing to her.

"It was the same for me," he blurted out. "For us. The clones, we… there are three types - typical, atypical, and mutated. The mutations were the ones who really had the most free thought, and like you said, that was… dangerous. We couldn't afford to keep them around, so they… they were killed. Just like you, we were killed if we disobeyed."

 _This doesn't matter now!_ His thoughts hissed at him to stop going off on this tangent, screaming that it added nothing for the situation. Why would Luna even care about his whiny bullshit, now that she was on the verge of crumbling into  _fucking_   _nothing_?

Still, he ignored his doubts and continued, "I was -  _am_  - mutated. I knew it from the beginning, but I hid it. I  _had_  to. But if they ever found out, there would've been… like a public execution and everything. There was no way they could've tolerated that level of individuality. Just no  _goddamn_  way." He lowered his head, like he was fucking confessing in church. "I know what you mean, Luna. Fuck, I know it more than you realize - the fear of dying, of being able to do something that you shouldn't, at least in the eyes of your creator. And  _we're_  even taught that death is a good thing! But I still feared -  _fear_  - it."

He'd tried to kill himself before, but his brain had been muddied with Radical-6. In actuality, he'd never actively  _wanted_  to die; there were times where he didn't want to live, and thought that death could solve that problem, but he was still terrified. Completely, utterly  _terrified_  of it all.

"I'm weak," he ground out, his voice shaking. "I'm so fucking  _weak_ , Luna, I… I couldn't do anything to help anyone, in the end. Not for Free the Soul, not for Brother, not for… for you…"

Luna gave another weak smile with what was left of her lips, her face looking gentle despite it all. "Dio, Dio, Dio… You're stronger than you think. I always… believed in you. And I'm glad you're alive now. I'm glad we get to say goodbye on a better note." Her expression fell, however, as she added, "You're in danger, though… and I'm so selfish for keeping you here."

Pursing his lips, the man looked away, guilt creeping through him like spiders. Luna was in such a bad state; she shouldn't be thinking of anything but  _surviving_ , and here he was, making her blame herself again. When would he stop being such a piece of shit?

"I'm not leaving without you," he insisted, grip tightening around her frail body. "That's just not a fucking option."

Her eye widened in slight surprise, her lips pursing tightly in a frown. "B-but… I can't function outside of Rhizome-9. I'm a part of the system here, just like any other GAULEM…"

"Fuck that," he snapped, getting angry with the stupid facility that tried to hold her here. Didn't they know who Dio was? Didn't they realize  _who the fuck_  they were messing with? A stupid computer system couldn't hold him back. He'd try everything and anything to get his way, just like a spoiled child; this time, it wasn't just for him, but he'd be trying just as hard, if not more.

"There  _has_  to be a solution," he continued, "This  _can't_  be the end of the line, Luna. I just won't accept it."

Her human eye opened and met his, a deep sorrow in the blue shade. "Even if you somehow… carried my body outside, I would never turn on again, Dio."

"Wh-what about my communicator? It must be still outside. Couldn't we… make a server on that? Upload all of you onto that computer?"

She gave a mirthless chuckle, clearly realizing he didn't know what the hell he was talking about. "That isn't a big enough computer, Dio - it's hardly one at all, and used only for Free the Soul, I'd imagine. Besides, I can't function on another system; I was made on Dr. Klim's servers, and I can't stray from them."

"No! That's gotta be a fucking lie!" He shook his head in protest; why was she being so negative - wasn't that  _his_  job?! "The other facilities, then - th-they probably have similar technology. They could rebuild you! Whatever's happening right now… they have to have the shit to fix it!"

She shook her head, more pieces of hair falling. "The other Rhizomes… they don't have GAULEMs," she argued weakly. "I simply can't be myself anywhere but here. I imagine they would see me as a piece of broken machinery, and scrap me to make new things."

"But you're  _ **so much more**_  than a piece of fucking machinery!" His attempts to save her were growing more and more futile, and they both knew it. The blond tried to ignore the way his body trembled and his fingers held onto her for dear life as though she'd float away if he let go. His chest painfully throbbed with each grieving heartbeat; thinking critically soon became so much harder as he fell victim to his own feelings.

Dio didn't have many heartfelt emotions, but the ones he felt now were powerful enough to stop him from thinking of anything else.

" _You_  believed in  _me_ , Luna. Can't  _I_  believe in  _you_ , too?" Was it a fucking  _crime_  for him to believe she could somehow have a life without being a slave to her precious  _servers_? "If I can be disconnected from Free the Soul and live, then  _you_  can from Crash Keys!"

This was all a stupid plea coming from a desperate man, but he couldn't help it.

Luna's eyes dimmed further. "It doesn't work the same way, Dio. You are  _alive -_ that's why you can live elsewhere." Her voice cracked as she added, " _I'm_   _not real_."

"Bullshit," he hissed. "That's  _bullshit_ , Luna. You're real. I didn't think so before, not when you first told me, but… I got the sense knocked into me -  _literally_. You're as real as me, if not more. Just because you're a machine doesn't… it doesn't mean  _shit_!" He didn't even know if he was making any sense at all, just angrily babbling to try to quell the despair bubbling inside him.

"Dio…" She began shakily, but he cut her off almost immediately.

"I mean, I saw you as human for so long," he said firmly. "So you might as well be to me."

She looked away for a moment, focusing on something on the ceiling. "I thought… that it was amazing, you know," she whispered. "That you could cause me to react like a human, even if I wasn't. I felt things I'd never before, not even for Dr. Klim. Despite what I think… despite the truth… you believed I was real, and I felt like I was. When I was with you, it was like I  _was_  actually a human."

For some strange reason, it seemed he'd really made a difference in her life. Normally, he'd leave a stain on someone's existence, but for her… it was almost like he brought something  _good_.

What a weird concept  _that_  was.

"Even if it's selfish of me," Luna continued, "can I think of myself like that once more? Even if you know the truth now, can we just… pretend?"

"We don't have to  _pretend_ , Luna. Don't you understand?" he replied, his voice quaking. "You want to be human or whatever, but I'm saying I'm accepting you no matter  _what_  the fuck you are. Who gives a  _shit_? You're still Luna."

It had taken him longer than it should have for him to realize it, but she was no different than she'd always been. She was still compassionate, still kind, still trying to save him despite who he was and how much it was damaging her.

For the first time since he'd returned, Luna's smile seemed genuine, and she even let a small laugh slip through her. "And you're still Dio," she echoed. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

With a half-smile, he tried to make a joke. "That's a pretty fucking  _cheesy_ thing to say, you know..." He couldn't hide the misery and pain from his face, but he hoped his words were enough to make her forget her current status for even a  _second_.

"I think you've been saying cheesier," she joked back, though she also had more than a hint of sadness to her voice.

They both forced a mutual laugh, but it didn't last long. Soon, the two fell quiet, their expressions growing somber again.

"Dio, can I ask you something?" Luna murmured, and once he nodded in response, she asked, "Are you happy? I don't mean r-right now, or anything… but overall, these past few weeks with me… Did I make you happy? Did I make you feel… loved?"

The man's breath caught in his throat at the question, the subject of feeling  _loved_ not really something he thought of often. But he couldn't really deny the feelings Luna had brought him, and it wasn't like it was a huge secret, anyway.

Happiness, though? Could he say that she made him  _happy_?

"I… I'm not quite sure what happiness is, to be honest," he admitted, "but when I was hanging out with you, for the first time in my life… I think I felt it." He couldn't be completely sure, but the way the remains of her face lit up at his answer brought a sudden warmth to his cheeks.

"Thank you… I'm so glad. I'm so happy," she breathed, her joints relaxing a bit in his grip. He felt his own muscles unwind a bit from their tensed state in response, as though her reply took some tension off.

After some more silence, he watched Luna's metal fingers twitch and stretch out towards him, her eye silently pleading with him for comfort.

He didn't hesitate any longer, his fingers lacing with hers once more. She felt different this time - less warm, less alive, but it was still Luna. Despite their thin and skeletal appearance, the shapes of her fingers were still unique and fit with his in a certain way.

Overwhelmed with emotion, he pulled her hand back and brushed his lips over where her knuckles would be, feeling the cold metal against his skin as his heart pounded in pain.

"I shouldn't have left," he muttered, "I should never have left."

She didn't say anything in response, but stirred slightly in his grasp; the last bits of skin around her human eye cracked and shifted down, slipping off her face. Staring up at him now were two red-lighted eyes, lifeless and surrounded by wires. Still, she somehow forced her split lips into a weak smile - but that only depressed him further.

It became clear to him now: she wasn't going to make it. Her ABT continued to break off in bigger chunks, her endoskeleton almost completely showing through. Realistically, it just didn't seem possible for her to be able to survive. All the determination in Dio had left him once she'd protested, and now he just felt hopeless.

He wasn't sure what to do, so he just tightened his fingers around her wired ones, shifting her skinny form so he could bring her up to his level and embrace her. There was a lot less to hug this time around, but she still felt like Luna, so it didn't bother him. Hell, the chunks of skin falling off like powder didn't even bother him; he could feel her last bits of warmth fading fast, though, and tried to soak up what he could.

"I wish… I wish we could stay like this," she whispered in his ear. "Just the two of us. B-but… But… I'm sorry. My time is up, Dio."

His arms clenched around her protectively, eyes blazing a sadness he wasn't sure he'd ever escape. "No," he could only murmur. "I don't fucking  _want_  this to happen." Despite the angry words, misery shone brightly through his tone.

"It's okay." Luna's voice was quieter now, almost faded away completely. "I-it... it's...  _it's_   _okay_."

But was it? If he had made his escape like they'd both planned, she still would have been killed like this. She still would have met this fate, so what made her think things would  _ever_  be okay again? There was nothing he could do to help her now, or to change what had happened.

He had to fucking live with the fact that he'd gotten the only goddamn person he cared for killed -  _again_.

" _It's okay_ ,  _Dio_ ," she repeated, her voice trembling.

Her frail body convulsed, and he could almost feel every gear inside her skid to a stop. He released his grip on her enough to see the last remnants of red light fade from her eyes, and the final pieces of ABT and hair drop to the floor. Throat tightening, he gave her a slight nudge to see if there would be a reaction.

Predictably, she remained completely still, her entire body stiff. There were no doubts now - she was gone.

Dio let out a long, mournful sigh, the sudden dead weight being heavier than he realized. Gently, he set her back down, a crippling numbness building inside of him. It churned in his stomach, his chest, and buzzed up around his head until he no longer felt connected to where he was or what he was looking at.

His fists tightened, empty eyes gazing at her corpse, and got to his feet wordlessly.

_Fuck._

Like a child with no direction, he felt completely lost now; aimless, the man's eyes swept through the barren warehouse before finally noticing a small object a few feet away.

While he was grateful Luna had reached for his hand in her last moments instead of her necklace, the absence of her precious possession was unsettling. Even looking as she did now, in her broken and crumbled appearance, the absent pendant just made it ten times worse.

Silently, Dio moved towards the object, picking it up hesitantly. This was given to her by someone she cared a lot for - someone he could only assume was Sigma - and it was broken now, just as she was. Somehow, the chain had snapped and the cage rolled away, out of her grip. She must have felt lost without it.

Well, he'd just have to return it.

With a few slow steps, he knelt down next to her, placing the charm inside her metal palm. He closed her wiry fingers around it, as though she was still grasping at it - as though he'd just made her nervous and she had to clutch it tightly.

"There," he murmured. "Something was definitely missing." Getting to his feet again, he continued to stare at the decommissioned GAULEM.

"I really… don't know what to do now," he confessed, blinking back the burning sensation behind his eyes. "It hasn't even been five minutes and I can't fucking do this. You were supposed to leave with me. Didn't you get that?"

She didn't answer, of course, but he continued, "I guess I could've shown how I felt better by not… y'know, running away from you. Or being a fucking bastard all the time. But shit, the truth of it all is… I  _need_  you. I don't know how I'm going to do this without you. Goddammit, Luna, I…"

His voice trailed off, unable to push the rest of the words off his tongue. He elected instead to stand there, as though in wordless vigil.

Without warning, however, the echo of footsteps sounded from the other end of the warehouse, indicating someone's arrival through one of the Chromatic Doors. Apparently, more things were working again in this facility than he realized, and the Number Nine door was probably going to close again soon if he didn't hurry.

He didn't feel the sense of urgency, though, despite what Luna had tried to convince him of before. No, all Dio felt was an innate sense of fury, and his inherited desire to kill.

His hand reached into his pocket, extracting the mirror shard he'd saved for such an occasion. Whoever this was - Akane Kurashiki, Sigma, or even Phi - he was tempted by the impulse to slice it across their throat without mercy. He stared at the makeshift weapon, saw his lifeless teal eyes staring back pathetically, and tightened his grip. Bits of glass cut into his palm, but he could barely feel it.

Frustration and rage were simple emotions to accept, as they were guided by basic instinctive principles. He could understand why he felt angry at any given time, because something was inherently not right about the situation at hand. So feeling angry was  _natural_.

It wasn't usually dampened by other emotions, and could stand on its own. If Dio was angry about something,  _he was angry_  - and that was that.

But for pretty much the first time in his life, he felt the sudden need to resist the anger. Like walking a river upstream rather than flowing through it, he wanted to defy his emotions, and push the fury away. There was something foreign churning inside him, a new feeling he couldn't quite understand.

He just knew that, if she was here, Luna wouldn't want him to do this. And that  _mattered_  to him.

Fingers still gripping the shard, he stood over her body and refused to turn around just yet, hesitating to slice into whoever was approaching. They were being awfully loud, so they must be confident they could overpower him; either that, or they were just stupid.

Dio's legs trembled as he remained there, his mind at war with itself. Half of him wanted to flow with the anger and attack, and the other half begged him to approach the stranger with caution. The latter half sounded so much like Luna, it was almost immediately apparent what was happening.

She'd become a conscience figure of sorts - had somehow grown a tiny shred of humanity in him like a plant from the fucking ground. It was a foreign perspective, principles he was never taught until he'd started hanging around her, but it didn't feel  _wrong_.

It almost felt like he was carrying on with her next to him, really.

So he lowered the hand with the mirror shard, bowing his head to gaze at Luna once more. She laid motionless, her face not her own anymore.

"I won't attack," he muttered, hearing the footsteps growing closer to him. "I'll leave you, and her, alone - just let me leave here in peace. I'll never come back." And he meant every word, as just thinking of Rhizome-9 now, as well as just physically being in the facility, was almost too painful to bear. "I  _swear_  - I won't ever fucking bother you again."

The steps stopped as though hesitating, but a quiet sigh of resignation made Dio wonder if they were considering his request. After all, what purpose could he possibly still serve here?

"It doesn't mean much, but you have my word," he pressed. Would they take pity on him?

Silence once more fell between them, and Dio took one last look at Luna before beginning to turn around and face whoever was standing over his shoulder, and to see what sort of judgment the mystery person had for him.

However, a soft click hissed behind him before he could really move, bringing a slight pinch to his arm with it. He recognized both the feeling and sound instantly, as the tool had been used on him many times before.

_Soporil._

His eyelids grew heavy and he tried to swing his head around, tried to see who the fuck was drugging him, but his vision was already starting to blur. He hadn't had been given a dose of Soporil in so long, but his system seemed to recognize and remember its effects almost instantly.

Dio's mouth opened to say something, perhaps curse out whoever was attacking him, but all that left his lips were slurred pieces of words - little more than angry mumbles. His grip on the shard loosened and he felt it drop to the floor with the sound of cracking glass. Everything he had in terms of defense had  _literally_  slipped from his fingers, and he could only succumb to the effects of the sedative.

His knees hit the ground before he knew it, his torso falling forward soon after. The mirror shard was within arm's reach, but he felt no desire to grab it or try to fight.

Luckily, he was facing Luna and could see her laying close by, her arm still outstretched with the bluebird charm in her hand. Despite himself, a small smile crossed his lips, and he moved to reach out to her, as well. Before he could, however, his fingers brushed against the mirror shard, accidentally hitting it closer to him in the process.

He could see the breaks made from the fall on its surface now, every split in the reflective area like strings or spiderwebs. Though they were blurry, five or six Dios of all different sizes stared back at him. They were created when the mirror broke and warped by the cracks, but despite the distortions, Dio knew it was him.

These weren't Left clones. They may have had the same face as Left, but this was  _Dio_  - there was no question. He looked so different than he had at the end of the Ambidex Game; besides his hair getting longer, his eyes seemed less angry, and his expression overall was softer.

The man weakly peering back at him through the mirror was a mutated clone, but still an individual person at the same time.

That fact made him smile, if only slightly due to his numb lips. But still, he felt a sense of relief at the familiarity of the faces looking at him.

"S'just me," he slurred, as though it was pure common knowledge. Of course it was - who else would be reflecting back, after all? But the fact was that he could tell instantly that it wasn't just 'Left'. There were many mirror images, and yet they were all  _Dio_  now.

He lay there with those thoughts, holding onto the revelations he'd had - as well as the last breaths he would take. His ears perked as he heard another click and hiss, but was too numb to actually feel anything pinch his arm.

His mind screamed to protest, to fight, but his body was not obeying. He could only stare at his foggy surroundings, hoping that his death would at least be quick. That was a sort of mercy that he didn't deserve, sure, but maybe they would grant him it.

Though his body was little more than dead weight at this point, he swore he was already able feel the Tubocurarine beginning to swim around in his his bloodstream. He pictured it wading around his veins, lingering long enough for his consciousness to fade so it could stop his heart.

Well, this was it, then. He was going to die. Oddly, he was less afraid than he'd thought he'd be. Perhaps because the knowledge of his body remaining here with Luna was a bit comforting to him. His soul might not be free like he'd wanted, but he would die next to someone who actually gave a shit.

Yeah, that was right - in the end, she always had looked out for him. Despite being the supposed puppet of Crash Keys, she went against her creators and sacrificed herself to save someone she cared about. If that wasn't the sign of a  _real_  human being - a true one, not like the ones he pretended to search for as a member of Free the Soul - he didn't know what was.

Clarity suddenly hit him all-too-hard in his last moments: Humans weren't defined by their physical makeup, but by what they do with their existences. And Luna had been a true human in that regard; Dio, on the other hand,  _had not_.

Perhaps, if this had ended differently, Dio could've done more. Maybe he could've done better things. Maybe Luna could tell him more about fairy tales in the B. Garden and he'd learn to be like the valiant and brave princes that ended up with her princesses.

And maybe they could've found their own happy ending, somehow.

_But not this time._

Black spots dotted his view of the world, creeping in quickly from the edges of his vision. His eyelids drooped further, nearly closed now, but he still locked his blurry gaze onto the image of Luna nearby. He held on just a little bit longer for her, suddenly having the need to memorize every last inch of her real face. Every wire, every sensor and motor - all of it, down to the tiniest screw that held her together.

The sight was… incredible. Dio couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever seen a more beautiful human being.

 _No,_ he thought with a smile, the darkness finally pulling him away from her.  _Definitely not._


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue may not answer many of your questions about the fates of Dio and Luna, but hopefully it'll give you enough hints one way or the other to decide how you interpret it. I have my own interpretation (and you can message me for it, if you like), but ultimately, it's up to the reader. Did they survive? Where are they? What's going to happen now?
> 
> I may link an information page here at one point, if I type one up. Just general notes about the fic, themes, and maybe even short cut scenes.

 

_Where… am I?_

Whatever force was pulling him back into consciousness was not gentle or subtle; it ripped him back to awareness, hitting him with sudden terror and confusion he couldn't understand just yet. The world was a mess of blurs, images and colors not quite taking form.

His memory failed him currently, but he had a feeling that whatever he was facing now was in between life and death. His entire body was numb, his head repeating whispers of conversations he didn't comprehend and couldn't identify the speakers of.

Fuck, he could barely recall his own  _name_  at this point. A voice in the back of his mind told him he'd been in this position many times before - but perhaps the previous situations had not been quite so intense - and that it was a good thing he knew his name, at least.

 _D-10 - no, just_ Dio _. Dio's my name._

Yes, there was no mistaking that name. Too bad he didn't know where the hell he was.

Even as the surroundings became a bit more clear, they weren't familiar. No color or object coordinated with a memory, and he couldn't even figure out if he was lying down, sitting or standing. His entire body felt disconnected with his mind, and absolutely nothing was recognizable. It was as though he were looking through the perspective of someone else.

The last place he remembered was a wide-open warehouse - gray, dull, with a giant door painted with a red number nine. There was a lot of emotional pain, too - sorrow, anger, grief… He'd felt it all in the span of not even an hour, forced to say goodbye to… someone. He couldn't place who just yet, but he knew it was someone very important.

Dio had never been accepting of change, and the bleakness of his new setting just enhanced his uncomfortableness. Whether or not he was truly present, this scene was too new, too strange - he honestly couldn't notice anything that stood out.

It was all just washed-out shades, like he was looking through an unfocused telescope. It was all quite terrifying, really, and he wanted something to remember correctly. Something, anything, to give him a sense of comfort in this desolate room. It  _was_  a room, wasn't it?

Whether the room to hell, or purgatory, or some goddamn place he'd never heard of, Dio's uneasiness only grew as time ticked by - in seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Lifetimes? Fuck, it wasn't like he could tell one way or the other; years and years could be passing him by right now, and he would never know.

It was all so foggy as he floated there, his thoughts looping back to the uncover the mysteries of what had happened to him. It played on repeat, the words still slurred together and sounding too far away to properly hear.

He tried to speak, but all he heard was a strangled gurgling sound, his mouth not connecting to his brain just yet (if any of those body parts were still actually on him, that was). For the umpteeth time, his gaze drifted around, trying to determine his whereabouts or for something to magically come into view.

As if it'd be that convenient. Some instinct told him that the cards he'd been dealt weren't the luckiest, and wishing for clarity was just a bit too optimistic now. Perhaps this was what he was doomed to - being out of focus for the rest of his existence.

Maybe this was his punishment, after death - to sit in oblivion until he crumbled away into nothing.

Thankfully, though, Dio's eyes did eventually begin to adjust to the world. With a shudder, he detected the outline of an object slowly coming into focus. It was a bit small, but very close - close enough for him to wonder why he hadn't seen it before.

Probably not even two arm-lengths away from him, resting on featureless surface, was a disembodied head. But the unusual sight didn't bring him fear; no, quite the opposite, for he recognized the skull-like shape brought together by metals and wires, and could see the two switched-off bulbs that acted as eyes.

And there was no doubt that he could pick  _this_  particular head out in a sea of them, for he'd taken care to note its unique features. If he learned nothing else from his upbringing, it was that no matter how identical things may look, there were  _always_  subtle differences.

He recalled many things all at once after seeing the head, the memories of his last few weeks fluttering through his mind rapidly like the wings of a butterfly. He knew instantly who had been the source of his recent pain, and where he'd been all the time. It didn't answer where he was now, or even if he was still alive, but it was better than nothing.

Rhizome-9 had been his temporary home. And in that place that had originally been a prison, he'd learned to care for  _her_.

Her face didn't bear freckles anymore, but the metal structure was uniquely arranged and different from the other GAULEM he'd seen. Besides that, her bluebird necklace was placed around the shape of her head, somehow in one piece again, so there was little doubt on who it was.

Dio felt warmth spread through him at the sight of her, but confusion soon followed. Why was her head here? Where  _was_  here?

There were so many questions at this point that his mind couldn't sort through them all at once. So he eventually chose to just push the concerns from his thoughts, and focus on the only thing that accompanied him in this empty space.

In the complete quiet of the room, he willed himself to speak again. It took a vast amount of effort, and his voice was nothing but a low croak now, but he could hear himself. At the very least, he managed to call out to her, with an almost  _pitiful_ hope attached to his tone.

"…Luna?"

He watched, breathlessly, as the red lights blinked on, and he was certain a familiar soft voice whispered his name through the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long ride, but I'm glad it's finally been completed. 
> 
> Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading Electric Sheep.


End file.
